A Branwen's Past
by BlazefireDrago
Summary: An Atlesian plan to forge Silver Eye Warriors ended in failure, and one child created disappeared in sight. Years later, in the world ravaged by Aragami, one girl will learn of her past while dealing with the problems coming her way. Rated M for coarse language, violence, gore and nudity.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while GOD EATER is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment.**

* * *

 _The legend of the Silver Eyes._

 _Long before the Huntsmen and the Academies, before the event known as the Great War, there were a group of human beings wielding incredible power over against the Creatures of Grimm. These warriors, known by all through their distinctive Silver Eyes, were well known for their bravery, devotion and dedication against the monsters of darkness. Over the years, whenever humanity was in their darkest times, a fighter born with Silver Eyes will arrive and assure their survival, bringing them and their descendants into their legendary status._

 _However, over the course of countless decades, the warriors' numbers have dwindled significantly, revealing that there are those who spent their time hunting the warriors down. Due to the actions of those that despise them, the Silver Eyed clans began to hide into obscurity, deciding to fade away in the woes of time, while leaving their actions and tales to future generations, allowing them to become no more than the legend it has become to modern day Remnant._

 _Those that have studied the legends yearn to utilize the power of the Silver Eyes for their own agendas, and whenever they have come close, their actions abruptly ended due to their desires creating negative energy. This energy drew in the monsters of the shadows, leaving those that searched for the powers to be engulfed by the Creatures of Grimm. Despite the setbacks, many still sought out the power._

 _One such group, a large team of Covert Atlesian Scientists along with their security detail, have devised a plan to artificially manufacture Silver Eyed warriors to be used in the military. Somehow managing to obtain the DNA of both Silver Eyed Huntress Summer Rose and her teammate and bandit leader Raven Branwen, they have settled in an obscured base underneath the Valean border belonging to the advanced kingdom of Atlas. Splicing and merging the DNA, they started the Silver Project, intent on creating an army of Silver Eyed warriors to stand against the rising forces of the monstrous Grimm._

 _However, despite their attempts to create an army, as the creations reached infancy, nearly 99.9% of them turned out to inherit the Branwen Red Eyes, forcing the scientists to perform the unholy operation to discard them all, while observing what remained that haven't opened their eyes. Due to their carelessness, their operation had grabbed the eyes of the Atlesian and Valean councils, and both Summer Rose and Raven Branwen were dispatched to infiltrate the facility._

 _The Scientist in charge sent the security detail to deal with the intruders while looking over the remaining child, hoping that it would inherit the Silver Eyes._

* * *

Alarms blared to life as the Atlesian Security Detail rushed outside towards the source of the situation, armed with their assault rifles and adorned in the jet black colored armor of the _Spectre Corps_. Explosions followed the alarms afterwards, shaking the base and shocking the soldiers inside before the sound of gun shots echoed the hallways, snapping them back into reality and ran over to where the carnage came from. To their shock, they saw a barricaded force opening fire on an approaching enemy, and their faces were in fear as to what their foe was.

The enemy, a young woman adorned in a shallow cut black dress, followed by five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt and a pair of matching gauntlets. Her hands were covered in a pair of fingerless gloves, and an object made out of feathers was seen hanging on the right side of her skirt. To finish the look, she wore detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern and black leather boots beneath them.

Armed with a long bladed, single edged odachi with a red blade, she calmly walked towards the Atlesian forces stationed in the base as her piercing red eyes gazed upon her foes. Fear taking a hold of them, the soldiers opened fire against her, only to see her cut the oncoming bullets with ease. Seeing their bodies shaking while keeping fire on her, she crouched down before sprinting towards them, slicing down the bullets before reaching the nearby trooper. Gripping the odachi in hand, she swiftly swung the blade in a upwards diagonal left strike, tearing both armor and flesh as the man fell to his death.

"The fu…" one of the commanding officers commented as she got behind another trooper, cutting him down in a downwards diagonal slash. "SHOOT HER DOWN!"

Under the man's orders, the soldiers fiercely unleashed their ammunition towards the woman, forcing her to quickly jump behind an unsuspecting trooper, turning around and using him as a meat shield. Pushing forward as her shield took the bullets, the woman got close enough to throw the now deceased personnel towards their forces. Before they could recover, she struck them down with precise strikes on their bodies, with three of them suffering from slashes while those left fell to decapitations caused by the odachi's blade.

Looking to her left, she had an unamused look as more of the Atlesian Security forces appeared in her sight, causing her to sigh before sheathing her blade. Seeing them lining their sights on her form, she quickly jumped out of the way as they opened fire, waiting as her sheath cycled through before clicking, allowing her to draw out a fresh blade. Nodding to herself, she jumped out of her cover, rushing and cutting through the bullets before reaching their soldiers. Taking the element of surprise, she used the blade to cleave through the soldiers' bodies apart, separating their limbs in the process.

"Crap," one of the remaining soldiers muttered out as he backed away. "She's no ordinary Huntress… she's a monster…"

Shaking heavily over the sight of his comrades dying off to the woman, he dropped his weapon before running away from her, only to feel cold steel piercing through him. Shocked, he looked down to see the woman's odachi through his stomach, coated in his own blood before being pulled back. His lifeless eyes, hidden in his helmet, stared at the woman's piercing red eyes before collapsing on the metal surface, letting his blood pour on the ground.

"Pathetic," the woman commented as she swiped the blade through the air, removing the blood stains off in the process. "These soldiers are supposed to be the best, and yet they fell to my own skills." She then heard footsteps coming towards her as the sounds of gunfire echo in the hallways. "I bet that Summer is having a similar time as I am. Though, she'll more than likely knock them out."

Tilting her head to the left, she was greeted with the sight of additional Atlesian Security pointing their rifles towards her, making her mentally shake her head over their situation. To her, the soldiers were only walking towards their own deaths, and before they knew it, she dashed towards them in unseen speeds. Their commanding officer had ordered them to open fire on the woman, but his pleas fell on deaf ears as she jumped over them, kicking the officer down in the face before swinging her odachi in a flurry. The man groaned in pain before gazing upwards, seeing his men dying to the woman's strikes, coating the walls in their blood as body parts flew around.

"I—it can't be…" he muttered out as the woman turned to face him, forcing him to crawl away as she approached. "You—you're a Huntress?"

"Yeah, and you're dead already," she commented as her blade dripped of his men's blood. "Both Vale and Atlas had sold you out, informing me and my partner of the deeds you've committed. A shame that your services were wasted on a job as shady as this."

"You don't understand…" he pleaded with her, keeping his distance. "This project was going to benefit all of humanity. Don't you get it; we needed the power of the Silver Eyes to combat the Grimm. Can't you understand that we humans are being pushed back to a corner by those monsters?"

"The Silver Eyed Clans chose to fade in obscurity for a reason." She then pointed her blood coated odachi towards him. "It's because of power hungry men like you, who only saw them as nothing more than tools. It's a wonder why the Kingdoms sold you out due to this project of yours."

"Our hopes are now on the last remaining specimen," He seethed out of his teeth. "All the others were failures, inheriting the red eyes of the Branwen tribe. We did what we were ordered to, killing them off in the process."

His words, along with his tone, angered the woman to no end, and before he could say another word, she swiped her blade through, severing his head in the process. Looking over, her eyes went wide as the atrocity he had mentioned was confirmed as thousands of child corpses littered the corner of one of the labs, with gallons of gasoline lined up near them. Closing her eyes, she walked in the lab before kneeling down in front of the pile, offering a mental prayer to the manufactured children who had their lives cut very short on orders from the scientists.

As she did, her partner calmly walked towards another security division as the opened fire, using her semblance to easily avoid the oncoming bullets while leaving behind trails of white rose petals on the ground. The soldiers watched in shock as she dashed forward towards them, brandishing a pair of red and white gauntlets before unleashing waves of punches and kicks on the troopers. One of the men rushed towards her, abandoning his rifle and bringing out a stun baton before swinging it towards her head. He didn't anticipate the woman grabbing it easily before bashing his stomach with her knee, followed by a swift kick towards his face and knocking him out.

As she looked at them, the soldiers caught the sight of her Silver Eyes before backing away, knowing that nothing good would come from fighting her. One of the soldiers was foolish enough to resume fire on her, hoping that one of the bullets would impact her head despite the pleas coming from his senior officers. Their pleas never reached his mind as the woman quickly dashed towards them before stopping right in front of them, grabbing the rifles by the barrels before tossing the guns away. The men were petrified as they saw the woman, adorned in her white cloak, walk passed them as she made her way towards one of the labs.

"Why…" one of them muttered out to his comrade. "Why didn't she kill us when she had the chance?"

"She's not here for us…" his officer answered in a faint whisper. "She's here for the scientist in charge of the facility. Him, and the remaining specimen."

"Did you see her eyes, though? Were they what the teams were hoping for?"

"If they are, I don't think she'll be willing to cooperate." He then gulped before backing away. "Besides, from what I heard, her partner is not so forgiving."

"We're dead either way…" one of the men sat down in horror. "Why did we have to have that unforgiving sin placed on us? Why did we have to follow that disgusting order?"

"We're soldiers." The CO then looked to the ground. "We have a heavy burden on our shoulders, and it will crush us the moment we die."

The men looked at the passive form of the white cloaked figure as she walked towards the main laboratory, where the head scientist hastily worked on the consoles while overlooking the remaining specimen in the pod. He was furious to learn that both councils of Vale and Atlas alerted the two Huntresses whose DNA was used to create his project, and wondered if the security teams guarding his lab were decimated by them. The specimen in the container had yet to open up its eyes, and when he observed the gender, he was shocked to find out that it was a girl. He continued to finish preparations to evacuate when the lab doors were busted open, shocking him to the sight of the two Huntresses sent to stop him.

"Crap… The Huntresses Summer Rose and Raven Branwen… the white reaper and the samurai…" he muttered out as they approached him, sweating as he forced out a smile. "A-a-a pleasure to finally meet you two… You're here to see my work?"

"We've seen plenty, Dr. Azure Van Claude…" the red eyed woman, Raven muttered in anger. "We've seen what your soldiers have done here…"

"P-p-please… what I have done here was for the benefit of mankind." He then gulped as Raven gripped her blade in her hand. "You surely must know why we had to go to such lengths to ensure our survival. The Kingdoms needs the Silver Eyed warriors to lead them out of the darkness, and Atlas would spearhead it—"

"Atlas has given the information to the Academy Headmasters, and they were hot with anger," the white cloaked woman commented. "Both Ironwood and Ozpin decided that the project must be shut down. Permanently."

"You don't understand, Miss Rose." He then walked forward, only to step back as the odachi was pointed towards him. "You are the only Silver Eyed warrior left, and we all know what would happen if you disappeared from us. This project is the only way to ensure the Silver Eyes' survival, while helping humanity in the process."

"Helping humanity in the process," Raven questioned him, shocking him further. "You're doing this for your own gain." She then began to approach him, her blade still pointed at him. "However, you didn't like what you saw when they didn't inherit the Silver Eyes, and so you ordered your security to kill them."

"Rae," Summer muttered out in sorrow as her partner continued.

"Those 'specimens' were children who could have had lives of their own. Their lives were cut short thanks to the orders You gave out to the soldiers." Her odachi was then closer to the man's eyes as she finished. "If I had a say in the matter, you are a far worse monster than the Grimm altogether. Your desire for power led you to your downfall, and you will pay for it with your life."

"Miss Branwen, sure you don't have to-" alarmed blared as it interrupted the scientist, making him look at the container with hope in his eyes as the specimen began to stir. "It's starting… the specimen is about to open its eyes." Both Summer and Raven watched alongside the man to see the eyes, and when they were halfway open, the man's hope turned into despair and anger as he didn't get the desired result. "No… nononononono… NOOO! IT CAN'T BE!"

"Her eyes…" Summer whispered out in awe.

"They're my eyes," Raven concluded as the child stirs, only to look at the man rushing towards the console. "What are you doing?"

"The child… she was supposed to inherit the Silver Eyes…" Azure muttered out in rage. "It was a failure, and as a man of science… I must dispose of this failure."

"Don't you dare," Summer pleaded with him, only to stare in shock as he grabbed a nearby pistol before pointing it at the specimen.

"I'm sorry, Miss Rose. But I cannot allow this failure to exist. It must be disposed of."

As he said that, he turned off the safety before placing his finger on the trigger, only to feel immense pain as Raven swiftly sliced his arm off with the odachi. He screamed out in agony as blood poured out of the newly formed stump, only to be silenced quickly as she pierced his heart with her blade. His eyes went wide as he felt the blade twist inside his body, only to feel cold emptiness as she pulled the weapon out and leaving his corpse to collapse on the ground. The raven haired woman stared at the shell of the man she killed with anger as Summer rushed over to the console, typing in the computer to release the child from the pod.

"Raven," she heard Summer call out to her, making the woman swipe the air to remove the blood before sheathing the blade. "This is the only one we could save…"

"I know," her partner responded, spotting the files before grabbing them as she spoke. "We did all that we could for now. We'll let the devil sort this man and the soldiers that followed that damned order."

"Yeah…" she then saw the pod open before grabbing the scientist's lab coat, approaching the child before gently wrapping it around the girl. "What are we going to do with the girl?"

"Well we can't have Atlas knowing about her survival." Raven then adopted a thoughtful pose. "And we can't kill the child, otherwise we'd be like the men stationed here."

"So what are we…"

"The only option I can think of is sending the child somewhere far away, away from Atlas' reach."

"Only the Kingdoms have connections all around the world."

Raven then looked over to her sheath before cycling through it, hearing it click before drawing out a dark purple odachi blade out of it. The Silver Eyed woman stared in shock as Raven turned the blade before thinking about what to do, wanting to test it. She then clutched the child gently as Raven looked back at her.

"I have an idea," she started, motioning towards her weapon. "The bandits managed to grab this blade from the Schnee transport, handing it over to me before I came here. From what I understand, it hasn't been tested before."

"Are you suggesting…"

"Hold on a minute, Sum." She then turned around, swiping her blade in the air and creating a violet vortex. "Interesting. It's similar to the portals, yet different." She then sheathed her blade before turning around, gently taking the child from the cloaked woman's hands. "We take the child somewhere far away, at a place where Atlas has never ventured before. If it works, our job is finished, Atlas' darker side won't hunt the child down, and she gets to live somewhere that is safe."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She then hugged her before walking towards the vortex. "This will be the last mission we'll have together before I return to the tribe." She then had a faint smile on her face. "Still, I'm going to miss working with you, Summer."

"Same here," was all that she could say as Raven faced the vortex, walking through it before it closed in front of the Silver Eyed warrior. Sighing in relief, she turned around to exit the facility, walking passed the corpses of the soldiers stationed in the base. She then closed her eyes, wondering what sort of life the child bearing both hers and Raven's genes would live out.

* * *

In the dead of night, A vortex appeared right in front of the Magnolia Compass Orphanage, allowing Raven to walk out of it with the child in her arms. Taking a look at her surroundings, she hummed in satisfaction as there were walls around the building, meaning the baby would be raised in a safe environment. Walking towards the door, she crouched down before gently laying the child down on the ground, allowing her to freely look over the walls.

Looking upwards, she was shocked to see the moon in the sky, discovering that it wasn't shattered like the moon she knew. Realizing the possibility, she rushed towards the wall before jumping up the brick surface, and her eyes widened as the sight of a ruined city welcomed her red eyes out in the horizon. She then heard faint sounds of growling, making her realize that the world she's in had its own monsters.

Closing them, she jumped back down the wall and as her feet touched the ground, she gently walked towards the child, who started to cry out to get her attention. Crouching down, she noticed that the baby had inherited Summer's hair along with her own eyes, making her smile. Looking at the sign of the building, she nodded to herself as she thought about what to say.

"Magnolia Compass… an orphanage," she muttered out before looking at the child. "You'll be safe here, child. Your chances at life are better here than with me, and Summer has that idiot Taiyang to look after." She then tore off a decent piece of the lab coat that covered the baby, writing on it before placing it by the child's chin. "Grow strong, child. Grow strong, like any Branwen would do… and be caring, like any Rose would be."

She then grabbed her weapon before creating the vortex back to Remnant, sheathing the blade before knocking on the door heavily. Once she did, she took the chance to run into the vortex, entering it in time as it close while the door opened, revealing an elderly male in his thirties. Looking around, he was shocked to see a child abandoned right at the doorstep, and his heart felt a little pain as the child cried. He didn't have the heart to leave the baby behind and decided to pick her up, feeling the blood on the coat before seeing her eyes.

"A child of red," he muttered out, smiling. "Red hair and Red eyes… a beautiful child born in this unforgiving world."

"Father," He heard a young voice, turning around to see his daughter looking at him with blue eyes. "Who is that?"

"A child left behind by her parents, I'm afraid, Leah," he answered her, walking in with the baby in his arms. "We're burdened with the life we have here, but I'm doing what I can to restore this orphanage and make it a beacon of hope." He then showed the child to Leah, who gasped and smiled at the baby. "What do you think?"

"She looks pretty, father." She then noticed the piece underneath the chin, pulling out before reading it. "Branwen…"

"That sounds like a last name." He then thought about the name. "Maybe her parents didn't have the time to raise this child in this unforgiving world, knowing that the child would witness the horrors of the Aragami…" He then looked outside. "I'm certain that, by bringing the child here… they could rest easy as their little girl is at a safe place."

"Then I'll look over her, father," she announced to him with a bright smile, looking at the baby's name before holding the child in her arms. "I'll be a great caretaker, just like how I'm a great sister to Rachel." She then looked up before closing her eyes. "And I thought up a perfect name… Elena."

"Elena Branwen," he said out as he rubbed his chin. "What a wonderful name. You'd better watch over her everyday… Leah Claudius."

* * *

 **BLAZEFIREDRAGO PRESENTS**

 **A RWBY X GOD EATER CROSSOVER FAN FICTION**

 **A BRANWEN'S PAST**

* * *

 **17 Years Later…**

In the ruins of Tokyo, Japan, numerous forms of Ogretails pranced around on the grounds of the once great city, eating anything in their way. Overlooking them was a Dyaus Pita, a Deusphage Aragami whose piercing red eyes watched the small predators as they carried on their business. It let out a deafening roar before leaping out of higher ground, landing on an unfortunate monster before feasting on its flesh.

Far away from them, a young girl watched the carnage with the binoculars in hand as her red eyes gazed at the Aragami. Her attire consisted of a short tank top that barely covers her cleavage and stomach, with a white, sleeveless jacket vest over it with a monstrous wolf emblem on the back. Along with her tops, she wore a pair of black jean shorts that stops at the top of her thighs, with red knee socks covering her legs and black combat boots over them. To complete the look, her crimson tipped hair was put up in a ponytail while her hands had fingerless gloves on, with her right having a black armlet on her.

Having one headphone in her left ear, she watched the Dyaus Pita devouring what was left of the Ogretail it landed on before setting its sights on another, watching in mock interest at the Aragami battled out between each other. Reaching in her pocket, she pulled out an old cell phone she had found in her earlier hunts, switching the song playing until it reached her favorite ' _Carry on, Wayward Child_ ,' humming to the beat of the lyrics. However, before she had the chance to sing her heart out, her communicator in her right ear buzzed to life, forcing her to put her hand on it.

" _This is Blood 02_ ," she heard a man's voice echo in her ear. " _I'm in position._ "

" _2_ _nd_ _unit leader, reporting in_ ," another voice came on. " _No problems reaching my location. Ready to begin._ "

" _Cradle Eater, calling out,_ " a third man was heard. " _Had a little run in with a stray Ogretail, but it was nothing. I'm ready to jump in any time now._ "

" _Alright_ ," the first voice acknowledge as the girl pocketed her phone before moving towards her weapon, a long sword with a black color and a red blade before pulling it out of the ground. " _Captain, we're waiting on your call._ " There was no reply from her, forcing him to call out to her. " _Captain? Elena Branwen_."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I heard you," she finally answers him, placing her weapon on her shoulder. "Blood Leader reporting."

" _About time,_ " the third voice commented with a laugh. " _We were starting to get restless._ "

"And that would place you in charge of this mission, Lindow? Not on my watch." She then laughed before getting serious. "Remember guys, our target is the Dyaus Pita feasting on the Ogretails. Don't engage the small fry unless you have to." She then smirked a little as her eyes closed. "And guys, drinks are on Lindow tonight."

" _Sounds great—HEY_ " the voice belonging to Lindow screeched out as the others laughed. " _Come on, Elena, have a heart_."

"You're the one who always talks about having a pint at the end of every mission." She then looked at the timer on her watch. "Mission begins in 3… 2… 1…" She then primed her weapon, her evolved Kurogane God Arc before sprinting out, heading towards the Aragami. "NOW!"

* * *

 **A/N: BlazefireDrago here with another update.**

 **Over the course of the months as I worked on my crossover, I had some time on my hands to jump on my PS4 to play some games, and one (or both) of them are labelled God Eater: Resurrection and God Eater 2: Rage Burst. I specifically liked the second one as it brought in an Aragami that I liked, the Marduk, but when I started playing, the thought of a crossover idea came into mind, and as the months passed, it grew to the point where I had to write it out. Seeing as it was a prologue, I figured that a short chapter would be fine.**

 **As for the character Elena's attire, she's wearing the Cradle uniform**

 **Like I said, it's an idea that's bugging me for a while, and now the prologue is out.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	2. Elena Branwen

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment**

* * *

As the lights flickered to life, revealing an organized lab/bedroom, one woman tirelessly walked in and made her way over towards the terminal. As one of the many scientists in charge of overlooking the manned God Arc Soldier project for Fenrir, she had worked tirelessly in the Far East Branch to assist the God Eaters in their missions. Her mind however, was set on the captain of the Blood Special Forces, the girl she had found with her late father and raised alongside her late sister. Her blue eyes scanned the picture she had when the girl was no older than five, wondering about her safety out in the field.

Looking over herself, she couldn't help but take in the sight of her body and position. Her choice in clothes consisted of a white, long-sleeved coat over her grey and black shirt and a matching short skirt. Covering her legs were black thigh-highs with garters, a purple ribbon around her neck, and a pair of black buckled boots to complete her attire. Her reddish hair, who she inherited from her father, is at shoulder length and partially tied at the back, still allowing it to flow freely.

Sitting down in front of the terminal, her eyes had never left the picture framed and sitting on her desk, making her reach over and grab it into her hands. Bringing it closer to her, she reminisced on the day she took in the young baby along with her father, promising to watch over her to him. In her mind, she continues to uphold her promise, even if they were in different occupations in Fenrir. She then thought about her family in general, realizing that after her father's death, along with her sister's defeat at the Spiral Tree as an Aragami, the young girl she took in was all that was left for her.

Shedding a single tear, she placed the framed picture back where it was before going over her reports on the God Arc Soldiers. While the manned projects were seeing progress, she couldn't help but notice the increase in wild, unmanned God Arc Soldiers wondering the surface as Aragami. Typing in a few commands, she sent in her reports over to Fenrir Central before minimizing the findings, opening a blank document before typing in.

 _Dr. Leah Claudius  
Age 28  
Born: September 6_ _th_ _, 2046_

 _It's been forever since I have done a diary entry, and I have to say that my life has been a hell of a roller coaster._

 _It has been several months since the discovery of the Lush Sanctuary after my sister, the late Rachel Claudius, lost her life as the Aragami dubbed 'World Closer.' While it has been the cause of celebration for the God Eaters of the Far East Branch, it made me realize that I am the only one in my family that's left. Not only that, but our world is still being ravaged by the monstrous forces of the Aragami, so the demand for God Eaters remain._

The woman, Leah, could only sigh as she pinched her nose before typing again.

 _One of those God Eaters, the young Elena Branwen, is among those that continue to fight against the monsters that roam the ruins of Tokyo, Japan. Even after her and the Blood unit's status as human beings, as well as the return of former Blood Captain Julius Visconti and Romeo Leoni, they chose to return to the field as God Eaters. Her determination, as well as the friendships she forged onboard FRIAR and the Far East Branch, has allowed her to take on the most challenging of missions against the Aragami._

 _While a part of me is glad that Elena's grown up to become a strong God Eater, a part of me also can't help but constantly worry for her safety. Even when I was growing up alongside her, my father would constantly joke about how 'motherly' I tend to be when I look over her wellbeing, and I guess in a way, I couldn't argue against it. I see her as a little sister that I have to keep safe, though ironically now, she's out there protecting what's left of mankind and keeping me safe._

She paused her typing to look at a picture she had taken on Elena's 'promotion day,' where it showed the young girl wearing a sleeveless black vest over a red shirt, complete with a pair of black jeans. She was alongside two other girls and a man in his early twenties, huddled together as the word 'Blood' was written underneath it. Leah smiled as she was the one who took the photo before going back on to the document.

 _At least Elena isn't alone in this fight. She has the Blood unit working alongside her, along with the God Eaters of the Far East Branch, and the members of Cradle who were once known as the 1_ _st_ _unit. Her first friend in Blood, Nana Kozuki, was always so cheerful, and I often see the two of them having casual conversations over that girl's Oden Sandwiches. I often wonder if those things are even edible, and sometimes think about how they're keeping their figures despite eating those most of the time._

 _Then there was Romeo Leoni, who we once thought was killed by the Aragami Psion Marduk. He often paints himself as the friendliest person out of Blood, though I think Nana's beaten him to the punch. I remembered the one time when he tried to imply that everyone should listen to Yuno Ashihara all the time, due to her rising popularity, only for Elena to shoot him down by saying she would rather listen to popular artists from back when there was no Aragami. I partially blame myself for that as I had an old collection of CDs from my mother, and she's been hooked on them ever since._

 _Out of all of Blood she spent time with on the field, no one is more suitable than Ciel Alencon, a girl I looked over when Magnolia Compass was officially open. Ciel… had a rough childhood. She was a quiet and serious person, having a calm and rather detached demeanor due to her militaristic childhood days. However, when she met Elena, she eventually grew and developed as a person, subsequently letting her make friends with the rest of Blood and the other God Eaters._

 _Even when Elena gets too excited or has crazy ideas regarding traps and Aragami hunts, Gilbert McLane is the one that grounds her back to reality. He is the oldest of the Blood Special Forces, and once served as a 1_ _st_ _Gen God Eater in the Glasgow Branch. He was infamous for the 'Fragging Gil' incident which, when I looked further in, revealed that he killed his Captain as per her wishes before she turned into an Aragami, and then devoured her body with his God Arc. Whenever he's with Elena though, he often lectures her over her reckless actions, but I know it's his own way of showing concern for her._

She then thought about Elena's many battles against the Aragami, knowing how well she can fight against the toughest of monsters and coming back with only minor injuries. One incident then played in her mind when she heard from one of the Cradle God Eaters, causing her to laugh at the young girl's displeasure. Smiling, she went on to the topic of embarrassments the young Branwen had to endure.

 _Over Elena's time as a God Eater, she has shown to be rather serious when a situation called for it. However, there are a few things that will embarrass her to no ends, and as far as I am concerned, only myself and Lindow Amamiya, one of Cradle's God Eaters, are the main perpetrators. Mine are always on a sensitive topic to her, while the man's is more on the lines on what happened to her on a mission that caused her newfound distaste in fighting Marduks._

 _My way of embarrassing the young girl is always on the fact that while she's growing up, her growth in the 'chest department' needed a lot more work to reach my level of breast perkiness. Even when I choose to bring the topic up, her face reddens up and her words became jumbled, trying her hardest to talk back. I usually end the thought by bringing out the caring side she's known, telling her that she's fine the way she is. Now that I thought about it, her breasts have been developing more, but I think it must be due to her boosted metabolism as a God Eater._

 _Lindow's however, was more on the lines of bringing up the time when he, Elena and the two God Eaters of the 1_ _st_ _unit, Erina der Vogelweid and Emil von Strasbourg, took on a job to eliminate two Fallen Kongous and the Psion mentioned earlier. When he took the new God Eaters to take care of the two monsters, Elena elected to take out the Marduk by herself. However, she immediately called for their help after the Kongou were dispatched, and when they rushed over to her, they couldn't help but laugh as the Psion acted more like a newborn pup, pinning the poor girl to the ground before licking her face. To this day after that mission, she swore to never take on another Marduk mission unless it was necessary AND have Lindow in it to have him experience the embarrassment himself._

" _Attention, God Eaters Elena Branwen, Lindow Amamiya, Gilbert McLane and Tatsumi O'Mori have returned from their hunt_ ," she heard a woman's voice echo on the speakers. " _Little to no injuries_. _Dyaus Pita and surrounding Ogretails confirmed dead._ "

Hearing the announcement made Leah sigh out in relief, knowing that the girl she has known and raised as a sister was safe and sound. She worried about the part of 'little to no injuries,' hoping that Elena hadn't taken any hits during the job. She mentally reminded herself to have a look around the young Branwen for any bruises and cuts, getting back to typing on the console.

 _Elena has certainly grown since the day my father and I found her on our doorstep, back when he was renovating Magnolia Compass to reopen the orphanage. Despite me watching over her throughout her life, my old man contributed in ideas in making her life with the Claudius family easier. I sometimes remember him trying to have Elena call him 'daddy' when she was three, but she was so attached to me that he gave up. Still, he did his best to help her out._

 _That's about all I have to say for now. I don't know when I'll have another chance to make another diary entry due to my position in Fenrir. I'm sure that my father, as well as Elena's real parents are happy with her living the life she wanted, and I promise to do what I can to keep Elena safe._

 _This is Dr. Leah Claudius, signing off._

She took a heavy sigh before saving the document into the system, placing it in her personal files folder before getting up. Looking over herself in the mirror, she ran her hand through her hair to smooth it out, straightening out her clothes before exiting the room. She knew that Elena would be over at the lounge after the mission, making it her destination.

* * *

"Ugh, I thought that mission would never end."

"Tell me about it. Everything went so smoothly until Lindow decided to draw the Ogretails towards himself."

In the lounge of the Far East Branch of Fenrir, two men were seen sitting down by the bar in the middle, drinking the contents of their glasses. One of them, wearing dark pants and a purple jacket along with a fur-lined hat on his head, sighed as he took a swig out of his drink while his sitting partner, a young man wearing a shortened red leather jacket, a black t-shirt underneath, white pants with an orange belt, looked at his drink with a content look on his face. They were discussing their recent mission involving the Dyaus Pita and the Ogretails as they kept drinking out of their glasses.

"If you think that was bad, you should have seen what the Captain did to that Deusphage," the former ranted out, sighing. "She taunted the damn thing as if she was playing around with it, making our job harder to kill it."

"Well at least we had the chance to break its bonds, Gil," the latter pointed out, turning around to face him. "And be glad that it was the 'Heavenly Father' variant. I don't want to get a mental picture of Elena trying her luck with the actual 'Dark Emperor' variant." He then shivered over the thought. "It's bad enough without those wings sprouting out."

"I've heard about that one," Gil muttered out, taking another swig out of his drink. "Didn't it get killed by the 1st unit three years ago, Tatsumi?"

"It did, but it wasn't the only one here in Japan." The now identified Tatsumi took a sip before continuing. "And let me tell you, they are far more difficult than the Dyaus Pitas we're fighting now. Even seeing one sprout those menacing wings will scare the crap out of you."

"Or excite the hell out of Elena." Gil then shook his drink lightly before looking over to him. "But despite all the crap we go through, we still make it out alive. Despite her crazy plans and that odd hobby of collecting old world junk, she's willing to put her life on the line."

Both men sighed as they downed what's left of their drinks into their throats, slamming the glasses on the bar counter. They both cringed as the glasses themselves shattered, looking over to see an annoyed Mutsumi Chikura crossing her arms while glaring at them. Despite her being a child, they knew she had an important job of feeding the God Eaters, and that she gets very crossed when she sees something broken.

Groaning, they gave her enough credits to replace the broken glasses, seeing the young girl walk away with money in hand before feeling a hand on their shoulders. Looking back, they were greeted with the sight of Lindow Amamiya himself giving off a serious look on his face. Curious, they looked at each other before motioning the Cradle God Eater to take a seat, wondering about what he had to say.

"So Lindow," Gil started up as the mentioned God Eater took a glass with his right hand. "Care to explain to us why those Ogretails swarmed over towards you?"

"Yeah, considering that they weren't even our target," Tatsumi added in with a deadpanned look on his face.

"Chill out, guys," the God Eater spoke up, taking a sip out of his drink before continuing. "Those monsters were about to jump onto you guys, making it easier for the Dyaus Pita to kill you. I figured that, if I grabbed those giant walking tadpoles' attention away from you, you would be able to kill it without getting distracted."

"While I can't fault you for your reasons," a specific feminine voice came from behind them, making them turn to see Elena as she spoke. "You literally took away a good challenge for me to overcome."

"What, would you rather get pounced in the back by an Ogretail instead of killing a Dyaus Pita with no problems?" Lindow took a swig out of his drink before speaking again. "Elena, we all know that the outside world is far too dangerous, and a slight hint of recklessness could get you killed."

"And I don't want to deal with Dr. Leah's scolding for not keeping you grounded," Gil brought up as the Cradle member spoke again.

"We're all God Eaters, and fighting the Aragami in an unforgiving world is a big risk to our lives, but we can't show a hint of recklessness that may endanger us further."

"Besides," Tatsumi joined in the conversation, having a fond smile. "You're practically becoming like the former Captain of the 1st Unit before Kota, acting like a beacon for new God Eaters. Just… tone down the reckless actions, OK?"

"I can't be there every time you come up with a stupid plan, Captain," Gil muttered out, crossing his arms and looking at her in the eyes. "Even if some of those plans did save our sorry asses throughout our careers."

"And don't forget that you're not alone in this fight, OK?" Lindow then motioned towards himself, Gil and Tatsumi. "You have friends all around that will help out in any way they can. And if you can't take the heat any longer, we'll literally drag you back to the Den if we have to."

"So for now, relax and drink with us," Tatsumi finished, seeing her look down in thought. The three men thought that they might have said something to offend the young girl in some way, only to hear a faint laugh coming from her. They looked over to see her holding on to her stomach as she laughed, wiping away a tear in the process before looking at them with a fond smile.

"Thanks for that, you guys," she said to them, surprising them as she sat down beside Tatsumi. "Sometimes I lose myself to the excitement, so I'm thankful to have you around me." She then motioned at Mutsuki for a drink, moving her hand on the bar counter to catch a glass of soda. "I would have wondered what I could have done without you guys."

"Probably going towards an Ouroboros with no plan in mind," Lindow pointed out, getting a laugh from her and the others.

"Thinking of a way to kill two Susano'os with your Blood Art," Gil brought up, getting the others to laugh a little harder.

"Getting shot in the back by Kanon's friendly fire," Tatsumi added in, only to see everyone looking at him with a deadpanned expression. "What?"

"Dude, Kanon shoots everyone in the back," Elena brought up, shaking her head. "That's not a laughing matter."

"Way to kill the mood, Tatsumi," the Cradle God Eater muttered as he took a sip. "And we were having some good laughs."

"Well sorry for trying to help lighten the mood," the 1st Gen God Eater pouted out before thinking about something, looking at Elena. "By the way, Captain, did you happen to pick something up after the mission?"

"Just a couple of broken laptops," she answered him, finishing her drink before motioning for another. "I dropped them off over at Licca's workshop for her to fix up. I'm hoping that they would have some more music for me to load up. Why, you want me to find something for you?"

"No thanks, I'm good." He then grabbed his glass and looked at the contents before speaking again. "I was just curious as to why you were interested in that old junk."

"Well, if you want to know, I want to see the type of media people in the past watched and listen to before the Aragami made their appearance." She then pulled out her cell phone, placing it on the bar. "This is one of those things. I found it after my first mission out on the field and kept it on me till Friar came here for the first time. When I met Licca, she was excited to work on something that wasn't related to the God Arcs and told me that she can fix anything I found."

"And?"

"After that, whenever I finish a mission, I would usually look around the surrounding area until I found a piece of old world tech. So far, I have the phone right here, a couple of speakers, the laptops I mentioned before and, surprisingly, an intact motorcycle that is now sitting in the vehicle depot, waiting for me to use."

"But you don't have a license to drive," Gil brought up, finishing his drink before looking at her. "Not to mention, there's nobody around here that can teach you how to drive one."

"Still, it's cool to have one."

"But what good would it be if you don't even use it," the Blood unit member asked his captain before sighing. "At least with the other junk, you're actually getting use out of them, and you did donate some of those speakers here in the lounge, but the motorcycle is just going to collect dust, dirt and oil. Nobody's going to be using it, Elena."

"Way to be a buzzkill," she pouted. "Maybe the next time I find something, I won't tell you."

"Kind of hard if I'm in a mission with you."

"Good point."

"But Captain, are you going to help Licca with fixing the tech," Tatsumi asked her, making her think for a second.

"Considering that I have been going on missions for days on end, I'm going to be taking a few days off to relax. The same goes for the Blood unit, so we have some time to do what we want here in the Den till it's time to go back on the field." She then looked back at Tatsumi. "And yes, I'm helping our Chief Engineer with the repairs on the laptop. Gives me something to do other than relax in here."

"At least you have something planned, Captain," Gil said as he leaned back. "Unfortunately, I've been asked by Haru of all people to go out tomorrow and hunt down a Spark Borg Camlaan as well as a pair of Vajras. After that, I'm spending my time tuning my God Arc."

"Good thing you get the easy job," Tatsumi muttered out, swirling his drink before chugging it. "Unfortunately for me, the Defense unit has to stay sharp thanks to the Aragami's attacks. We don't have time to relax like you guys."

"And I have to deal with the boring paperwork involving the settlement base evaluation plans," Lindow groaned out before looking at Elena. "If you need something to do, you mind—"

"No can do, Lindow," she refused him, grabbing her phone. "Alisa would have figured out that you didn't do your job if she recognized my handwriting. You're on your own."

"Damn." He then noticed her making her way over to the lounge exit. "Where are you going?"

"Getting some air," she answered, holding her phone. "And listening to some music."

As she said that, she left the room to the care of the three God Eaters, making the men look at each other in confusion. It didn't take long for another person to enter the room, making them look to see Dr. Leah looking for someone. It didn't take long for Gil to realize who the researcher was looking for, and so he sighed before calling out to her.

"If you're looking for the Captain, you just missed her," He said to Leah, getting her attention. "She's on her way outside."

"Outside," she muttered out, turning around to leave. "Thank you."

"What was that about," Tatsumi asked as the scientist left. "Is there something I should know about?"

"Beats me," Gil muttered out before thinking. "Although, Dr. Leah does tend to spend more time with Elena recently. Maybe they have something going on that we don't know about?"

"If we're not meant to know about what they have going on, then we can just dismiss it," Lindow spoke out before calling out the young bartender. "Hey Mutsuki, hook us up with the strong stuff."

As the men continued to sit at the bar and drink on Lindow's budget, Leah was moving over to where Elena would be outside, making her way over towards the Blood Captain. She had a hunch that the young Branwen would be listening to the old world music while thinking about the family that left her in the Claudius' care. Passing by the residing God Eaters and Fenrir staff, she exited out of the building to walk on the scaffolding outside, seeing her target leaning forward while looking at the green moon.

Taking notice of the headphones in the girl's ears, she slowly made her way towards her left, stopping to lean her body on the railing. The young woman took notice of the scientist beside her and, lowering the volume down significantly before taking the left mobile speaker out of her ear. She then put it away before sighing, turning around to have her back on the railing before facing the woman that raised her.

"I had a feeling that you would be here, Elena," Leah spoke out, placing her hand on the rail. "Something on your mind?"

"Yeah, you can say that," she quietly said, looking back at the moon illuminating the night. "But it's more on the lines of personal thoughts."

"You know you can't hide things like that from me." The God Arc Soldier researcher crossed her arms before continuing. "If something's bothering you, why not share it with me?"

It took the girl a while to ponder her words before letting her words out. "Leah… I'm wondering about my actual parents…" Leah looked down as she continued. "I just wanted to know… why they left me behind…"

"Elena…" Leah started out, only to be cut off by the young girl shedding some tears as she continued.

"Why… why did they have to abandon me…" She gripped her head as the tears intensified. "Why… did they not want me or something? Was I…"

"Elena, stop thinking like that—"

"Was I not good enough for them to raise themselves…?"

"Young lady, stop it," Leah forced out, moving to grab her by the shoulders. "Your parents didn't leave you behind because they didn't want you."

"How would you know?"

"I Don't," she admitted, pulling the girl in a hug. "But I do know that they wanted you to be safe, and thought that by being raised by my family, they wouldn't have any regrets. For them, your life mattered more than their own that they were willing to leave you by our doorsteps." She then tightened the hug slightly. "They gave you to us to save you from the harsh wilds. I bet you that the thought of a baby you dying to the Aragami would terrify them to no end."

"Leah…" she muttered out in a light whisper, only for the older woman to continue.

"While it is sad that they left you, you shouldn't let it affect the life you have here now." She then loosened the hug before looking into Elena's red eyes. "You're a God Eater now, and a captain of your own squad. Don't let the past cloud your judgment and instead, focus on the future you're fighting for."

"The future I'm fighting for…"

"That's right Elena." The scientist finally let go of the young girl before giving a fond smile. "And I'm sure that your parents are proud of what you have accomplished." Taking a break, she turned around to face the moon with her. "You gained your Blood Power, you became Blood's leader, and you've avenged Romeo by killing the Marduk Scar, stopping my sister from starting the Devouring Apocalypse. Then, you unlocked Blood Arts inside everyone from Blood to the 1st Gen God Eaters, assisted Cradle with the Kyuubi, searched the Spiral Tree… and releasing Rachel from her suffering." She then looked to smile at her. "You've made your parents far prouder than everyone else, and I am happy to see you grow into a fine young lady."

"You think so…" Elena then looked down before closing her eyes, opening them to face her adopted older sister. "Thanks, Leah… I guess I needed that."

"I know you did. Now…" the older girl then smirked as she groped Elena's breast, seeing her go wide eyed while her face blushed. "Is it me, or have you been 'growing?' Cause from the looks of it, your chest department has improved."

"LEAH," she shouted out of embarrassment, only to be ignored as she continued.

"Yeah, it seems you have been gaining some more weight." She then let go before placing her arms under her own breasts, pushing them up slightly. "Though they're still leagues behind from reaching my level of perkiness."

"W-w-well what if I don't want to reach your level?" She then looked away, having a heavy blush while she pouted. "And what if I did 'grow?' They're never going to be like your bazongas."

She then heard a laugh coming from the scientist, looking back to face Leah as she spoke. "Every single time. You have got to develop some pride."

"You know I can't do that, considering that you like to 'poke around' on that specific topic." The young girl then turned away before muttering. "Besides… having big boobs would only be distracting on missions."

"While having them does have their 'perks,'" Leah started, giggling as Elena groaned over the pun before continuing. "You're fine just the way you are, Elena. You don't need big breasts to continue living your life, and trust me, they can be a hassle."

"Yeah."

"CAPTAIN," they looked over to see Elena's friend Nana rushing over to them, having a smile as she walked over to the young girl. "There you are, Captain. I've been looking all over for you."

"For me," the captain muttered astonished. "What for?"

"Well," the Blood member mumbled as she poked her fingers together. "I was just wondering if… you're interested in a sleepover in my room tonight."

"A sleepover?" She then looked over towards Leah, who only gave a nod before turning back to her friend. "I would be happy to."

"AWESOME," she shouted out, jumping up before grabbing her hands. "We're going to have so much fun, I know it. I have everything planned out to make it a night to remember."

"Hey Nana, aren't you jumping on this a little—HEY," Elena tried to get out before getting dragged by the girl, causing Leah to chuckle at the girl's expense. The Scientist then thought about how the boost-hammer wielding God Eater acted in front of her, making her believe that Nana Kozuki may have developed feelings for her. She then dismissed the thought before looking back up to the sky, taking in the sight of the green moon that illuminates the night.

"Even now," she started as she took in the night sky. "Love can bloom… even in the darkest of times."

* * *

Flames were all that had greeted the young God Eater as Elena stood in horror as to what was happening. The outer ghetto was overrun by vast numbers of Ogretails, the Far East Branch was being assaulted by hordes of Zygotes and the corpses of the Blood Unit and the other God Eaters lie littered on the surface. Hearing roars, she turned around with God Arc in hand, slashing through any Ogretail that obtained her in their sights.

She then heard a scream coming from the branch, forcing the young Blood Captain to run towards the source. She had taken notice of the Zygotes coming towards her and, gripping her Kurogane blade, jumped into the air before slicing through the egg shaped aerial monsters, landing on the ground with their corpses falling behind her. She then heard an Ogretail's roar before instinctively thrusting her God Arc behind her, piercing the monster's face before withdrawing it out of the deceased monster before continuing her push.

As she got to the center, she went wide eyed as the sight of Nana being lifted in the air by a dragon Aragami she's never seen before, choking her friend right in front of her. The young God Eater could only grip the monster's hand as she tried to regain her breath, with her coral pink eyes landing on the frightened Elena. Removing her left hand from the struggle, she tried to reach out to her captain as the monster strengthened its grip on her.

"E—Elena…" was all that she could croak out before the Aragami roared, cracking the girl's neck in front of the Blood Captain.

"NANA," she shouted out before trying to run towards her, only for the flames to surround her and obscuring her vision. "Dammit… GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Shouting her lungs out, the girl swiped the flames away with her Kurogane, only for the heat to increase around her while the scenario around her changed. Panting, she continued her endless charge of ridding the fire around her in the hopes of reaching Nana's body, closing her left eye to keep the smoke out of her sights. As she did, black butterflies began to flutter around her, making her realize that something was not right about her situation.

" _The waves of fate have begun to flow, young bird_ ," she heard an all too familiar voice echo around her through the butterflies. " _Take heed Elena Branwen, the path to your past will open towards you._ "

"RACHEL," she shouted out in rage. "IS THIS YOUR DOING?"

" _But as the pathway towards your answers open, so too will the challenges that may shatter or strengthen you. Remember, the bonds you have forged with your fellow God Eaters are the key to surviving the trials ahead of you, and a shadow of the Far East's past will return with a plan that will affect both our world… and the world beyond dimensions._ "

Elena then took witness to the sight of the flames shifting, revealing a castle like building crumbling down to the onslaught of the Aragami. Turning around, she took note of two grown women, one adorned in a white cloak and the other dressed like an onna-bugeisha gripping an Odachi making their way towards the building as an obscured figure, wearing a white trench coat with the Fenrir emblem on the back, turned to face them. She then went wide eyed as the figure's eyes, shown to have jet black sclera and glowing red irises, locked on to her before raising his hand, launching a beam through the women's bodies before piercing her own.

The next thing Elena knew, her upper jerked up in a cold sweat as she let out a frightened scream, placing her hand where her heart was in her body. She panted heavily as she took in her sights, relieved to know that she was in Nana's room, seeing her Cradle vest and boots lay on the ground along with a short, pink hoodie. She then tried to calm her breathing as her eyes closed, though her mind replayed the nightmare she just had.

Her thoughts were then interrupted as she felt weight around her waist, looking to her side to see a sleeping Nana with her arms wrapped around her. She then thought back to the image of the girl dying to the unknown dragon Aragami before shaking her head and tried to get up, only to hear the girl groan before tightening her hold on Elena. The now awake God Eater could only sigh before lying back down on the girl's bed, feeling her get comfortable by her side. She could only smile over what her friend was doing, but as she closed her eyes, the images from the nightmare resurfaced, causing her to keep her eyes open for the night.

"Mhmm, Elena…" she heard Nana mumble in her sleep as her hold relaxed slightly.

"Sweet dreams, Nana," Elena whispered to her friend, moving some of her locks away from her face and getting a smile from her. "Sweet dreams…" she then looked up to the ceiling before sighing. "God knows I won't get them tonight…"

Nana's only reaction to what she had said was to move her head onto her chest, smiling as her face lied on her breast. Elena could only blush over her friend's antics, but thinking that she was unconsciously trying to calm her down, she smiled before closing her eyes once more. The images she saw before never came back afterwards, allowing the young Branwen the pleasure of sleeping through the night.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is pretty much a means to introduce Elena properly, and the way it's being carried suggests that it's set after the events of Rage Burst.**

 **With the chapter being the way it is, I figured I would right down what Elena Branwen is like to you all. Aside from the accomplishments, she has shown to have a carefree attitude when communicating with her fellow God Eaters, but with Leah, the young girl has some thoughts that would occasionally pop up in her mind. I also thought about her collecting old world junk to use again after missions, and when I brought it up with my mom, she placed a thumbs up over Elena's choice in music.**

 **Now for her specks on the God Arc, Elena fights with a long sword/blast cannon combination. Her preferred weapon is the Kurogane Blade E combined with her Kurogane Blast D, while her shield is set to the Greedy Kiss EX. Her Blood Art is the Vampiric Blade, which, when activated, will slowly heal her injuries after her fourth strike against the Aragami.**

 **Next chapter will focus on Raven Branwen and what she and the bandits were up to. Due to the incident in the lab from the prologue, she has obtained a trigger that will set her off.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **I think this story is interesting**_

 _ **I like to see what the first chapter will be like**_

 _ **Good luck**_

 **I'm going to need that luck when I try to juggle my projects. I'm never good with switching between in progress stories.**

 **Hakuryukou79:** _ **Interesting story, I look forward to reading more of this story.**_

 **Thank you. I'll try not to disappoint you.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	3. Raven Branwen

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment**

* * *

On the continent of Anima on Remnant, in the vast forest away from any of the villages, a large group of bandits looked over their gear for an upcoming raid. Their target is one of the many Atlesian shipments heading towards the Kingdom of Mistral, loaded to the brim with Dust crystals of varying elements. Each one of them is armed with an assault rifle with a roughly attached bayonet under the barrel while a select few had their own weapons ranging from nunchaku to grappling hooks.

One of them, who is revealed to be Raven, walked over towards them with her hand on the handle of her preferred odachi, seeing the men stand up in attention to their leader. She easily dismissed them as she reached the center of the gathering, looking over to see the numbers of bandits. Mentally nodding to herself, she allowed herself a smirk underneath the Nevermore mask on her face before steeling herself over for the upcoming heist she and the bandits will commit.

Grabbing one of the communicators and placing it in her ear, she is now set to hear of any changes in the plans through the bandit back at the camp looking through his scroll. She motioned the others to take one as well, making sure that they remain coordinated when they get separated. Once they were all connected and ready, she placed her finger on hers, speaking through to the camp.

"This is Raven," she spoke up, glancing at the group assembled. "We're ready to move out."

" _Got it, Boss,_ " a young man's voice was heard, getting a nod from her. " _The train housing the goods is now making its way over towards you in increasing speed. Be alarmed, the Atlesians have mixed in civilian train cars, making the catch more difficult than before._ "

"Understood. We'll make sure not to harm the innocents while we grab the Dust." She then glared at her men by her. "And if I catch any of you planning to kill them, you answer to me."

" _I would also advise caution. Atlas has begun to deploy Knights with the security_."

"They think they can stop us with mere dolls?"

" _They must be compensating for all the previous raids from us and the White Fang_." The name of the group brought uneasy memories for Raven, knowing what the faunas extremist group would do. " _Regardless, keep your guards up._ "

"Right. Keep us informed of any changes." She then dropped the call before addressing the others. "Everyone ready?"

"Been ready since you got here," one of the senior members commented, flexing his muscles. "Just been waiting for your call."

"Ehh, I wish we could go all out though," a younger member muttered in ignorance, tightening his right bracer with sharp claws on the surface. "I mean, who cares about the people?"

"Those that may have Huntsmen and Huntresses in their families," Raven brought up, walking towards the member with steeled eyes. "We kill the security only."

"What's gotten into you, Boss? You scared of a few measly weaklings?"

"That attitude of yours is going to be your downfall," she informed him, her right hand slowly inching towards her odachi. "You know your orders: Kill the security, obtain the Dust and do not, and I repeat, do Not kill the civilians."

"There is a thing called 'accidents happen," he nonchalantly retorted back, keeping his stare towards the woman before sighing. "But fine, I'll make sure they won't die by me."

Raven's glare only intensified as she already sensed the sarcasm in his voice, but she could only watch as the bandit made his way over to his gear. She felt a hand on her left shoulder, turning to see the senior of the group shake his head over his attitude as well. Calming down, she retracted her right hand away from her blade, relaxing it before turning to face him.

"He's only young," he started, looking at the man as he grabbed his assault rifle. "He came to us when he was but a child, and he has proven his strength in our raids. Now, he will be tested to see if he can follow your orders."

"If he even thinks of killing one of them, I will end him," she simply stated, turning around. "Aside from him, everyone from the tribe knows of what I went through seventeen years ago in that lab. After then, I have forbidden any civilian killings."

"I know," he said with a solemn look, already having a mental picture of what happened in the underground Atlesian laboratory seventeen years. "Do you know what happened to the one you saved?"

"I dropped her off at an orphanage, so I'm sure she's with a family that cares for her." Waving her hand, she turned around and made her way through the forests with the bandits in tow, the senior beside her as she continued. "Blitz, I need you to keep an eye on him as we proceed with the raid."

"Consider it done," he acknowledged as they got to their vehicles, a series of roofless Humvees. "If it makes you feel better, we'll keep him with us at all times… to make sure he doesn't go through with what he's planning."

"Right."

" _Guys, the train is now on the way_ ," she heard their tech guy announce on the comm, making her nod before motioning for the bandits to get ready. " _Everyone, get into position_."

Leaving the bandits as they got into their respective vehicles, Raven made her way over to a position where she can see the train coming through the forest foliage. She knew her forces would be fine under the temporary leadership of the senior Blitz, who has been with them throughout his life and placed his loyalty towards the woman. She just hoped the arrogant bandit that had different thoughts on the situation would learn his place, otherwise she would make sure to drill sense into his head or kill him if the situation called for it.

Getting to the cliff overlooking the train tracks in the forest, she slowed her advances as the sight of the train coming from the distance came close. Her eyes narrowed as the train slowly got closer, seeing the cars set as cargo and civilian in the pattern for ten cars total. In her mind, she figured that half of them will be hit by her forces, and she hoped that the shots will connect on the cars holding the Dust.

As it got closer, she waited for the opportune time to strike as she took notice of her men getting closer to the train, reaching the tracks before turning to drive in cohesion with their target. As she watched the raid commence, the bandits driving the Humvees drove as close as they could to the train as it ran through the tracks, positioning themselves as their partners grabbed and aimed grappler guns towards their targets. After getting the signal from their companions, they opened fire on the trains, seeing the grapplers pierce the cars before embedding them from the inside, an action the Atlesian security took notice of.

Arming their rifles, the security nodded towards one another as they got close to the grappler while the bandits took the time to drive in closer, intent on jumping onto the mobile vehicle's containers. As some of them got onto the side of the cargo containers, the side doors opened to reveal the security armed and ready, aiming their rifles before opening fire on the raiders. Those caught in the bullets crossfires, add in the fact that they didn't have their aura unlocked, fell to the ground as corpses, forcing the other bandits to divert their vehicles away from the attack, giving Raven the signal.

Releasing her odachi out with her all too familiar red blade, she swiped through the air to create a portal, walking through it to enter the cargo bay of the far back car on the train. As the portal closed behind her, she whistled to get the soldiers attention, shocking them before dashing towards them with her blade out. They took the time to regain their bearing and opened fire on her, only for the bandit leader to slice through the ammunition with ease before slicing diagonally upwards on one of the personnel, piercing through the man's armor and skin in the process. The other soldier watched in shock as his teammate fell lifeless to Raven's strike and, not reacting in time, felt her blade pierce through his chest before being pushed off by her foot, collapsing on his back as his blood poured on the surface.

Before she could even admire her own handiwork, shots were fired against her as additional reinforcements for the Atlesian soldiers came in with their rifles out, firing upon her position and forcing her to take cover behind one of the containers. Before she could adjust her position and switch out her blades, gunfire was heard along with the collapsing of bodies. Looking up, she turned to see the reinforcements lying dead before the sight of Blitz walking in with a revolver in his hands.

"Honestly, you young folks and your shifting weapons," he commented as he tapped one of the corpses with his foot. "Whatever happened to using the simple tools for a fight?"

His answer came in the form of more Atlesian soldiers entering the cargo car of the train, aiming their weapons at the old man. Before they could even fire, Raven took the opportunity to jump out of her hiding spot, rushing out with blade in hand before jumping up to kick one of them in the face. The soldier staggered as he felt the force, bumping into his partner before looking over to see who harmed him. His eyes then widened as she pierced the blade through his and the other soldier in the hearts, stopping them dead in their tracks.

"Does that answer your question," she asked her senior bandit as she pulled the blade out of the corpses, swiping the air to rid the blade of blood. "Society adapts to the new, and so will we."

"Oh please, I'll stick with my revolver," he simply told her, reloading his gun. "Those shifting weapons would only irritate me."

"So long as you're still skilled, nothing matters."

She then went over to check the contents of the cargo, stepping passed the corpses of the Atlesian security while sheathing her weapon. Getting to one of the cases, she opened it up to see her prize, whistling over her newfound find. Dust crystals finely forged and in different elements lie perfect in the cases, and as she opened to see vials of powdered Dust waiting to be used. Closing them, she was smirking as she opened the cargo doors, signalling the bandits to drive towards it.

Her eyes narrowed as the sight of the cocky bandit in the Humvee closer to them approached the car, getting up before jumping onto the train. He was followed by the rest of the bandits, leaving the ones driving the vehicles to break off for a time, allowing them to inspect the contents of the cargo. Like Raven, they all whistled to the sight of so much Dust, smirking as they have one of the cars in their possession.

"Alright, now that everyone in the raid is here, let's split into groups," Raven announced. "Team A will stick around to guard this car, while teams B to E will come with me, Blitz… and Rogue."

"So I'm sticking with you and the old man," the arrogant bandit, Rogue, said in mock interest. "Guess that's fair, considering that I'm your badass."

"You're with us so that we can keep an eye on you," Blitz informed him, walking passed him. "This is Raven's will, and we will abide by it."

"Whatever, old man."

"Quiet," she shouted at him, turning around. "We're wasting time bickering. The Dust isn't going to raid itself. We must secure it."

Not wasting anymore time, she made her way over to the car entrance, opening it before jumping over the cable connector and opening the passenger car. Her eyes narrowed as the Atlesian security sent more soldiers, seeing them open fire on her position and forcing her to take cover. The other bandits followed suit by taking cover in the cargo car. However, Rogue smirked as he jumped into the passenger car, activating his bracer as the claws came to life and using it to cut down the bullets incoming.

The soldiers watched in shock before focusing on the arrogant bandit, firing at the man as he approached them in a sprint. He only grinned as he thought about how ignorant they were to him and as he got close to them, he thrust his bracer into one of the soldiers' neck, seeing the claws in his weapon dig into the man's flesh as blood sprayed out of him. The other soldier switched out his weapon for a stun baton, only to never use it as Rogue kicked him back before ripping his weapon out of the corpse, bashing it into the remaining trooper's head and watched his weapon do its work.

He paid no attention to the screams of the soldier or the civilians in hiding, taking in the pleasure of killing the Atlesian until he couldn't hear the dead man anymore. Groaning in disappointment, he yanked the bracer out of the corpse's head, seeing it impact the ground as brain matter leaked out of him. He only spat at the body before looking back to the harsh glare coming from Raven, nonchalantly shrugging it off before kicking one of the dead harshly.

She didn't like the way he was acting when he killed the security, knowing how crazy he can be if the raid continued. Looking back as the bandits got on the car, she got the same visual look Blitz had as her before gazing at Rogue's figure, particularly the weapon he used to execute the soldiers. Nodding at the senior, she took the lead as the others followed her lead, passing one more glare towards Rogue before making her way over to the next cargo bay.

Anticipating their attacks, the Atlesian security forces have mobilized the AK-130 security bots, arming their weapons before pointing them towards the entrance. With fingers on the triggers, they waited for the opportunity to gun down the raiders, glancing towards one another with smirks on their faces. Once the doors were opened, the security opened fire on the position, taking out one of the unlucky bandits caught in the crossfires and forcing the others to wait it out.

Blitz, getting a nod from his tribe leader, opened his revolver before swapping out one of the bullets with a Gravity Dust imbued round, locking the chamber in before peeking out to spot his targets. Taking in the sight of the Knights, he narrowed his eyes before pointing his gun out and shot the automata in the center. When the bullet impacted, it created a sphere of crushing gravity, crushing the machines before collapsing, crashing onto the ground in an instant.

The soldiers stared wide eyed over what the senior bandit to the AK-130s, allowing Raven and the bandits to jump in and fight back. Due to their pre-emptive strike, two of the soldiers have lost their lives to the raiders while the others, snapping out of their stupor, took aim at the attackers. The next thing they knew, they were taken out of commission when Raven swiftly decapitated one of them while the other fell to a bullet in the head by Blitz. The remaining soldiers fell to Rogue's bracer to the neck and the coordinated fire from the bandits.

With the security out of the way, they all went over to check the contents of the crates, seeing a few of them with Dust crystals and vials. Other containers include prototypes for the Atlesian Paladins and inactivated AK-130s, and when Raven saw them, she took the liberty to order her raiders to set the charges on them. She didn't want any sudden activation of the robots happening on the secured cargo, and when she snapped her fingers, the charges detonated, destroying the Atlesian tech.

" _Boss, what's the progress on the raid,_ " she heard her tech bandit on the comm, making her connect to him.

"Two cargo cars are now ours, and the security is weak as always," she answered him simply. "We're about to move on to the next."

" _Roger that. I'll monitor the—wait… Boss, White Fang Bullheads are arriving and landing on the train._ "

"What?" She muttered out a curse before asking. "Who's in charge?"

" _Checking… Oh fuck… It's the Brutes, gorilla faunas Decimus, Pavium, Voridus… and Atriox._ "

"The four big apes… Adam's ruthless killers." She then looked over towards the bandits, groaning. "The job has gotten difficult enough and now we have genocidal apes thrown in?"

"Four big apes," Rogue commented nonchalantly, closing his hand in anticipation. "Sounds like fun—"

"If they are here, then the people's lives are in danger," Blitz interrupted, walking up to Raven. "I suggest we have the teams standing by widen out. We can cover more ground that way."

"Hold on, are we seriously going to protect the people here," the arrogant bandit asked out as Raven nodded. "Why the fuck—"

"We may be bandits, but we don't condemn innocent lives," Raven interrupted him, gripping her odachi. "Don't test my patience, Rogue." She then looked at the bandits that composed team B. "Once we clear the car ahead of Atlesian security, I want some of you in there to guard the people. Got it?"

They all nodded to the order as the tribe leader turned to move to her next container, all the while with the White Fang Bullheads showing up and landing on the farthest container connected to the lead train car. As it landed, dozens of radical faunas jumped off of the airship before drilling down to the inside, surprising the Atlesians stationed there. It didn't take long for the extremists to drill down before entering, slaughtering the soldiers guarding the guards while the bulky forms of four gorilla faunas descended down.

Heavily armored than the typical White Fang grunt, the four Brutes looked around to see the Dust waiting for them to grab them, with three of them smirking over the prize. The leading one, taller than the rest and recognized for his braided hair and beard, walked passed the grunts with ease, pushing a few down with his mace to observe the rest of the cargo. Nodding, he motioned for the Brute with white hair to take a group through the train and kill any humans in the way.

"How laughable," he looked to face the Brute with an armored gauntlet with four blades speaking. "For a train laced with so much Dust, there appears to be less security."

"We're not the only ones here, Voridus," another Brute, the one with a large cannon and shield on him, spoke out. "Those bandits we've heard about are here, and apparently so is their leader."

"The 'famed Samurai of STRQ,' huh? She's just another lowly human, Pavium."

"Quiet," the leading brute commanded them, turning to face them. "So what if she's here? She won't be leaving this train alive, regardless of what she's here for." He then stopped to think before smirking. "In fact, we can use her appearance to our advantage."

"How so, Atriox," the Brute asked him, smirking as well.

"From what I have heard, our 'bandit friend' has developed a trigger that sets her off." He then looked at Pavium while keeping the smirk. "Find a human and a child, bring them over. I want to see her writhe in rage when she gets here."

The Brute then nodded before setting off for his objective given by Atriox, returning minutes later with a scared human mother and a crying baby. The leading gorilla faunas chuckled menacingly as the others flexed their muscles for an anticipated fight against Raven Branwen and her raiding bandits. Atriox, however, can only picture the rage coming from the samurai as he heard about her trigger from Adam, and the facility she took out alongside the lost Summer Rose.

It didn't take long for them to hear gunfire coming from the far train cars, knowing that their forces have engaged the bandits coming for the Dust. Not caring for the grunts lives, the Brutes waited for the tribe leader to make her appearance to them, with both Voridus and Pavium standing in attention at both sides of the leading faunas. Feeling the train slightly shake, they braced themselves as the cargo entryway from the passenger car blew apart, followed by the corpses of several White Fang soldiers and the walking forms of Raven, Rogue and Blitz.

"Glad to see you made it, Raven Branwen," Atriox started, crossing his arms as the other two growled at her bodyguards. "I'm surprised you didn't come alone."

"What can I say, Blitz is very trusting," Raven told him, keeping her odachi out. "And I don't trust Rogue with safeguarding the Dust."

"I can see that." He then eyed the arrogant bandit. "I can also see the denied fun in his eyes. He wants to kill without restraint."

"Another reason for him to stay by our side."

"Why deny him of the right, Branwen?" He then lifted his mace before pointing it at her. "Why deny the only think that excites the man? Why keep him on a leash like he's an animal?"

"We're bandits, but we hold order." She then pointed her blade towards the Brute. "That's something that the White Fang has discarded when they became the extremists they are now."

"You say that, but sooner or later, you will be bowing down at our feet."

"Us, bowing down to you," Rogue spoke up, itching for a fight. "You've got to be kidding me. I would rather sell my soul to the Schnees than bow down to the likes of you."

"Rogue," Raven shouted out before addressing Atriox. "The White Fang will crumble if Adam continues the path he's on. He's insane enough into thinking that he's superior to everyone else."

"You don't know our leader like we do," the faunas shouted out, clenching his fist. "The time for talk is over… prepare to die, Branwen."

With that said, he growled at Voridus and Pavium to engage the tribe leader, seeing them move towards the human in haste. Blitz, anticipating the action, brought his revolver out before opening fire on the more armored Brute, forcing Pavium to adapt and bring his shield up to protect him while Rogue engaged Voridus with his bracer against the faunas' bladed gauntlet. Raven only chuckled as she chose to assist the elder bandit, leaving the young one to fend for himself.

Seeing her coming close to him, Pavium aimed his cannon and prepping a shot towards her; only for bullets courtesy of Blitz impacting his sides and making him raise his shield to absorb the damage. Due to his error, Raven took the opportunity to close the gap between them, swiping her blade down his arm that held the shield. As the blade came down, a force field covered the faunas' arm as it impacted while the beast roared out in pain, making her realize that the Brutes have their auras unlocked. Groaning, she was about to make another strike as Pavium, in rage, smashed his shield into her face, making her stumble to the ground.

The Brute chuckled darkly as he raised his cannon at the downed Branwen and, as he was about to fire, felt more bullets impacting his body more. Roaring out in pain, he swiftly pointed his gun towards Blitz, only to feel the gravity around him push him to the ground when the elder bandit fired a Gravity bullet on him. Desperate to stay standing, he planted his shield onto the cargo floor to keep him steady, only for the gravity field to collapse on him and pushing his entire body on the ground.

While Raven recovered to continue battle with the downed Pavium, Rogue was having the time of his life as he kept swiping his bracer down on Voridus, only for the Brute to continuously block him with his bladed gauntlet. Due to their similar combat style, both combatants were locked in a standstill as their weapons continue to clash, with Rogue's speed contrasting Voridus' raw strength. However, the young man didn't expect a surprise attack when the faunas, keeping his blades locked on the bracer, kneed him before bashing his back with his right arm.

Looking over to his side, the Brute has noticed Raven getting back up to strike the downed Pavium and, not wanting his brother to die, aimed his gauntlet before firing one of the blades at her. Looking quickly, she jumped out of the way barely in time in a backflip before facing Voridus, only to feel the downed Brute kick her down while on the ground. Taking the opportunity, the heavily armored gorilla faunas got back up and fired a shot near Blitz's feet, knocking the old man off the ground.

Laughing over the humans' struggle against the shielded Pavium, Voridus didn't take into account of Rogue's attacks as the bandit in question jumped onto the Brute's back, bashing it with his fist. Roaring angrily, the faunas began to thrash around in the hopes of throw him off, even smashing him onto the walls. The human, however, proved to be as tenacious as the extremist and, as he bashed Voridus' aura down, he used the bracer's teeth to dig into his back, electing a pained cry from the beast.

Hearing him in trouble due to the bandit's attacks, Pavium began to make his way over towards the struggling Brute, only to feel Raven's hand on his ankle before she pulled, knocking him down to the ground. He groaned in pain as the tribe leader slowly got up, gripping her odachi and using it to sustain her weight until she was on her feet. Looking over to Blitz, who was slowly getting up as well, she felt a wave of rage as she pointed her blade at the faunas' face, only for Voridus to grip Rogue by the face before throwing him towards Raven, knocking them back down.

Groaning due to the pain he went through, he tried to get his aura back up to heal his injuries, only for Blitz to recover in time to shoot several bullets towards him. The rounds had found their mark as they impacted his body, with a few of them hitting where the heart would be. The Brute looked over his newly formed wounds in shock before turning to face the elder, only for his life to end as Blitz fired one more round in between the eyes and forcing the Brute to collapse on the ground lifeless.

Seeing his brother die, Pavium went into a rage induced shout as he turned to face the elder bandit, only for Raven and Rogue getting back up and engage the Brute. Atriox, seeing the corpse that was once Voridus, gripped his mace tightly as the other Brute was losing ground to the others. With the Brute being occupied by Raven's precise strikes with the odachi along with Rogue's brutish swipes with the blood coated bracer, the faunas registered the aim of Blitz's revolver before roaring out. That allowed Pavium to look to the side and block the incoming bullets; however he left his back wide open for Raven and Rogue as they landed fatal blows onto him.

Roaring out, he swung his arm holding the cannon in a rage, trying to hit the attacking humans for injuring his back. Due to his blind rage, he has left himself wide open once more as Blitz opened fire on him, his bullets impacting Pavium's body and shattering the faunas' aura to non-existence. Wide eyed, he tried to raise his weapons to defend himself from Rogue's bracer, only to feel cold steel slicing through his flesh as he turned to face Raven cutting through his back while her blade was coated in his blood. He then felt metal teeth dig through his stomach as Rogue thrusted his weapon into his flesh, digging into the faunas' organs. To further the damage, the arrogant bandit activated the claws that dug into Pavium, forcing the Brute to scream in pain as the weapon ate away at his flesh until he collapsed on his back lifeless.

Scoffing, Raven took witness to the young member rip his bracer out of the now deceased Brute's stomach, licking the blood on the claws before smirking. Shaking her own head, she swiped the air to rid the odachi of blood, turning around to face the remaining Brute. She didn't like the smile he was giving off and, before she could make a step, Atriox quickly pulled out a pistol before aiming it at the frightened parent and her crying child.

"Not another step, Branwen," he taunted her, chuckling as Raven went wide eyed over what he's doing. "Move another inch, and these two humans will be going to the afterlife in hell."

"What the hell are you doing," she seethed out, angered over Atriox's actions.

"Keeping my insurance." Chuckling once more, his eyes gazed upon the humans' frightened forms. "I've heard about your little 'mission' seventeen years ago, Branwen. How you discovered that Atlas would kill children to get what they want. Because of what happened, you swore your bandits off killing the civilians."

"I did what I had to, ensuring my clan's—"

"Cut the bullshit," he interrupted her. "You don't want to witness another slaughter happening once more, is that it? Because of that, you have been denying your… 'pet' from unleashing himself on the prey."

"I've kept him on his leash so that he can learn what it means to be part of the tribe." Her hand tightened its hold on the odachi as Atriox laughed.

"A part of the tribe… Obviously I can see more in the young human."

"You. See. Nothing. And now, you won't ever get the chance to see again," she told him, making the Brute inch the gun towards the cowering family.

"Be reasonable, Branwen," she heard him say out to her. "Don't you want this pathetic, human family to live?" He then chuckled once more before steeling his face. "Call off your forces and leave the Dust. The White Fang will have a better use for it than you pathetic lot."

She was conflicted over what to do, hearing his demands while thinking of a way to save the family at the same time. Looking back, she can already tell Rogue was giving out an impassive look on his face while Blitz, the more cautious member of her group, was also in the same bind as her. Looking into her eyes, he saw her hand silently motioning towards the knife on his side, mentally nodding to her as she came up with an idea.

"Clock's ticking Branwen," Atriox reminded her, his finger inching closer towards the gun's trigger. "Time's wasting here, and the train will reach its destination soon."

She then stood for a few seconds before lowering her blade, turning around to face her exit and whispered. "You heard him… we're pulling out."

As she said that, she made her way away from the Brute, making Atriox smirk over what he has accomplished. However, once she reached a certain distance away from him, she snuck the knife off of Blitz before quickly turning around and throwing it, shocking the faunas as the blade knocked the gun out of his hand. Not wasting any time, Raven immediately ran towards him before impaling him with her odachi, her blade going through his stomach. Coughing out blood, he groaned as he tried to raise his mace, only for her to twist her blade through his flesh and causing him to scream in pain.

"You made a fatal mistake, Atriox," she seethed out, putting pressure on the blade to add further pain. "You involved a family that had nothing to do with us, and tried to use them to force me out." She then leaned in forward till she was near his ear. "And you threatened to kill an innocent child. You're worse than scum."

"I-innocent…," Atriox muttered out in pain before coughing out blood, his eyes narrowing. "I… It is a human… that will… that will inherit… the hate towards… towards our kind."

"Perhaps… but only towards those who spread their extremist ways while purging humans, not the species as a whole." She then used her left hand to grip his shoulder. "And it's not just the child. Many humans and faunas that despise the White Fang will harbor hatred towards you… and that wannabe ruler, Adam."

"How dare you… he… he knows what we want—" He was interrupted as the blade began to slowly pull out, earning a scream.

"He knows nothing but his own clouded judgment." She then gave one more look to him before closing her eyes. "A shame that he'll soon join you in hell."

Before he could say another word, she immediately pulled the odachi out of his stomach, seeing his blood pour out of his wound as he desperately tried to stay standing. Opening the side door of the cargo car, revealing the Mistralian forests outside, she kicked him in the face hard, causing his body to fly out before impacting the tree. She then turned to the frightened family before walking towards them, kneeling down and placing a hand on the parent's shoulder.

"Are you hurt anywhere," she said with a soothing voice, looking into the woman's frightened eyes. "It's alright. We're not here to hurt you."

"You may not," Rogue commented, earning a glare from Blitz. "What?"

"Do you not care about anyone but yourself," the elder asked him.

"Look, who cares if the woman and the brat lived? We're here for one thing and one thing only: the Dust. They just happened to have gotten in the way of our job."

"That may have been true, but they were dragged into our battle." He then took one more look at the woman before smirking. "Although, she does look fine. I think we can use her to—"

"Rogue, that's enough," Raven shouted out, silencing him while getting back up. "We are not kidnapping them?"

"Who said anything about 'them?' I'm saying that we ditch the brat and take the woman with us."

"Rogue…"

"I mean, with a body like hers, I'm fairly sure we can find a more practical use for our benefit."

"That's enough," she seethed out of her teeth, walking towards him.

"Hell, if I were the leader of the tribe, I would definitely lay down some laws that would—"

Before he could finish, Raven had enough to hear from him as she plunged her blade through his heart, shocking him while Blitz closed his eyes. Blood dripped off of the odachi as Rogue coughed out of the red substance from his mouth, his eyes narrowing towards his leader. He was about to speak out about her action when the blade churned his flesh, forcing him to groan in pain.

"I told you your attitude would be your downfall," she simply told him, dragging him towards the edge of the opening. "You didn't listen, and that lead to your demise, Rogue."

"Y-y-you… bitch…" he muttered out before coughing. "How could… how could you…"

"You have proven yourself before, but this operation proved that you crossed the line. I told you before that we are to not harm the civilians, yet your desires clouded your mind." She then placed her foot on his stomach. "Enjoy your time in hell, Rogue. Atriox and his Brutes will keep… you… company."

With that said, she pushed him off of her blade, leaving blood on the blade while his body fell off the train before impacting the ground. Sighing, she swiped the air to rid the blood before sheathing the weapon, walking back towards the woman. She then knelt down to her level before embracing her in a hug, comforting the woman for a bit before standing back up. Blitz could only watch the events with sorrowed eyes as she made her way over to him, looking at his eyes.

"Ensure that the Dust gets back to the camp," she simply told him, looking ahead. "I'm going to visit a friend."

He said nothing as she unleashed her weapon, swiping down the air to create a portal. The elder bandit kept watch of the woman leaving the raid in his hands as she entered the portal, leaving nothing behind as it closed behind her. Looking back at the woman embracing her child, he gave her a silent nod before leaving the car, going over to check the other teams while leaving the corpses of both Atlesian security and White Fang forces behind.

* * *

The last time she had seen Summer was years ago, back when she had helped her raid the underground lab in Vale due to the tip they received from the academies. Raven had heard that Summer stayed with Taiyang Xiao Long to help raise her daughter Yang in her place while she watched over the bandits, and it resulted in her partner bringing a girl into the world named Ruby. She remembered the woman sending a message saying that she was Ruby's aunt, which caused the woman to smirk.

Making her way over through the moonlit night to the Cliffside, where a gravestone lies in wait, her mind went back to the days when she had met the woman. At first, she thought Summer wouldn't make it through the first week, only for the woman to show the tribe leader wrong. She's still conflicted over what she has learned about Summer's disappearance, causing her to cast aside Ozpin before taking her position in the bandits. As she made it to the stone, she wiped it with her hand to read the inscription before sitting down, calming down in the process.

"I'm back, Summer," she started, gathering her thoughts. "It's been… about ten to twelve years since you disappeared from us, and I know that I haven't been around for so long."

She then sighed once more before speaking to the stone. "It's happened again, Summer. I led a raid on one of the trains on the Anima continent. At first, the raid was pretty simple, what with the Atlesian security guarding the dust. Aside from the passenger cars, we made it through no problem. Then… then the White Fang joined in, led by the Brute Atriox.

"They… they were not the same White Fang organization we used to support, Summer. They went from peaceful protests to acts of terror, and Atriox… he was the worst. When I encountered him, he had both a mother and her child as hostages, hoping that they could break me easily."

She took another breath before continuing. "Luckily, I had that old man Blitz with me, along with a brat named Rogue. I told you about that old man, how he prefers to fight with a simple weapon like that revolver. He had my back the entire time during the raid, while Rogue… you don't have to worry about him as I don't like him one single bit. I mean, he suggested that I take the woman the Brutes held hostage as a stress reliever. Of course, I killed him before he could think straight."

Feeling a gust of wind, she couldn't help but lightly chuckle before going sorrowful. "It's still too early for me to reveal myself to Yang or Ruby, Summer. I know you told me that I should 'be a more thoughtful parent,' but the Tribe had raised me my whole life. Maybe one day, I will do as you told, but for now, the Tribe is all I have."

She then felt another gust of wind brushing her hair, making her continue. "Sometimes my mind would force me to relive that experience back at the lab, where we save the child that damned scientist was about to kill. I think a part of us wonders what the child is doing now, considering that I placed her somewhere safe. I did tell her to be strong like a Branwen… but also to be kind like a Rose, considering she has both our DNA in her system. Hell, if Atlas decided not to try hunting the child down, I'm sure you would have been a supermom to her."

She felt the wind blow before sighing one more time, but as she was about to speak once more, she faintly heard the sound of monstrous footsteps, forcing her to jump up and reach for her odachi. Not picking anything up from her eyes, she slowly relaxed while remaining sharp about her surroundings. As minutes passed, she fully calmed down before looking at the grave before talking to it once more.

"I have to head on home, Summer," she said to it, feeling the wind pass her hair. "I'll… I'll try to come visit again soon, though with the bandits… it might be too long." She then bowed before it as a sign of respect, then turned and released the blade out of the sheath and creating a portal. Looking back, she gave out one more smile before going through it, knowing the portal would close behind her.

As it did, it didn't take long for the gravestone to gain another visitor in the form of a giant wolf like monster. It wasn't a creature of Grimm as the monster's face's fur was as white as snow, extending through the back as well as behind its legs. Its front paws were armored with rock like gauntlets as glowing red like capes fluttered in the wind. What was most striking was the appearance of a white cloth wrapped around the monster's neck as well as its right eye, somehow silver unlike its yellow left eye.

The monster stopped in front of the gravestone before sitting in front of it, seeing the name Summer Rose etched onto it along with the phrase ' _Thus kindly, I scatter_.' Seeing it caused the beast to groan as flashes of a human's life coursed through its thoughts, along with the visual of a white cloaked woman. The monster then calmed down before looking over the horizon, only for its ear to twitch as it heard faint footsteps and, not wanting to get caught, got up before jumping off the cliff.

The night remained calm throughout the horizon, only being interrupted by a monstrous howl and a red vortex swirling around before disappearing.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, it took longer, but I got it finished for further reading.**

 **So now we know what Raven was up to, raiding trains with bandits while fighting the White Fang. However, her trigger, the sight of a child about to die in front of her, was born from that day when she raided the lab with Summer, causing her and the bandits to not kill any innocent lives. As for the faunas in charge, I based them on the Brutes from Halo Wars 2, only making them simple gorilla faunas for Raven to encounter, and the elder bandit Blitz was based on the Re:CREATORS character Blitz Talker, only this Blitz is different.**

 **Can anyone guess what kind of monster I mentioned at the end? It is a rather particular one, labelled a Psion in God Eater 2.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **That is an interesting chapter**_

 _ **It seems that the diary is connecting to what happened during God Eater 2**_

 **That was the point. This story is set months after the events of God Eater 2, especially after the events of Rage Burst.**

 **MaskedRiderEnzo:** _ **Ohoh, could some of the old world stuff have like ep of RWBY and then later if she goes to Remnant then she is like WTH I know this place**_

 **To answer you, it's not going to work like that. While it is true that Elena picked up some old world laptops, she's more likely to salvage them from old office buildings and apartments in search of music. Besides, what if the laptops didn't have episodes of RWBY on them?**

 **Mugen no Tenma: (Ch. 1)** _ **I like this**_

 **(Ch. 2)** _ **Nice story and interesting plot.  
Although I'd much prefer a male OC, this is a good change of pace.  
By the way, will Elena and Raven meet again? After all, this IS a crossover.  
Well, with that 'switching between in progress stories' thingy… I'd suggest you proceed with a story that you much prefer continuing. Like that one shot stories with Re:CREATORS.**_

 **First of all, thank you for liking the story.**

 **While it is true that most people would prefer a male OC, to me, I like to have more of a variety, and God Eater fics mostly feature a Male OC most of the time (at least, to me).**

 **To answer the question, yes Elena and Raven will meet again, but I have to build it up to get to that point like, say… someone getting her armlet shattered and suffer through Aragami infection?**

 **And in terms of switching stories… the one shots would lead up to the main story that's still being thought out. While I have a basic idea, I need to actually think it through more before putting it into words. Along with that, I still have the RWBY x Macross crossover that's still being worked on right now, with it now on the third Arc.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review. (seriously, reviews make me happy, but please be constructive as well)**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	4. Where things go wrong

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment**

* * *

Over at the maintenance hall, where God Arcs of varying designs lie dormant on the side, two girls worked tirelessly to fix the laptops salvaged from the ruined city of Tokyo. Both of them, Elena and Licca Kusunoki, were coated in sweat and oil as they used the tools the latter had on her to make the devices work. Unlike the God Arcs and anything recently made, they both relied on tools that lacked oracle cells to fix the computers, mainly the screwdrivers and tweezers to do the job.

Due to the both of them sweating, they had opted to not wear their jackets while on the job. While Licca never really wearing hers for the duration of her time at the Far East, always seen wearing a tank top that covered her stomach, Elena's red top was revealed to be strapless due to her personal choice. The lack of jackets never bothered them in the slightest as the worked on the laptops, with Elena putting it back together before wiping her forehead.

"Alright, that should about do it for this one," she started as she laid the tools down, stretching her back to relieve any kinks that built up. "How's yours coming along, Licca?"

"So far, so good," the mechanic answered her, licking her lips as she carefully fixed the circuitry. "I just need to put the computer back together, then we can look into the files waiting in store for us. Yours?"

"Just about finished. Man, I never knew I could enjoy something like this."

"Finding old world tech while on missions, or fixing them up for your personal use?"

"You know what I mean," she simply laughed, moving her finished laptop while taking on the third one that needed maintenance. "The others have been questioning me about it lately. Guess they got curious after I moved those speakers into the lounge."

"I'm more surprised that you moved them to somewhere that everyone goes to on their breaks. That begs the question of why?"

"Kota," Elena deadpanned as she answered, grabbing the tools before getting back to work. "He always complained that the TV in the lounge had speakers, yet the jukebox didn't. I had a feeling that he may complain about it again in the future, so I thought that if I could find some during a mission, I would bring it back, repair it with you and set it up in the lounge."

"Makes sense." Licca then finished putting the laptop back together before bringing a cable she made, connecting it to the computer. "OK, I'm going to try turning it on."

"Alright. I'm already working on the third laptop." Grabbing her tools, Elena licked her lips as she began to open the device for her work. "I want to know what kind of files are in them."

"You got it." She then grabbed the laptop Elena worked on and plugged it in with one of her cables, pressing the respective power buttons and seeing the screens flick to life. "They live….THEY'RE ALIVE!"

"Really? Frankenstein?"

"Gotta respect the classics, Elena," Licca pouted, getting a laugh from the Branwen. "I thought you were on board with that?"

"I am, I am," she assured her, taking a look at the third computer's circuitry. "But not at the point where you literally quote from it."

Licca could only stick her tongue out as Elena laughed at the chief engineer's attitude while using her tweezers to carefully look over the circuitry. Like she had thought, the tech had accumulated too much dust over the many years of inactivity and, being thoughtful, grabbed a can of compressed air before spraying it. The collected dust flew off in all directions as the surroundings took on a white overcoat before it dissipated, allowing her to use the screwdriver to take apart the circuits that powered the laptop.

"OK, password…" Licca started, frowning as she looked up the hint. " _Who was the sidekick to the blue blur, Sonic the Hedgehog_? What sort of question is—"

"The answer is ' _Tails,_ '" Elena helped her, carefully blowing into the pieces before working to reassemble the circuitry. "Don't ask how I know that one, ask Leah."

"O…K…" She then typed the answer in, satisfied as the computer went onto the main home screen. "Hey, it worked." She then went onto the other laptop, looking at the hint for the password. " _Who was regarded in Metal history as the titled, 'Prince of Darkness_?' Isn't Metal a material?"

"It's referring to the music genre 'Heavy Metal,' most commonly known as Metal." Elena then thought about the question. "As for the answer… regards as the 'Prince of Darkness'… Ooh, Ozzy Osbourne."

"How do you know this?"

"When your family has a collection of old world music to listen to, you tend to pick up a few things." Elena then closed her eyes as she remembered her five year old self listening to the artist with Leah, smiling. "Besides, Leah and I had a lot of choices to pick."

"Oh yeah, you were raised by Dr. Leah and her family," Licca spoke as she looked over the files of the now opened laptops, looking over the accumulated data. "Elena, I think you picked these laptops out of a corporate bank building. There's so many numbers being thrown in there."

"Unless those numbers count towards credits, it's basically junk," Elena told her, just about done with the laptop. "Besides, we're not looking for bank statements. We're looking for music, so…"

"Already on it." She then closed down the pages before looking through the folders, seeing torrents of data. "Neat, there's a whole bunch of genres loaded in here."

"Nice," the young woman commented, turning to face the screen. "Now, let's play one of those bad boys and see how it goes."

Nodding to the God Eater, Licca chose one of the folders holding a list of songs to choose, with names of different artists and songs listed under alphabetical order. Seeing one that grabbed her interest, she moved the mouse through the touch pad towards it before double clicking her choice. At first, they didn't hear anything in the beginning, until the sound of what sounded like an acoustic guitar played, causing Elena to earn a deadpanned expression that deepened when the lyrics came on.

" **Now red solo cup is the best receptacle,  
From barbeques, tailgates, fairs and festivals,  
And you sir do not have a pair of testicles—**"

The song didn't get a chance to finished the first verse as Elena abruptly shut it off, annoyed over what the song was about. Looking to the side, she sighed as Licca had an apparent blush on her face, shaking her head in the process. Raising her hand in front of the shocked engineer's face, she snapped her fingers, causing the girl to shake her thoughts away before facing her.

"Let's not play that song, Ever," Elena pointed out, getting a nod before changing her mind. "You know what, delete it."

"Why," she asked her.

"From hearing three lines out of it, I can already tell that the whole thing is going to be talking about a red… solo… cup. I need songs that can impact my imagination, and a song about a red cup doesn't do it for me."

"Oh, I got it." She then exited out of the song list, going through the other genres. "Well, you want to check out the other genres?"

"Might as well, since we came this far," Elena answered her, using the touch pad to move the mouse towards another folder. "Now… lets—"

" _Attention, will Blood Captain Elena Branwen and 3_ _rd_ _Unit Captain Karol Schneider report to the ops center immediately,_ " they heard the voice of Hibari Takeda on the comm, making the mentioned girl sigh.

"Can't a girl enjoy her break in peace," she muttered out, looking back at Licca. "If they're calling for me, it means a big one has shown up. I'll be back, soon."

"Be careful," Licca said out loud, getting a nod from Elena as she made her way over to the elevator, pressing the button to head to the lobby. Feeling her ride jerk upwards, she looked at her watch to see how much time it would take to reach her destination, breathing in to see what sort of situation has called for her. Feeling it stop, she stepped out of the elevator when the door opened for her, seeing the Captain of the 3rd unit exit the lounge and coming towards her.

"So, you have an idea as to why we're called," Karol started as she stopped in front of the couches in the lobby.

"No idea," Elena honestly answered him, thinking about the situation. "But if we were called to ops, then that means that there is a large scale Aragami tearing through that may pose a threat. And if a large Aragami is around…"

"…then its death would guarantee the Far East's safety And we get a nice, hefty reward."

"Assuming that it can provide a challenge." She then thought about it further before continuing. "However, a large scale foe is too dangerous for just two God Eaters to handle."

"Then we can get Shun and someone from Blood to help us out."

"Yeah." She then continued her walk towards the ops center with Karol. "I'll more than likely bring Ciel with us. Her Blood power can help us snuff out the weaker Aragami."

"Gil's also a good idea," the 1st gen God Eater thought out, placing his hand on his chin. "We always gain a boost of strength when he's around."

"One or the other… this is going to be difficult." She then stopped in front of the ops center, seeing Hibari typing on her terminal. "What's the situation, Hibari?"

"Worse than you think, Captain," she told the young Branwen, pulling up what she picked up. "The survey corps has picked up Oracle readings of colossal scale, and when they investigated, discovered two Ouroboros paving their way towards the ruins of Tokyo Tower."

"Two Ouroboros," Karol asked in shocked, getting a nod from her. "Damn, one's a pain in the ass, but two?"

"Any other readings," Elena asked her.

"Aside from the stampede of Vajratails far away, no." She then sent the information over to the two captains. "Sorry to pull you out of your break, but we need the best to take care of the Aragami."

"Don't worry about it, Hibari." The girl then thought about the situation. "Considering that we're dealing with two Ouroboros instead of one, we're going to need more to help us out."

"Elena," Karol spoke up, getting her attention. "I'm going to get the 3rd unit together for this mission. Who are you going to bring?"

Elena had to think about the dangers of fighting two Ouroboros, remembering how powerful the Aragami were. One was dangerous enough on its own, usually requiring a team of at least four God Eaters to wear it down. She was thankful that the monsters weren't the Deusphage variant Amaterasu, an Aragami that took too long to kill back when it was just her and Shun. Considering the amount of people required to kill an Ouroboros, she figured that they would need at least seven God Eaters, with Karol's unit taking three spots.

"Well," she started, getting out of her thoughts. "I guess I have to bring in Gil, Nana and Ciel. I've worked with them the most out of Blood, and I know they'll have my back." She then turned around to face Hibari. "Inform Dr. Sakaki that we'll take the job, but I expect some vacation time after this. I was enjoying my break until now."

"Understood," she acknowledged, typing into her terminal. "I'll also inform the operator in charge of overseeing the mission." She then looked at the two captains with a worried expression. "Be careful out there. Ouroboros are no joke when it comes to dishing out damage."

"We know." Elena then looked over her information, nodding to the red headed before sighing. "This is going to be a long one."

* * *

Hours have passed as the accumulated dust flew off in the winds, the ruins of the once great city teaming with ruined lives in the break of the Aragami invasion and the roars from various monsters echoing across the horizon. Two of the Aragami, much larger and taller than the typical large scale Aragami, roamed the large space around what was once Tokyo Tower, looking for their next meal to devour. Covered in what appeared to be tree branches and ruined foliage, the monsters continued their pace around the fallen tower, stepping on any stray small Aragami in the way.

Far from them on top of a ruined building, the gathered God Eaters of Blood and the 3rd unit, led by Elena and Karol respectively, watched their habits with their binoculars. Stabbing the ground with a knife, the 3rd unit's Shun Ogawa sighed as his God Arc sat on the side while his fellow teammate Gina Dickinson licked her lips for an upcoming fight. He then looked over to see Karol sitting on what looked like a decayed air conditioner unit, watching the Ouroboros observe its surroundings while writing down notes.

The Arrogant God Eater could only sigh over how bored he was, looking over to his left to take in the sight of Blood's God Eaters. He took notice of Ciel overlooking the mission details with a precise eye, thinking up a plan for the group to use against the Ouroboros; a trait that he can never see in Elena unless the situation called for it. He then saw Gilbert taking a look at the God Arcs belonging to Blood, doing any minor checkups before moving out. He finally saw Nana taking a look at Elena's watchful form, and he could have sworn he saw a blush forming on her face.

Shrugging it off, he went back to stabbing the ground tirelessly while waiting for the Captains to finish their observations. He then yawned as he heard Elena getting up and gathering with the God Eaters, putting away the binoculars in the process. Looking up, he can tell that Elena's got a serious expression on her face, telling him that the mission was going to be a difficult mission for them. It didn't take long for Karol to follow suit, only he tossed his binoculars away.

"Dude, you could have used them on a later mission," he scolded his captain, getting a wave as a reply back. "Whatever. Are we moving out or what?"

"We will, but we have to make it quick," Karol spoke out, sighing as he looked out to the horizon. "Good news: The Ouroboros split up, meaning an easier battle between one and the other. Bad news: I noticed heavy storm clouds coming towards us."

"Red Nimbus?"

"No, just regular storm clouds." He then looked back at the group. "If we stick around too long, we'll get hit with heavy rain. I don't know about you, Shun, but I doubt the girls would want to stick around long enough for it to show up."

"OK, you have a point," the God Eater conceded. "So, what's the plan to take down those Ouroboros?"

"Well, normally we would go in and just hack and slash the monsters till they stop moving," Elena started, scratching her head. "However, seeing as how we're dealing with two Ouroboros instead of one, the planning should be left to Ciel."

"Thank you, Captain," the mentioned Blood member sincerely nodded before voicing out her ideas. "Thanks to Captain Karol informing us of the Ouroboros separation, I devise that we split up into two teams, mixed between both Blood and 3rd units. I, along with Gil, Nana and the Captain are adept in switching our God Arc modes from close quarters to range combat, which is something the 3rd unit lacks."

"Who needs changing modes when you're as good as I am," Shun commented, only to be ignored by the others as Ciel continued.

"To make up for that, I devise that both teams have at least two members of the Blood unit, with two 1st Gen God Eaters in one team and one in the other. That way, it would work as if the teams had a team of God Eaters with transformable God Arcs."

"And there we have it," Karol took back the spotlight. "Shun and Gina will be in the one team, while I lead the other. What can you think of Elena?"

"What can I think," she mused, thinking about it before nodding at him. "Karol's on to something… Alright, Shun and Gina will be joining Nana and I for our Ouroboros, while Gil and Ciel can hit the other one with you"

"Sweet," Nana cheered out, jumping up. "We'll show that Aragami who's boss."

"Just make sure not to slow me down," Shun added in with a smirk as Gina chuckled.

"We'll be sure to inflict so much pain on that monster before you know it," she spoke up, getting the others to chuckle.

"With that out of the way, we better get moving," Karol pointed out as he turned around, grabbing his assault God Arc _Was Glanzt_. "The sooner we finish this, the faster we'll get home and rake in the dough."

"You mean, 'I'll rake in the dough' Karol," Shun mocked as he grabbed his long sword _Rattlesnake_ God Arc, smirking over the thought. "My skills are more than enough to finish the job."

"Funny. I was going to say that you may end up with nothing, Shun, considering you're teamed with Elena of all people."

"I can hear you two, you know," the Blood Captain commented, getting a laugh from the others. "Come on, we're wasting daylight here."

Nodding to what she had, the two 1st Gen God Eaters moved alongside the others while passing mild glares towards one another, their argument continuing mentally. Looking over to her side, Elena's red eyes narrowed as the storm clouds Karol mentioned slowly crept towards them, making her hasten her approach as she faced forward. Even though she didn't mind the rain at all, the weather could hinder their movements by dampening their clothes.

Her thoughts were then pushed aside as they got down to ground level and, nodding with the others, split up with their designated teams. Teamed with Nana, Gina and Shun, she couldn't help but chuckle over the gender balance of her team, knowing that the arrogant God Eater was the only male surrounded by girls. He can already tell that she was chuckling over the predicament, causing him to sigh before holstering his God Arc on his shoulder, walking passed the girls in haste.

"Sucks that he's the only guy, doesn't it," Nana whispered to Elena, who nodded in return. "Why not take Karol along?"

"Because he and I are Captains," Elena pointed out. "If I took him with me, the other team would have been leaderless. Though, Gil's showing some promise on that front." She then chuckled. "Who knows, maybe when I retire, I'll appoint him as my successor."

"If you did, I would retire alongside you." The young captain then looked at her with curiosity. "I mean come on; you made the Blood Unit into what it is now. You've done so much more than any of us combined. I'd prefer following a unit that has you as Captain."

"Sounds like you have an admirer," Gina said in a mock singing voice, causing Nana to blush. "Relax, girl. There is no way our dear Elena would ever retire. Is that right, Captain?"

"Damn right," she said out loud. "The only way I would ever retire is if, and that's a huge if, I ever decide to have a family of my own. Until then, I'll keep killing Aragami and look badass at the same time."

"O-oh…" the young Boost Hammer wielder muttered in silence, already getting a mental picture.

"Besides, I tend to lean towards the same side, if you know what I mean."

"What about Haruomi's 'quest for the Holy Grail,' which dragged you into joining missions with him," Gina pointed out. "I thought that back then, you were into men."

"No, always been into girls," she waved off. "Besides, Haru's an idiot."

"Since when is Haru not an idiot," Shun commented in front of the girls, slightly looking back. "I'm surprised that he landed that girl Kate Lawry's heart." He then sighed before looking up to the sky. "Rest in Peace, Kate."

"Yeah," Elena agreed, knowing that the late Kate was Gil's previous captain. "I'm sure she's watching over them… or preparing scoldings for Haru when he joins her again."

The others could only nod as they continued their pace, only to stop cliques away when the felt the ground shake uncontrollably. Nodding to one another, they rushed over to the side of an abandoned skyscraper husk as the monstrous, towering form of an Ouroboros made their way passed them in a slow speed. They all knew that when presented with an opponent, the Aragami would ferociously destroy anything in the way, and that its core was needed to strengthen the walls of the Far East Branch.

As the monstrosity moved passed them, the group smirked as it had left itself open to the God Eaters' attack. Nodding with Shun, both him and Elena crouched down for a few seconds before sprinting out into the open, brandishing their God Arcs out for the strike. Once they got close enough to the monster, the two God Eaters surrounded one of its branch-like legs before Elena sliced it in a downwards diagonal attack, causing the Ouroboros to stop in its tracks before turning to face her.

With the Ouroboros' attention directed towards Elena, Shun used the opportunity to run around it until he was directly behind it, smirking as he sliced the foliage coated back while on the ground. The monster roared out as it raised one of its legs, turning the branches into hardened tentacles before launching them at the Blood Captain. It didn't land a hit on her as she anticipate the attack, striking the projectiles away before bringing up her _Greedy Kiss_ shield to block the last one, getting pushed back a few feet due to the impact.

Groaning a little, she switched out her God Arc into gun mode, aiming her _Kurogane_ Blast Gun before opening fire on the monstrosity. Large rounds imbued with the divine element homed in onto the Ouroboros, impacting its face as it roared in pain as she continued her barrage on the beast. With it distracted with the 3rd Gen God Eater, Elena smirked as she saw the sight of Shun climbing on its back until he stopped, raising his _Rattlesnake_ downwards to pierce it.

"Hope you like poison, you son of a bitch," Shun shouted out, lunging his God Arc down into the Ouroboros and hearing it roar out in pain. "Here's a shitload of it."

The young man laughed as the Aragami began to shake, only to grip on to his weapon and scream his lungs out as the monster began to thrash around to get him off its back. Quickly switching back to her _Kurogane_ Longsword, Elena rushed in towards the Ouroboros, jumping up in the air before striking its face with a sideways swipe. She didn't take into account that the Ouroboros embedded one of its legs into the ground, resulting in a long tentacle striking her side away from the Aragami and impacting the ground.

With one obstacle out of the way for the monster, the Ouroboros continued its struggle to get Shun off of its back, bashing its body into the ruined city buildings in the process. Realizing that he overpaid his visit, the God Eater pulled his blade out of the monster's back before jumping off, just in time as the Aragami ran into another destroyed skyscraper. Landing on the ground, he ran to join Elena, who struggled to get up due to hitting the ground from the air after getting hit by the Ouroboros.

As the beast made its way towards the two longsword users with its towering height, it didn't take into account of any interference as sniper rounds impacted its face from above, making Shun and Elena look up to see Gina positioned on the rooftops. The monster roared out in pain as the 3rd Unit's sniper laid down precise shots on the face, and as it was about to retaliate, Nana jumped in with her Boost Hammer, smashing it in the eyes. Shouting out her lungs, she jumped off of it in time to switch her God Arc into gun mode, blasting it in the face with her shotgun. It roared in pain as the Blood member landed in between Elena and Shun.

"Hell of an entrance," Elena commented, wincing for a bit.

"Well, I learned from watching the best," Nana said to her before looking at the enraged Aragami, tensing as the monster impaled its front legs into the ground. Realizing what was happening, the three of them brought out their shields as deadly spikes popped out of the ground, landing their blows on the God Arcs. However, they weren't prepared for a surprise attack as the Ouroboros freed one of its legs before sweeping the ground with it, hitting the three God Eaters with it.

Gina, watching from on top of a skyscraper ruin, carefully took aim at the Ouroboros as it fought against her teammates, taking additional shots at its face to keep it disoriented. One of her bullets, imbued with a Blood capsule, impacted one of the Aragami's eyes before detonating, sending waves of fire into its systems and causing it to step back. She then took note of the Ouroboros' face looking upwards, its eyes spotting her form as a buildup of energy came in front of it before launching, forcing her to move out of the way and jumping off the ruin onto another as her previous location was destroyed by the blast.

The destruction was heard by the second Ouroboros as the monster changed its movements, making its way over to the source. However, machine gun fire echoed in the air as bullets impacted the Aragami's body, forcing its sights on Karol, Gil and Ciel holding up their God Arcs in gun form. Roaring out in anger, it began its pursuit on the three God Eaters, allowing the other team to breathe easily as they fought their Ouroboros.

As the Ouroboros continued to launch volleys of spikes from underground as it roared out, the God Eaters of Elena's team had opted for hit and run tactics, hoping that they would break one of the bonds that held the Aragami's defences. As she opened fire on the monster with her _Kurogane_ Blast Gun with divine elemental rounds, she had taken noticed that the bullets were impacting the beast's horns and, skidding down the ground to further avoid the spikes, aimed her weapon to the horns. She then pulled the trigger, unleashing a Blood bullet that impacted her desired spot before detonating, sending additional blast rounds around and severing the bonds on the horn.

"Booyah, you like that," she shouted out in glee before taking aim again. "Then here's another Blood bullet with your name on it."

She then opened fire on the Aragami again before breaking off into a sprint, not wanting to see the round impact the Ouroboros' face before detonating. Taking cover on the side of one of the broken buildings, she began to regain her breath as Shun rushed in for the attack, grinning like an idiot as he jumped up in the air, slashing at the Aragami's face and breaking the second bond in its eyes with the third strike. As it broke, blood poured out of the beast as the Ouroboros roared out in pain, giving the 1st Gen God Eater to plant his feet on its scarred head before jumping away, landing a few feet away from the Blood Eater.

"Bond two down," he commented as he wiped the blood off of him, only to watch stunned as the Aragami shook as what's left of its eyes began to rapidly glow. "Oh fuck me…"

"The Aragami activated," Gina called in through the comm, getting into position on yet another rooftop. "Shun, if you don't want to be a blood splatter, get out of there."

He didn't need to say anything else as he ran to the other side away from Elena's spot just in time as the Aragami charged through in a rushed sprint. The group then looked around to see a lack of a certain boost hammer wielder, only to look up after hearing Nana scream her lungs out with her God Arc in hand, its booster speeding her towards it. The Blood member then front flipped in the air before bashing the Ouroboros down to the ground, hearing it roar out in further pain as it collapsed.

"Nice one," Elena commented as the Aragami struggled to get back up, getting on the comm. "Ciel, I know you're busy with your Ouroboros, but we could use your Blood Power to determine how much strength it has left."

"Your target still has enough life left," Ciel answered her in the earpiece. "Just keep it away from ours."

"Thanks, I owe you." She then shut off her communicator before rushing back out. "That just means more time."

Taking a look at the skies, she can already tell that the storm was getting closer as the Ouroboros got back up. Knowing that she has to finish the fight fast, she, along with Shun and Nana, rushed towards the revived beast, making their point of interest the weakened face. Jumping up, she coordinated her strikes on the Aragami alongside the 1st Gen God Eater, using their blades to carve its face as blood poured and sprayed out while Nana ran on its back, heading over towards the head. She jumped in time as the others stabbed the face in with the God Arcs, smashing her hammer into it before jumping away with the others.

While the Ouroboros was entirely focused on the three offenders that destroyed two of its bonds, it gave Gina enough time to clip herself on rope to the edge of the building, holding her own sniper rifle in her hands. Licking her lips, she jumped off of the building she was on, aiming her God Arc at the Ouroboros before taking pot shots at its face. The bullets impacted the Aragami's face as it roared out in pain, and as she got closer to the ground, the monster gathered enough energy to fire a high caliber beam at her support, destroying another ruined tower as she landed on the ground in a role.

Unknown to the God Eaters, another figure watched the battle with intrigue, wearing a sewed together bunny suit while holding a short blade God Arc. Receiving a message from its phone, it looked to see a message addressed to it from Sakaki, telling it to assist the teams with the Ouroboros extermination. Strangely, the message addressed the unknown as 'Cradle Leader' before it closed it, running towards the group facing the injured beast.

Jumping up out into the open, it gained the sight of Elena and Shun, who were both shocked to see the God Eater coming down with its knife pointed downwards. They watched as the unknown impacted the Aragami in the face, and before they could act, the God Eater jumped off of it before activating its third function, causing a monstrous face to form before digging into the monster. The Ouroboros roared out in agony as the God Arc retracted the artificial mouth before reverting back to a knife while the unknown landed between the two shocked God Eaters, its left leg bent inwards while its right leg stretched out. It only took the beast's roar to shake Elena out of her stupor.

"K-Kigurumi," she asked out bewildered as the now identified God Eater got up, nodding to her words. "What are you doing here? This is our job." She only got a few hand signals from Kigurumi before sighing. "Whatever. Look, my team's got this one handled, but I would like you to assist Karol's as soon as you can. Can you do that for me?"

The bunny costumed God Eater nodded to her suggestion as they heard the Ouroboros roar out before embedding its leg into the ground. Before the Blood Captain could get a word in, she was tackled away from a spike by Kigurumi, seeing the attack shred a piece of its costume off. They both landed on the ground as the costumed fighter gripped its side, nodding as no blood was felt before getting up with Elena, but once they got back up, the red eyed girl couldn't help but notice a glimpse of a breast.

" _Well, now I know that Kigurumi's a girl,_ " she thought to herself before glaring at the Aragami. " _I'll tell Kota later. For now, this monster's begging for a beatdown._ "

She then took notice of the Ouroboros about to fire another concentrated beam, only to stumble as blood poured out of its face. Smirking, she rushed forward as Kigurumi separated from the team to assist Karol's team with their Ouroboros, forgetting about the piece of cloth left behind. Getting underneath the large scale monstrosity, she took sight of the back legs of the Ouroboros and, wanting to get an edge, set her God Arc into devour mode. Seeing it enlarge to the proper sight, she unleashed the artificial Aragami onto the beast, hearing the monster roar in pain as the God Arc pierced into its flesh before retracting it back and running out to the open.

Quickly switching her God Arc over into gun mode, she aimed the _Kurogane_ towards the Ouroboros before firing the bullet she obtained from the beast, seeing the round escalate to the air. The Monster roared out in frustration as it swiped the ground to hit its opponents, only to feel the heat of five piercing beams going through its form. Not wanting to let Elena finish the Aragami off, Shun rushed in with his God Arc stretched out and, as it began to collapse, ran his blade through its flesh, leaving a large gash of blood pour out of it. He then reached the backside of the monster before pulling the blade out, tearing its exterior further before placing it on his shoulder.

"And that's how you kill an Aragami," Shun commented, only to groan as the Ouroboros revealed to have life left in it. "You have got to be kidding me."

Turning to see the Aragami get back up shakily, the 1st Gen God Eater rushed back over to finish the beast off, only to get ambushed by a stray Vajratail coming into his view. Seeing him in trouble, Elena groaned in irritation as the bipedal Aragami got in the way of Shun's strike and, seeing the Ouroboros struggle, opted to finish it off herself. Looking over to Gina and Nana, she nodded to them before rushing towards the towering monstrosity, shouting her lungs out as she pierced the large scaled foe's body. Pushing it in further, she began to run it through, injuring it severely as the _Kurogane_ blade soared in its flesh before she tore it out.

"This is the end for you," she commented on it, spinning her God Arc before positioning it and her body to look as if she's sheathing a katana. "Do me a favor…" She then inched the God Arc further down in its imaginary sheath. "…stay dead."

With that said, she slammed the Arc down mimicking a fully sheathed blade, causing the Ouroboros' body to collapse and sever as the Aragami roared out. The main body then landed on the ground completely as the head severed from it before rolling on the rough surface, stopping near Nana's body. The young girl took that as the signal to set her God Arc forward in devour mode, digging into what was left of the Ouroboros before retracting it, seeing it swallow its intact core before reverting back to her boost hammer.

"We got it, Captain," Nana commented on it, smiling. "We did it."

"Great, now do something about this Vajratail," Shun shouted out, keeping said Aragami back with his God Arc. Sighing, the girls shook as Gina aimed her God Arc before firing a piercing bullet, seeing it go through the monster easily. The powered Vajratail roared out in pain before Shun took the chance to decapitate it, seeing the body collapse as the head rolled on the dirt surface.

"Next time, say please," Gina scolded him with a playful tone, giggling over his exasperated expression.

"Leave the kid alone, Gina," Elena said to the 1st Gen God Eater, placing her God Arc on her shoulder. "He's just compensating for what he doesn't have."

"HEY," he shouted out in embarrassment. "I don't need to take this from you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She then giggled before getting on the communicator. "Ciel, Ouroboros is down. How's yours coming along?"

"Had a bit of a struggle," her fellow Blood member commented. "But we were able to kill it with Kigurumi's help."

"Nice. Did you get the core?"

"We sure did," Gil's voice was heard. "We made sure to grab it before the Ouroboros had the chance to revive."

"Perfect." Elena then heard the sound of thunder, feeling a few droplets of water on her head before sighing. "Then we better get a move on. The storm showed up."

"Gotcha. See you back at the den."

"Later," she finalized before shutting off the communicator. "Well team, we better get moving."

With that said, she began her walk with the others to regroup with the other God Eaters, followed by Nana, Shun and Gina. Her mind was still on Kigurumi's sudden appearance, and how the mysterious God Eater jumped in to help the teams. Thinking further, she remembered the glimpse she took during the fight with the Ouroboros, thinking back on the question Kota asked when he began his investigation with Erina. The investigation itself became forgotten before long, but after seeing the side of a breast inside the costume from the small opening, she gained one piece of information that the 1st unit Captain tried and failed to get.

"Whatcha thinking about, Captain," she looked over to see Nana with a smile as she spoke. "Is it about the laptops you couldn't look into earlier today?"

"Not really," she answered her friend. "I'm just thinking about Kigurumi right now."

"Oh yeah, the funny looking bunny God Eater." She couldn't help but giggle over Nana's playfulness. "It helped us fight off the Ouroboros big time, didn't it?"

"It sure did. What I want to know is why, though. I mean, it wasn't with us when we left the Far East Branch to take on the Ouroboros."

"Maybe it was acting as a scout?" Nana thought about it further before continuing. "I mean, think about it. Kigurumi wasn't around when we were enjoying our break, and it just so happened to be here when we fought the Aragami."

"Maybe…" she then paused her thoughts as Karol's team regrouped with hers. "Glad to see you made it out OK."

"Ehh, it was nothing," Karol nonchalantly stated. "I'll be getting my money's worth though."

"And Kigurumi?"

"Left as soon as the Ouroboros died," Gil answered her. "It didn't stick around long."

"Weird." She then got on the communicator, connecting to the Far East Branch. "This is Blood Alpha reporting. Ouroboros confirmed KIA, and we have the cores with us. We're on our way back."

" _Roger that, Blood Alpha_ ," she heard Hibari on the other side. " _Be ready for extraction—Wait a minute… something's wrong…_ " It didn't take long for her to hear a gasp. " _Blood Alpha, get everyone out of there. The Vajratails are converging on your location._ "

"Seriously? Oh come on, what else is new?"

" _Additional readings include a Yan-Shi Psion leading them. I advise you to move quick._ "

"Captain," Ciel whispered to the Blood leader, pointing behind her. "They're here."

Looking back, she took notice of a large dust buildup in the horizon and, pulling out the binoculars to gaze at the cause, discovered a large horde of Vajratails rushing towards them, followed by the avian Psion Yan-Shi Aragami. Groaning, she put the binoculars away before motioning them to get moving quickly, but when she's about to make a run for it herself, a Vajratail appeared underneath where she stood, pushing her towards the group.

"ELENA," she heard Nana shout out her name as she tried to get up, looking back to see the Aragami heading towards her.

"Get out of here," she ordered out, getting her God Arc out. "That's an Order."

"No, we can't leave without you—"

"I SAID THAT'S AN ORDER," she shouted out, getting her God Arc ready. "I'll keep them busy while you guys escape."

"But… But Elena…"

"JUST GO!"

Before Nana could say anything else, she felt Shun grab her wrist and drag her away from the Blood Captain, going wide eyed over what was about to happen. Feeling bad about shouting at her, Elena sighed heavily as the rain intensified, gripping her _Kurogane_ in her hands as the Aragami horde came closer to her. Knowing that both Blood and the 3rd unit will be OK, she charged towards the stream of monsters, intent on taking out as much as she can.

As she did, Nana had remained wide eyed as her thoughts went on how Blood had abandoned their captain, despite being ordered by her to go on without her. She had thought the mission wouldn't take any severe alterations after the Ouroboros was defeated, only to be wrong when the Yan-Shi led a horde of Vajratails towards them. She also knows about the Yan-Shi's bias field, meaning that the Aragami are going to be concentrated on Elena the whole time.

As the God Eaters left to rush back to the Far East Branch, all Nana could ever think about was Elena's safety, hoping that she would follow afterwards.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm going to leave this here as a cliffhanger to build the suspense.**

 **So, when it came to figuring out how the chapter would turn out, I was rather conflicted on which Aragami I should use to have Elena and the God Eaters fight and type in detail. At first, I was going to pick Arda Nova from GE: Resurrection, but then I thought, 'No, maybe I should just do Ouroboros.' I prefer to choose the 'in-game' height rather than the height depicted in the anime, cause anime Ouroboros was literally the size of a mountain. Thinking about it further, I decided to go with Ouroboros and typed the chapter around that.**

 **Off topic: I have yet to watch episode 5 of volume 5. I should probably get to that.**

 **Review Replies: (Sad I only got one…)**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **Looks like the heist to grab Dust cargo on the Atlas Train came to a duel between Raven and one of Adam Taurus' generals and managed to take three of them down.**_

 _ **In the end, it seems Raven wasn't the only person visiting Summer's grave.**_

 **Yeah. I wanted to bring in the White Fang in the raid one or another. It just so happened to be faunas versions of Atriox and the notable Brutes from Halo Wars 2. (I've not played the game; I just watched the cut scenes. I KNOW I'M BAD)**

 **And yeah, Raven wasn't the only one. But it isn't who, but what. Based on what I had described, what visited Summer's grave after Raven left? I'm certain some God Eater fans would figure it out.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	5. Resonance Theory

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment.**

* * *

A sense of worry filled in the ops center of Fenrir's Far East Branch after the readings belonging to the Vajratails suddenly began to converge towards the joint Blood and 3rd Unit God Eaters, led by the Psion variant of the cunning Chi-You. After covering for Urara Hoshino as the operator for the mission, Hibari watched in worry as the Aragami readings converged together before running towards Elena's group. While the mutated Ogretails wouldn't be a problem, the Yan-Zhi itself was dangerous due to its resonance ability, creating Zhou Wangs to replace the Vajratails.

Typing away on her terminal in haste, she continued her endless charge of trying to reconnect with Elena and the God Eaters out there. Hearing footsteps coming down the stairs, the red head looked up to see Leah looking around frantically, making her worry about how to phrase her thoughts properly to the scientist. Being one of the few people that know of Leah's relationship with Elena, the operator thought about how to break the news as the God Arc Soldier researcher walked over to the desk.

"Hibari, where is Elena," Leah spoke out in a worried tone. "I couldn't find her over at maintenance or the lounge."

"Um… well…" Hibari tried to think of how to say her thoughts. "You see… I, uh… called her over with Karol about a mission involving two Ouroboros."

"TWO OUROBOROS?" The veteran operator winced as the scientist went wide eyed while continuing. "One Ouroboros was dangerous enough as it is, but two? TWO?" She then watched as Leah gripped her head with one hand while turning away. "Sending her out to face them alone was suicide… and I can't afford to lose her. After Rachel died… Elena's my only family left."

"Well you can rest assured that she left with six other God Eaters." Hibari then went on to bring up the roster chosen for the mission before continuing. "The 3rd Unit joined alongside her, while Elena brought Gil, Ciel and Nana to mostly even the numbers."

"But still… fighting against two Ouroboros?"

"They came up with a good plan. They split up their forces as the Ouroboros separated from one another, along both teams to take them out and retrieve the cores."

"OK… that's a relief." Leah then calmed down before looking back at her. "Are they on their way back right now?"

"About that… You see, after the mission was complete, I set the order for retrieval… only for—"

Hibari couldn't finish what she was about to say when the Den gateway opened upstairs in the lobby, causing Leah to abandon the operator while running up to see the commotion. Getting up them, she was relieved to see the tired forms of the 3rd Unit and the Blood members that went with Elena. There was no sign of the girl however, and Leah could make out solemn looks on their faces while Nana's had dried tears on hers; the scene already alarming her.

"Elena…" she started, looking for her in the group while the others faced her. "Where is she…? Where is Elena?"

"She…" Ciel started, looking away from the doctor. "She…"

"She stayed behind to engage a horde of Vajratails…" Gil took over for her, seeing her go wide eyed in fear. "They suddenly came for us with a Yan-Shi leading them. And Elena… she chose to stay behind."

"No…" He felt sorry for what he had said as Leah backpedalled away from them, tears forming in her eyes. "No… it can't be… it can't be happening…"

"Dr. Leah—"

"Doc, we'll go back and get her—" Shun was about to say his thoughts when she collapsed onto her knees, crying heavily.

"I… I can't lose Elena now," she started, shocking Blood and the 3rd Unit. "She's my only family left… I can't lose her…"

"Dr. Leah…" Gil muttered before turning away, opting to give the God Arc Soldier researcher alone for a while. He was followed by the rest of the team except for Nana, who walked over to her before hugging the woman. Both of them felt like they had lost their word when Elena stayed out in the field to cover for the other God Eaters, with Nana wishing that she had stayed with her. Both of them cried their hearts out over Elena's sacrifice, with the older woman hugging Nana back as the others convened over at the lounge bar.

While they wondered about the fate of their friend and fellow God Eater in their respective ways, from Gil ordering a drink to Karol swindling money off Shun to make a memorial, Elena herself remained out in the fields as the Yan-Shi fell to its death, its corpse collapsing on the dead Vajratails. Looking up to the skies, her body was drenched in the cold rain water as she heavily breathed out while her hand holding her God Arc relaxed. The _Kurogane_ blade cut into one of the mutant Ogretail's bodies as her chest rose and fell in between breaths, depicting how tired she was after finishing off the horde.

She can already tell that it had reached the end of the evening due to how dark the storm clouds were, telling her that she had spent hours fighting off the Aragami horde. Her God Arc was coated in blood from the monsters she had slain, and she had already devoured the cores that were contained in their bodies. Looking at the time before gazing at the direction her comrades went, she began her long trek home, stepping over the now dissipating bodies of the Vajratails and kicking one for good measure.

As she continued on her walk, she had wondered if the others had returned to the Far East Branch in time, thinking about what they would say to Leah. She then thought back towards the way Nana reacted when she ordered them to leave her behind, getting the mental image of her reaching out with tears coming out of her eyes. Her only hope was that she would return to the Den and explain what had happened to the horde of Vajratails and, hopefully, ease the other God Eaters' worries.

She didn't take into account of her entire surroundings as one of the Vajratails sprung out into the open, bashing into her side and pushing her sideways. Groaning, she looked at the attacker and took in the sight of its red fur, telling her that it was a blaze variant Vajratail. It roared at her in rage for killing its kind as it rushed towards her, causing her to raise her God Arc's shield to absorb the impact. The beast then made contact as it bashed its head onto her weapon, forcing her back a few feet as it kept its barrage.

As the blaze Vajratail kept her busy with her defence, another Vajratail in golden brown fur appeared behind her, roaring out and shocking the girl. Gritting her teeth, she used her shield to push her current attacker back before switching back to her blade, as the Aragami rushed her, dodging its teeth barely before separating its head off the body. Panting, she looked back to see the fiery Aragami rushing in and, as she was about to raise her weapon once more, its teeth caught her Armlet before destroying it off her before getting decapitated.

Panting heavily, Elena looked around once more to make sure no more were left alive, nodding before turning back to her direction. However, she couldn't take a step as her right arm suddenly sparked in intensely, forcing her down on her knees. Looking at it, she went wide eyed as her armlet from before was gone and, knowing the risks, dropped her God Arc before it could turn on her. Gripping her wrist, she could only watch as the oracle cells in her body began to mutate on her arm.

"D-Damn…" she cursed out, looking at the weapon. "I Can't… leave that out here… Gotta… Gotta have it… back to… back to Licca."

Barely getting up, she quickly dug into her pockets before pulling her right hand out, holding onto a recovery beacon issued to all God Eaters. Groaning as the pain spiked again, she activated the beacon before embedding it near her God Arc before getting up, gulping to withstand the pain her arm is going through right now. Realizing that her way home was no longer an option, she turned the opposite direction before walking away in pain, keeping a heavy grip on her wrist that once held the armlet on her arm.

"Sorry, guys," she muttered out, pushing the pain out of her mind as she walked. "I guess I'm not coming home for a while…"

With that being said, she continued her way in the ruins of the city, doing what she could to avoid any Aragami horde wondering out in the open. She figured that thanks to the lack of an armlet on her right arm, the oracle cells in her body would either kill her, or turn into one of the very monsters she swore to kill. Unknown to her, underneath the hand gripping the wrist, the cells taking over have begun a transformation as a scale formed on her skin.

All that was heard afterwards was a scream that echoed out into the horizon, a sound that attracted the attention of the local Aragami.

* * *

Maintaining her weapon was never something that she would get used to, but after her time at Beacon as well as her occupation as the leader of the bandit clan on Mistral, Raven had grown to care about her weapon's effectiveness. Having a chamber in her sheath that contained many Dust blades had both its pros and cons, and she was dealing with one such con as she has to go over each and every one in her person. However, she knew her weapon more than anyone else, deciding to go over the blades she used more often.

Sharpening the blade before a proper polish, she worked on the red Dust blade as she heard footsteps coming into her tent, making her turn back to see the cause. She was relieved to know that it was the old man Blitz, who had been a faithful ally to her in the raids and the master of the revolver on his side, never going to upgrade the weapon. She took notice of the man's stiff posture, making her drop what she was doing before fully facing him.

"Blitz, what brings you to me," she asked him in respect, curious as to why he's near her. "I thought your guidance would come at a later time."

"Forgive my intrusion, Raven Branwen," he addressed her as he bowed. "But I have too much to say and so little time."

"I can make time to spare. So speak to me about your troubles and worries, old friend."

Her eyes then landed on a form he brought out, guiding her sight as it slid to her as he spoke. "I'm afraid that my time here has come to a close due to family matters. I received news that I am now a grandfather, and have been requested over at Vale."

"A grandfather?" She then stood up as she had a fond smile. "I believe that congratulations are in order. But why go to Vale?"

"My family lives there, and my daughter knows of my life here." He then adjusted his glasses before speaking again. "She abhorred the actions I have taken during my time here with the others, but also understands why I must do this. However, when she informed me that my granddaughter was born, she wished that I abandon my life here to spend time with her."

"You know the laws of the Branwen Tribe, Blitz," she reminded him before sighing. "Once you join, you are duty bound to the interests of the Tribe and its leader." She then chuckled as she turned around. "But I know how strong you are with that revolver of yours."

"The rules dictate that I must lose my life if I were to leave the tribe," he reminded her, only for her to raise her hand.

"I know better, Blitz. I would never ask for your life, and I know for sure that any men I send after you would return to me in body bags. You are strong, just like myself… and my idiotic brother, Qrow."

"You never speak of him though."

"That's because he despised the clan, despite us being raised by them." She then turned around once again to face him. "He's determined to use his skills as an employed Huntsman, but his jobs given to him by Ozpin may make him into a too obedient dog that expects everything to go in that man's favor."

"You were once a Huntress yourself," Blitz brought up.

"Yes, but I knew the Tribe needed me." She then sighed before looking at her old team picture. "Regardless, I keep watch over my family, even if they don't know it." Walking over to it, she picked it up while shedding a tear. "And one person I would always support will always be Summer… To hear that she was murdered was bullshit to me."

"You don't believe she died?"

"They never found any of her possessions aside from her weapons." Raven set the picture down before clutching her hand. "Her cloak is still out there, meaning that she has to be alive. Because of her disappearance, I have grown to despise Ozpin, shutting off my connections to him."

"I see…"

"Sorry," she apologized. "I realized that I went off topic for a sec." Walking over to him, she smiled at him once more. "You wish to leave the tribe to be with your family, correct?"

"Yes, Raven," he answered her without hesitation.

"Then as Tribe leader, I decree your service to us has ended."

"Thank you." Bowing once more, he turned to leave the tent, looking back at her once more. "I know that we'll meet once again, Raven. If that happens—"

"Then drinks are on me, I know."

"I'm glad to hear it." He then remembered something. "By the way, because of my position, you would need someone as your second hand, correct?"

"Now that you brought it up."

"Well you're in luck. A woman who claims to be the Spring Maiden has come to our fair camp, seeking you for protection."

"A Maiden," she asked wide eyed. "Are you certain?"

"Yes. Her name is Vernal, and she has shown to be rather comfortable here in the camp. I filled her in on what she should do here to earn her place." His eyes then soften before continuing. "I have also informed her of your 'Trigger.' She may ask further about it out of curiosity."

"Thank you for that," she told him in gratitude. "Now, with that said, you may go." She gave him one more smile. "Save travels, and take care, old friend."

"To you as well," was all he needed to say before leaving the tent, making his way out of the camp and saying his farewells to the Tribe. To Raven, the farewell she said hurt her in the slightest as Blitz had been a long standing member of the clan, often giving her advice as she grew up with Qrow. Knowing that she would see him in the future, she turned to make her way back to her blades, intent on finishing her maintenance.

Just as she grabbed the red Dust blade for polishing, a girl's scream echoed into her mind, causing her to stiffen before turning around in a hurry. She didn't know why she heard the scream, but the sound of it placed her on edge. Looking around, she couldn't find the source of it in her tent, making her think that it came from outside. Walking out, she noticed that the bandits continued their duties as if they never heard the scream as well.

Unsure of what the cause was, she lowered her guard slightly before moving back into the tent, keeping her eyes narrowed before jumping over the sound of her scroll vibrating on the table. Sighing, she finally got to loosen up more before grabbing her device and opening, scowling as Qrow's name was seen on the screen as well as a message from him. Wondering what he wanted, she placed her finger onto the notification, reading through it before sighing heavily.

 _Raven,_

 _I would like to have a word with you over recent developments. If you see the message, reply with your answer. I'll send you where we'll meet up._

 _You're amazing, badass twin brother,_

 _Qrow Branwen_

She scoffed over the idea of Qrow being 'badass' as he described himself in the message, already knowing what he wants to talk about in terms of Ozpin's choices. Placing the scroll back down on the table, she moved over to where her blades were, but due to the scream she had heard before, she couldn't concentrate on the task. Decided not to mess with the Dust blades for now, she placed the used ones on the side before grabbing the fresh blades, inserting them into her sheath before attaching it on her waist.

"Are you Raven Branwen," she heard a voice call out to her, turning to face a woman with short brown hair and icy blue eyes.

"Depends on who is speaking to me," she answered her with a cold voice. "You are?"

"So the old man wasn't kidding. You are intimidating." The woman then walked over to the samurai before extending her hand. "Name's Vernal. I believe the old man told you about me?"

"The Spring Maiden, Vernal?" Raven got a reluctant nod from her, relaxing. "Then you are speaking to Raven Branwen. What brings you towards my Tribe?"

"I need somewhere that I can fit into," she simply told her, walking passed her to observe the discarded blades. "Like the old man said, I am the Spring Maiden, randomly chosen to inherit this power. At first, I accepted the role, but then I grew tired of the responsibilities it came with it."

"In other words, you came here because you wished to be free?"

"That's right." She then looked into Raven's eyes before going somberly. "However, I do know where to place my respect, especially to those that are strong. You lead the Branwen Tribe, meaning that you are the strongest one here."

"Flattery doesn't get you anywhere—"

"I also know about the incident seventeen years ago," Vernal interrupted her, looking down in shame. "I heard it's the reason why you refuse to kill civilians… and how you killed one of your own over his suggestion." She then looked up with determined eyes. "Don't worry. I will not say a word about it. You have my word."

"How will I know I can trust you?"

"You don't. They say actions speak much louder than words."

Raven then wondered about her words before sighing, nodding to her to ease up. Walking to her table where her tools lie, she moved them off to the side before bringing up a folder detailed 'Silver Project Visual,' placing it down onto it. She then motioned for Vernal to look into it, seeing her pick it up before going through the contents within. She can already tell the horrified expression on her face, telling her that she saw the result of failure deemed by the former head scientist at the time.

"This… this is…" Vernal started, her eyes on the pictures. "Atlas would go so far for this? Creating Silver Eyed warriors for their own benefit?"

"Not all of Atlas," Raven assured her. "Only a select group of scientists went to that extreme to artificially create them, using both mine and my friend Summer's DNA in the process. However, the project ended in failure."

"How could they?" She then saw a photo that terrified. "Dust… They are worse than the Grimm… How can they do this?"

"People are twisted in the pursuit of success."

"These children… They have got be at newborn status when they…"

"I know." Raven closed her eyes as a tear escaped, looking down in the process. "And that's why I made the hard decision to spare any civilian that I come across."

"There must have been no survivors… is there?"

"One made it out." Raven then had a flashback of when she killed Dr. Azure Van Claude seventeen years ago. "I killed the scientist that was about to pull the trigger, then placed the survivor somewhere that Atlas can't even reach."

"I see…" Vernal then gave the folder back to her. "I'll take my leave for now. I'm more useful helping out the others."

"Please do."

Vernal bowed to Raven once more before exiting the tent, moving to help out the other bandits with their chores. Being alone once again, the tribe leader heavily sighed as she showed another person the gruesome experiments done by the Atlesian scientist for the Silver Project seventeen years ago. Putting the folder away, she laid down on her makeshift bed, letting herself slowly pass out due to the stress of the day.

* * *

The next thing Raven knew, when she fell asleep back on her tent, she awakened to find herself standing in a field eclipsed by the forms of ruined buildings. Her surroundings were unknown to her, not resembling any villages or expansions from Mistral or any of the other kingdoms. She can already tell that the ruins have been deteriorating over the course of time, allowing what looked like nature to take hold of its surroundings.

As she took note of her current whereabouts, she took witness to what appeared to be the Deusphage Amaterasu walking through the horizon, destroying any building that was in its way. Wide eyed, she could do nothing as the beast rampaged through the ruined city as monsters similar to it, Ouroboros, joined it and forming a pack. Backing away, she turned away from the sight of the monsters, thinking of scouting the region to get her bearings only to stop in shock.

In front of her was a girl that looked similar to Summer Rose, with the jet black hair with crimson tips put up in a ponytail, while her eyes were similar to her own. She couldn't make out the uniform the girl wore, seeing an emblem that looked like a demonic wolf facing forwards while the uniform was colored white and red. She then took the sight of her arm, gasping as black and red scales took form on the girl's appendage before falling off as the girl cried out in pain.

"That girl…" Raven muttered out, seeing that the girl didn't hear her at all. "Is she…?"

Curious, she watched as the girl slowly dug into her pocket with her changing arms, digging out what similarly looked like a scroll before setting it down on the ground. The girl then winced out in pain as she suddenly collapsed onto the ground, panting as she tried to sit back up before gripping her arm. Raven could only watch the girl struggle before she let out a faint laugh, her red eyes gazing up to the sky.

"How long…" she heard the girl speak, gulping. "How long do I have left… before I turn into an Aragami?"

"Aragami," Raven muttered out, not knowing what it meant.

"I'm sorry guys…" she turned to listen to the girl. "I'm sorry I couldn't come back… Your captain… I… I was in over my head… and it costed me my future… Gil… You should have dragged my ass back…" The girl then went into a coughing fit before calming down, keeping her gaze on the sky. "Juius… Ciel… watch over Blood… for me… and Nana… I'm… I'm sorry…"

"What the hell is this girl talking about," the older woman asked herself before hearing a monstrous roar, stiffening up as the girl heard it before struggling to get up.

"Shit… Ogretails…" Raven could have sworn she saw a bit of herself in the girl as she began to run, keeping her grip on her arm. "I can't… I can't let them… I can't let the Aragami kill me."

With that being said, she broke off into a sprint while heading towards Raven's position, shocking the woman as she reached out for her weapon. To her shock, her odachi was nowhere to be found and, seeing the girl get closer, folded her arms closer to her front to block her. Everything went fast in the moment as the girl literally ran through Raven as if she was a ghost, shocking the woman further until the roaring got closer.

Turning to face the source, Raven went wide eyed as monsters similar to the Grimm Creeps, only with ogre-like faces and tails resembling that of demon faces, appeared from the horizon before running towards her. She was about to guard herself against the oncoming horde, only to realize that she couldn't be seen or heard by both the girl and the monsters. As the beasts, what Raven assumed to be Ogretails, ran passed her, she heard another scream echo into her head, shocking her to the core and forcing her to wake up.

Jumping up on the bed, Raven heavily gasped for air as she clutched where her heart would be, wide eyed over what she had witness. She knew for a fact that it was nothing but a nightmare, but after witnessing the girl wince in pain after dropping her device onto the ground as her arm mutated, it felt too real to be a mere dream. Her mind went back to the girl's features, seeing Summer's hair and her own eyes on the girl made her think that she was the child she saved all those years ago from the Atlesian scientist.

Gazing upon her scroll, Raven felt like she needed to get what she saw out of her chest and talk it out with Qrow, knowing that he wouldn't believe a word she said. Getting off her bed, she grabbed her odachi before setting it on her hip, making her way out of the tent. She then gazed over towards the nevermore mask, but then decided not to wear it. Exiting, she caught sight of an empty camp at night, with only Vernal on the campfire.

"Vernal," Raven called out to her, sending a message on her scroll. "I'm heading out for a few days. Can I trust you to keeping the rabble in line?"

"Uh, sure, but why," the Spring Maiden asked the Tribe leader, waiting for her answer as Raven got a reply back on her scroll.

"I have a few things I need to speak about with my brother, and then I'm going on a journey for a few days."

"A journey… Won't the bandits get suspicious?"

"That's why you're here." Raven smiled as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "Blitz trusted you into my care, and I want to see you grow. I'll be back soon."

"O-Oh," was all she could say as Raven left the camp, placing her hand on the hilt of the odachi, drawing her preferred red Dust blade out of its chamber. In truth, she needs to learn the truth as to why she can hear the girl's scream in her head when everyone else can't, and why her nightmare felt more real than before. Once she was certain she was at a fair distance away from the camp, she swiped the air to create a portal before stepping into it, her surroundings changing from the Mistralian forests to the location Qrow mentioned in his message: the Crow Bar in Vale.

Looking around, she noticed her brother waiting patiently at one of the tables, with a glass of whiskey in his hand. Scoffing once again, she made her way over to the man, kicking the table hard enough for him to stumble before going towards her own seat. The man could only glare at Raven's idea of a rude wakeup call before noticing the lack of a Grimm mask, realizing that she has something that she wants done. He then shook the thought away as he face one of her infamous glares, making him sigh in boredom.

"If this is how you greet people, Raven," he started, taking a sip out of his liquor. "Then clearly you need some new lessons on meeting new friends."

"I got your message, Qrow," she retorted, crossing her legs. "I was just too busy to care."

"Too busy to visit your brother? Now that's a new one, even for you." Her glare only intensified, forcing him to sigh in frustration. "I get it; you're only here for information."

"Get. To. The point."

Closing his eyes and humming, he leaned in forward with his drink in hand before speaking again. "Ozpin sent me a notice about the missing Spring Maiden." Raven tensed about it when he mentioned 'Spring Maiden,' something that Qrow missed. "He asked me years ago to find her and send her somewhere safe."

"And? Your point?"

"Raven, we both know that the Maidens have incredible power," he pointed out. "And we both know that there are people out there that want that power for the wrong reasons."

"Are you telling me this as yourself, or Ozpin," she seethed out.

"That doesn't matter, right now," he brought up, pointing his finger at her. "There are people out there hunting the Maidens, and it's my job… our job to find them and keep them safe."

"Our job." She scoffed before continuing. "Our job isn't to watch over a supernatural story that may or may not be true. That's a job that Ozpin enforced."

"Aren't you being a little too harsh on the man?"

"Only because he sent Her to her disappearance," she shouted out at him, heavily breathing. "And then he had the gall to announce to the world that she died, yet we haven't found anything that belonged to her aside from her broken weapons. Her cloak is still out there, waiting to be found. If I find it, I know that she's still alive."

"Raven—"

"Don't start with that whole 'Summer's dead, get over it' bullshit."

"We haven't found her cloak in over ten years, Raven. At this point, I—"

Before he could finish, he felt his collar gripped by her hand as she seethed out. "What did I say, Qrow. Summer is out there. I know it."

"Let me go, alright," he pleaded out to her, dropping down to his seat as Raven let him go. "Damn, you are stubborn even now, aren't you?"

"You asked for it." Raven then sat down before leaning back, crossing her arms in the process. "Now, what else did you call me out here for?"

"Well, you remember the facility that you and Summer raided seventeen years ago?" He got a nod from her before continuing. "Well, I was rather curious as to why they would want to artificially create Silver Eyed warriors, and the many theories those scientists worked out on."

"Why would you—"

"I'm getting to that part, Raven." He then took a swig out of his glass. "Supposedly, one scientist had a theory that the children made in the facility would develop something they call 'resonance.'"

"Resonance?"

He nodded as he continued, swirling his drink around. "Yeah, resonance. Supposedly, this form of resonance would develop in their body as they grow up, activating when they would reach a certain age."

"What are you talking about," she asked him, more curious about it more as he handed a file salvaged from the lab.

"Think about it this way, Raven: If one of those specimens grew up to the point where they're Yang's age, the resonance would be developed fully. The only trigger that would allow it to activate is if, and I do mean if, they are under extreme, excruciating pain."

"Pain," she muttered out, remembering the scream and the nightmare she had, shivering over the sight of the Amaterasu and the Ogretails.

"Yeah." Qrow then finished his drink before motioning for another, keeping his eyes locked on his twin sister. "They were going to test the theory if the Silver Project had been a success. However, the program failed, and they were never able to prove the resonance theory. It's been told by many scientists that surrendered that the specimens…were killed by the security forces."

"Is that what they said?"

"Uh huh."

"Then… what if I told you… that there was a survivor of the project?"

"I would ask what kind of alcohol you've been drinking lately," he answered jokingly, only to back off when she glared him down. "Wait… you serious?"

"Dead serious," she answered him, sighing. "However, what I tell you… cannot be relayed over to Ozpin, or any of the councils. I don't want them going after the same prospect."

"OK, you got it."

"I need your word, Qrow."

"And you have it," he assured him, leaning in as she did, hearing her whisper to him.

"The survivor is somewhere safe, free from Atlesian influence." She then brought her sheath out, cycling until it locked onto the blade she used seventeen years ago. "I used an experimental type of Dust courtesy of the Schnees, forged it into a blade, and used it after the lab infiltration. From what I can gather, the blade, connect it with my semblance, can allow me to travel between dimensions. I used that to enter a world and placed her at an orphanage."

"What was it called," he asked her.

"Something called Magnolia Compass. I gave her the Branwen name to different her from the others, and then I came back with that same blade."

"Oh, OK." He then thought about it further. "Well, I'm sure she's living a good life."

"I thought so too, until you brought up that resonance theory scenario."

What do you mean?"

She then sighed before continuing. "After I dismissed Blitz from the Tribe after serving many years with me and the bandits, I heard a scream. At first, I thought everyone heard it, but when I saw everyone else minding my own business, I thought for sure I've gone crazy."

"Considering your stubborn behaviour, that is odd," Qrow commented as she glared.

"I'm serious." She then sighed before speaking again. "Then, when I passed out, I had an odd nightmare where I was somewhere unknown to me. Ruined buildings being taken over by nature, the sense of dread… and monsters the size of mountains roaming the horizon."

"No way…"

"That's not the half of it. I saw a girl about Yang's age roaming the surface, gripping her arm as if it was in pain. At first, I thought it was a scratch. I was wrong when I saw scales growing on her arm."

"And?"

"I swear she is that survivor I saved, Qrow." She looked around to see no one else listening to her. "I can tell because she was the exact carbon copy of Summer: body, features, everything. But her eyes… they were my eyes, brother."

"No way."

"You have a pen and paper," she asked him, seeing him give her the items before proceeding to draw the image. "I'm fairly certain that she was the lab survivor I brought over from the lab."

Qrow watched in interest as his sister sketched out the girl from her mind in detail, even drawing in the uniform. As she sketched out the details, she mentally cursed as she didn't have anything to color the drawing in to bring it to life, but she pushed the thoughts away as she chose to shade in the hair and shadows. She also went into detail on the arm itself, etching in the scales and shading them based on the color in her memory. Satisfied, she handed the finished sketch over to Qrow, who went wide eyed due to how similar in appearance the girl is to Summer.

"Jeez," he muttered out, taking in the details. "And this is from the nightmare?"

"Yeah, but it felt way to real," she assured him. "The nightmare, as well as the screams… What if it isn't just an ordinary nightmare, but something caused by this resonance in the theory?"

"If it did, what else can you do?"

"I don't know." She then looked down, clutching her hand. "I promised Summer that the child would be safe… Now… because of this resonance…"

"You're compelled to help her." He then crossed his armed. "I'm sure that you would, but then you would tell her not to expect the same kindness again."

"Qrow…" she threatened, seeing him back off.

"But in all seriousness, how are you going to get to this girl?"

"The Dust blade…" She motioned towards her sheath. "I never use it for fights. I figured it should be good to go." She then got up before walking out, tilting her head to face him. "I'll wait for you outside. Call Ozpin and inform him that you're taking a long mission."

"No need to tell me twice," he said to her as she left, digging out his scroll while looking at the sketch before dialling the Beacon Headmaster. "If he doesn't pick up, I'll leave a message." As he thought, the call went to Ozpin's voicemail, making him sigh before starting the message. "Oz, it's me. An important mission came up that I need to take care of ASAP. I don't know how long I'll be back, but I'll message you back when I return."

Hanging up on the scroll, Qrow only sighed as the thought of leaving one mission for another sounded ridiculous to him, but he knew that Raven's going to be needing back-up she can trust. Paying his bill and leaving it on the table, he got up off his seat and nodded to the bartender, exiting the building and spotting Raven leaning on the building. Seeing him exit, she saw him give a nod, returning it as she drew the dark purple Dust blade before swiping it in the air and creating a different portal. Nodding towards each other, the Branwen twins slowly entered it and approached the unknown, their forms gone as the vortex closed behind them.

Unknown to them, they are about to embark on a journey involving monsters that devours everything and the fighting force that stands against them known only as the God Eaters.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this should be a good set up for now.**

 **Now everything is in set for Raven and Elena's eventual meeting, and not everything will be easy. Despite being trained Huntsmen, Raven and Qrow don't have the capacity to fight and kill Aragami, meaning their time in the other world is going to be hell for them. Not to mention Raven now has a good idea as to what Elena looks like, though she never got to know her name. When writing the nightmare sequence, I had to mentally visualize how Raven would react when she saw an Aragami for the first time, leading to her seeing the Deusphage Amaterasu far away alongside the Ouroboros.**

 **Also, Vernal made a cameo appearance. Hooray for the Spring Maiden appearing, though the Maidens aren't going to be focused in this. And think about it, despite having magic, even a Maiden veteran would lose her life if she were to go against an Aragami. As we all know, the only thing that can kill an Aragami is something made/forged with oracle cells, hence the importance of the God Arcs.**

 **Review Replies: (ONE AGAIN? Do people not like me or something?)**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **Great battle and nice to see some GE 2 characters, but damn Elena is facing all the Aragami by herself.  
Hope she's going to be okay.**_

 **Well, she was able to take them all on, but it would completely drain her of strength. And because of that, two Vajratails, one blaze and one spark, got the jump on her. Now she's lost her armlet, he left her God Arc with an active recovery beacon, and she's now suffering from Aragami infection.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	6. God Eaters' Prey

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment**

* * *

A desolate landscape wasn't what the twins expected when they left Remnant, but when they had arrived on the other side, both Qrow and Raven saw the horror that was the ruined city of Tokyo, Japan. Thousands of ruined buildings toppled to the ground and sporting unusual wear and tear damage, no sign of any natural landscape and the faint sound of monsters roaring out in the horizon was given to them as they took on their new surroundings. What shocked the both of them more was since they showed up in the dead of night, the full moon was visible to them, giving the brother the sight of an undamaged lunar satellite while Raven saw the new color scheme to it.

Not having any leads on where to go, the two of them had decided to wonder the landscape in search of clues, scavenging the ruins as they went along. They didn't trust the leftover food that what could have been grocery and corner stores, believing that they would have gotten sick and passed out in the middle of nowhere. Luckily, Qrow managed to somehow stock up on supplies for the trip, making their time a little easier.

As they journeyed throughout the ruined city, raiding the broken shells of the stores, they had opted to change into something a little more proper for their time. For Raven, her attire was switched over to baggy black jeans with a red undershirt beneath a heavy black hoodie, keeping her bandana on her at all times around her neck. Qrow, however, only switched out his dress shirt with a light grey long sleeved shirt with an open collar, wearing a bag that held his and Raven's clothes. He looked to see his sister keeping her gauntlets on over the hoodie sleeves and the fingerless gloves, giving him an image of their current location's bandits.

In time, they had stumbled on the sight of a metallic wall surrounding what appeared to be a camp, with the label ' _Fenrir Satellite Base 04_ ,' and the sight of the wolf emblem surprised the Branwen twins. Going back to fish out the sketch she did earlier, she compared the drawn emblem over to the one shown on the wall, deducing that it was an organization's insignia. When they entered, they were surprised to see humans living in the camp as if it was their home, while men in uniform patrolled the walls on the lookout for anything dangerous.

Taking a look at the night sky, Raven had decided that the both of them would rest for the night and went to inform a nearby soldier of their 'made up situation.' Getting their assigned temporary home, they went over to see it house by an elderly woman knitting gloves to pass the time. Hoping to get information, they gently waked towards her; telling the old lady about how they had 'lived in caverns their whole lives, unaware of what had happened.' They were surprised when the old lady believed them without question, sitting down to hear what she had to say.

According to the woman, the world Raven and Qrow were on, Earth, was once bristling with human life, numbering towards the billions. However, when it had reached the early 2050's, a type of cell came about, the 'Oracle Cells,' consuming all life on the planet and leaving it as nothing more than a husk of what it used to be. They had also learned that the monsters spawn from the Oracle Cells, the Aragami, came shortly after, taking on any form the cells willed it to, creating all sorts of monsters from the harmless Abaddons, to the Deusphage Amaterasu. When asked if there was a way to kill them completely, they were shocked to learn that when an Aragami dies, the cells in its body dissipate into nothing, slowly reconstructing them and released out into the wilds with a new core.

The old lady then went on about how mankind had tried everything in their power to halt the Aragami invasion, realizing that ordinary weapons have no effect on the monstrous tide. The revelation led to the collapse of Earth's many governmental and military presences to collapse in a matter of days, leaving mankind without a light. However, they learned that the organization, Fenrir, had developed a way to fight against the Aragami, and slowly but surely went on to be the leading human government on Earth.

Utilizing the Oracle Cells that make up the Aragami, Fenrir had developed weapons called God Arcs, allowing mankind to turn the tide against the monsters, but only under strict conditions. Going under aptitude tests, where a person is embedded with an armlet labelled the Bias Factor, a person is bonded to a God Arc, allowing them to wield it in battle against the monsters, becoming what is known as a God Eater. However, over the course of over twenty years, Mankind and the God Eaters are still on the losing side of the battle, with only two major victories on their belts.

When asked about it, the old woman informed Raven and Qrow of an event known as the Devouring Apocalypse, where an Aragami devours something called a Singularity before going to devour the entire world. They were wide eyed when she told them that two Devouring Apocalypses had started, only for select groups of God Eaters to turn the tide and ensuring the survival of mankind. One group had stalled one apocalypse as it was sent to the moon, causing the once lifeless lunar satellite to now brim with life, and another resulted in the creation of the Lush Sanctuary, an area in Japan where Oracle Cells no longer work, rending the Aragami unable to move in.

Regardless of the victories, the woman told the Branwen siblings that the Aragami still remain a threat, something that the God Eaters can lose their lives to. When Raven asked her about seeing a young girl around, adding in the details etched into her mind, the elder shook her head as she has never seen her in the Satellite Base. She informed them that the only way they can get answers is when they go out to travel; they are to encounter any groups of God Eaters out in the fields or head over to Fenrir's Far East Branch as it is the base for them in the region. With a plan set in mind, the two of them thanked their fellow housing partner before going to sleep, waking up in the break of dawn the next day.

When they had left, Qrow had taken notice of a young man holding onto what looked like a heavy buster sword, standing out from the crowd wearing a blue vest. Seeing a red armlet on his wrist, the Huntsman had to guess that the young man was what the old lady the night before described as a God Eater. Not wanting to know more, he left the satellite base to catch up with his sister, running towards her back before slowing down for a walk beside her.

As the hours had passed, the two siblings continued their journey throughout the Japanese ruins, looking for the girl that had appeared in Raven's dream. Looking back at the sword he brought over, he thought about what the old woman said about normal weapons not having an effect on the Aragami, hoping that the blade, which he forged with Dust, could have an effect. Raven, already knowing what he's thinking, could only shake her head as she thought the same thing, concluding that even weapons made on Remnant would not affect the Aragami in the slightest.

"I know what you're thinking, Qrow," she called out to him as they travelled together. "And it's not going to work."

"How would you know," he asked her, shocked. "You can never know unless you tried."

"Think about it, you idiot." Turning around, she looked him in the eyes as she continued. "Our weapons work as long as it's against the Grimm and people. Against the Aragami… our weapons are nothing more than mere decorations."

"Mere decoration?" angered, he stepped up to her, getting to her face. "Our weapons are not mere decoration. They have protected our lives time and time again. Are you telling me that we are to abandon what we are?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying we should leave them for the professionals."

"And I'm saying we are the professionals." Turning away, he heavily sighed. "We have been fighting monsters since those _killers_ and _thieves_ raised us. We know how to fight, dammit."

"Those _killers_ and _thieves_ were our family," she retaliated, turning him around and grabbing his collar. "They have watched over us since we were kids, and you threw your back away from them when you chose to be Ozpin's little chew toy."

"Me? I threw my back away?" Anger rising, Qrow gripped the collar of her hoodie as he shouted back. "You're a god damned hypocrite if you say that. You say I threw my back away from those bastards, yet you turned your back away from Tai and your daughter."

"YOU SONOVA—" Her thoughts were interrupted when a roar echoed out in the horizon, making them turn around to see a Borg Camlaan wonder far away from them, making Raven groan before speaking. "We're going to have to continue this later, Qrow."

"What, we're not going to fight it," he asked her, seeing her shake her head. "But why?"

"It's heavily armored. Not to mention, we're not God Eaters—"

"It doesn't matter. We should—"

"We should run and leave it," she said firmly, shutting him up. "Or have you already forgotten?"

"But—" anything he was about to say was immediately silenced as she dragged him away as the Borg Camlaan continued its search for anything to devour. The armored scorpion Aragami took notice of the two retreating humans far from it, but decided not to bother with their fleeing forms. As they kept running, Raven took a look to see it not chasing after them, curious as to why the Aragami didn't bother going after them. As they got farther and assured they're safe, she breathed a sigh of relief to face a scowling Qrow.

"What the hell was that, Raven," he seethed out at her, his eyes narrowing. "We could have taken it—"

He was silenced as his face was slapped by her hand, looking at her angered face as she spoke. "That attitude of yours… it's sickening." She then backed away before speaking again. "The Aragami would have killed you easily if you fought against it. Despite our choices… despite our relationship… we're to protect one another… as brother and sister."

"Raven…" He then sighed before looking away. "We were never brother and sister… when you decided to rejoin those _killers_ and _thieves_."

"I may be a _killer_ and a _thief_ , but I never killed a civilian." He looked at her in surprise. "Ever since that day, seventeen years ago… I have made sure that the tribe never killed any innocents."

"But…"

"So who's the hypocrite now, Qrow," she asked him, turning her back towards him. "Answer me this: Why do you think that Ozpin sent Summer on that mission that lead to her disappearance? Why did he announce her as killed, when there was no sign of blood where she was last seen? Answer me."

"I don't know, alright." He breathed heavily before looking out. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Ozpin believes in a cause that will only end in demise." She then looked at him and gestured to the horizon. "This… this may be the result of his actions one day: A wasteland destroyed by monsters, by actions beyond his control."

"But he still wishes for a world of peace, Raven." He stepped up in front of her. "And to do that, he needs the Huntsmen."

"He needs to get his act together, or else—" She was interrupted when she noticed something odd in the horizon, feeling the wind blow to her face. "Hold on… there's a dust cloud on the horizon."

"What," he muttered, looking to see what Raven's looking at. "Well, that's new."

"It's not natural either," she added in. "The wind is blowing towards our faces, and yet the dust cloud is going towards the left… There can only be two causes: Either it's an unusual weather phenomenon, or it's being caused by a horde of Aragami." She then looked at him. "Do we have any binoculars?"

"Yeah, grabbed some before coming here," he answered her. "They're in the bag with our belongings."

Nodding, she walked behind him and opened the bag up, digging through hers and Qrow's clothes before pulling a pair out. Zipping it up, she stared over at the dust cloud traveling through the barren wasteland, placing the field glasses over her eyes in the process. Seeing out with the enhanced lenses, she could make out the monstrous forms creating the cloud, humming in thought.

"As I figured," she muttered out before lowering them. "Aragami have massed together, moving somewhere"

"And I thought mother nature wanted to play a game," he muttered out, taking the pair to gaze out as well. "Damn, they look like Creeps, having only legs as mobile limbs."

"Ogretails," she simply told him, getting a look from him. "From my nightmare, the girl mentioned something about 'Ogretails getting to her,' and when I looked, I knew from then on what they look like."

"Huh." He simply shrugged before looking out again. "Well regardless, they don't look so tough."

"Again with that?"

"What? Can't a guy simply have a challenge—" He was interrupted when he saw two humanoid forms running along with it. "Wait, people are going after them."

"People?"

"Yeah… they looked armed too… and they're wearing a white uniform."

Going wide eyed, she grabbed the binoculars off of him before gazing out again, looking to see a man and a woman running alongside the Ogretail horde. She can make out the red armlets the two people wear wearing on their wrists, realizing that they were God Eaters going for the kill. Interested in seeing how they worked, she kept hold on the binoculars as the two humans rushed in with God Arcs in hand, ready to kill the horde.

"Alisa, you have the right flank," the male God Eater called out. "I'll handle the left and any stray Aragami."

"Got it, Soma," the female, identified as Alisa, acknowledged as she got into position with her God Arc. "Be careful."

"Save that for yourself."

With the exchange over between them, Soma increased his speed on his run as the Aragami continued their advance, gripping his God Arc in his hand and passing the Ogretails. Keeping a steel gaze on the monsters as he ran, he skidded through the rough surface before turning his body, swinging his blade and cleaving through some of the bipedal monsters with ease. Blood sprayed all around him as he performed the action as the Aragami roared out in anger, intent on avenging their fallen brethren by jumping towards him. Smirking, he had anticipated their attack before jumping out of the way, hacking at the closest Ogretail that got too close to comfort.

Raven watched in shock as the God Eater easily handled the Aragami coming towards him before moving her sights onto Alisa, who had been slicing any Ogretail that came towards her. One group of monsters rushed over towards her, who looked back in time before jumping over their faces, avoiding their jaws before swinging her God Arc in a spiral, cutting the Aragami down before landing. Seeing one bipedal coming towards her in a sprint, she planted her feet before engaging her shield, taking the brunt of the force with it as the beast slammed its face on it. Both of them struggled to prove who was stronger than the other, ending when the God Eater twisted her body and shifted her shield to the side, knocking the Aragami off balance before decapitating it.

When another Ogretail began to rush towards the female, Alisa smirked before performing a feat that shocked the observing Raven by activating the devour function on her God Arc, forming a monstrous face before unleashing it on the oncoming monster. The artificial Aragami dug right inside the bipedal beast as it chewed inside its flesh before pulling out, taking its core before returning to Alisa's blade function. The Aragami that was eaten out collapsed lifeless as more rushed towards her, causing her to shift her weapon into an assault gun, opening fire on the monsters and preventing them from getting close to her.

Looking to her left, she noticed that the main horde was continuing their rush towards their destination, forcing her to aim her God Arc before firing upon the beasts. Many of the Ogretails felt the impact of the bullets as the rounds pierced through their bodies, collapsing as the others stopped and gazed towards the young girl. Roaring out in anger, they rushed towards her, only to get cleaved through by Soma's God Arc. The girl could sigh in relief, knowing that her partner had her back.

As they fought against the Aragami forces, Raven had been watching with wide eyes over the scene, prompting Qrow to grab the binoculars and watch the carnage himself. He watched as Soma easily cleaved through the Ogretails without a sweat, using the weight of the heavy blade to crush the monsters as the sharp edge dug through their flesh. Roaring out, he pulled out the God Arc from the deceased Ogretails before placing it in a devouring motion, using the artificial Aragami dig in the corpses and retracting with the cores.

"What am I seeing," he asked himself, heard by Raven as she looked at him.

"Like I said, the professionals," she answered him as the God Eaters kept their attack on the Ogretails, seeing him inch towards his weapon. "Qrow…"

"Come on, sis. We need to show them how a Huntsman can take out a monster—"

"Not a monster that is immune to our weapons."

"Do you seriously believe that?" He then heavily sighed before crouching down, bringing out his sword off his back. "Well if you're not taking the opportunity, then fine by me."

With that being said, the Branwen brother dashed over towards the two God Eaters and the Ogretails with his sword in hand, making Raven curse out as his thick headedness would get him killed. His actions were seen by Soma, Alisa and the Aragami as they heard Qrow's war cry, and the monsters didn't waste any time to rush towards their new prey. Smirking, the Huntsman kept his grip on the sword handle before jumping into the air, swinging his blade towards the closest bipedal beast.

His excitement was instantly replaced with shock as his sword didn't dig into the Ogretail's exposed flesh, allowing the Aragami to swipe its tail and heavily hitting him in the base. He was wide eyed as the force of the Ogretail's attack was strong enough to cause him to cough out spit before colliding onto the ground. He groaned in pain as he rolled onto his back, only to see the Aragami coming towards him and forcing him to roll out of the way as it pounced, being a few feet away from the beast as its feet crashed to the surface.

Quickly getting onto his feet, he brought his sword to his back before switching it over to his signature scythe, jumping away from the Aragami before swinging the blade at it. The Ogretail, seeing the attack coming, met the cold steel with its hardened face, causing a few nicks to break off of it. Growing desperate, Qrow decided to place all of his strength into the scythe and try to push it back, an action the Ogretail responded in kind. Both the Huntsman and the Aragami struggled with applying their strength towards the push, but as the Ogretail took a step forward, the scythe began to crack from the pressure until it eventually broke, shocking Qrow in the process.

Just as the Ogretail was about to pounce the stunned Branwen sibling, the white bladed buster sword God Arc cleaved through the beast with ease, showing a displeased Soma behind the split Aragami. The God Eater had a harsh glare on his face as he stared down the older male before glancing back briefly, swinging his God Arc to kill an Ogretail coming towards him. Placing his weapon on his shoulder, the uniformed male walked towards Qrow with his glare on his face, setting his sights on a rushing Raven.

"QROW, YOU IDIOT," she shouted out to her brother, reaching him before slapping his face hard. "What the hell were you even thinking?"

"What, you want me to sit back and not fight," he asked her, feeling his face sting from the slap. "How could I not jump at the opportunity?"

"Not jump at the opportunity?" She then pointed towards his now shattered weapon. "Your 'opportunity' costed your weapon and almost your life. If it weren't for the God Eater coming to save you, you would have been dead already."

"And what did you want me to do, huh? Just stand back?"

"That's what I'm saying."

"Hey," Soma called out to them, having enough of their argument. "Unless you want to die here, you better save the arguments for later."

"Hold on a minute here, pal. I have a few things to say to my—" Before Qrow could finish, more Ogretails appeared behind the dark skinned God Eater before being shot down by Alisa, who later joined in as she turned her God Arc back to her blade.

"First of all," Soma started out, getting to Qrow's face. "What you have done was beyond idiotic, going up against an Aragami with a plain weapon."

"Did you just call my weapon plain," the Branwen brother said, irritated. "I'll have you know that it was a finely crafted masterpiece by yours truly. Calling it plain is an insult to the weapon and the manufacturer."

"Considering how it broke to the likes of a small fry Ogretail, yeah it is a masterpiece." He then scoffed before continuing. "What you have done was merely putting your life on a silver platter for the Aragami."

"Why you—"

"Qrow, you're better off listening to him," Raven interrupted before facing the God Eaters. "I apologize for my brother's dumbass attitude. While his heart was in the 'right' place, his mind isn't."

"Well, one of you does have manners," the God Eater commented, placing his God Arc on his shoulder. "I'll accept the apology… if you promise to keep him in line."

"I intended to, from the beginning. Not my fault he goes off running."

He then chuckled before looking at her Odachi, speaking up. "I've never seen a weapon like that before."

"One of a kind," she answered him before sighing. "It won't do any good against the Aragami."

"You acknowledge it, then." Sighing, he looked at his own watch before gazing at Alisa. "Come on. We need to reach the recovery beacon before the Aragami swarm in on it."

"Right," she acknowledged.

"What's going on, anyways," Raven asked them, curious. "Why are you going towards a recovery beacon?"

"Because it's where we received a signal from Blood Alpha, an exceptional God Eater," Soma answered. "It was also the last location where she separated from Blood and the 3rd Unit after completing their mission, and Alisa and I were tasked with retrieving her."

"Her… so this Blood Alpha is a girl."

"Correct." He then sighed. "Look, it's a long way to the Satellite Base from here. We'll bring you with us until we make our retrieval, and then we'll head over to the nearest one." He then offered his hand. "Considering we'll be traveling for a bit, let us make introductions. Soma Schicksal, God Eater of Fenrir's independent unit Cradle, affiliated with the Far East Branch." He then motioned his hand to his partner. "And she's Alisa Ilinichina Amiella, who's also with Cradle."

"A pleasure," she replied back, gripping his hand with her own. "Raven Branwen, and the idiotic brother of mine is Qrow."

"Branwen," Alisa muttered, going wide eyed before staring at her. "Are you, by chance, related to Elena Branwen?"

"Elena?" She then thought about her dream before digging into her pocket, giving it to them. "Would the girl in the drawing be her?"

"Let's see," the male God Eater muttered, looking at it before nodding. "That's her, alright." He then looked at one detail. "Going by this drawing, I'd say she's going through Aragami infection."

"That's bad, isn't it," Qrow questioned, getting a nod from Soma.

"That's right, and that means we have to be quick." Turning around, he kept his God Arc on his shoulder while looking back. "Be sure to stick by us at all times, or else you become Aragami food."

Nodding, Raven began her walk alongside Qrow and the God Eaters, wanting to know more about the girl in the drawing identified as Elena Branwen. She was certain that the girl was the child she had saved seventeen years ago, and hearing her last name confirmed it for her. Now she needs to know if Elena can be saved from the Aragami Infection affecting her, and by sticking with Soma and Alisa of Cradle, she would get closer to her target.

* * *

Pain

Pain was all she could register coming from her arm as Elena continued her endless journey throughout the ruined landscape, gripping her arm as the Aragami infection slowly spread through her system. Looking around, she had ensured her struggling safety as she stayed away from any Aragami horde while moving further away from the Far East Branch, her mind missing the feeling of home it offered. Regardless, she kept up her struggle, gripping her arm harder as the pain spikes continued to grow.

She has forgotten how long it has been since she has lost her armlet due to a surprise attack from a Vajratail, but she partially blamed herself for not seeing the attack coming. Over her term of travel after leaving the armlet behind along with her God Arc and a recovery beacon for the others, she had moved from location to the other, gritting her teeth whenever a spike of pain came. Not wanting to collapse, she pushed her feet through the barren lands, wincing more as she felt the feeling of broken glass underneath her soles.

As another spike of pain came from her arm, she collapsed in the area commonly known as the Wailing Plains, where a tornado would take up the middle as moss covered the ruined buildings. Leaning on her back on the rocky surface behind her, she closed her eyes as she tried to regain her breath as the clear sky graced her red eyes. The pain became unbearable as her eyes began to water with tears before steeling herself as she stood up before screaming out in pain, being heard by the nearby Aragami.

* * *

Stopping for a minute, Raven went wide eyed as a scream echoed in her head, stopping to turn around and find the source. Her action was caught by both Qrow and the Cradle God Eaters, who looked at her as she frantically looked around her surroundings as various Aragami wondered the far horizon. Seeing her eyes wide, her brother could only guess that another moment of resonance happened between his sister and Elena.

"Raven, did it happen again," he asked her out of curiosity, seeing her nod. "Anything different?"

"Well, it was definitely louder than last time," she muttered out in thought. "It probably means that it's getting stronger."

"Then we may be on the right track then." Qrow then went on to think further. "But I wonder about this whole 'Aragami Infection' thing going on with her."

"Aragami infection," they heard Alisa speak up as the God Eater walked closer to them. "Basically another name for Oracle Cell erosion. Most of the time, the erosion of the body caused by Oracle Cells would lead to a God Eater's death, though lately, the cells have evolved to the point where it mutates the human body."

"Meaning?"

"It means that… sooner or later, the person could wound up dead… or transformed into an Aragami."

"Have you seen it happen before," Raven asked her, getting a nod from the girl.

"Yes… our squad mate Lindow went through Aragami Infection and became one himself. Luckily, thanks to the actions of my captain three years ago, Lindow came back and continues to be a God Eater. Of course, he wears a gauntlet to cover his arm."

"I betcha he became one of those small fry, right," Qrow asked in a joking manner, only to get smacked by his sister while Alisa shook her head.

"Actually, he transformed into the Aragami now classified as the Corrosive Hannibal," she answered him. "A large scale Aragami in the form of a wingless dragon."

"Damn."

"But how did he come back," Raven asked. "In fact, is it even possible for a person to come back from being an Aragami?"

"The efforts of my captain back then, a serious, but often laid back girl who went by Ayane Sakura. Right now, she's out on duty as Cradle Leader, but Soma, Lindow and I have no clue as to where she is," Alisa pointed out, sighing. "And for the second question, it's possible, but it takes resonance between God Eaters to make it work."

"Again with resonance," Qrow muttered out. "Why is it a big thing?"

"Because with resonance, many God Eaters belonging to the 2nd and 3rd Generations can coordinate their attacks better. Of course, a group of Aragami that evolved from the red rain fiasco, Psions, can use their resonance waves to disrupt our operations." She then looked up to the sky. "Though, thanks to Elena and the Blood Unit, many God Eaters like Soma and I can go up against the Psions as if they were regular to us."

"She must have been incredible," Raven commented.

"Yeah, she was." Alisa then looked down, looking at her armlet. "So imagine our surprise when we learned that Elena stayed behind to fight against a Yan-Zhi and a horde of Vajratails, followed by the activation of a recovery beacon. Blood would have taken this job, but Nana… Nana wasn't herself after leaving her friend behind, and both Ciel and Gil comforted Dr. Leah about the development."

"So the job went to you and your partner."

"Pretty much."

"So what can we expect to find with the recovery beacon?"

"Hopefully her," Alisa answered, thinking further. "Though, if we have to go by your drawing, then we may only find both her armlet and her God Arc. Here's hoping the Aragami haven't gotten there first and helped themselves to an unwanted meal."

"Then why can't Elena take the God Arc with her," Qrow asked out, wanting answers.

"Because without the armlet, the God Arc may see Elena as a threat to its existence and try to devour her," Soma answered him, keeping his eyes up front. "A God Arc is, while made by man, still an Aragami. It bonds with the person wearing an armlet, basically becoming a part of us. Without the armlet, it will attack and devour the person trying to wield it." He then looked back before continuing. "Honestly, did you even do your research on God Eaters at all?"

"Just a crash course lesson from an old hag living at a Satellite Base."

"That explains it."

"Well it is a start, but there is a lot more to go on about when it comes to God Eaters themselves," Alisa pointed out before gasping, rushing passed them before reaching the recovery beacon. "This… this is it…"

"Any sign of Elena," Soma asked her, seeing her shake her head before sighing heavily. "Damnit. Alright, look around for her armlet and God Arc. They shouldn't be far."

"On it."

He then looked over towards Raven and Qrow. "As for you two, I'll be bringing you over towards the Far East Branch once we're done. We need to have a DNA test done to see how you're connected to Elena. I hope that's fine?"

"Fine by me," Raven commented, placing her hand on her hip.

"Then that's good enough." Pulling out his communicator, he placed it in his ear before making contact with the Far East Branch. "This is Cradle 03. We've reached the recovery beacon location and have begun sweeping operations. No signs of Blood Alpha anywhere, but we made contact with those with a possible connection to her."

" _Copy that, Cradle 03_ ," a female voice echoed from the communicator. " _Be sure to look around for anything that belongs to Blood Alpha. We'll send out an extraction team as soon as you confirmed the sweep._ "

"Understood, Fran. Cradle 03 out." He then shut off his communicator before turning to face the Branwen siblings. "If you two need something to do, help Alisa with finding the armlet and the God Arc, and stay within my sight."

"Right," Qrow muttered out in irritation while Raven curtly nodded, going to assist Alisa before whispering in his sister's ear. "I don't like that kid."

"Why? Jealous because he can kill Aragami while you can't," Raven teased him, seeing him glare while smugly smiling back. "Just face it, Qrow. You have nothing to fight with anymore."

"Until we get back home, where I can fix up my weapon."

"And then try fighting another Ogretail and having it broken again." She then sighed before keeping her eyes up front. "Like it or not, we're just observers at this point. Leave the Aragami to the God Eaters."

"Fine." He the sighed before looking at Raven. "Hey, I'm curious, but why are you changing? You're not like the Raven I know."

"Seventeen years ago, after that lab… I needed a way to cope after what I have seen…"

"And if we find Elena?"

"Then… I don't know…" Raising her right hand, she solemnly looked at it. "If what Alisa said was true… Elena may turn into one of those monsters… but I promised Summer that I would watch over the next generation in my own way." She then turned to face him. "And if there is a way to save Elena from that fate, then… then I'll do what I can to take it."

"OK, but what if she does turn into one of those Aragami?"

Raven could only look down before gazing at his eyes. "Then I hope I know some God Eaters that can get her back."

"SOMA, GUYS," they heard Alisa shout out their names, making them rush over to where the Cradle God Eater was. When they reached her, they took sight of a black long bladed God Arc, with the edge of the weapon coated in a dark red color. The condition of the God Arc was surprisingly fair despite lying on the ground for a few days, accumulating a fair bit of light dirt on the surface of the weapon. Curious, Qrow was about to reach down and touch the surface, only for Soma's hand to grip his wrist and stop him in his tracks.

"First the Ogretails, now this," Soma muttered out. "I don't recommend touching the God Arc right now."

"Why," the Branwen sibling asked him, getting more irritated. "Why shouldn't I touch it?"

"Do you want to get devoured by the weapon to prove my point?"

"Qrow, listen to him," Raven cut out between them, stepping between the two men. "I will not have any animosity between us, even if you're the one starting the most of it."

"But sis—" Qrow called out, only to see her point at him.

"I mean it, Qrow." She then turned around to face him professionally. "Soma Schicksal, I have a proposal: If Qrow and I were to say… help you in anyways in terms of searching for Elena, I will tell you everything I know about who… and what my brother and I are, and what our connection to Elena is. Do we have a deal?"

"Soma, think about it for a second," Alisa called out. "Both the 2nd and the 3rd Units are tied with defence around the Branch, Blood cannot operate properly without their Captain, and Lindow's been on the search for Elena since she hasn't come back." She then placed her hand on his shoulder while looking at the Branwen siblings. "At this point, more help is appreciated."

The male God Eater only hummed in thought, placing his palm on his chin before nodding. "Very well. At the very least, Dr. Sakaki would like to have a few words with you anyways."

Raven only nodded in agreement to Soma's suggestion before looking to the ground, spotting a damaged black armlet on the surface near the God Arc. Curious, she slowly walked towards the broken wrist wear before kneeling down, reaching out towards it. As soon as her hand touched the armlet, her mind suddenly flashed to the moment where it had been torn off of Elena, seeing the young girl block a mutated Ogretail before coming back to reality gasping, gripping her chest.

"Raven," Qrow shouted out, rushing to her. "Are you OK?"

She only nodded before gripping her head, speaking to the two God Eaters present. "She was ambushed… I saw what happened when I touched it…"

" _Could this be a side effect of the resonance I read about_ ," Qrow thought out, thinking about it further. " _If it is, then it may help us find this girl._ "

"Can you elaborate," Soma questioned her, curious about what she said.

"Well," she started, looking at the broken armlet in her hand. "I saw her among a gathering of monster corpses… most of them looked like the Ogretails, but they had additional armor on their faces… alongside what appeared to be a combination of a woman and a bird…"

"Vajratails and the Yan-Zhi." He then nodded before looking at her again. "What else?"

"She was exhausted… and when she was heading back… one of those Vajratails got the jump on her and… it tore the armlet off her…"

"You saw what happened," Alisa muttered in shock. "Soma, you thinking about something?"

"I am." Embedding his God Arc, the God Eater crossed his arms before speaking out. "This is only a theory, but I believe that both Elena and Raven are somewhat connected to what may be a different form of resonance. If that is the case… then Raven may be the key to finding Elena."

"You can't be serious," Qrow spoke out, already thinking about the same thing. "Are you suggesting—"

"Of course, it is only a theory," Soma calmly pointed out before straightening up, grabbing his God Arc. "But if it is possible…"

"…then I may lead you towards Elena," Raven finished for him, getting a nod from him. "Very well, I'll be your guide to her… not that I won't be much help."

Nodding, he turned his back towards her before calling the Far East Branch, informing the operator of the recent updates. Qrow could only look at his sister in shock before backing down by her harsh glare as Alisa thought about their connection to the missing Blood Leader. Regardless, her idea of additional help could prove beneficial to both the Branwens and the God Eaters as they may get their comrade back and, if the DNA tests prove positive, Elena may reunite with a family thought lost to her.

All Alisa could hope for would come… despite the challenge coming to the God Eaters.

* * *

 **A/N: This had taken a lot longer than I had hoped, but I had to take a small break to ensure I have the picture right.**

 **Now we all know what would happen if a Huntsman (Qrow) were to go up against an Aragami, and it resulted in the weapon shattering. Also, the resonance theory Qrow mentioned before in the last chapter was thought up on by Soma Schicksal, considering that he is a scientist during the events of God Eater 2. And let us not forget that Raven and Qrow now knows what is happening to Elena when Soma examined the drawing.**

 **When I was thinking about how to name the chapter, I was gonna go with 'Of Birds and God Eaters,' but sometimes I had to bring it up with other people I usually talk about this stuff. When I brought it up with my mom though (Yes, I still live with my mom as long as I help with the chores and the rent), she suggested that I go with the title 'God Eaters' Prey,' considering that both Qrow and Raven's names are based on the 'Birds of Prey,' and they would encounter the God Eaters. So if anyone's to take credit for the chapter name, it would be her.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Fei Shuki:** _ **Things gone into 180 degrees!? Oh my and great chapter too plus can't wait for Duo Branwen to save her.**_

 **Thank you for reviewing the last chapter. And trust me, both Qrow and Raven would be there to see Elena when they go save her, though I have to build up the suspense further in order for it to happen.**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **It looks like the Branwens are going to the God Eater World.**_

 **They did, and they took sight of both the Borg Camlaan and the herd of Ogretails.**

 **Tamamo:** _ **Decided to check this out on a whim and thus far greatly enjoying it, though I do agree that Raven and Qrow will most likely have lots of 'fun' trying to deal with the Aragami. Just hoping things don't get too messy for Elena (other than the already established mess). Looking forward to what comes next.**_

 **Thank you for the review and the thoughts Tamamo. Although Raven was the smart one of trying to avoid the Aragami, Qrow, thinking about his training in Beacon, thought it was wise to take on an Ogretail. We all saw how that turned out though, and it costed him his weapon. Though, when he gets back, he'll more than likely fix it up to be as good as new, but let's hope he learned his lesson about going against Aragami again. And trust me, when it will come to Elena, her mess has only just begun.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**

 **P.S.: Who else is excited for the upcoming God Eater 3? I am, cause I always loved the idea of dual wielding.**


	7. The Situation

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment**

* * *

Lying in bed was all she could do ever since the mission against the Ouroboros, considering that she had left the one person that meant a lot to her behind due to the order given. Every waking hour felt more like an eternity for Nana as she continues to miss her first friend from Blood, and one part of her mind yearns to go out and search for the girl she has fallen for. To her, Elena had been there for the young God Eater even after her Blood Power had been discovered, even going to such lengths as to take out the Aragami closing in on her.

She wasn't the only one missing Elena in her own way as Gilbert continuously looked into working on Elena's latest upgrade on the Kurogane shield, waiting for the Blood Captain's God Arc to come back to the Far East Branch. After Elena stayed behind to deal with the horde that day, he had decided to help Licca in going over and working on the laptops the girl brought back, staying away from the files in them as it was her job. Due to him working nonstop, his purple jacket had been stained with grease, oil and sweat due to his occupation in the armory.

While he had been working on the Kurogane shield for Blood Alpha's God Arc, the third member of Blood that went on that mission had been looking over the mission details of the job Blood and the 3rd unit took on. While she was glad that the cores that they had obtained from the Ouroboros corpses were counted in by the operators, Ciel couldn't help but wonder about the Vajratails' sudden interest in the God Eaters, along with the appearance of the Yan-Zhi Psion. Looking through it, she went wide eyed that the briefing never mentioned the Chi-You variant anywhere, humming in thought as she sat the report down.

Out of the three of them that mostly work with Elena on the mission, both Gil and Ciel know that Nana had been taking the result the hardest. All three of them had told the rest of the Blood Unit about what had happened, resulting in Romeo sitting in thought and thinking of ways to cheer the group up, Julius to take on more missions with the other units to strengthen himself and Livie to care for the Capybara in Ciel's place. However, they have hopes that Elena would come back to them, even if someone would have to go and drag her back.

Just as Ciel sat up off the couch in the commons, the Den bay doors opened up to reveal the forms of Soma, Alisa and two grown-ups. She was rather curious as to what they are in the Far East Branch, but when she saw their eyes, she gasped as they resembled Elena's. Steeling herself, she marched herself forward towards the Cradle Members, getting noticed by them, the man and the woman.

"Ciel," Alisa addressed, walking up to her. "Are you feeling OK?"

"Better than earlier," she answered her before sighing. "I've just been looking over the mission details of that op. I took part in. Something about it didn't seem right to me."

"Like?"

"The appearance of that Yan-Zhi." She then grew worried. "Have you found anything about Elena's whereabouts?"

"Unfortunately, no," Soma answered for his partner. "However, we did find both the Kurogane God Arc and her armlet."

"Her armlet?" Ciel then grew concerned. "Why would her armlet be off?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out, but the woman here…" he motioned towards Raven. "…firmly believes that she was ambushed by surviving Vajratails."

"We're just about to meet up with Dr. Sakaki about the search," Alisa pointed out, placing her hand on Ciel's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find Elena… and we'll bring her back."

"Understood," she nodded before turning her face to the right. "I'm sure that Nana would appreciate it."

The Cradle member nodded in agreement, knowing of Nana's feelings towards Elena even before the girl started showing the signs. As Ciel turned to move away from them, she led both Raven and Qrow alongside Soma towards the Director's office, entering the elevator in the process. Pressing one of the buttons leading to the Executive Section, the ride jerked as it moved upwards, leaving the group in silence.

"So, that girl was a God Eater," Qrow spoke up, curious. "She didn't seem to be wearing a uniform."

"That was Ciel Alencon, and yes, she is a God Eater belonging to the Blood Unit," Soma answered him. "And the God Eaters are encouraged to dress in clothes deemed comfortable to them. Only in a dire situation will they wear proper uniforms during a funeral or an event."

"Then what about you guys?"

"The Cradle Uniform helps those distinguish us from the other God Eaters," Alisa brought up. "Cradle's job is to scour the lands, looking for ideal locations for future Satellite Bases that the civilians can live in."

"It's a dangerous world out there," Soma added in. "Aragami hordes grow and evolve, and so must we."

"I see," Qrow muttered out before looking to Raven. "Tell me, kids. What are your thoughts on the whole 'The weak die, the strong survive' way of thinking?"

"The entire way of life humanity had to live with nowadays," the Male God Eater answered before adding in. "The stronger Aragami devour the weaker ones to get more powerful, and the humans, using conventional means, are weak against the monsters." Raven could only look down while Soma continued. "Hence, the God Eaters, humanity's strongest, have an obligation to protect the weak, ensuring our species survival in the process."

"However, even as we move to create more places for the people to live in and survive, the Aragami themselves have been growing more and more by the day," Alisa added in. "Not only do we have to deal with Deusphages, but recently we have been encountering more Psions and Arc Aberrants." The Elevator then stopped on the selected floor as the doors opened, allowing them to move towards the Director's Office as she finished. "Thankfully, thanks to Elena and her Blood Power, we can stand against them on equal terms."

"If you wish to know more, depending on the old man's decision, you'll need to look through the terminal," Soma concluded. "That is, if he can fix that armlet up."

"Can you tell us what your 'old man' is like," Raven spoke in a whisper.

"If you're talking about Dr. Sakaki," Alisa took over. "He's the leading expert on Aragami research, and the greatest contributor of the discovery of the Bias Factor. It also helps that he's one of the founding members of Fenrir."

"In other words, someone we need to watch out and show respect?"

"Not exactly," Soma interrupted. "He's an eccentric, yet quiet person, and he shows great admiration to the God Eaters." Once they got to the office entranceway, he then sighed. "It seems he's not alone. Lindow's with him."

"Should we—"

"No, they should be fine with us." Breathing heavily, the male God Eater knocked on the door before calling out. "Hey, Old Man, we wish to have a word with you."

"Ahh, Soma," an eccentric voice called out from the other side. "Please come in."

Getting the OK, he opened the door and walked in with Raven and Qrow while Alisa stayed behind in the hallway, allowing the Branwens to have a good look at the Director. Despite having a youthful appearance, the man himself looked to be in his early 50's, with short dark grey hair and his eyes closed at all times. His attire consisted of a colorful Japanese yukata with a black waistcoat, white gloves and sandals. Seeing the siblings, his interest was piqued alongside Lindow, who could only scratch his head with his armored hand.

"Uh, Soma," the Cradle God Eater commented, pointing to the brother and sister. "Is there any reason as to why there are civilians here?"

"They're here with me as per the agreement to find Blood Captain Elena Branwen, Lindow," he answered him, causing Sakaki's interest to pique further. "Old Man Sakaki, Lindow Amamiya, I would like to introduce you two to Raven and Qrow Branwen."

"Branwen?"

"I think we can introduce ourselves just fine," Raven called out before walking up to the desk, seeing the man stand up before offering her hand. "As he said, I'm Raven. And you must be this 'Old Man Sakaki' I heard about?"

"That is correct, Ms. Raven," the man answered her, accepting her hand. "Allow me to announce myself formally. I am Paylor Sakaki, the acting Director of Fenrir's Far East Branch, and the chief scientist of Aragami research."

"A pleasure." She then glanced over to Qrow. "The idiot beside Soma is my brother, Qrow. You can thank him for almost throwing his life away to an Ogretail."

"Seriously," Lindow said with his eyes wide. "Wow, not even a kid would dare go against one of them. He really is an idiot."

"I can hear you, you know," Qrow muttered out loud, groaning as the God Eater laughed.

"While I do enjoy a good laugh once in a while, I believe that Soma had brought you two here for a reason," Sakaki said with a smile before placing his hands behind his back. "Now, what is this about an agreement?"

"Like I said, they're here to help find Elena," Soma pointed out. "While Alisa and I were on our way to the recovery beacon left behind by Blood Alpha, we ran into both Raven and Qrow in the process. Of course, that was when we dealt with an Ogretail horde and the 'idiot' thought it was wise to fight one with a plain sword. Of course, it changed into a scythe, but it did nothing against the Aragami."

"I'll have you know, my weapon is a masterpiece," Qrow interrupted, only to be silenced as the God Eater continued.

"Anyways, we made our way over to where the recovery beacon was, where only Elena's God Arc and armlet were left behind."

"So, Elena is gone…" Sakaki muttered out in sorrow, looking down. "It's heartbreaking when I learn we lost a great God Eater."

"Normally, I would agree. However…" Soma then moved forward, motioning towards Raven. "…when she touched the armlet, she bore witness to what caused it and the God Arc to be left behind."

"What are you saying Soma," Lindow asked out of curiosity.

"I'm saying that, theoretically, Raven could be connected to Elena through a different form of resonance." He then sighed as he continued. "She told me she saw Elena guarding against two stray Vajratails when one of them managed to tear the armlet off before getting killed by her. As of now, I believe that she's wondering the land gripping her wrist in pain, with nothing to keep the Oracle Cells at bay." He then fished out Raven's sketch before handing it over to Sakaki. "Raven also showed me this, and I confirmed that the girl drawn in it is Elena."

Taking the sketch from the God Eater's hand, the Director looked at it before his facial exression hardened, handing the drawing to Lindow to speaking. "Thank you for bringing this up to me, Soma."

"Damn, she's going through what I had to deal with," Lindow commented as he looked at the details. "If this is happening, then finding Elena has become the Far East Branch's top priority."

"I agree." He then looked at Soma. "Anything else?"

"I had the personnel take a DNA test on Qrow and Raven before coming here," Soma answered him. "You'll be getting the results soon."

"Understood, Soma." Sakaki then sat back down on his desk before thinking. "You can go now. Lindow and I have much to discuss with our visitors."

The young God Eater could only nod in agreement before turning around, exiting the office and leaving the two Branwens with the experienced Cradle member and the Branch Director. Already, Qrow can already feel the pressure of addressing one of the main heads of Fenrir's Far East forces, but when he looked at Raven's face, he saw how calm she's become. He can hear a heavy sigh coming from Lindow as the scientist leaned back while linking his hands together.

"Now, before I would like to speak further about Elena's role here in the Far East," Sakaki started, gazing at the two siblings. "Why don't you tell us where you're from?"

"You don't mess around, do you," Raven commented as Qrow stepped back in shock. "What made you ask us out of the blue?"

"Simple." He then brought up information from one of the Satellite Bases. "I was informed by one of the soldiers that you two have, and I quote, 'have lived in caverns your whole lives and were unaware of the situation with the Aragami.' Clearly, that lie was able to fool the man, but I know better."

"Then what do you think, Sakaki?"

"What do I think? I think that, 'theoretically,' you two could have lived in a different part of the world. However, there weren't any available data about the two of you."

"Are you saying that they aren't from any other regions, old man," Lindow asked him, getting a nod from the Director. "Huh."

"Indeed, Lindow." He then turned to face Raven and Qrow. "Now then, will you tell us where you two are really from?"

Raven could only smirk lightly as she walked up to him before speaking. "You wouldn't believe us if we told you." She then stopped in front of the desk, keeping eye contact with Sakaki. "I'll tell you everything as per my agreement made with Soma, but to keep it short, Qrow and I aren't exactly from here."

"So are you two wanderers from the American Continent," Lindow asked out, only to see her shake her head.

"Try a different world, Lindow."

"Interesting," Sakaki murmured as he scratched his chin, lightly chuckling. "I remember many of my colleagues have been interested in researching ways to reach different dimensions. However, the funding provided by Fenrir went towards Oracle Cell research instead."

"You're taking this very easily," Raven casually pointed out, placing her hand on her odachi's hilt. "I thought you would go off on a tangent about how crossing between worlds is impossible."

"When you have borne witness towards many miracles here in the Far East, something as complex as that is nothing." He then looked up towards the ceiling. "Bearing witness to an Aragami in human form, hearing about Lindow's return, the Arius Nova's defeat… I have heard and/or seen them all for myself, miss Raven Branwen."

"I see."

"In any case, you're more than welcome to stay for the time being."

"Thank you for the hospitality, Dr. Sakaki," she addressed him, turning around to face the exit before glancing at Lindow. "I only have one request: Once you're absolutely certain of Elena's location, I want to be brought along to see her. That's all I ask."

"That may be a little difficult, but we'll figure something out." Sakaki then looked at the God Eater. "Lindow, considering the sketch being our only clue into Elena's condition, I'm placing you in charge of the search."

"You got it, old man," he acknowledged, placing his armored hand on his hip while straightening up. "I'll be sure to report in to you in terms of progress. But it's going to be hard to get Blood in it, considering this is their captain we're talking about."

"Just do what you feel is right, Lindow. I have full faith that you'll find her and bring her back safely."

"Right." He then looked at the two siblings and offered them a smile. "Guess that means you'll be seeing me a lot from now on. I look forward to searching for her alongside you."

"Likewise," Raven replied, taking his hand in a shake before leaving alongside the two men, leaving Sakaki alone to think further.

"Different worlds, yet I see struggle in that woman's eyes," he commented as he looked at the sketch. "Raven is the key to tracking Elena now. I can only pray that we make it in time."

* * *

Pain.

Hunger.

As she continued to wonder in the harsh, ruined lands of Japan, all that Elena could feel as she gripped her wrist tighter were the growing pain and the urge to feed. Gritting her teeth, she pressured her own body into moving, dragging her legs as her strength was being used on stopping the Aragami infection. Taking a look at her arm through squinted eyes, she can already make out scales growing hard on her limb, colored in the same way as her hair.

As another spike of pain coursed through her system, she nearly collapsed near a stream of clear water flowing by her. Feeling parched after journeying for so long, she allowed herself to forget about her arm and leaned in, using her hand to collect the aquatic source. Gulping in anticipation, she brought her hand to her mouth, drinking the cold substance and feeling its chill go through her throat. She let out a small sigh of relief as she smiled before repeating her actions, taking in as much water as she can from the stream.

Her actions ceased however when heavy footsteps were heard, forcing her to stiffen up before getting hit on the side by a powerful blow. The impact caused her body to soar a few feet off the air before causing on the ruined surface, and when she looked up, she groaned as the sight of the Arc Aberrant Caligula Xeno was responsible. The Aragami roared out in satisfaction as it slowly marched towards her while Elena struggled to get up from the ground.

"Seriously," she weakly muttered out as she slowly got on her feet, standing up before gripping her arm. "I did all I could to avoid you monsters, and you decide to bash me in as I drink?"

The Aragami only roared out as it rushed towards her, forcing the girl to barely dodge to the side to avoid its claws before breaking off into a sprint. The beast grumbled as it turned before igniting its boosters, jumping into the air before gliding after her. Looking back, she saw the Hannibal variant catching up to her with ease and, once it got close, jumped to the side to avoid its right claw. As her body got closer to the ground, she safely rolled forward onto her feet before rushing off again, an action that annoyed the Caligula Xeno.

Skidding on the ground, the Aragami roared out as the booster on its back increased its output, allowing it to catch up to its prey and forcing a groan out of Elena. Spotting the closest shell of a building, she sped up her pace as the monster got closer to her before entering the ruin, an action that forced the Caligula to stop before moving its arm inside it. It thrashed around as she moved away from its hand, gasping heavily before gripping her wrist due to the spike in pain once again.

As her eyes heavily closed as she fought to push the pain away from her mind, the Aragami's hand stopped moving before pulling out, making her look over and breathe in a sigh of relief. As she did, the Caligula Xeno launched out its left arm blades before lashing out at the building, destroying the wall and shocking the girl in the process. The Aragami then roared out before swiping the shell again, destabilizing the once tall sky scraper as its eyes lied on Elena's form.

"Oh come on," she groaned out as the pain spiked again along with the Aragami's deafening roar before looking down, breathing heavily. "So… so hungry… I'm so very hungry…"

Not caring about what she was thinking, the Aragami rushed with its right claw out, getting close to her before swiping down. However, as its palm got close to her, her right arm instinctively grabbed it before it landed on her, grasping it in an iron grip as her eyes slowly met the Caligula's. It was when it saw her expression as the pupils in her red eyes slit into that of a reptile's before she yanked its arm down to the ground, letting go right afterwards before bashing her elbow into it.

The Aragami roared out in pain as it collapsed down to the ground, and once it set its sights on Elena, it let out a screech before blasting her away with a fireball. With her knocked back away from it, the Arc Aberrant took the opportunity to get back up on its feet before gazing at the infected God Eater. The young girl only groaned in pain lightly before glaring at the beast, slowly walking towards it with a feral sense to kill it; something the Caligula Xeno responded in return.

As they both approached one another, the Aragami immediately lashed out its right arm at her, seeing her jump back in reflex before sprouting its blades and swiping it back at her. Wide eyed, she barely jumped up in time as the blades cleaved through the air before landing back a few feet before dashing towards it. Anticipating the rush, the monster channeled the oracle cells around its body as a surge of energy surrounded the ground underneath and, once she got close enough, it let out a deafening roar as the energy surged upwards, knocking Elena up into the air.

Growling in satisfaction, it brought out its left arm blades before swiping at the airborne girl, only to be surprised as she dodged it with ease before landing her feet on its face. Feeling the force behind it, the Aragami recoiled slightly as she jumped off of it before delivering a swift downwards kick, knocking it back down onto the ground. Landing in front of the beast's face, she used her right hand to firmly grip its horn that resembled the charge spear of a God Arc, wincing in pain as blood seeped out of her palm as she placed pressure on it. The Arc Aberrant roared out in pain as the pressure increased before she finally tore it off, causing blood to spew out of its now lost limb.

With the Arc Aberrant's horn in hand, Elena ferally smirked as the beast roared out in rage as its arm blades were sprung out, using the metallic limb to block its strikes. The beast roared out in irritation as its prey, who once ran away from it before, was now blocking its attacks with a part of it and, not wanting to waste any more time, used its left arm blades before quickly following it up with a swipe from its tail, knocking the wind out of Elena's breath and pushing her into a nearby wall, creating a crater as smoke covered the impact point. It roared in victory as the pesky human was dealt with as it turned around, not wanting to stick around anymore.

However, as it was about to exit the now unstable, a piece of debris flew towards it before impacting on its face, forcing it to turn to face a disheveled Elena, whose right arm was stretched outright. Roaring out in rage, the Caligula Xena rushed toward her with the intent of crushing her body until she was unrecognizable, bringing out its arm blades in the process. As it got closer to her, it lashed out its blades towards the young girl, only for her to jump over its strike and landing on its arm. She then proceeded to run on the monster until she reached the back, stopping before gripping the boosters on its back.

Realizing that they were in danger of being ripped off, the Hannibal variant roared as it thrashed its body around the area, bashing it on the walls to get the girl off of it. Despite its attempts of getting her off its back, Elena held on the boosters as she felt the pain from impacting the ruined surface. Just as the Aragami was about to reach behind it to grab her, she used whatever feral strength she had before ripping the bond off of it, jumping off with the pieces in her hands as the Caligula's blood began to gush out of it and igniting another roar of rage from the beast.

"O, just shut up," she ferally spat out as her slit red eyes gazed upon the injured monster. "Shut up… and die…"

Having enough of her taunts, the Aragami angrily rushed at her before swiping down in an endless fury, seeing her dodge them with little to no difficulty. Anger welling up inside its very being, the monster inhales heavily before breathing out, letting loose a stream of fire that took the girl by surprise before using its tail to grab her. Letting out another roar, the Caligula used its tail to smash Elena on the ground various times, causing the girl to cough out blood from the damage before it flung her up in the air. It then followed up by jumping in the air, grabbing her with its left hand before diving to the ground, smashing her into the ground several times before flinging her to the side.

As more blood came out of her mouth while the Arc Aberrant roared out in satisfaction, Elena's vision was slightly blurred as the monster made its way over towards her. Looking to her side, she was relieved that the charge spear piece that was once the Aragami's horn and, seeing it close the distance, reached out to grab it before swiping back at it as it lunged its claw. That resulted in the Caligula Xeno roaring out in pain as she got back up on her feet before plunging her makeshift weapon into its arm blade, piercing through its armored plating and severing the monster's blade off its arm.

Seeing the Arc Aberrant roar out in severe pain, she immediately rushed over towards the other arm before grabbing hold of it, gripping it tightly as the beast began to thrash out once more. It chose to try and shake her off of its limb as it spewed fireballs out of its mouth, smashing into the remaining concrete of the ruined building. Having enough of the rash movements it was making, she used her infected arm to severely deal a blow onto the limb, hearing a few bones inside it break before severing it with the second strike.

As she did that, she let go of the Aragami as the Caligula no longer has any means left to guard itself aside from its head. Slowly getting up, she gave one more feral smirk as she rushed towards it, raising her right hand into the air as a fist while the monster tried to conjure up a blade out of flames. It was too late to make a move against her as she got close enough before launching her fist into its face, piercing through its flesh until the hand made contact with the core inside it. The Aragami's body began to twitch as she instinctively grabbed the core out of its body, leaving nothing but a gaping hole where its head used to be.

With the core now in hand, Elena slowly began to crush it as the corpse collided with the surface, shattering it and seeing the oracle cells that made it up fuse with her arm. She then gripped her head with her left hand as her eyes returned to normal, crashing onto the ground with her knees as her mind slowly returned to normal. She then coughed out blood once more before calming down, taking in her surroundings before spotting the corpse.

"What the…" She muttered out in silence, slowly getting up. "Did I… do that…? What's happening to me?"

She then winced out in pain as her right arm began to mutate further, with the forearm slowly forming the arm blade usually seen on the Hannibal Deusphages. Gripping her wrist, she heavily breathed in and out as she stood up, taking one more look at the Caligula Xeno's corpse before slowly making her way out of the scene. Hearing the faint roars of Ogretails, she groaned significantly as she broke off into a sprint, hoping to make some distance from the monsters as the blood of the Aragami acted as an allure for the smaller bipedal monsters.

It didn't take long for her to bear another heavy spike of pain as she screamed out once more, alerting the Aragami towards the source.

* * *

Eyes wide, Raven immediately jumped upwards in the lounge of the Far East Branch as another scream echoed in her head, only this time it was accompanied by visions of a girl's battle against a dragon looking monster. Both Qrow and Lindow, who offered to pay for their drinks while waiting on Blood to arrive, looked in worry as the woman placed her left hand on her head, trying to figure out what she saw. Considering the conversation they had with Soma, both men figured it was the resonance occurring again.

"Raven, did it happen again," Qrow asked, showing a little concern.

"Yeah, albeit a little stronger than before," she answered him, letting her hand drop. "Once I heard it… I saw images…"

"Images?"

"Yeah, but it looked like a battle more than anything." Breathing heavily, she continued as Mutsuki gave them refills. "She was up against a dragon looking Aragami. Its face looked like it was armored, looking more like a skull. Its horn looked more like a weapon, and it had arm blades attached to the forearms."

"A Caligula Xeno," Lindow summed up, nodding as he took a sip of his drink. "What you saw was an Arc Aberrant, an Aragami born with a God Arc fragment embedded into it."

"And that's bad, isn't it," Qrow brought up, getting a nod from the Cradle God Eater.

"Very bad. Caligulas tend to be unpredictable, due to their status as Hannibal Deusphages, but a Xeno is dangerous in of itself. Not only does it have the strength of its natural brethren, but it also contains the Imbue Blood power, making itself and any Aragami around it stronger."

"Damn," was all the Branwen brother could mutter as he took his drink before gulping it down in one go, looking at Raven once again. "And how did it go?"

"The images were blurry," she replied back. "But from what I saw, she managed to kill it and… destroyed and absorbed its core into her arm." She then gripped her head. "Even trying to get the proper details is giving me a headache."

"If you don't mind me asking," Lindow called out to her. "How many times has this happened now?"

"About three times. Four, if you count the nightmare I had before coming here."

"And this started a few days ago on your end?" He got a nod from her before sighing. "Damn, this is going to be one hell of a mission for me."

"But you agreed to it," she pointed out.

"That I did." He then heard the door open, turning around to see the members of Blood with the Branwen siblings. "Glad you guys got my message."

"You said something about having a lead on Elena," one of the members, a young man dressed in a formal uniform with a jacket with half-length sleeves, spoke up. "Hardly any of us would miss the chance."

"I knew you guys wouldn't," he chuckled lightly before speaking out. "Considering how close your unit is with her, you would be the first to know."

"What's with the kids," Qrow muttered out, only to see Gilbert's glare. "OK, nevermind."

"You would have to forgive the idiot," Raven said to them before standing up. "So you're the Blood Unit?"

"Indeed we are," the young man spoke up again. "I am Julius Visconti, a member, and former Captain, of Blood Special Forces."

"We've already seen each other earlier," the girl with silver hair spoke up before offering her hand, a motion which Raven took in kind. "Ciel Alencon. A Pleasure."

"The pleasure's mine," Raven replied back as the other members introduced one another.

"Gilbert McLane, and I don't appreciate that comment your friend said about us," Gil spoke up, keeping a glare on Qrow.

"Name's Romeo Leoni," the shorter member spoke out with a smile. "I bring the cheer along for Blood, and I hope we become friends."

"He gets like this all the time with new people," the girl in the red hood commented about his behaviour before speaking out professionally. "Livie Collete, member of Blood Special Forces, and former God Eater of Fenrir Intelligence." She then looked at the remaining member, who kept her face lowered. "And she's Nana Kozuki."

"Is she alright," Raven asked her, getting an answer from Ciel.

"She's been like this ever since our mission," she pointed out with a solemn voice. "We're still trying to recover."

"Even if it's in our own ways," Gil added in.

"Right." Raven then breathed in before speaking again. "Well, considering how polite you were with introductions, it's only fair that we do the same." She then placed one hand on her chest. "I'm Raven Branwen, and the idiotic friend of mine happens to be my brother, Qrow."

"Branwen," Nana finally spoke as her eyes went wide, looking at the woman with curiosity. "Are you… by any chance connected to Elena?"

"DNA Test results haven't come through, but in a way, yes."

"Raven here's going to be a big part in an operation coming our way, and it involves not only Cradle and Blood, but all the God Eaters here in the Far East Branch," Lindow spoke up, grabbing everyone's attention. "Listen up guys; we have an update that needs to be addressed to you all."

"An update," Livie muttered in a whisper as the Cradle God Eater began his announcement.

"Earlier today, Cradle members Soma Schicksal and Alisa Ilinichina Amiella have recovered both the God Arc and armlet belonging to Elena Branwen, labelled Missing in Action after the mission against two Ouroboros. However, there was no sign of her where the recovery beacon was, and we initially thought she died." He can already tell that Nana winced when he said that, causing him to sigh before continue. "But, they were able to make contact with both Raven and Qrow, making arrangements to help find her.

"Now, according to Soma's theory, Raven here may have a direct resonance connection to Elena, which allows her to get flashes of what is happening and her conditions. So far, Elena is still out there in the wilds, but is now struggling with a fight for control against the oracle cells in her body."

"Does that mean that…" Livie asked him, getting a nod.

"Yes, she'll slowly become an Aragami herself," he answered her. "I know what you're thinking, Livie, but for the sake of the operation, you will not go through that _situation_ again. Our mission is to save Elena and to bring her back." He then went back to the briefing. "Anyways, just recently, Raven went through another resonance spike, seeing Elena struggling with the infection while fighting off a Caligula Xeno, an Arc Aberrant that's becoming more recent with the others. Luckily, she was able to kill it and absorb the core into her arm, so it's more likely that Caligula cores and, possibly, Hannibal cores would prolong her transformation, but would also take on a different form."

"So now we know what's happening to her," Julius commented, nodding before addressing him. "So our mission is to find Elena and return her to the Far East Branch. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, but even that's not simple." Scratching his head, he continued. "It's more than likely that when we find her, she would have transformed completely. If that were to happen…" He then looked at his arm. "Then I would have to open a path to the Aragami's core and commence resonance to bring her back."

"Are you certain that it would work," Ciel asked out of worry.

"Relax, I've been through this scenario when I was an Aragami myself," he assured her. "There's no way I'm going to let Elena suffer through this."

"OK, then," Gilbert commented before sighing. "This has got to be one of the most insane plans I've ever heard." He then lightly chuckled. "Sounds like an Elena kind of plan, and a plan we're going to pull off."

"Exactly."

"Will Elena be alright when all of this is done," Nana asked him, more determined than before.

"She may need a few days' rest, but after that, she'll be as good as new." He then scratched his head before continuing. "Even if she gains an Aragami limb and/or appendage."

"Then I say we go for it." Her eyes now had a fire of life in them, impressing Raven.

"A crazy plan for Blood to take on," Romeo commented, getting excited. "I'm getting more into it now than ever."

"Easy, Romeo," Julius calmly said to him before speaking to Lindow. "Who's in charge of the operation?"

"You're looking at him," he flatly told the ex-Captain. "And as the person in charge, Julius, I'm making you acting Captain of Blood for the time being." Seeing him shocked, he walked over to place his hand on his shoulder. "Aside from Elena, you're the only one who has experience with leading a unit. Make me proud, kid."

"Of course. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't Jules." He then backed away before speaking once more. "Now, you guys are the first unit I decided to share the information with, but I'll be sure to tell the same to the others. Remember, this operation involves all of the God Eaters here in the Far East, so it's imperative that we all work together to bring Elena back. Got it?" They all nodded in agreement, allowing him to smile. "Good. You're all dismissed."

With that all said, the members of Blood broke off to finish their errands, with only Nana staying behind to watch Lindow sit back down with Raven. She has more questions about the woman now that she knows her last name was the same as Elena's and, wanting to know more about her. Breathing heavily, she moved over to the seat next to the woman, sitting down as Mutsuki saw before going to fish out her favorite snack. The red eyed woman couldn't help but be curious about Nana's current action as she eyed her form, making out the faint movement of shifting.

"Did you want something," she asked the girl, seeing her jump from being called out. "You OK?"

"Huh, uh, well," Nana stuttered out before composing herself. "Well… I was actually wondering… How is it that you have Elena's last name?"

She was taken aback by her sudden question before sighing, thinking back to that day seventeen years ago. "Good Question, but perhaps you should be asking, 'who gave Elena that last name' instead." She smirked as the young girl's eyes went wide before grabbing her drink. "Surprised?"

"A little." The God Eater saw Mutsuki pass over an odenpan for her, nodding to the young girl before grabbing her sandwich. "Are you really… Elena's mom?"

"Not exactly," she answered her, seeing the girl deflate before sighing. "But I made a promise to a friend that I would protect her seventeen years ago."

"Seventeen years ago?"

"Trust me, everything's complicated." She then took a swig of her drink as Nana took a bite out of the odenpan. "However, I would do whatever it takes to save her." She then looks at Nana. "What about you?"

"Huh?"

"What are you going to do about Elena?"

The young girl placed her sandwich back down before addressing. "Well… I would repay the favor." She then began to elaborate when Raven tilted her head. "Before… Elena… and Blood… came to my rescue when my Blood power went out of control. I wanted to distance myself from them to keep them safe… but then Elena went and hugged me… telling me that everything would be alright."

"You care for her?"

"I do," she blurted out as she blushed. "I mean, sure the gesture was nice and all… but I knew I felt something back then." Looking at her hand, she let out one tear before closing it in a fist and looking at the older woman with determination. "That's why I want to save her. I'll throw myself down to hell to bring her back."

Raven was shocked to hear the young girl say those words, but then gave a contempt smile as she spoke. "I'm glad to know she has friends like you." She then placed a hand on the young God Eater's shoulder. "Make sure to back up those words with action. You hear me."

"You don't need to tell me twice," was all that Nana needed to say before going back to her sandwich, earning a laugh from Raven and surprising both Lindow and Qrow. Both men only shrugged before grabbing their glasses and drank their liquor given to them, though Lindow was glad to see Nana snap out of her funk. He's going to rely on the young boost hammer God Eater on the mission to bring Elena back to the Branch, and he needs her in top shape. Mentally, he thanked Raven for getting the young girl back to her cheerful attitude.

As of tomorrow, the mission to locate Elena Branwen continues with renewed spirits, already aware of what awaits them.

* * *

 **A/N: This had taken a little longer to think about, particularly on how I wanted Elena's scene to work out. Honestly, I think it could have been longer.**

 **There were some days that I took off typing just so I could think of a proper name for the chapter. When working on this chapter, I had to visualize how Raven and Qrow would be introduced to Paylor Sakaki, the constant struggle Elena's having with her Aragami infection, as well as the Branwens meeting with the members of Blood. Either way, when I look at it now, I'm satisfied with how it's been written, even if a tiny portion of my head claims I may have rushed it a little. Regardless, everything worked out just fine, and I had the help of music to keep me going (and many mental pictures during my shifts at work).**

 **Now onto another thing I want to say: In regards to updates, I want to try out a monthly focus. What this means is that, for each month, I will focus on one fic at a time. One fic will be one month, then another for the second month. I hope that, if I can stick with it, I can update A Branwen's Past, Macross RWBY: Delta and, once I finally get off my lazy ass, the Re:CREATORS fic that has been on my mind.**

 **Finally, I have noticed that some authors have given out permission for others to start on reaction fics and, although I'm not that noticeable (Sometimes I think I'm one of those forgotten authors), I like to give out permission to someone that wishes to do the same. I would do them myself, but then I would really be strapped with ideas, so to whoever is reading this, you have my permission to do a reaction fic of either this one or Macross RWBY: Delta.**

 **Also, who's looking forward to the upcoming God Eater 3? I sure as hell am.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **It's good to see Soma and Alisa fighting together with the Branwen twins**_ **.**

 **Well, Soma and Alisa did most of the fighting. Raven, being the more reasonable one in the fic, already knew that it was pointless to fight an Aragami with a regular weapon while Qrow… well you saw what happened.**

 **Tamamo:** _ **Qrow, you bloody idiot… somewhat expected… but still an idiot.**_

 **That is going to be a constant bother for him now that everyone knows what he tried to do. First Elena with the whole 'Marduk pup' incident and now Qrow with the whole 'thinks he can take on an Ogretail' story. Seems some of the Branwens have some bad luck, though Qrow's is just constant due to the semblance.**

 **Raptorex:** _ **Interesting… Interesting indeed… Ah screw it IT'S AWESOME! I cannot wait for the next chapter and the eventual reunion!**_

 **Someone's excited. Glad to know you think it's awesome.**

 **Fei Shuki:** _ **Another nice chapter and damn Qrow, pls listen to your sister even when you're drunk! Oh by the way, are you going to include more characters like Annette Koenig and Frederico in future chapters? I love those two in Resurrection though sad they were mentioned briefly in GE2 and RB. Keep up the good work pal :D**_

 **Everyone is going to be bothering Qrow now about the whole 'going after Ogretails' scenario now.**

 **To answer the question, I honestly don't know. I like Annette and Fred in God Eater Resurrection, but I don't know how I'm going to add them in. Just thinking about it now is hard for me, you know. Anyways, thanks for the encouragement.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	8. Investigation Pt I

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment.**

* * *

The ruined lands of Tokyo, Japan had become normal for Raven now that she has chosen to help the Far East Branch God Eaters in locating Elena. Over the course of her stay, she had been introduced to the various units of humanity's defenders, from the men and woman that made up the Defence unit to the two man team of Haruomi Makabe's 4th Unit. She had learned how much of a pervert he was when he made advances to her, only for her to him where it hurt in his body and letting him know not to mess with her.

For now, she was out on the field when she had pinpointed where Elena was last seen in the visions with Hibari, allowing the God Eaters to mobilize and go in for the search. Alongside her was Haru's little brother Teruomi Makabi, who volunteered to be the acting operator for the search as the God Eaters, a three man team of the 1st Unit, were out looking for any sign of Elena Branwen. She was watching the map of the local region as Teru picked up comm chatter from the group out in the search.

" _Erina reporting in,_ " a young girl's voice echoed through the comm. " _I haven't found any signs of Elena at my location_."

" _This is the gallant knight, Emil Von Strasbourg, calling with a report of my own_ ," a male's voice followed up. " _Alas, I have yet to find anything connected to our bravest knight, Elena Branwen. However, I shall never give in to despair._ "

" _Emil, do us all a favor and shut up._ "

" _My fair Erina der Vogelweid, what seems to be the matter? As your older brother, I wish to—_ "

" _YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER, EMIL!_ "

"Are those two always like that," Raven asked Teruomi, who could only nod in response. "A team needs cooperation in order to work."

"Trust me, Miss Branwen," the operator started, turning around in his chair. "Both Erina and Emil always get on each other's throats, with her always shouting and him going on about chivalry. When it comes to killing Aragami however, they put aside their differences to work together."

"How does that even work?"

"You're better off not knowing," was all he can say before turning around to address the God Eaters. "Erina, Emil, expand your search radius by thirty percent. Keep your eyes out for anything that may belong to Blood Alpha."

" _FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU NEVER HAD PERMISSION TO BARGE INTO MY ROOM_ ," he winced out as Erina lashed out to her fellow God Eater, rubbing the back of his head. " _ALL THAT WAS JUST A NIGHTMARE!_ "

" _But Erina, it is a sworn duty of mine to ensure your safety_ ," Emil tried to reason on the other end. " _What else can I do to see if you are well?_ "

" _There's a thing called knocking. I suggest you try that next time before rushing into my room._ "

" _But what if you are in dire need of help?_ "

" _I don't need your help. Last time I struggled in my room, you barged in when I was trying to put my bra on._ "

"I don't think they heard you," Raven pointed out, causing the male operator to sigh out before addressing them again.

"Erina, Emil, expand search radius by thirty percent," he said louder this time, hoping that they heard him. "Be on the lookout for anything belonging to Blood Alpha."

" _Roger_ ," he heard the young girl acknowledge. " _I'll be sure to find Elena-Senpai before that idiot does. Next time, I'm placing a restraining order._ "

" _That would not work on me if we're on a mission, dear Erina_ ," Emil commented on the comm. " _Besides a simple restraining order will not keep me away from performing my brotherly duties to you._ "

" _For the last time, Emil. You. Are not. MY BROTHER!_ "

"Those two have some serious issues," was all that Raven had to say as Teru switched frequencies to avoid another shouting match before addressing the third member of the 1st Unit.

"Captain Kota, is there anything on your end," He asked out, receiving only static. "Kota, respond. Did you find anything connected to Elena Branwen?"

It took a while before they heard a young man's voice echo out with rushed breathing as Kota answered back. " _Yeah, I found something alright… more like something found me… SEND HELP!_ "

"What," Raven shouted out as alarms blared to life, making the two observers look up to the map and witness an addition.

"Oh, hell," Teru commented, typing in on the terminals. "A large scale Aragami has entered the fray. Erina, Emil, call off the search and assist Captain Kota with the bogey."

"What sort of Aragami is it?"

"Checking." Typing further, he brought out the visuals provided before humming. "A Garm. Not as strong as the Marduks, but they're just as formidable."

" _Guys, I could do with some back up right about now,_ " the 1st Unit captain called out, causing a laugh from the operator. " _Now I know how Elena felt with that Marduk_."

" _Hang on, Captain, we're on our way_ ," was all they heard from Erina as the two observers watched the map with critical eyes. As they did, Kota, adorned in his own variant of the Cradle uniform, sprinted as his hands gripped his assault gun God Arc tightly while looking back behind him. On cue, one of the building shells broke apart as the monstrous wolf Aragami, the Garm, landed on the ground before continuing its chase on the young man. Freaking out, Kota increased his sprint speed as he ran from the Aragami, hoping that Erina and Emil would reach him before he becomes wolf food.

Letting his left hand free from gripping his gun, he fished out a flash grenade out of his pocket before priming it, throwing it back as the Garm got closer. Jumping off to the side, he blocked his vision as the grenade detonated in a bright flash, blinding the beast for a time. Taking the chance, he jumped out of cover before opening fire on the monster, causing the beast to roar out in pain before moving away from it in a sprint. Shaking itself, the Garm lowly growled as its gauntlets opened up, allowing flames to spew out before it gave chase towards the God Eater.

Looking back, Kota was shocked to see the change in the Garm's front legs before shouting out his lungs, skidding over to his left before moving back into a rush. The Garm wasn't far behind him as it jumped to the corner before slamming the ground with its left paw, causing a chunk of earth to float upwards before smacking it with its right paw. That caused the piece to be encased in fire as it was launched towards Kota, smacking onto the ground and creating a shockwave that knocked him off his feet.

Groaning in a bit of pain, the 1st Unit captain looked up to see the Aragami rushing in before jumping in a pouncing position, shocking the young man as he forced his body to roll out of the way. The beast landed a few inches from him before it shifted its body, raising its paw before smashing it near Kota and sending him a few feet further from it. His body rolled on the ground as he felt the impact before stopping, allowing him to slowly get back on his feet before glaring at the Aragami.

The Garm growled at the young man as it slowly made its way towards him, its piercing yellow eyes fixed on its current prey. Groaning, he aimed his God Arc towards the monster before opening fire on it again, unleashing a volley of bullets at the Aragami while moving in a side sprint. All the beast could do was back away as the rounds impacted its body before igniting its gauntlets, releasing the pressure to cause an explosion surrounding it. As it did, Kota took the opportunity to sprint out of the area and heading towards a wider location.

"Erina, Emil," Kota called out on the comm. "I could use some help over here."

" _I'm on my way, Captain_ ," he heard his teammate call in. " _Just hold on a little longer_."

He then heard the Garm's monstrous howl as the Aragami crashed through one of the ruined buildings as he muttered. "Well, you better hurry, or else I'll be seeing angels."

He shut off the comm in time to face a hurling ball of molten rock, causing him to shriek out as the Aragami's projectile impacted him, sending him a few feet further back. The force of the impact surprised him as he landed on his back, and when he slowly looked out, he freaked out as the Garm's mouth was salivating as it approached him, freaking the young man. However, he was saved as frost blast bullets homed in and impacted the beast, stopping it in its tracks and making Kota to look at his savior.

"Ask for thy help, and ye shall have it," he groaned as his hero was none other than Emil, flaunting himself as he stood mockingly proud as his God Arc shifted into a boost hammer. "No foul beast shall harm another of my comrades, for by the word of Polarstern, I will smite evil."

"For once, I was hoping it would be Erina," Kota could only mutter out before getting back up. "Thanks for the assist, Emil."

"You are far too kind, my fellow God Eater." They heard the deafening sound of the Garm's howls, forcing them to stand in attention. "Perhaps this beast is interested in our lost maiden as well?"

"If it is…" Kota then aimed his God Arc at the wolf looking monster as he continued. "Then it's going to have to go through us."

Pressing the trigger on his God Arc, he unleashed another volley of bullets at the Aragami as Emil rushed in with his weapon, surprising the Aragami and forcing it to back away. As it did, Emil took the opportunity to get close to it before bashing his God Arc into its right front paw, activating the boost ignition for additional damage against it. The result caused the beast to lose its grip on the ground as it collapsed on the ground, earning a shout of praise from Emil.

"HARK, I HAVE BEATEN THE MONSTROSITY," was all that he had to say until he turned to see the Garm swipe him away with its other paw, causing him to shriek out in shock as his body spiraled in the air. Kota only deadpanned as his junior crashed onto the ground face first before glaring at the rising Aragami, forcing him to launch another bullet hail at the monster while the other God Eater desperately tried to pull himself out of the ground. However, the Garm growled out in anger as it moved onto them in a jump, making Kota go wide eyed before moving out of the way before it impacted, creating a shockwave that pushed him away and dragging Emil's body out of the ground.

Getting back on his feet, the 1st Unit captain fished out another flashbang and an ampule, throwing the grenade out and waited for it to detonate near the monstrous wolf. As it did, he took the opportunity to inject the ampule into his God Arc, seeing his ammo count replenish right before his eyes before gazing at the now recovering Aragami. It didn't take long for Emil to recover as he shakily made his way to his captain, his noble attire covered in dirt and his hair a mess.

Before the Garm could have a moment to attack, both the Aragami and the God Eaters heard a loud girly shout as Erina appeared over the monster with her charge spear God Arc pointing downward, piercing its back in breaking speeds and causing it to roar out in pain. Desperate to get the young girl off, the monster shook its body on all sides as she held on to it with dear life as the God Arc dug further into its back. Having enough of its human passenger, the giant wolf jumped back first into the building, getting the young girl off of it as well as her weapon.

Once it laid eyes on the God Eater's form, it raised the paw closest to her and moved it over her body, intent on crushing her into blood red paste. However, assault bullets impacted its face as it was forced back, snapping Erina out of her funk and allowing her to rejoin her unit. Keeping her hands on the handle of her God Arc, she motioned the tip closer to the ground as her foes shook itself, freeing its fur from the blood stains coming from its own body.

"So captain, what's the plan here," she asked Kota as the Garm approached. "We can't waste our time on this thing all day."

"I'm thinking of one," he answered her, gripping his God Arc before coming up with a plan. "If one of us can distract the monster, the others can go in and weaken it by destroying the bonds."

"How do you suppose we do that?" She then smirked as a thought came to her. "We can just use Emil as bait, you know."

"I beg your pardon," the self-proclaimed knight muttered in shock as Kota shook his head.

"No, I'll be the bait," he told them, hearing the Garm howl out. "You and Emil are 2nd Gen. God Eaters, while I'm only a 1st Gen. I'm saying I'll distract it so that you two can move in."

"But Captain," Erina tried to plead out, only to stop as he raised his hand.

"There won't be any questions, Erina." He then breathed heavily. "I only have one rule: Don't ever give up on living."

"Brave words," Emil said dramatically as he raised his boost hammer. "It's been a real honor serving with you."

"Come on, man. You make it sound like I'm going to die on you." He then steeled himself as the Aragami got closer. "Remember, we only have one shot at this."

"You better not die," Erina said with worry in her voice. "We're already missing one captain, and we don't want to lose you too."

"I know," was all he said to her before counting down, allowing his fellow God Eaters to get ready for the plan to be executed. Once he counted out to zero, he quickly threw a flash grenade at the Garm, seeing it detonate and blind the beast one more time before motioning the others to move away from its sights. Once the Garm recovered, Kota immediately began to open fire on the monster, using the bullets to impact its face and make it glare at the young man. Smirking, he kept firing on the monster before moving away from it, forcing the Aragami to chase after him.

Unknown to it, the Garm had fallen into Kota's plan as it rushed after him, breaking off pieces of the earth and launching them at him as molten fragments. Already knowing the patterns, the young captain quickly dodged and maneuvered away from the Aragami's launched projectiles, firing back and seeing his bullets impact the monster's body. As the beast staggered again, he used his hand to motion in both Emil and Erina to strike, allowing the two 2nd Gen. God Eaters to come out of their hiding spots.

Getting close to the monster's rear legs, both of them swung their God Arcs at the Garm's knees with pressure, stunning the Aragami and forcing it to collapse onto the ground. Growling in anger, the monster ignited its front paws to make a self-surrounding blast around it to push them away, only to stagger as Kota unleashed another bullet barrage on its face. Thanks to the 1st Unit Captain's efforts, the Garm was helpless as his fellow God Eaters bashed both boost hammer and charge spear onto its body, shattering the Oracle Cell bonds that strengthened it.

Both of them retreated as soon as the Garm regained its bearings before howling out in anger, switching their God Arcs over into gun mode before opening fire on its gauntlets. The Aragami staggered slightly as Emil fired his blast gun at long range while Kota focus fired on the monster's face, buying the young Erina time to close the gap between her and the beast, firing her shotgun at it in close range. Her bullets, alongside the rounds provided by the chivalrous knight, managed to dig into its front legs before shattering another bond on the gauntlets, causing it to howl out in pain.

Before Erina could take the time to get away from the Garm, the Aragami ignited its left paw before swatting her away from it, sending her a few feet away from Kota. Emil, seeing the action with his own eyes, glared at the beast as he shifted his weapon back to its boost hammer form, rushing in to enact vengeance upon it. The Aragami saw him as he ran towards it, slamming its still blazing paw and creating a firewall coming towards him. Bracing himself, the young man brought his shield up before taking the attack, feeling the impact along with the heat before it dispersed and granting him the window of opportunity.

Dashing forward with renewed vigor, the young man got close to the Garm's face before shouting his lungs out, swinging his God Arc into it with rage in his eyes. Both Erina and Kota watched with shock as their teammate had jumped in and attacked it without a proper strategy, going wide eyed as one of his attacks had shattered the bonds in its head. Before they could say anything, the Aragami had enough of his attacks and chose the chance to jump up into the air, allowing its paws to ignite before slamming onto the ground, creating an explosion that pushed him away from it.

Despite pushing him away, the Garm has grown weaker due to the bonds on its body now nonexistent, heavily panting as it slowly marched towards the God Eaters. Groaning a bit, the young nobleman got back on his feet as he regrouped with Kota and Erina, his form more tattered than the young girl and his captain. Looking into the raging beast as it approached them, the group gripped their God Arcs as their foe staggered in its movements, knowing that it cannot take any more punishment.

Nodding to the both of them, Kota roared out as he opened fire on the Garm as Erina and Emil split off from him, heading towards the monster's paws. In retaliation, the Aragami ignited its right paw with the intent of launching a pillar of flames at the 1st Unit Captain's position, only to roar out in pain as the young girl had switched into gun mode and fired ice scatter shots at it before reverting back to a spear and struck it down to the ground. Howling in rage, it was about to slam its left paw at her, only for Emil to jump in the way and swinging his hammer at it, shocking the beast and pushing its paw to the point where it became dislocated.

Hearing it roar out in pain earned a grin from Kota as he continued to open fire on the Garm, seeing the wolf looking monster getting back up before stepping behind a few feet. As he fired, he knew that it wouldn't be long until the Aragami was defeated and thought it was time to end it. With something in mind, he fished out his last flash grenade before pulling the pin, getting ready to throw it.

"ERINA," he called out, getting her attention before throwing the grenade. "DO IT NOW!"

Nodding over what he has thought up, Erina covered her eyes as the grenade detonated in front of the Aragami, stunning it and allowing her to move in front of it. Setting her God Arc into devour mode, she aimed the artificial Aragami over to the beast's face before unleashing it, seeing it dig into the Garm's flesh and causing the monster to flinch repeatedly. She groaned as the God Arc feasted on the giant wolf's flesh until she felt stillness, allowing her to withdraw it to see the Aragami core torn out of the Garm before devouring it into her God Arc. Looking over, she witness what was left of their foe twitching before collapsing onto the ground, earning relieved sighs coming from her and her unit.

"MY DEAR ERINA," the young girl winced before stepping to the side, avoiding Emil's jump as he collided with the ground. "Are you well? Are you feeling any severe pain?"

"Shut up, Emil," she scolded, holstering her God Arc on her shoulder. "It was nothing I can't handle."

"But you had me worried sick."

"Emil, calm down," Kota called out as he walked over to them, placing his hand on their shoulders. "But thank you… for having my back."

"You're our captain," Erina reminded him. "We still need someone to guide us."

"Yeah, you're right." He then regained his steady breathing pace before addressing. "Have you found anything, though?"

"On my side, nay," Emil pointed out with a solemn look. "I have known that this mission would be one of severe difficulty, but I never had expected anything like this."

"Damn, same here." The young captain then went into thinking. "Is there something that we're missing here?"

"I don't know, Kota," Erina kicked in, frowning slightly before looking to the side. "I haven't found anything on my end. What about that building behind you, captain?"

"Huh?"

"Behind you." She pointed to the shell of a skyscraper before continuing. "It looked like there was a major battle there not long ago. Perhaps there might be clues?"

"Huh, good call." Nodding, he made his way into the building alongside his two juniors, gasping over the sight of a Caligula Xeno corpse. "Damn. Whoever laid down the smack down here did it very hard."

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick," Erina commented, covering her mouth with her hand.

"An Arc Aberrant," Emil frowned, looking over the damage. "The foul beast appeared to have struggled against its dire foe."

"What can you make out," his captain asked him.

"Judging by how severe the creature looks by the time of its demise… I have to guess that its horn, based off of the Kurogane charge spears, was torn off of the main body."

"Right, it cannot use Gil's Blood power without it," Erina commented as Emil continued.

"Yes, then, our mysterious attacker used its very horn against it, resulting in the slash marks on the beast's very palms. The attacker then boldly jumped onto its back before proceeding to rip off the boosters, grounding it forever."

"That's one hardcore attacker," Kota thought out, seeing the nobleman going on with the examination.

"Indeed, my good captain," he agreed with the Cradle uniformed male. "Anyways, the assailant then struggled against the ferocity the Caligula showed, resulting in him/her crashing onto the ground. However, spotting its lost horn, the knight grabbed it before plunging it in one of its arm blades before getting on the other, severing its arm and leaving the beast defenceless."

"Then explain how the Caligula Xeno's face got caved in," Erina pushed, examining it. "It doesn't look like the work of a God Arc. The hole is too small."

"Perhaps the attacker literally punched into it," Kota questioned, getting a nod from the noble.

"A fair assumption," he agreed with him. "This can only mean one thing: Our missing knight Elena was responsible for the beast's downfall."

"You may be right. The only thing that can affect a being made of oracle cells is a weapon or another being with oracle cells. Perhaps the Aragami Infection is allowing her to fight back without the need of a God Arc."

"Captain," Kota looked over to see Erina holding what looked like a scale in her hand. "Doesn't this seem odd?"

"A scale? Why would a scale be here?"

"I don't know," she said as she shook her head. "But I know that it doesn't belong to that dead Aragami."

"What makes you say that, dear Erina," Emil questioned her, getting a glare before backing away.

"The Caligula Xeno's scales are mainly jet black or blood red depending on where it came from, either from its armor or its underbelly." She then let them get a closer look at the scale. "This one, however, appears to go from black to red if you go downwards from top to bottom."

"So this scale may be Elena's," Kota surmised before going wide eyed. "Then that means if we can get these back to Sakaki, we may have a lead on her."

"Right."

"Good job, Erina," he congratulated her before contacting the on sight operators. "Teru, it's the 1st Unit. We found something that may direct us to Elena if brought back to the Den."

"Well done, fair Erina," Emil commented as he was about to pat her on the head, only to be punched in the face by the girl. As she got back up, picking up a few more scales before joining Kota to reach extraction, the operator sighed in relief as he reclined on his chair, smiling as he shared the news over to Raven. The woman looked up onto the map as she watched the Go Eaters' signals walk away from the ruin, relieved to know that she has a clue to the girl appearing in her visions.

"OK, that's one location down," Teru commented as he looked back. "You looking forward to meeting her?"

"I'm not sure if you can phrase it that way," Raven replied, sighing heavily. "But I'm glad to know you people are taking the initiative."

"What can we say? Everyone here in the Far East are like family towards one another." He immediately regretted what he said when she flinched. "Sorry, uh…"

"It's alright." She then looked up to the map. "Perhaps being here may bring a change in me. It might now happen right away, but it will eventually be soon."

"Ahh." He then leaned back forward before typing in a command prompt, looking back. "Speaking of the search, didn't another group of God Eaters head on out to the other lead you provided?"

"They did." She then went into a thinking pose. "I'm not sure what they would find there, but I hope they have better luck."

"Relax, Miss Branwen. If you should worry about something, worry about the Aragami that would come across them."

" _Teru, do you read_ ," they stopped as they heard Lindow on the comm. " _My team have reached the second location where Raven saw Elena before in her visions. No Aragami in sight._ "

* * *

" _Copy that, Lindow. Focus your attention on finding anything out of the ordinary. Kota and the 1_ _st_ _Unit are on their way back with their findings._ "

"The kids found something before us? Damn, I must be getting old."

After reaching the spot that Raven mentioned before leaving with Nana, Romeo and Livie, Lindow wasn't shocked to learn that the area she pointed him towards turned out to be the Wailing Plains. He was thankful for knowing that there weren't any Aragami around for him and the others to take care of, allowing him and the Blood members to search for anything connected to Elena. So far, he and the others were about to commence the search when he decided to notify Teruomi and Raven on their progress.

" _Yeah, but they had a run in with a Garm, so they had to focus on that first_ ," the operator pointed out, earning a hum from the Cradle member. " _Be on the lookout for any Aragami, Lindow._ "

"Don't worry," he assured the young man, looking at Romeo keeping an eye on the ground. "We have Romeo with us, so if anything, his Blood power will keep them away for the time being."

" _Alright. Keep us updated, Cradle Eater._ "

As he said that, Lindow shut off his connection to Teru before moving to survey the area of the plains, sighing as the sight of storm clouds began to form around in the middle. That tells him that the natural sight of the area, the tornado, would occur once again and informing him that they don't have much time left. Looking off to the horizon, he smirked as a pair of Kongous, simian form Aragami, wondered further away from them as if the God Eaters weren't there, causing him to smirk as Romeo's Blood power took hold on them.

Turning back to face the members of Blood Special forces, he can tell that Livie had moved further from them to act as the spotter for them as Nana and Romeo searched the area. He was initially moved by the young girl's dedication to finding Elena, making him think that Nana had grown attached to the mission Blood Captain as more than a friend. Of course he didn't want to pry on her feelings, knowing full well of a woman's wrath due him being a husband to Sakuya Tachibana Amamiya and a brother to Tsubaki Amamiya.

He then thought about Elena's condition as he looked at his armored hand, knowing full well of the danger of Aragami Infection on a person. Even when he was a Corrosive Hannibal, he had control over his body for a short time years ago when he killed a group of Kongou going after Tatsumi, Karol and Shun. Now that he thought about it, if Elena, under the influence of the oracle cells, continued to evade Aragami and kill both Caligula and Hannibal variants, she may mutate into a new monstrosity.

"Oh my god," his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Nana gasp out, making him look to the girl as she spoke out. "This… this is Elena's…"

"What is it," he asked her as he walked over to her, going wide eyed over the object she found. "Wait a minute… I know that device."

"It's Elena's phone," Nana confirmed it with him, slowly picking it up and looking it over. "I never thought I would see it abandoned like this."

"Tell me about it." He then kneeled down before observing it up close. "It looks like it's been undamaged so far. You think it still works?"

The young girl turned it around to find the power button, pressing it and seeing the screen light up. "Thank god, it does. Though, it needs to be charged in order to be used."

"Are you sure that it's Elena's," Romeo asked her, seeing her flip it and pointing at the nicks on it.

"These nicks describe how many times she had brushed off death during our time as God Eaters, Romeo." She fondly smiled as her finger traced one of them. "One of those times, she risked her life to save me from a Kyuubi. I can never repay her back then, but now… I think it's my turn to save her."

"You really care for her, huh," Lindow asked her, getting a nod from the girl. "Then hold onto that phone tightly, Nana. That and your drive to save her will give you the strength you need."

"Lindow," they turned to see Livie walking up to them, her variant scythe God Arc on her shoulder. "We have to make this quick. The tornado is about to form soon, and I spotted a group of Ukonvasara heading our way."

"Aragami crocodiles?" He can only groan as their search window has shortened. "Alright, we have to make this quick. Scour the lands for anything out of the ordinary, and be ready to bug out once those Aragami show up."

The three Blood members nodded before checking the area for anything not belonging to the area, with Nana pocketing the phone that belonged to Elena. Once they got further from him, Lindow disconnected the gauntlet to look at his infected arm, remembering his time when he struggled with his Aragami infection. He still couldn't remember the God Eater that appeared who helped him fight off the Blitz Hannibal before he subsequently transformed completely, but as he thought about it; he had mental images of a young girl in a Cradle uniform, wielding the same Kurogane God Arc as Elena's. Even the hair and eyes of the mysterious God Eater was the same as the missing Blood Leader's, making him realize that Elena must have tapped into another portion of resonance to help him, only to leave when he told her to get away as the transform went underway for him.

"God damn, Elena," he chuckled to himself, looking up to the cloud coated sky. "You somehow helped me when I was in my time of need… and now it's my turn. You have an odd way of showing up at the right time, kid."

"Lindow, are black and red scales normal around here," Romeo called out to him, stirring him out of his thoughts as he reattached the gauntlet on his arm. "Cause there seems to be a few of them."

"Scales?" Curious, he rushed over to where the buster blade God Arc wielder was, seeing him holding the mentioned material. "Now that's new. You don't see scales like that before."

"It looks similar to a Caligula's, but I've never seen one like this before. I mean, it goes from black to red downwards." The friendly God Eater looked up to him. "You think this could be Elena's?"

"It has to be." He then thought about the situation. "She's copying me down to the letter, leaving behind Aragami materials that are from the arm, except its scales instead of black feathers."

"She really wants us to find her, doesn't she?"

"If she does, then why are we far behind," He questioned him before humming. "Regardless, both the phone and these scales are clues for us. If we use them right, we can get to Elena before she turns." He then looked away from Romeo. "But even I know that's a farfetched claim."

"LINDOW," Livie's shout alerted him as he stood up, taking in the sight of the Ukonvasara Aragami rushing in the plains. However, he noticed that its face, turbine and tail bonds were completely shattered, making him wonder as to who would face the crocodiles. His answer came in the form of the familiar form of Kigurumi as he/she appeared behind it, setting its God Arc into devour mode before letting it dig into the monster's flesh. The Ukonvasara roared out in anger as the artificial Aragami tore through it before stiffing up as the weapon retracted out of its body with the core in its mouth, collapsing to the ground dead as the bunny costumed God Eater landed on the ground with grace.

"Kigurumi," Lindow called out in shock as the aforementioned God Eater looked at them with recognition, only for another Ukonvasara to appear behind its deceased brethren. The mysterious God Eater could only point over to the scales on the ground as it made hand gestures with its limbs, with Livie getting the message before telling the others to grab the remaining scales before heading out. As they did what the red hooded girl relayed from it, Kigurumi turned around in time to jump feets away from the crocodile, performing a backflip before landing and brandishing the short blade God Arc in front of it.

Taking the motion as a challenge, the Ukonvasara roared out as its tail pointed up, igniting it with electricity before firing lightning bolts at the costumed God Eater. Kigurumi, already knowing the attack patterns of the beast, easily side stepped around each strike as it rushed over towards the monstrous crocodile before jumping up, striking the turbine on its back. The short blade's speed, as well as the pressure the bunny costumed warrior placed on it, caused the oracle cell bond in it to shatter, earning a shriek of pain from the Aragami as Kigurumi landed on the ground and followed up with a downwards diagonal slash, shattering another bond in its tail.

Before he/she could make another move, the Aragami spun around quickly, using its tail to smack into the God Eater and pushing him/her away from it. Roaring out, the Ukonvasara emitted electricity out of its mouth before jumping up into the air, moving down towards its foe's position. Reacting quickly, Kigurumi rolled out of the way as the monster crashed onto the ground, using the chance to strike its head with the short blade. The Aragami's face bonds were immediately gone as it roared out in pain while rolling on the ground uncontrollably, allowing the God Eater to stand back up before positioning the God Arc forward.

As the Ukonvasara regained its bearing, its eyes laid on the weapon as it shifted into that of the Artificial Aragami, roaring out as it lashed into the beast's flesh. Kigurumi held onto the God Arc firmly as the weapon fished through its form until stopping, coming back out with the core and devoured it before returning to normal. As it did, the Ukonvasara remained stiff as it collapsed onto the ground as a corpse, allowing Kigurumi to calm down as he/she embedded the weapon onto the ground.

Raising its hands, the God Eater removed the massive bunny head off the body, revealing a young but experienced young girl with shoulder length, bright pink hair and youthful brown eyes. Sighing in calm, the girl watched the two Aragami as their bodies dissolved into the ground, the oracle cells that made them up now scattering. Looking back at the direction where Lindow and Blood left, she left a small smile as she knows that they're safe before fishing out her phone, connecting to Director Sakaki and hearing the sound of the automated message along with the familiar beep.

"Old Man Sakaki," she started her message. "It's Sakura. Lindow and the members of Blood are on their way back with their findings, reuniting with the 1st unit and our guest." She then yawned as she recalled her own findings. "I'm calling because I mapped out locations where Hannibals and Caligulas have made their nests. I don't know what they're up to, but I have a firm suspicion that it's connected to our missing friend. I'll call back when I have another update." She then made a small smile. "And Old Man, let Kota know that if he keeps up the good work, I might come back to give him a date. Cradle Leader out."

With that said, she shut off her phone before sighing; looking at the bunny helmet she had worn for a few years. She hated the idea of keeping her position a secret from the others, but she knew that she had to keep up appearances as she had told them that she was in another region on the planet. With her thoughts gone, she picked up the helmet and looking at it, giving her face a few light slaps.

"Come on, Ayane," she told herself. "You have a few more weeks as Kigurumi before 'returning' to the Far East. You can do this."

As she said that, she put the helmet back on before grabbing her God Arc, turning to head the other way from Lindow's position, continuing her mission that Sakaki had given her. She hopes that Blood will reunite with Elena soon, even if she knew how difficult their mission is. Back as Kigurumi, the former 1st Unit Captain Ayane Sakura rushed over to her next location in the Far East sector, ready to map out another location where Hannibal and Caligula variants would converge.

* * *

 **NORN DATABASE UPDATE**

 **Elena Branwen (17)  
Joined FRIAR in 2074  
Captain of Blood Special Forces**

 **Declared Missing in Action after the 'World Cycle' mission when she stayed behind to fend off a wave of Vajratails along with the Psion Yan-Zhi.**

 **Currently believed to be undergoing Aragami Infection, all God Eaters are advised to be on the lookout for her or any of her belongings out in the field.**

 **Lindow Amamiya (29)  
Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2061**

 **A God Eater of Fenrir's independent unit Cradle, he was placed in charge over the missions related to the search of Elena Branwen.**

 **If anything related to Elena was found, report to Lindow immediately.**

 **Ayane Sakura (18)  
Joined Fenrir Far East Branch in 2071**

 **Former Captain of the Far East Branch's 1** **st** **Unit, Ayane was the most respected and well known amongst God Eaters with many accomplishments under her belt. Currently serving as leader of the independent unit Cradle as she had handed her rank over to Kota Fujiki.**

 **Her whereabouts are currently unknown at this time, though it is believed that she is still out on the field as a God Eater. She relays her orders to Cradle through Lindow Amamiya, who had trained her when she started out her career.**

 **Rumors suggest that Kota has feelings for Ayane, though it has not been confirmed by him.**

 **Raven Branwen (?)**

 **Appeared during Cradle's expedition alongside Qrow Branwen, not much is known about her or her brother.**

 **Believed to be connected to Elena through a different wave of Resonance, she has opted to help Fenrir Far East Branch in the search for Blood Alpha.**

 **Qrow Branwen (?)**

 **Appeared during Cradle's expedition alongside Raven Branwen, not much is known about him or his sister.**

 **Spends his time in the lounge, he is seen with a glass of alcohol of the strongest type. Believed to have made a bond of friendship with 4** **th** **Unit Captain Haruomi Makabe over their shared interest in women.**

 **All female personnel are advised to avoid him and Haru when they are together.**

* * *

 **A/N: Well this took a while to write down, but I think I'm happy with how this chapter went.**

 **I figured that considering that the games have a NORN database, I thought it would have been cool to make an update on the servers. For that, I had to use the God Eater Wikia to look at references on how to make the updates, mainly Lindow's and the 1** **st** **Unit's. Along with that, but I figured it would be right to reveal who Kigurumi was, a mystery that Kota, Erina and Emil still couldn't figure out on their own time.**

 **Now, to whoever may be interested in doing the reaction fics for both this and Macross RWBY: Delta, I would like to thank you for taking the time to make them in the future. I want to let you know that for the reactees, Team RWBY would be more than likely for the Macross crossover, and for A Branwen's Past, have young Team STRQ and, if you want, Ozpin and Glynda in to react to this tale.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **I hope they can save her before she is turning into Aragami**_

 **She's already turning into an Aragami, but what, I won't tell. You're just going to have to wait until its reveal.**

 **Tamamo:** _ **Saying it now, Qrow has E rank luck. Now if you'll excuse me, I must ensure that the hype reactors don't sta- *meltdown claxones start going off***_

 **Tamamo, are you alright? Say something… Tamamo? TAMAMOOOOOOOOO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OK, I may have overdone the Metal Gear reference. My bad.**

 **Raptorex:** _ **I absolutely cannot wait for the next chapter! This story is VERY promising and I hope you will continue to give great content! (Though I will be disappointed when you move on to your other stories next month:( ) Still though, have a nice day.**_

 **I know it sucks, but I need to keep myself going on the other fics I'm working on. A monthly focus just seemed like the right idea, and both my mom and my coworkers thinks it's a good idea. Anyways, thanks for showing your support for the fic. I appreciate it.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	9. Investigation Pt II

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment.**

* * *

"Tell me, Kid: You seem to be a connoisseur of the female body, but where do your eyes wonder when you gaze upon a woman?"

While Raven had left with the 1st Unit to look for Elena, Qrow had decided that he'd spend his time wisely in the lounge, drinking the available alcohol selection over at the bar. He wasn't alone as his drinking buddy, the Captain of the 4th Unit Haruomi Makabe, had been paying for their drinks while enjoying their glasses. So far, they were on their fourth shot of whiskey when Qrow brought up the topic, allowing the God Eater to think further into the question.

"Hmm, that is a pretty tough question," Haru answered him, rubbing his chin. "At first, when I was very young, my eyes have always wondered to the chest." He then crossed his arms as Qrow raised his eyebrows. "However, as I have grown older, I have gone from appreciating the woman's breasts, the legs and even the neck."

"Good options," the Huntsman nodded before crossing his arms. "But I must tell you that you are still young. While the legs and the neck have been underappreciated, there is only one place that all men, young and old, must appreciate."

"And what is that?"

"The true show occurs down below." His red eyes narrowed as he leaned forward towards him, smirking. "The view of the woman's behind." Haru's eyes went wide eyed as Qrow continued. "While a young man can check out the woman's chest area to see the breasts, any experienced male can tell that they'll eventually sag… unless a woman knows how to keep her figure nice their whole lives. However, the woman's rear always remains nice and perky throughout their lives, making it an experienced male's preference."

"I-I see," the young God Eater muttered before smiling as if he had an epiphany. "That's right, and back when we walked on four legs, it was always in front of us. The original source of life… is the buttocks."

"Correct, young man."

"I see." Haru placed his glass down on the counter before gripping his head. "I have been looking at the wrong place the whole time, and yet the obvious was right there." He then stood up before placing his hand on his chest. "I thank you, Qrow, for showing me the way to the Holy Grail. I'll find someone to model, and then I shall record it for the both of us to see." He then broke off into a sprint as he left the Lounge. "I'LL MAKE YOU PROUD, MASTER QROW!"

"I am not your master," the older male called out to him before paling to the sight of Raven entering the room, gulping as her glare was set on him only. "Oh, uh sis, this is not what it looks like…"

"Really," she questioned him, taking Haru's spot before facing him. "I'm out there helping the God Eaters look for Elena, and what do I see when I came back? A pathetic, idiotic brother of mine who's wasting his time drinking; spreading his perversions to the God Eaters instead of helping in the search."

"If I recall, I didn't make any claims about helping out with the search." He then sighed as his sister pulled out Fenrir credits to pay for her drink. "Well, what did you find?"

"The 1st Unit found the Caligula Xeno corpse, along with scales they believed belonged to our missing God Eater." She then saw Mutsuki pass over a glass, nodding to her before speaking again as she grabbed it. "As for Lindow and the Blood Unit, they also found scales on their side, along with Elena's phone."

"Scales and a phone?"

"Yeah." She then took a sip out of her drink. "Right now, Sakaki is examining the scales to see if they were from her, while Nana is holding on to the phone." Swirling her glass, she watched the liquid move around as she continued. "The Director was glad that we found something, but I fear that the more time we spend, the more time it takes until Elena turns into an Aragami."

"This ain't like you, Raven," Qrow commented, drinking his glass. "Normally, you wouldn't care about anything other than getting stronger. What the hell is bringing this on?"

"Probably the weight of the situation." Raven then sighed as she looked at him. "Once Sakaki pin points a possible location, or if I have another resonance spike, I'll be going out to the field with the 2nd Unit. As for you…" She then smirked. "You'll be going alongside Soma on a little test at Aegis."

"Wait, I didn't agree to anything."

"Of course you didn't," she said nonchalantly before smirking. "I made you a volunteer, so you can get out there and help the God Eaters."

"But I am helping them," He argued out in a panicked voice, pointing to the selection of alcohol. "I'm helping them out with their drinks—" He paled as her glare intensified, forcing him to collapse on the bar counter. "Fine… I'll help out, dammit."

"Good."

"Raven Branwen," she turned around to face a young man wearing a red jacket. "Man, they weren't kidding when they told me your eyes were the same as Elena's." He then offered his hand to her. "Tatsumi O'Mori, Captain of the Defense Unit. I'm looking forward to working alongside you."

"A pleasure to meet you," she replied back to him, taking his hand.

"What am I, chopped liver," Qrow called out, only to get a deadpanned expression from the two.

"Considering that you've spent your whole time here in the lounge drinking, yes."

"What the hell, Raven?"

"Qrow Branwen," Tatsumi muttered out before nodding. "I've read up on you on the NORN database, and I'm ashamed to deal with another Haru." He then glared at the Huntsman. "You better not have any ideas on hitting on Hibari, got it?"

"What?"

"You heard me." Tatsumi's face got closer as his eyes narrowed. "No. Hitting. On Hibari."

As Qrow tried to say something to the young God Eater in the Lounge, Sakaki was in his laboratory with Soma reading the reports, typing on the console as he examined the scales. He was rather ecstatic when he learned the God Eaters found the abnormal materials, allowing the two scientists to examine the properties of the scales. To both him and Soma's shock, the scales, while small, were in similar strengths to Elena's Kurogane blade, making him ponder about the result of the Aragami that may come from her infection.

So far, he had been engrossed with his work as Soma eyed the scales individually, figuring a way of how different they were compared to the scales born from the Caligula and Hannibal variant Aragami. Like Kota and Lindow had told him, the young Schicksal made out the color saturation on the scales, believing their word that the scales went from jet black to crimson red. Looking over the scales' edges, the young man noticed that they were surprisingly thin on the top, but then goes thick when it reaches the bottom.

"Soma, what are your thoughts on the matter," he heard Sakaki call out to him, making him hum out.

"Judging from the way the scales are formed…" he started, placing the scales on the table. "I think that whoever dropped them could be Elena… or a new breed of Aragami."

"The former or the latter." The scientist could only frown as he continued to type in the terminal. "Or perhaps it could be both. Going by the sketch provided before, add in the scales that both Kota and Lindow's search teams brought over… can only mean that Elena herself is mutating into a new Aragami."

"And let's not forget the other piece of information," Soma added into the conversation. "Kota's 1st Unit described what appeared to be a Caligula Xeno corpse, left behind for them to bear witness. The injuries it sustained meant that it may have engaged Elena while she struggled with her Aragami Infection. The oracle cells in her body, in retaliation, took control of her body in mind in favor of its host's survival, allowing her to fight and kill it. Quite savagely, considering the state of the Arc Aberrant's face along with the lack of a core."

"Exactly," the scientist/Director agreed with, humming in thought. "There is still the matter of Raven's resonance with Elena. The first spike was only the sound of a scream, but every time a spike occurs, the Resonance gets stronger. That allows her to bear witness to flashes, nightmares... It pains me to think what would happen if it were to get stronger."

"Your thoughts?"

"I theorise that if another spike of Resonance occurs between both Elena and Raven, it might cause some discomfort. I'm talking about side-effects: Nausea, headaches, an increase in pain." Sakaki then stopped typing before firmly looking at Soma. "While it does allow her to pinpoint where Elena may have been, I worry for her health."

"You were always soft on people, Old man." Soma sighed before looking at the scales one more time. "No wonder why you allowed the creation of the independent unit Cradle. You look for a way that preserves all human life."

"A comment that I'm mostly familiar with right now." Sakaki then noticed his screen light up with a voice message, causing him to cough in his palm lightly. "Soma, we can continue this discussion another time. I have something that needs to be looked at."

The young man didn't say anything, but nodded regardless as he stood up, leaving Paylor in seclusion as he left the laboratory. The scientist, now knowing that he was alone in the room, calmly went through his computer desktop until he found the voice message directed towards him, chuckling lightly as the sender was Cradle Leader. Composing himself, he moved the mouse over the message, clicking on it to let the message play.

" _Old Man Sakaki, its Sakura,_ " the message started, earning his interest. " _Lindow and the members of Blood are on their way back with their findings, reuniting with the 1_ _st_ _Unit and our guest._ _I'm calling because I mapped out locations where Hannibals and Caligulas have made their nests. I don't know what they're up to, but I have a firm suspicion that it's connected to our missing friend. I'll call back when I have another update. And Old Man, let Kota know that if he keeps up the good work, I might come back to give him a date. Cradle Leader out._ "

"Like always, she provided the information," he commented as he looked at the time stamp. "Guess I missed her call earlier before the units got back. I'll have a word with her later."

He then spotted a file before clicking on it, seeing the map of the Far East Branch's surrounding area with red areas marked on them. Looking it over, he noticed that they were what Cradle Leader had described in her message, switching over to footage coming from the few remaining satellites hovering in Earth's orbit. He frowned as the sight of the large scale Hannibal and Caligula variants have settled down in their makeshift nests, placing his hand on his chin as he thought about the situation presented. He even frowned as the sight of Corrosive and Blitz Hannibal variants were guiding the others, while both Rufus and Xeno Caligula variants acted as a sort of vanguard.

"This does not bode well for us," he muttered to himself, glancing at the imagery. "If Elena were to be anywhere… I pray she's not near a nest."

* * *

There were times that she was glad the pain spikes were gone, but as she continued her endless crusade of wondering the ruins of Tokyo, all Elena could think about was how worried the Blood Unit could be right now. In her mind, she made the right choice of putting distance from the Far East Branch as she gripped her Aragami infected arm. Looking over it, she swore that her right hand now resembles that of a Caligula, groaning as another pain spike emerged in her system.

Taking a look at her surroundings, she realized that she had entered the Inferno Subways, an area underground where the ruins of the Japanese means of transportation lay in rest. Panting heavily, she searched her pockets to look for her phone, going wide eyed as the handheld wasn't being felt by her. As another pain of spike came and hit her, she groaned as she gripped her right wrist, tightening her hold on her affected limb as tears trailed down her face.

Looking around, she noticed that there was a lack of Ogretails trailing her, making her sigh in relief before slowly getting up, paying no mind to the pain emitted from her arm until she was on her feet. Gulping, she turned over to the right before making her trip further from her pursuers, hoping that the Ogretails didn't join up with any Kongou. As she walked, the pain in her arm increased as if she was heading the right way, and before she knew it, she walked into the caved-in area in the Inferno Subway.

Her head then felt a massive pain spike as she collapsed on her knees, gripping her head for moments until it suddenly subsided, allowing her to look at the cake in with slit eyes. Slowly getting back up, she raised her infected arm as the hand clenched into a fist before unleashing it at the debris, surprisingly clearing it in one punch. Under the influence of the oracle cells, she casually moved into the new area, surprised to see the lack of magma while dust heavily coated the subway tunnel.

Her thoughts were then drifted away as she heard three angry roars, looking over to the left to spot a Corrosive Hannibal, a Rufus Caligula and a Spartacus Psion moving towards her. Her slitted red eyes narrowed over the sight of her newfound prey as the dragon type Aragami moved to surround her, cutting off any means of escape from them. The monsters roared out at her to taunt her, only for her to remain calm while under the influence of the oracle cells.

"Look at the three of you," she said out to them in a hoarse voice, smirking while licking her lips. "Fresh cores for me to devour…"

Looking at its two brethren, the Spartacus roared out to give them orders, only for Elena to rush in and grip its face with her Aragami infected arm. Angered, the monster desperately tried to shake her off of its face, only for her grip to tighten before she smashed her knee under its jaw, shocking the beast. She then briefly let go of the Psion before kicking it with her left foot, knocking the Aragami down for a time.

Looking back at both the Hannibal and the Caligula, she smirked as she pointed at the less armored monster, motioning it to come after her. Taking it as a challenge, the Corrosive Hannibal roared out before charging in towards her, unleashing its claws in the process. As it got closer to her, it swiped its claws downwards at her, only to see her jump up from the attack before landing on its back.

Before she could make a move on attacking its scale bonds, her body was suddenly pushed off as a blast from the Rufus Caligula impacted her side. The Corrosive Hannibal roared out in thanks before igniting its palm, creating a dark flamed blade it can wield before jumping up into the air. Reacting quickly, Elena rolled out of the way as the blade collided with the ground, causing the flames to circle around in its place as the Aragami landed before it.

Glancing over its left, the monster used its right claw to grab Elena, lifting her up off the ground before slamming her onto the rock surface, seeing her cough out blood from her blood. The Corrosive Hannibal then brought her closer to its face, roaring at her before chucking her towards the Rufus Caligula. The other Aragami quickly caught her with its left hand before throwing her down to the ground hard, seeing the ground crack from the pressure her body impacted. Both the Caligula and the Hannibal roared out as they moved to reawaken their Psion counterpart, only for the heavily armored monster to stiffen as its tail was grabbed.

When it looked back, it took witness to a bloodied Elena using her Aragami infected arm to hold onto its tail in a vice grip, forcing it to roar out before she forcefully yanked it back to her. She then followed up the action as her recent addition to her arm sprouted out into an arm blade before slashing its left hind leg. The Rufus strain Caligula roared out in pain before lashing its leg out, only for Elena to dodge it while priming her arm blades. However, before she could make the strike, the Corrosive Hannibal used the opportunity to smack her away from its brethren with its tail.

Upon seeing the Caligula's injuries, the Hannibal turned to face the harmed Elena before letting out a shrieking roar at her, angered over what she did. Igniting its palm in dark flames, the Aragami roared out before slamming it into the ground, sending the fire in the ground until it was underneath her body. Stiffing up, the young girl had little time to jump out of the way before the flames came out of the ground, nearly burning her foot as she rolled away from the attack before glaring at the Aragami responsible.

Before she could take a step towards it, she felt the Rufus Caligula smack her to the ruined subway tunnel wall, followed by its palm pinning her in her position. Growling in a feral manner, she unleashed her own arm blade in the Caligula's hand, forcing it to let her go and freeing her from her predicament. Looking up, she moved her head in time to avoid the Hannibal's palm as it smashed into the wall before she bashed its arm in with her right arm.

Roaring out in pain, the Hannibal backed away from her as it gripped its limb and barely had time to register another hit in its stomach before suddenly getting launched in the air by Elena's fist. Looking to her side, she jumped out of the Rufus Caligula's arm blades before kicking it in the face, derailing the Aragami's body movements before bashing its back and forcing its body to collide to the ground. The Aragami groaned out a roar as they slowly got back up, only for the Hannibal to get pinned into the wall by the young girl's Aragami arm.

"Your core," She said to it in a feral craze, smirking as her eyes bore into the Hannibal's. "It looks delicious…"

Before she could say anything else, the Caligula roared out in anger before launching a fire blast out of its mouth, seeing it slam into her body and freeing the Corrosive Hannibal in the process. The young girl groaned a little as she gazed at the Aragami responsible, tightening her fists as the monster roared out before rushing towards her. As it got close enough, it unleashed its right arm blade before lashing it at Elena, prompting her to block the attack with her own arm blade and shocking the beast as she smirked.

"My turn," was all she said to it before using pressure to dislodge its arm blade off of hers, giving her the chance to slash at that bonds that held it together. Breaking them apart, she smirked as the Caligula roared out in pain before grabbing its wrist and, using her strength, tossed it towards the Corrosive Hannibal. Both Aragami collided with one another before collapsing on the ground, earning a smirk from the oracle cell controlled Elena.

Moving towards the two stunned Aragami, Elena had forgotten about the Psion when Spartacus got out of its predicament before rushing in, slamming its arm into the young girl. The sudden impact, along with the pressure used in the attack, caused the infected God Eater to spit out blood as her body sailed in the air, landing on the ground hard. The Psion didn't waste any time as it jumped up in the air, clenching its hands together before crashing down, slamming its fists into the girl. Wide eyed, Elena became enraged as the gold and silver Aragami roared out before she lashed back, grabbing its face before plummeting it down to the ground, earning a shriek of pain from the beast before getting kicked by her.

"Stay out of my way, bastard," Elena hoarsely told Spartacus before turning to face the two other Aragami, smirking as she raised her palm before doing the hand signal. "Come at me, you two."

Roaring in anger, both the Rufus Caligula and the Corrosive Hannibal charged at her with their claws unleashed, intent on killing the young Elena. Smirking as the two monsters took her challenge seriously, she crouched down in time to avoid their claws before grabbing the Hannibal's wrist, twisting it with enough strength to cause the beast pain. The Aragami roared out in pain as its partner turned around with its arm blades out, intent on killing the young girl. Smirking, Elena used her strength to use the Hannibal as a shield as the Caligula made its strike, seeing the former roar out in more pain as its scale bonds were shattered. However, she let go of it in time to kick it away, making the both of them stagger as the pent up energy in the Hannibal was unleashed in the form of fiery wings.

Chuckling to herself, feral Elena smirked as the two Aragami regained their bearings before the Caligula ignited its boosters, using them to speed over to her before smacking her away with its tail. It then grabbed her by the leg before smacking her to the ground, only for Elena to catch herself with her hands before kicking it with her free foot. Glancing upwards, she lifted her body up as the Hannibal charged in, hitting it in the face with her heel as the Caligula's grip lessened around her leg.

Now free of her capture, she ran up on the Caligula's arm with her smirk still present, getting onto its back before gripping on its boosters. Feeling that it was in danger, the Rufus strain Aragami thrashed around in the hopes of getting her off its back, with the Hannibal getting back up and reaching towards her. Groaning, she unleashed her arm blade before slicing the dark flame wielding Aragami in the palm before tearing off one of the Caligula's boosters, earning a shriek of pain from the monster.

Jumping off of the beast's back, she landed on the recovering Spartacus' head, her feet smashing it back down to the ground and forcing it to move its limbs in desperation. Glaring at the Hannibal, she jumped off of the beast as the fiery deity launched volleys of fire blasts out of its mouth, with one of them impacting the Psion's face. The Spartacus roared out in rage as the Hannibal rushed and pushed it aside, smashing its palm into Elena's side and pushing her further away from them.

Following up on the attack of its partner, the Rufus Caligula used the opportunity to rush in as well before impacting her stomach with the arm blade that hasn't been shattered, shocking the young girl. Before she could recover, the Caligula quickly used its tail to wrap around her frame, putting pressure in it with the idea of turning her into blood red paste. As she screamed out in pain from the Aragami's tail, her left eye gazed at the beast before letting out a weak giggle.

"You know…" she started out before wincing from the tail's pressure. "…despite being a very powerful monster… you really need to look into dental…"

Catching the beast off guard with her little joke, Elena used the opportunity to unleash her arm blade, cutting into and severing its tail off of its body before collapsing onto the ground. She wheezed out as she tried to regain her breath while the Aragami stumbled back, shrieking in pain and agony as its blood poured out of its stump. Slowly getting back up on her feet, she cough out more blood one more time before gazing at the monsters, more determined to take their cores out of their bodies.

Seeing its partner in agony, the Corrosive Hannibal roared out in rage as its hands ignited in dark flames, chucking them at the girl and forcing her to dodge the blasts of purple fire. Groaning, the infected God Eater made a break for it as she narrowly missed the Aragami's attacks before getting closer, using her arm blades to strike at its gauntlet. It resulted in the beast's bonds shattering as the gauntlet now sported a nasty crack on the surface, blood leaking out of its injuries as the Hannibal stumbled back. Taking the chance, Elena jumped in before tightening her Aragami infected hand into a fist, sending it at its face and pushing it down to the ground. Roaring out in pain, the Aragami couldn't withstand the girl's strength as she kept punching it in the head, eventually breaking its bonds and leaving it defenseless.

"Hey, Hannibal," she called out to it in a feral manner of speaking. "Itadakimasu…"

With that being said, she lashed her fist into the Corrosive Hannibal one more time, digging into its flesh now and causing the beast to shriek out in severe pain. Digging in its body, her hand traveled in the Aragami's blood until it felt the smooth surface of the core. Smirking, she yanked it out of the monster, causing more blood to spill out of it and making the Corrosive Hannibal go stiff until falling limp. With the core in hand, she applied enough pressure into it until it shattered, its shards scattering before travelling into her arm.

As she licked her lips, her body suddenly jerked away from the corpse by the Caligula's arm, impacting the rocky surface of the ruined subway tunnels. Getting out of the wall, she took in the sight of the monster responsible closing in on her with rage in its eyes and, not wanting to die, jumped to the side as its claw came down. The claw ended up getting caught in her Cradle jacket vest's zipper, pulling it down fiercely and exposing her red top out to the beast.

While the beast roared out in rage for killing the Corrosive Hannibal, Elena's slit red eyes glared at the monster as it proved to be more tenacious. Growling at the monster, the young infected God Eater crouched down as the Rufus Caligula came back with an underhand diagonal slash with its remaining arm blade, causing her to jump away from the strike. It then followed up with a swipe from its claw downwards, but it was caught halfway by Elena's Aragami hand. Roaring out herself, she applied pressure into her hold, causing the beast to roar out in pain until she squished its hand into a bloody mess.

Roaring out in pain, the Caligula stumbled down to the ground as Elena casually walked closer to it, using her arm blade to slice open its face and shatter the bonds that strengthened its defenses. The beast shrieked out in agony before feeling the girl's fist enter its very body searching for the core that kept it together. Using the last of its strength, it lashed its claw in an upwards swipe as she jumped away with tearing the core out, causing the claws to tear up the fabric of her shirt and bra.

She watched as the Rufus Caligula lied deceased as its limbs crashed onto the surface before crushing its core, allowing her arm to absorb it into her being. Looking over to the side, she scoffed as the Spartacus Psion began to back away in fear of her, making her walk over to it with ease. Seeing her kill both the Corrosive Hannibal along with the deusphage had frightened the Aragami as it moved away from its new predator, only for its back to touch the rocky surface of the tunnel walls.

"You know, you disappoint me," she pointed out to it, her voice still hoarse. "While it is true that I focused more on your friends, you stayed away like a coward… the man you were named after was fierce in his day, leading a rebellion of slaves against the Roman Empire…" Her slit red eyes narrowed. "You're unworthy of his name… but you won't remember any of this. After all…" She then smirked as she said her next phrase. "I'll be taking your core."

Stepping on its tail fiercely, she heard the Aragami screech out in pain before unleashing her arm blade, cutting the limb off of its body. Blood splattered all over the ground as the Psion roared out, collapsing and lashing its limbs out over the loss of its extended appendage. She then gripped the Spartacus in the throat with her normal hand, using her strength to keep it on the wall as she readied her fist, leveling it so that it would pierce through its face.

"Good night," she finally told it before unleashing her fist into it, hearing the scrunching of flesh being torn up as her hand travelled in its form. Feeling the smooth surface of the Aragami core, she gripped it with her hand before tearing it out of the Spartacus, turning away as the monster collapsed onto the ground as nothing more than a corpse. Putting pressure into the core, she shattered it with ease, seeing it get absorbed into her arm before finally collapsing onto her knees.

As she did that, she began to regain her senses, heaving in and out before settling in a steady breathing pattern. Looking around, her red eyes saw the horror she had committed to the three Aragami, from the shattered bonds to the cave ins in their faces. Looking down, she freaked out as her red top and the bra she had on was torn in the battle, but then sighed as her predicament with the Aragami infection took more priority.

"Dammit," she cursed out, touching the red fabric. "I guess I'm somewhat like Alisa… showing off a little more breast skin than I would have liked…" She then looked at her arm, seeing it mutate more. "Sonova…" She then thought about the others, thinking about what they are doing. "I bet the guys are looking for me… I can't go back… not like this… but… but I have to… I have to leave something behind…"

Taking one more look at her torn top and bra, she mentally scolded herself for what she was going to do before taking off her jacket vest, setting it off to the side. Seeing how far the infection has gone, she groaned as she carefully took off her red tank top along with her bra, hooking them onto the claw of the Caligula that tore into them. She then grabbed her Cradle vest, putting it back on and making sure that she could cover her breasts more.

Her thoughts drifted away as another spike of pain came into her system, making her look back and forth before making haste through the ruined subway tunnel, leaving the carnage behind along. While the pain was bearable than before, she cursed out as she gripped her wrist while leaving behind the Corrosive Hannibal, Rufus Caligula and Spartacus corpses to their fates. Once she reached a certain distance, the pain became too much and, like any other situation, caused her to scream her lungs out.

* * *

As she was getting familiar with the 2nd Unit, Raven suddenly went wide eyed as another resonance spike occurred in her head. This time, alongside flashes of Elena fending off three Aragami, she gripped her head as a sudden headache came into the fray, causing the God Eaters to stop what they were doing before rushing to her aid. The headache came to an end as soon as it hit, shocking the older woman and making Tatsumi's unit to feel nervous.

"Raven," the unit captain called out to her. "Are you OK?"

"The hell was that," she muttered to herself, shaking her head. "I'm alright… for now."

"You had us worried there," the other male in the unit, Brandon, commented. "What was that, just now?"

"Another resonance spike." She groaned as Tatsumi offered his hand, making her take his help as she got back up. "But it wasn't like that before."

"Perhaps the resonance has grown stronger," Tatsumi thought out loud. "I know you say you're fine for now, but until we absolutely know for sure, you should rest."

"Honestly, I'm fine. You act as if I'm that girl who's notorious for her friendly fire antics."

"Ouch," the only girl in the unit, Kanon, winced as she looked away. "It's not my fault that they get in the way of my shots."

"Regardless, I think you should check in with the infirmary," Tatsumi said firmly. "We'll hold off on the mission until Yae gives out her confirmation. We can wait."

"If you're sure," the Branwen quietly spoke out before moving towards the elevator, briefly glancing back at them for a minute. "Last I saw, she was in some sort of tunnel. Beyond that, I don't know."

"Got it," Tatsumi nodded, placing his hand on Brandon's shoulder. Until you have the OK, We'll just take on another mission to keep us sharp."

"Assuming that Kanon doesn't hit us in the back again," Brandon joked, getting the mentioned girl to pout in anger.

"Don't worry about us, Raven," Tatsumi assured her. "We're God Eaters. We'll be back before you know it."

Nodding to what he had said, Raven entered the elevator as the 2nd Unit made their way over to the Operations desk, hearing the doors close behind her as the ride moved up the building. Gripping her head lightly this time, she tried to make out the images she witnessed during the resonance spike, seeing the Aragami in more detail. What shocked her was that one of them was similar to the Caligula Xeno in terms of looks, while she was unfamiliar with the other two. She then sighed over the thought of Summer's disappearance, thinking that if she were with her, she would have felt the resonance spike as well.

"Summer," Raven muttered to herself as the elevator stopped. "Where are you?"

* * *

Night time has reached the continent of Sanus, and the forests surrounding the villages and the Kingdom of Vale were now teaming with monstrous Grimm. No normal person, unless they were a Huntsman, would dare traverse the dark terrain in the dark of the night, though only one being would confidently pace through it with ease. It wasn't a human, faunas or Grimm, but a monster of a different calibre as the giant, white furred wolf stomped through the ground.

Reaching a nearby stream, the beast thought it is wise to stop to take a break, moving towards the waters to drink. Sniffing the air, the monster slowly stuck its tongue in the flowing liquid before drinking it like any other animal. Its red glowing capes flowed effortlessly through the wind as its front paws, armored with hard stone, held the ground sternly as it drank the water with ease.

As it did, the monster looked into its reflection in the aquatic surface, its right silver eye glistening aside from its left yellow eye. It closed its eyes as memories clouded its mind, the images depicting a woman in a white cloak screaming out until she was consumed in a red torrent, leaving behind the monster in her place. It shook the thoughts out before continuing to drink, not caring about the other wildlife's needs.

However, as it took another lick out of the substance, its ears perked up as the beast looked up as a girl's scream echoed in its mind, images depicting a girl fighting off three dragon looking monsters. Shaking its head, it turned away as the shattered moon came out of hiding from the light clouds, only to stop as Beowolves appeared around the beast. The monster huffed out in annoyance as the Grimm surrounded it, intent on killing their intruder.

One Beowolf took the initiative and jumped into the fray, raising its claw before swiping down on the beast's flesh. The claw impacted and tore through it with ease, but as the Grimm looked to see the result, it was shocked to see the wound quickly heal as the monster raised its armored paw before smashing it down, killing the Grimm. The other Grimm roared out in rage as one by one jumped their prey, attacking it in the process.

Two of the Beowolves lunged at the beasts hind legs, biting into the monsters flesh with their razor sharp teeth. They thought they had it in the ropes, only for both of them to feel pain as their foe's flesh lashed back at them and devoured them from the insides, leaving them to their deaths as the flesh entered their heads before they dissipated. More Beowolves came to take their place, but like the ones before, they fell to their deaths as they face their opponent.

One of the Beowolves, an Alpha, roared out before heading towards the beast's face, intent on blinding it. Its silver eye, spotting the rushing Grimm, allowed its owner to howl out and opened up its jaw. As the Alpha got closer to it with the intent to strike, the monster quickly lashed its maw; chomping on the Grimm's face off with ease and seeing the body dissolve into nothing before igniting its paws. When more of them got closer to it, it used the flames in its arms to detonate around its body, engulfing the foolish creatures of darkness as a smoke took place.

Out of the smoke came the monster, still unscathed despite the Grimm's attempts to take it out before letting out a monstrous howl that echoed in the night, accompanied with a red vortex that surrounded it. The Grimm that remained began to whimper over the sight of the beast before some of them retreated back into the woods, not desiring to die by its paw. Seeing the Grimm scurry off, the monster faintly remembered flashed of those similar to it, remembering the name it was associated with it. Howling one more time, the monstrous wolf made it clear to the Grimm: 'Marduk is here to stay. Fight me… and die.'

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this chapter isn't actually an investigation part, but considering its importance to later chapters, I thought it would be fine to make it part two of the scenario.**

 **Now we saw what Qrow was up to recently since coming to the Far East and, being a pervert himself, pointed out to Haru that a man should appreciate the butt. This of course, led to the God Eater's so called 'Holy Grail' journey, but who knows when he'll succeed. Also, I think I had fun typing in the bit involving Feral Elena (when the oracle cells take over to help her survive) fighting against both a Rufus Caligula and a Corrosive Hannibal. Although, I think I could have made it a little better. Finally, the identity of the beast in Remnant: It is none other than Marduk itself. Of course, with my mind, I made a little twist to this particular one. Who could have seen the Grimm failing to fight it? Sure, their creatures of pure darkness, but even they would not leave a scratch on an Aragami, right?**

 **The idea for STRQ to read this fic is still granted to whoever is willing. I'll be keeping an eye out for it.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **Strange investigation but they found some clues to what happened to Elena**_

 **Yup, but now another issue has come up in terms of Raven and the Resonance spikes.**

 **Fei Shuki:** _ **GE Burst all over again! I wonder if you're gonna make the same thing like Ren (humanoid version of Elena's God Arc), but considering that Lindow already went through the same thing, I guess he has no problem of rescuing Elena.**_

 _ **Plus, according to Ren in Burst and proven by Livie in one of Rage Burst cutscenes… only by using the same God Arc that the God Eater used before turning into an Aragami can do real damage. I like to see how you going to elaborate that in the future chapters since Livie can no longer wield other God Arcs in post-Rage Burst.**_

 _ **Nice work as alwaysD**_

 **To put it simply, I won't be doing the same thing with Elena's God Arc turning humanoid, as I can't think of who would see a humanoid version of the Kurogane God Arc.**

 **You're right about one thing: Only a God Arc a God Eater used before becoming an Aragami can do serious damage. While the others can weaken it by destroying the bonds, I'm going to make a certain someone being bold, crazy and strong-headed to wield Elena's God Arc. Who it is, I can't tell you.**

 **Raptorex:** _ **Yet another great chapter! Your writing is brilliant! Though I have a question. Will Elena meet Raven and Qrow by the time you switch over to a different story? You don't have to answer if it's too much of a spoiler. Have a nice day.**_

 **That's a really good question, my dear Raptorex. To put it simply, it's not in terms of spoilers, but more on the lines of the length I'm going to make it. Short version: No. What I can say is that the length will keep you guessing for more.**

 **Tamamo:** _ ***digs self out of debris* Another chapter done, a few more Aragami slain, and more questions have appeared. Also, loved that blurb at the end about Qrow and Haru XD**_

 _ **As for those reactors *look over to devastated landscape* really glad they weren't nuclear…**_

 **Holy crap… Well, I figured somebody is going to like that little NORN update about Qrow. And I'm right: Qrow can be a pervert, as shown in Volume 3, episode 4 when he told his tale of one of his missions, only to end with 'the innkeeper's skirt length.'**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	10. Investigation Pt III

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment**

* * *

Sparks of electricity came and gone in the ruins of the once hopeful location of Aegis Island, the final resting place of the Far East Branch's former director Johannes von Schicksal, and every time he comes here, Soma couldn't help but remember the miracle of the Devouring Apocalypse affecting the moon. While he was thankful that humanity can continue their fight against the Aragami, he felt upset that the one responsible, Shio, caused the massive Aragami that Johannes had been keeping in Aegis to leave Earth and cause life to bloom on the moon.

He shook his thoughts away as he looked down to the floor below him as Qrow carried the suitcases, spotting the familiar forms of Kongou and their Arc Aberrant variants. Nodding to himself, he grabbed his mission details he obtained from Ops, groaning that the Deusphage Tsukuyomi would be nearby. Wanting to finish the mission quickly, he placed his buster blade God Arc on his shoulder before gazing at Qrow, giving him a steel glare.

"I'll be finishing this quick," he told him, hearing the Kongou roar out as his body turned around. "I expect you to stay here."

"Without a weapon, I'm useless anyways," the Branwen sibling muttered in annoyance, waving back at him. "Just hurry up so I can go back to drinking happily."

"How disappointing." Looking down to face the Aragami, he glanced back down to the converging Aragami that picked up their voices. "Follow the order to stand by. I'll be done in a bit."

With that being said, Soma glared at both the Kongou and Rakshasa Kongou variants, jumping down and pointing his buster blade down. Without any other choice, Qrow yawned as the sounds of the simian looking monsters roared out as they fought against the experienced scientist/God Eater, pulling out his scroll while roared of pain echoed the ruins. He groaned as he found out there was no service transmitted into his device, slapping himself as he was not on Remnant anymore for the time being.

Thinking that Ozpin or the others wouldn't believe a word from him, he pressed the camera function on his handheld before turning to face the scenery of Aegis. Seeing some perfect angles, he began to take the pictures with his scroll before moving over to the edge, facing it towards the sight of Soma fighting off both Kongou and Rakshasa Kongou variants with ease and took the snapshot. Nodding to himself, he looked up to see the Deusphage Tsukuyomi wondering passed the scene of the battle, taking a picture of the monster as it left.

Smirking to himself, he was pocketing the scroll and fishing out his flask, but as he was about to drink its contents, a shrieking Rakshasa Kongou flew upwards from a precise strike from Soma's God Arc, taking the container with it. The Huntsman watched with wide eyes as the Aragami reached the ceiling before falling down back first, only to be cleaved in half from the blade's sharp edge. His body then paled to the point where he looked like a ghost as the flask was shown to be destroyed along with it, though Soma paid no mind as he used his God Arc to devour the Arc Aberrant's core quickly before moving to kill the remaining Aragami.

"My… my drink…" Qrow muttered out, collapsing to his knees as the Aragami's form dissolved. "My means of fun… it's gone…"

While Qrow grieved for the loss of his flask, Soma effortless took care of the Kongou trying to surround him, jumping onto one of them as the others charged after him. Jumping one more time, he witnessed the simian Aragami tackle their brethren down, smirking before driving his God Arc down on them, cleaving them down where they laid. Landing on the ground, he dislodged the blade out of the beasts' bodies before moving on to devour the cores, looking back to see the shaken up Qrow mourning over the flask's demise.

" _Soma, d-do you read me_ ," he heard his operator Urara call out to him, forcing him to connect with her as he devours the Aragami cores out of the Kongou corpses. " _A-are you busy at the moment_?"

"Just finished clearing out the Kongou for the time being," he answered her, looking back. "As for Idiot Branwen, he's grieving over the loss of his drink."

"THAT FLASK WAS A GIFT, DAMMIT," he heard Qrow shout out, making him shake his head as he continued.

"We finished up before the Tsukuyomi could interfere, and I have the cores needed to strengthen the wall. Right now, we're about to rendezvous with extraction."

" _Oh, that's a relief_ ," he heard the nervous operator sigh in relief before speaking again. " _In regards to Mr. Branwen, can you inform him that his sister went into the infirmary?_ "

"Did something happen?"

" _I was told that another resonance spike occurred and she suffered a light headache._ " Soma then thought about what he talked about with Sakaki as Urara continued. " _Right now she's fine, but was told to take things easy from now on._ "

"Thanks for the update, Hoshino," he addressed her by her last name, looking at Qrow and deadpanning over the sight of comical tears flowing out of his eyes. "I'll be sure to let him know. Cradle 02 out."

" _W-wait_ ," she stopped him from disconnecting before asking. " _D-do you think we can rescue Elena?_ "

"Without a doubt," he told her, looking up to see the moon. "We saved Lindow before three years ago… we'll do the same for Elena now."

" _U-Understood… I'll see you back at the Den._ "

"Roger." He then shut off his communications before calling out to Qrow. "Hey, Ogrebait, we're going back now."

"MY FLASK…" the older male called out in despair. "WHY MUST MY FLASK BE A VICTIM?"

"Just shut up and start packing. We're going back to the Den."

Not wanting to see the grown man sob any more, he holstered his God Arc before walking towards him, leaving behind the dissolving forms of the Kongou and the Arc Aberrant Rakshasa Kongou Aragami. He made a mental note of telling Mutsuki to cut Qrow off from the alcohol, but knowing either Lindow or Haru, they would purchase the drinks for him. Once he got close to him, he slapped the back of his head hard, almost knocking him off before turning to face him.

"We're leaving," Soma told him straight up, ignoring his glare. "Stay here long enough, and more will replace those I killed."

"You didn't have to hit me," he said back to him, standing back up. "And you also shouldn't have cut open my flask as if it was butter."

"It was your fault for getting in the way of that Rakshasa Kongou. Don't blame me for your mistakes."

"My mistake?"

"Yes, Your mistake." The young God Eater checked the time. "Now hurry up. Extraction's on the way."

* * *

Entering the Inferno Subways with a God Eater from the American branch for the promise of the Holy Grail with Qrow, Haru was rather ecstatic to learn the one that came was a well-known, voluptuous blonde woman named Claire Valentine. Looking over with an unnoticed smirk, he can tell that she has maintained her figure in many ways, allowing her to have a nice rack on her chest along with a well round behind. He mentally thanked Qrow for showing him the light to the 'holy land' as he and the guest God Eater entered the area.

Looking over her, her blonde hair reached down to her mid-back, with some strands made into a braid that hang in front of her body. Her attire consisted of a light teal bikini top covered by the familiar appearance of Cradle's trench coat, with her left hand adorned in various bracelets. Her bottoms, which completes her look, is a pair of light blue jean shorts that stop near the middle of her thighs along with knee length socks and finished with a pair of white, leather boots with fur inside them.

While he promised to Qrow to get a good picture, he also had to remain serious over the threat that has taken up residence in the ruined subway system. According to his brother Teruomi, they were to hunt down a Fallen Borg Camlaan with a strong affinity to fire, alongside the Polar Quadriga that would appear later on. Considering that they have two large scale Aragami to clear out, he began to calm down his thoughts, telling himself he'll get the chance later on.

Entering the area the Aragami were in, the two God Eaters felt a wave of heat as the sound of molten lava flowed in the ruins, making the both thankful that the oracle cells regulated in their bodies increased their tolerance. It was still rather hot for them to be in the tunnels, telling them that they have to finish their job quick and return to the Far East Branch for some late night drinks. Moving through it, they heard the distinctive roar of the Borg Camlaan further in, allowing them to prime their God Arcs for the encounter.

"So," Claire started, her blonde hair moved out of her eyes as her lime green eyes looked gazed at him. "Any plan of action, Makabe?"

"Well, I was thinking of engaging it where it is," he started, thinking through. "But considering that the tunnels are wide enough here, we can fight it without bumping into the walls or accidentally stepping in lava. I only worry if the Quadriga decides to show up as we take on the armored bug."

"You don't like bugs?"

"As a kid? I loved them." He then shivered. "But thanks to my time in Glasgow, I hate them."

"Good thing you're going bug busting then." She giggled as she twirled her God Arc, a variant scythe made out of Shirogane materials. "And you have me to help you out."

"Why thank you, Miss Valentine. I'm so happy to call you over here for this mission."

Giggling one more time, she glanced over to see the familiar red form of the Aragami they were hunting as the fiery Borg Camlaan stumbled into view. Seeing him switch his God Arc over into a sniper rifle, she couldn't help but smirk as she lowered her stance to engage the large beast, the scythe's blade near the ground. Looking back, she took witness to him opening fire on the Aragami's face, shocking and enraging the beast as its roar echoed the hallways before turning to face the God Eaters.

Taking it as a form of challenge, the blonde rushed in as soon as the Borg Camlaan charged towards them, its stinger ready to plunge. Taking in the sight of the beast's armored face, Haru laid down the pressure as he opened fire against the fiery Aragami, staggering the monster as his partner from the American Branch swiped her scythe down on its mouth. Roaring out, the Borg Camlaan used its right arm to bash her away from it, shocking the blonde and enraging the male God Eater. Switching back to his buster blade, he charge in with the weapon out, engulfing it in a purple aura before swinging it down to the ground, sending the wave of energy towards the beast.

The Aragami however, intercepted the blast coming towards it by raising its arms to form the menacing shield the species were known for, taking the attack head on. As it did, it didn't register Claire's presence as she got back towards it and swung her God Arc in a downwards spin on one of the arms, letting its defence dwindle and allowing Haruomi's attack to hit the center. Due to the power of the attack, the beast was pushed away a few feet as it roared before launching armored projectiles out of its body towards them, forcing the two humans to jump out of the way from the attacks.

Bashing its shield halves onto the ground, the large bug type Aragami roared out as it moved towards the male half of the team as Haru jumped away from Claire. Gazing at the armored scorpion, the blonde woman groaned as she shifted her God Arc over into an assault rifle, taking aim before opening fire on the beast's armored tail. Seeing the bullets impacting the stinger, she began to run off to her left, allowing the monstrous red scorpion to focus on her while Haru got behind it with his buster blade in hand.

Smirking, she kept firing on the beast's stinger as the Aragami got closer to her before she switched back to her scythe, reacting quickly as she used her shield to block the beast's attack with its left arm. Feeling the force behind the hit, her position was pushed back significantly as the Borg Camlaan roared out, but before it could plunge the stinger; the male half of the duo swung his God Arc on the base of the tail, staggering it in the process. Taking the opportunity, the American God Eater pushed its arm back before swinging down, swiping the blade into it as the edge punctured its legs. Screaming out, she applied more pressure into the Shirogane scythe as the beast roared out, only to be pulled back hastily by her partner as the stinger came down towards her.

Groaning in irritation, the woman opened her eyes to see the incision made by her God Arc as the Aragami's armored stinger was removed from the ground back into the air, allowing the Borg Camlaan to spot the two humans easily. Getting back up in haste, the God Eaters barely had time to dodge the projectiles it launched out of its body, grabbing their respective weapons and raising their shields to block the rest. Roaring out, the scorpion Aragami swung its body around in a circle with its tail out, the stinger smacking Haru in the side and sending him to the ground.

"HARU," Claire shouted out in worry before glaring at the monster, switching her God Arc back into its gun form and aiming at the stinger once more. As the beast slowly approached the downed Makabe with its main offensive rearing back, she screamed out as she opened fire on the Aragami, seeing the bullets impacting the beast's blade. Considering her proficiency with her assault rifle, the bullets continued to collide as cracks began to form on it until shattering, stunning the Borg Camlaan as Haruomi got back up before moving away from the monster. As the Aragami roared out, the shattered stinger began to emit a faint glow, showing that the oracle cells in its body have activated before the monster turned to face them.

"Any bright ideas, Makabe," the American God Eater asked her partner as the Aragami rushed in, splitting up with him to keep it distracted. "Cause now's a good time for one."

"I'm thinking here," he replied back, jumping away from the Borg Camlaan's stinger at the same time. "If we can shatter the bonds in the Aragami's shield, the beast wouldn't be able to defend itself."

"Sound, but how will that work?" She then blocked the beast's arm, absorbing the impact before calling out. "That shield is hard as diamonds."

"Then we hammer it down with our bullets."

As he said that, he jumped out of the way of the Borg Camlaan's right arm as he switched his God Arc back into a sniper rifle before opening fire on the shield half, hearing the beast roar out in pain as he lands on his feet to the ground. Following his lead, the blonde sighed as she shifted her sights over to the Borg Camlaan's left arm before following suit, keeping her finger on the trigger as her rounds impacted the shield half. The Aragami roared out in irritation as its prey fought back with their weapons, but as it was about to raise its arms to protect itself, Haru threw a flashbang in time before covering his eyes.

The thrown explosive detonated in front of the large scale Aragami as a bright flash coated the ruined subway tunnel, stunning it and lowering its defenses. This allowed the two God Eaters to resume fire on the monster's shield arms as the Borg Camlaan tried to recover from the brief shock, but as it did, it roared out in pain as the oracle cell bonds in its shield were severed, rendering its defence useless. Smirking, Claire switched her God Arc back into a scythe before charging at the beast, jumping up and swiping down on the shattered shield, drawing blood out of the Aragami.

Just as the beast was about to roar out in anger, Haru took the opportunity to switch back to his buster blade before heading to the Aragami's backside, intent on shattering the remaining oracle cell bonds. However, the large scale monster reacted quickly by swinging its tail towards him, bashing him in the stomach as he was sent flying into the concrete surface. As it did, it was left vulnerable to Claire's strikes on its shattered shield as she struck it in a spiral form, staggering it further and pushing it back.

Not wanting for it to gain the upper hand, she began to twirl her Shirogane scythe to strike its arms as the beast fought back with its ruined arms, with the human gaining ground against the Aragami. This allowed Haru to get back onto his feet before holstering his own God Arc on his shoulder, breaking off into a sprint and heading towards the Borg Camlaan's backside. With its attention focused on the blonde girl, he was able to rush passed no problem before getting to his destination. The beast then lunges its broken stinger in the hopes of piercing into her body, but as she dodged the attack, Haru used the opportunity to shatter the last bond by swinging his blade in a horizontal strike, breaking into the armored flesh of the beast and hearing it roar out in pain.

Just as they were about to finish off their first target in the inferno subways, the Borg Camlaan roared out once more as it swiped its ruined tail towards them, forcing them to block the hit with their shields while the scorpion rushed away from them. Looking at its retreating form, the male of the team looked at it with an unamused look before fishing out his pockets for another flash grenade. Once he found his last stun explosive, he pulled the pin before chucking it out towards the fiery variant, covering his and Claire's eyes in time for the flash to appear and stop the monster in its tracks.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," Haru called out to it as the beast turned to face them once more. "Were you about to eat? Well, we can't have that now."

Angered that it was prevented the opportunity to recover, the Borg Camlaan roared out in rage as it dashed towards both the Japanese and American God Eaters, intent on killing them both immediately. Raising its arms to form its shattered shield, it increased its pace while the humans brought up their shields to take in the force of impact until it collided. Both Haruomi and Claire winced from the blow the Aragami pushed on, but only the female was pushed aside as the broken stinger came down and bashed her on her side, leaving Haruomi alone to hold the beast back. Wide eyed, he was being pushed back by the large scale monstrosity while the stinger came close towards him.

Just as the Borg Camlaan's only means of piercing was about to smack into his side, the Aragami didn't count on Claire jumping up into the air and priming her scythe in her hands. Screaming her lungs out, she swung the Shirogane God Arc at the scorpion, severing the stinger off the main body and earning a shriek of pain from the monster. She then quickly spun her weapon before piercing the blade into the armored scorpion's body above where its mouth was, stabbing into what she believed to be the core as the fiery beast stood stiff. Grinning, she spun both herself and her weapon as the blade turned inside its flesh into it was dislodged, allowing her to land gracefully on the ground while the Aragami form collapsed on the ground, lifeless.

"Well, that was pretty clever," Haru commented on the way she executed the beast, hearing her giggle at him. "Aside from getting slammed by its stinger."

"Without those oracle cell bonds, it was weaker than before," she pointed out, looking at the now dispersing corpse. "When I thought about that, I figured I would recover fast enough to sever it completely."

"Nice way of thinking. No wonder you were placed in Cradle over in America."

"Considering I received the call from the famed Ayane Sakura herself… Never met her in person though."

"For real?" The male then thought about it. "Well, if she's busy with other business, I can sort of understand. But then again, I never met Ayane. All I heard was how amazing a captain she was in the 1st Unit before Kota took over."

"You never met her as well," she asked him, surprised. "I thought for sure that you did."

"I was in Glasgow three years ago."

Before they could speak about the person of interest, the familiar roar of a Quadriga Aragami echoed in the inferno tunnels, putting them into a back to back formation to spot them. What followed afterwards was a volley of missiles coming towards them, and before she could react, Haru instinctively pushed her away before taking the blasts with his shield, sending him to the ground covered in smoke. As she recovered, her eyes took on the polar themed variant of the Aragami, their second target to take out in the ruined subway.

"Well… that hurt like a bitch," Haru winced out as he got back up, only to pale when he saw the Polar Quadriga. "Oh, come on… can't it be a Sariel, or a herd of Zygotes… anything but an armored tank of an Aragami."

His only response was another roar coming from the Polar Quadriga as its missile pods opened up, launching a salvo of explosives towards the two God Eaters. Not wanting to get blown apart by the monster's attacks, the two partners broke off in a sprint away from one another, barely avoiding the detonations of the rockets as they collided with the ground. As they ran from the travelling missiles, the large tank of an Aragami turned its body to face Claire, moving towards her in its slow pace.

As it moved towards her, the male half of the pair groaned as he got up before switching his God Arc into a sniper rifle, taking aim and opened fire on its form. His bullets impacted the beast as the modules detonated in a blaze, surrounding portions of the Quadriga's body in smoke and allowing Claire the window to attack it in close quarters. Shifting his sights over, he took aim on the monster's skull-like face before taking his shots, stunning the monster while the American God Eater jumped up in the air and slashed its face with her scythe.

Due to the targeted area being the beast's current weak spot, the Polar Quadriga roared out in pain before jumping away, barely avoiding another swipe from the Shirogane blade and landing on the broken surface. As soon as the blonde landed on the ground, the Aragami roared out before rushing towards her, hitting her dead on by smashing into her with its front armor, stunning her as she flew a few feet before crashing on the surface. Just as she started getting her footing back, the monster roared out as it stood up on its hind legs before crashing its front legs down, creating a pillar of ice heading towards her. Her eyes were wide as she saw the attack, only to be pushed out of the way by Haru as he took the beating instead. She looked shocked as his body collided with the tunnel wall, only to glare at the Aragami responsible for harming her partner.

Finally getting back on her feet, she switched her God Arc into an assault rifle before opening fire on the beast, using flare bullets to impact its body as she slowly walked towards the monster. The Quadriga roared out in pain as it backed away from the enraged God Eater as she got closer, but as it was about to open its missile pods, fire blast rounds suddenly found themselves impacting the armored limbs, causing Claire to look at the cause. She was shocked to see Tatsumi and the 2nd Unit rushing in towards the Aragami as Kanon pressed her assault on the monster, allowing the two 1st Gen God Eaters to reach her.

"Sorry we took so long," Tatsumi commented as he stood beside her, his short blade God Arc facing the monster. "We would have been here earlier, but something came up for Raven. Where's Haru?"

"I'm here…" They heard the man wince out as he waved on the ground. "Just had a brush with death… nothing new here."

"CAPTAIN," Kanon shouted out before firing more blast rounds at the Aragami.

"Don't worry about little old me, Kanon." Haru then gave her a smirk as he slowly got up before continuing. "Just show that thing whose boss… and watch who you shoot at while you're at it."

"But—"

Before she could finish her sentence, the Quadriga roared out as it jumped up into the air, slamming into the ground and creating homing ice pillars at the God Eaters. Tatsumi, alongside Brandon and Claire, brought up their shields in time as Kanon jumped out of the way of the oncoming pillars, firing another fire blast round towards the monster's missile pods one more time. The bullet impacted its target as the monster turned around, but as it was about to charge towards them, the blast module detonated on its side, staggering the being and causing it to collapse.

Taking the opportunity provided, Tatsumi and Brandon rushed in on its sides with their God Arc blades out; swiping their blades down on the Quadriga's armored body. However, the weapons couldn't properly pierce into its skin due to how strong the body was, but that didn't deter them as they kept striking their sides, earning a roar of anger from the Aragami as it tried to get back up. As they keep striking its armored body, the monster roared out once more as its missile pods opened up before launching rockets around itself, detonating around the beast and sending the 2nd Unit Captain and his teammate back from it.

However, it opened a window for Claire to rush in with her scythe ready to slice through its flesh, jumping up in the air as the smoke cleared. She wasn't prepared as the Polar Quadriga's front armor opened to reveal its insides, but the sight of a large rocket caught her attention before moving her shield up to take the impact. In response, the Aragami unleashed the large explosive out of its body as it locked on and homed in on the American God Eater, detonating as it hit the shield and sending her to the ground.

While the Quadriga roared out as it stumbles towards its downed prey, it didn't count on Brandon getting back on his feet as the 2nd Unit God Eater rushed over to its hind legs, making his stop before smashing his buster blade into it with a heavy swing. That resulted in the armored sections of the back legs to be severed off while the mobile tank of an Aragami roared out in pain, something that the male American nodded before doing the same to the other leg. Once he finished, he moved out of the way in time as the monster jumped backwards, firing missiles around its being to catch any human near it.

Regrouping with Tatsumi, the two teammates got into position as the Aragami fired another salvo of missiles towards both Kanon and a recovered Haru, prompting the 1st Gen God Eaters to intercept and absorb the damage with their shields. As they did, another volley of explosives was launched out of the Quadriga as they aimed towards Claire, who could only smirk as she snapped her fingers. Before the others could call out, she moved her God Arc scythe in a fashion that managed to both defend herself and slice apart the rockets at the same time, stunning the others in the process.

"What the…" was all that Tatsumi could mutter out in shock before the monster roared out once more before breaking off into a sprint, hoping to take her down in a tackle. The visiting God Eater, smirking over the obvious movement, jumped out of the way towards her right as the Quadriga reached her; both of them turning around before the human extended the scythe and slashed its leg. Putting pressure, she used her God Arc to loosen the Aragami's grip on the ground, causing it to trip and collapse on the ground.

"HIT IT NOW," she shouted out to the others, setting her God Arc into devour mode. "DO IT BEFORE IT GETS BACK UP!"

Not wanting to hear her twice, the God Eaters of both 2nd and 4th Units began their assault on the Polar Quadriga as she unleashed her artificial Aragami onto the beast, seeing it tear off the front armor with little difficulty. As she did, Tatsumi got closer to it with his God Arc in front, thrusting it into the exposed flesh while Brandon helped Haru and Kanon with the missile pods. Using their buster blades, they climbed up on the monster's body before reaching their targets, swinging their blades to injure and damage its means of offence.

However, the Polar Quadriga slowly began to regain its footing at it stood up, forcing the two men on top of him to hold onto its body while gripping the God Arcs in hand. Before it could make another move, Claire effectively used her Artificial Aragami to tear off the other half of its front armor, exposing its flesh for the others to attack and earning a shriek of pain from the beast. Retracting it back, she changed her God Arc back into a scythe before moving forward with Tatsumi, using their blades to pierce the Aragami's flesh. Just as it was about to open up its missile pods one more time, it received one more blast bullet in its skeletal face courtesy of Kanon as Brandon and Haru tore off the launchers off its body.

Stumbling back from the onslaught it received from the God Eaters, the Aragami stumbled backwards as its weakness was exposed to its prey and one of its main offences was severed. In an effort to fight back, the Polar Quadriga roared out as black smoke erupted out of its body before surrounding itself in a wave of frigid cold winds, stunning the God Eaters both on and near the beast. Being the only one free from the field, Kanon aimed her God Arc before launching her own volley of fire blast bullets, but while some of them impacted the monster, two stray bullets slammed into Brandon and Haru, pushing them off the armored tank of a monster's back.

"Oops, I didn't mean for that to happen," the 1st Gen God Eater called out to her friends before realizing something. "Wait, that got you two off the Aragami. I shouldn't be apologizing. Go Kanon."

"THAT STILL FREAKING HURT, DAIBA," she winced as Haru's voice echoed in the tunnel.

"Regardless, thanks for the save," she heard Brandon call out, making her sigh in relief. "But warn us the next time you shoot us off an Aragami surrounded by cold winds."

Before she could make another comment, the Aragami roared out in rage as the ice field around it dispersed before charging towards the pink haired girl, scaring Kanon as it got closer. Before it could reach her however, both Claire and Tatsumi rushed in from behind before striking the shattered rear legs, stopping it in its tracks and allowing the girl to move away safely. As she did, she glimpsed back to see the Quadriga getting ready to launch another large missile out of its front body and, not wanting to miss the chance, aimed and fired her God Arc towards it.

The blast gun bullet travelled towards its target until impact, causing a large explosion that engulfed the large tank like Aragami. The aftermath of the detonation left a brief, yet powerful shockwave that startled the God Eaters, prompting them to stab into the ground with their God Arcs while Kanon held onto an intact support beam. After a while, the shockwaves died down, allowing the humans to breathe relieved as they released their weapons out of the surface, only to wince out as the Quadriga roared out one more as the smoke cleared, revealing a severely torn Aragami.

"Jeez, that explosion did a number on it," Tatsumi commented on it as he got a closer look at it. "Look at it, half of its body has been blown apart. I doubt it's going to move anymore."

"A little warning would have helped us before you took that shot, Kanon," Haru muttered at the pink haired girl before smiling. "Still, you did well here."

"Haru," Kanon lightly said as her eyes went wide.

"Still, the Aragami ain't dead yet, and we didn't deal the finishing blow at it." He then looked over to see the exposed core of the Quadriga. "And considering what you did towards it, it's only fair that you do whatever to the core. Have one of us devour it or destroy it is your call."

Feeling a sense of accomplishment, Kanon quickly thought about what to do with the core of the Polar Quadriga as the Aragami weakly roared out in pain and anguish, no longer able to move away from them. Nodding to herself, the 1st Gen blast gun God Eater slowly walked towards the exposed flesh of the beast and, taking aim towards the exposed core that makes up the monster's brain. Taking a deep breath, she opened fire on the orb, seeing it shatter in front of the girl as the Quadriga went stiff, only to collapse lifeless shortly after.

"Well… that was a thing," Tatsumi commented as he watched his fellow God Eater walk back towards them. "Never thought we'd help Haru and…"

"Claire," the visiting God Eater introduced herself, offering her hand as she continued while they accepted. "Claire Valentine, a God Eater from the independent unit Cradle's American division."

"American," Brandon muttered out before his eyes widened.

"That's right. Though today, I'm here through recommendation by Haru." Smirking, she looked over towards him as he turned away whistling. "At first, he said I could be, and I quote him, 'seeing the Far East in a whole new light,' but I easily caught on to what he wanted."

"Wait, what," the mentioned God Eater spoke up in shock, hearing her giggle as he tried to form a counter statement.

"Still, I am grateful that I came to Japan." She then thought about the 2nd Unit's appearance. "Enough about me, why is the Far East's defence unit here?"

"Oh, that," Tatsumi remembered before sighing heavily. "Our guest Raven recovered after her sudden headache, and relied us another possible location Elena was. We're actually here to investigate it when we ran into you two."

"Elena?"

"Yeah, the Blood Unit's captain." He then sighed as he placed his God Arc on his shoulder. "She's currently missing and undergoing Aragami infection, and our only lead, Raven, informed us through Hibari that she was here."

"Are you sure," Haru cut in, turning back to face them. "Cause we haven't seen any trace of her anywhere."

"Maybe because you were too busy ogling her, Captain," Kanon sung out in a semi harsh tone. "How about you start being more mindful of your surroundings instead of staring at women's breasts?"

"Going off topic here," her captain cut in before Haruomi could say anything. "Raven is certain that Elena came through the Inferno Tunnels, and thanks to her resonance, we found what belonged to our missing Blood Alpha in both the 1st Unit and Lindow's search team."

"Yeah, but…"

"So if Raven believes that Elena came through here, then like or not, we'll trust her word." He then sighed heavily. "But we have no clue where to start."

"Well, if it helps," Claire called up, running her hand through her blonde hair as she recalled. "I noticed a large enough entryway in the cave-in Haru mentioned earlier before we got engaged with the Aragami. I passed it off as a normal sight here—"

"Wait, an entryway?" He saw her nod before thinking further. "There was never an entranceway on the cave-in before. Did you at least check it out?"

"I was more focused on killing both the Borg Camlaan and the Quadriga at the time."

As they conversed, none of the God Eaters noticed both Kanon and Brandon moving towards where the cave-in was, more curious about it than ever. Keeping an eye out for additional Aragami, the two members of the Defence Unit kept their God Arcs out and ready for any sudden attacks. When they were certain that there weren't any surprised waiting, they kept moving towards the cave-in, spotting an entryway that Claire mentioned earlier, along with a faint trail of the scales that Kota and Lindow's teams discovered.

Nodding at each other, the two 1st Gen God Eaters ventured inside what may have lurked inside, noting how dark the unexplored cavern is. Pulling out their flashlights, they pointed them forward before igniting them, going wide eyed over the sight of the Corrosive Hannibal, Rufus Caligula and Spartacus corpses. Kanon could only gasp over how the beasts were killed over, covering her mouth as Brandon dared to venture further and examine the damages done. From what he can think of, Elena was once in the area, only to vacate after the dragon Aragami were killed and their cores shattered.

"Brandon, are you sure Raven said that Elena was here," his fellow unit member asked him as she gazed at the corpses. "Cause I think only a monster could have done this."

"If she was under the influence of the oracle cells, then yes she was," he answered her, frowning as he looked further. "No signs of the core shards on the ground or in the bodies. She must have absorbed them into her being."

"Is that even possible?"

"For a normal person, no." He then looked back at the pink haired girl. "But for someone who's on the way to becoming an Aragami…"

"No…"

"But if we can get to her in time, we might find a way to stop it."

"Maybe…" Kanon then spotted something hanging off the claw of the Caligula corpse, slowly moving to pick them up. "A torn shirt and a bra… Why would Instructor leave these behind? Isn't she worried about her modesty?"

"I think that would be the least of her concerns if the scales on the ground say anything," Brandon pointed out as she grabbed the torn clothing. "Plus, my hunch tells me she knows we're looking for her."

"But still—"

"If you were in her position, would you do the same?"

"Of course I would." She then looked away as a blush formed before speaking out. "It's just… I think I would have chosen something else instead of my shirt and bra." He can only shake his head before hearing her out again. "But… if the infection was causing pain… then I would only think about keeping myself as I am so…"

"See?" Picking up the scales off the ground, he hummed as they matched the description of the scales found by Kota and Lindow before pocketing them, looking at Kanon who has grabbed the ruined pieces of clothing. "Come on, let's get back to the Den and report our findings."

"Right," she acknowledged before facing him. "I'll let Tatsumi, Haru and the visitor that we're leaving."

With that being said, she ran out the way she came in through the entryway, making her way over to the other God Eaters while Brandon stayed behind. After hearing about how a Caligula Xeno was killed off from Erina and Emil, the 1st Gen God Eater couldn't believe a word they said. However, examining the corpses of the Hannibal variants, included the caved in faces, tells him otherwise, making him a little shamed for not believing the 1st Unit. Looking at the corpses once more, he heavily sighed as he made his way out as well, knowing that the search mission would be far more difficult than he could have imagined.

All that remained in the ruins of the subway system was the remains of the three Aragami and, once the God Eaters left, the sound of enraged roars echoed out through the caverns.

* * *

 **A/N: That took a lot longer than I thought, but I guess with how my body works, I'm used to it.**

 **While the whole scenario with Qrow and Soma was a little funny, with him losing his flask, the chapter in of itself focused on the efforts of Haru and the 2** **nd** **Unit. Now the God Eater visiting the Far East, Claire Valentine, is an original character made for this one chapter for Haru's continued quest for the Holy Grail, and her God Arc is the Shirogane scythe/assault rifle combination. However, when I mentioned the name to my mom, she just laughed and said, 'Really? Resident Evil,' telling me that their names are a combination of both Jill Valentine and Claire Redfield. Still, I went along with her design and purpose, and established that she's part of the Cradle Unit's American division.**

 **Now, I deeply apologize for not updating in a month, but when I tried working on chapters for Macross RWBY: Delta, I have been watching reviews for the PS4 title, Yakuza 0, prompting me to get it and Yakuza: Kiwami. Due to how hooked I was, I was more focused on them, forgetting the fact that I have readers waiting for an update. I'll do what I can to update my fics and juggling my time, but with how I am, I'm not sure if I'm able to. Not to mention, life threw another curveball in another high rent of almost $900, while my recent pay couldn't even cover a quarter of it. Luckily, I have my five days back, so I should be able to catch up.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Tamamo:** _ ***Semi-incoherent mumbling* Summer is a Marduk… think there was mention of some strange dragon thing in an earlier chapter… might need to re-read dream/vision…**_

 _ **How effective are God Arcs at slaying Grimm**_

 **You really went into thought on that.**

 **To answer your question, while we haven't even gotten into that part of the story yet, considering that the Marduk had annihilated the Beowolves around it, it is safe to assume that the God Arcs would be more than effective. While the weapons were made by human hands as artificial, they are still technically Aragami, so yeah.**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **Good News is she's alive and holding up well**_

 _ **Bad News: She is slowly turning into an Aragami and starts to have a feral instinct. Hopefully they can track her down as soon as possible before the transformation is complete.**_

 **I'm just gonna say that you can just keep hoping. I like to throw curveballs as much as I receive them. (CURSE YOU RENT ADJUSTMENTS FOR NOT LOOKING AT MY RECENT PAYS)**

 **Raptorex:** _ **ANOTHER great chapter! This is really turning out nice! I actually never got into the God Eater games before this, but I am the ULTIMATE nerd when it comes to Monster Hunter, and I can see why you like God Eater! I still have a LOT to learn about mysteries of the Aragami since I'm new to this, but I'll pull through. Though with you answering my question I have a new one. When will you change BACK to this story? Or is that still undecided? I'll wait for your answer next chapter! See ya then!**_

 **There are still a few things I'm looking up in terms of God Eater, so if a major know all see my work and gives heavy criticism to a point where they demand I discontinue this, I am still going to push through. I'm not all that familiar with Monster Hunter though.**

 **To Answer your question, this month I am back on this, but with Yakuza taking my time like it is, expect few updates. If I can keep my head in the game though, expect more.**

 **Northwind132:** _ **Love this story! Hope you update soon.**_

 **Thank you for checking it out, reader. I hope you continue your support by looking forward to the next chapter.**

 **Whoever wants to do a react fic to this has my blessings to do so. Just let me know via PM if you're interested.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.** _ **(hears Majima)**_ **Oh hell, not this crazy psycho again.**


	11. Complications

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment**

* * *

Briefings.

If there was one thing that doesn't sound fun to Lindow at all, it was giving out briefings in a professional manner towards his fellow God Eaters. During his time as the captain of the 1st Unit before his successor, he had always preferred a more simple way to give out orders and always kept his relationships with his teammates more casual than professional. In his mind, he was far different from his sister Tsubaki, a woman who made sure to remain strict while on the job, though he wouldn't prefer her in any other way.

The situation he was in, however, called for him to give out the briefing in a professional manner than a laid back manner as he stood in front of the monitor in the lounge with his arms crossed. Facing him were the God Eaters that were stationed on the Far East Branch that he worked with, from Tatsumi and the Defence Unit, Soma and Alisa from Cradle, to the Blood Unit under Julius' temporary command. Sitting in between Tatsumi and Gil were Qrow and Raven, the latter playing a part in the investigation while Qrow kept muttering about a lost flask.

Running his armored hand through his hair, he began to gather his thoughts on how to proceed with the briefing, thinking back on the findings the units have discovered so far. One of them was the sighting of the scales, which were in the same color and pattern as Elena's hair. The others were the belongings the missing Blood Captain left behind for the God Eaters, and the surprisingly grotesque corpses of the Hannibal and Caligula variants. Sighing one more time, he clapped his hands as the others stared at him, waiting for him to start the briefing.

"Alright God Eaters," he started off, trying to sound professional. "As you all know, I have gathered you all here to inform you guys about the new updates surrounding our missing friend and ally, Elena Branwen. To that end, Old Man Sakaki had placed me in charge in the search for our girl, and since some time has passed, I want to go over what we found."

"Hey Lindow, not to sound like an ass, but why were you chosen," Haru spoke out in curiosity, handing the pictures he took over to Qrow behind his back. "Don't get me wrong, any of us are capable of taking charge. I'm just wondering."

"As a member of Cradle, I have scoped out the lands more than you have checking out girls' bodies." The Cradle member got some laughs while the 4th Unit leader slumped down before getting back to it. "As for why I was chosen, I have worked alongside Elena more than any other captain in missions, and I also offer her advice." He then raised his hand to cough into before getting serious. "Back to it, over the past few days, we have been out on the field searching for Elena, usually referring to Raven and her resonance to reach the locations."

"While Qrow wastes his time drinking," the mentioned woman muttered under her breath as she listened to the male God Eater.

"Throughout the search, we have come across a few things that may lead us to where Elena is or, hopefully, get to a location before her. Some of those happen to be her belongings, like the phone Nana is holding onto, to the scales that have been present near them." Lindow then fished his hand in his pocket before pulling the mentioned material, showing it to those present. "Now, Dr. Sakaki has already gone ahead and examined the scales themselves, and going from his thoughts, they are a mutated version of the Caligula, though we don't know what the monster will look like until we see it for ourselves. We know that Elena is undergoing Aragami infection and, soon enough, will change into such a beast."

"Those scales are different than that of a Caligula Xeno," Erina pointed out, keeping her hand up. "Are you saying that Senpai will turn into something worse than the Arc Aberrant?"

"Correct," he answered her. "So far, the only thing we can go on is data." He then sighed before asking out. "Now, aside from the scales, what else have we discovered during our searches?"

"Elena's belongings," Kanon spoke out, raising her hand and waving it. "Except for Kota's unit, the others had found something that belonged to Elena, from possessions to worn material."

"Exactly," He nodded before speaking. "I'm not entirely sure what Elena is up to, but I believe that she is purposefully leaving her stuff behind for us to gather. Her phone, which Nana has in her hands, is one of those things."

"And then there were pieces of Elena's clothes in the Inferno Tunnels." The pink haired girl then frowned before speaking again. "I don't get why she would just leave her red tank top and bra behind, but from talking with Brandon, I think she's more focused on survival than protecting her modesty."

"OK, I think most of us wanted to hear that… unless you're Haru."

"HEY," Haruomi shouted out in mock hurt.

"Regardless, these things will help with tracking and, hopefully, recover her before it's too late." He then looked at the arm covered by the golden gauntlet. "If not… well, we're going to be in one hell of a fight."

"Lindow Amamiya," He turned to face Emil, who kept a thoughtful pose. "Let us not forget about the lifeless forms of the Aragami killed near both the scales and our missing knight's possessions."

"The Hannibal Variants." Looking at Soma, he nodded towards him as the visuals of the large scale dragon Aragami and its related forms, along with the visuals of the corpses seen near the riverbank and the Inferno Tunnels. "From what the teams could gather, the Aragami left behind at those sites… those corpses… it was clear that something fought against and killed the Caligula Xeno and the three in the molten tunnels. At first, their deaths could have been seen as an internal predator power struggle. However, the wounds and lack of both their faces and the cores can be seen as odd."

"No one could have inflicted the wounds the Hannibal, Caligulas and the Spartacus in those manners," Soma kicked in, getting close to the monitor as data came in to point out the injuries on the Aragami. "Not even a small fry Ogretail could manage to inflict those injuries, and I seriously doubt a toothpick that was Qrow's sword could harm it."

"You don't know good weaponry when you see it," the male Branwen muttered out, only to be slapped in the back of the head by his sister as Soma continued.

"But, the injuries the Aragami sustained in these images can happen… if a human being under the influence of the oracle cells were capable of it. Someone… someone like Elena." Seeing everyone having their eyes wide, the young Schicksal closed his eyes before speaking again. "If you think about it, her situation involving the Aragami infection coursing through her body allows her to fight against the Hannibal Variants without the use of a God Arc. And considering the first core she devoured was from a Caligula Xeno, we have to assume that she now sports the arm blades of that specific species."

"Going from experience, in order for Elena to fight the Aragami head on, she would go into what I call a 'Feral state,' where she is only driven by what the oracle cells in her body tells her to," Lindow pointed out. "She would have feint memories of the carnage that happened before leaving the area." Sighing once more, he gazed over the other God Eaters before scratching his head. "So, any questions from the peanut gallery."

"I've got one," Shun spoke up, leaning forward as he looked at Raven. "I know you were chosen to be in charge of the whole recovery operation due to experience, so I'm not questioning that. What mine is though, is why Raven is a part of the mission? She's not a God Eater, and I know for sure that she's not a new operator for us. In my opinion, she has no right to be here in the Den in the first place."

"Why you little," Raven seethed out before hearing the Cradle member cough into his hand.

"That is a good question, Ogawa," Lindow said out loud. "Under normal circumstances, we wouldn't allow someone not affiliated with Fenrir assist us in the operation. However, before coming here, Raven complied with our staff by giving out a portion of her blood for Yae to examine. After going after the data, we can officially confirm that Raven is connected to Elena by blood directly. In other words, you can say that Raven is Blood Alpha's biological mother. Not to mention that she has a special type of resonance that connects her to our missing friend, and thanks to that, we know where to go to search for anything connecting to Elena."

"You're serious about that," Karol piped up, wide eyed before looking at Raven. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you look nothing alike."

"None taken," she assured him. "She only has my eyes. The rest… came from a really good friend of mine… who I'm still looking for."

"Sorry to hear that. I bet he was a good man."

"Who said anything about a man," was all that she muttered to herself calmly before glancing over to Lindow. "Anything else that needs to be brought up?"

"Surprisingly, there is." Snapping his fingers, the screen changed to show the map of the Far East region, with x marks over where the God Eaters were during the operation. "Over the course of our search, we have been trying to pinpoint where Elena would go next through Raven's resonance. Thanks to new intel, things got more complicated." He then snapped his fingers, seeing the map highlight areas near the marks along with data on Aragami. "Near the riverbed and the Inferno Tunnels, an informant had pinpointed what appeared to be nests of various Hannibal types. Blitz Hannibals, Caligula Xenos and a pair of Spartacus were a few examples."

"It's quite possible that whenever Elena reaches out to Raven through the resonance, she's near a Hannibal nest," Soma included in. "We're fortunate to stay away from the nests themselves as we gather her belongings, but it won't be long until the Aragami get enraged and go after her themselves. It's no surprise that we're in a race against time once more. The Ark Project, Arius Nova and the Devouring Apocalypse shouldn't remind us of that fact."

"Even so, we're not giving up on Elena yet," the experienced God Eater took back control as the visuals shut down. "That just means that we have to work much harder in order to get her back safely. Remember, she's counting on us to rescue her, and we're not going to back away from a few Aragami."

"Right, Instructor is counting on us," Kanon spoke up confident, along with Erina and Emil.

"We'll do whatever it takes to bring Senpai back to us."

"Our legendary knight of Blood will be brought back safely through our sheer will of chivalry."

"Glad to see you're all pumped up," Lindow commented as he placed his hands on his waist. "Any more information that comes will be transmitted over to everyone's email in the NORN database. Dismissed."

Finished with his briefing, the God Eaters that gathered in the lounge stretched out as they got out of their seats, moving to do their own preparations as Raven stayed behind, thinking about the recent news about her DNA test. In her mind, she knew that her connection to Elena would be direct, but hearing that she was classified as her mother pained her heart. Even in her head, she knew that she wasn't mother material, even after she left Yang behind with Taiyang and moved back towards her tribe, only telling those she trusts that there will still be a place for them in her heart.

She then thought about Elena and what she's going through, thinking back to the images of the Aragami killed by her under the oracle cell influence. Even though she was dedicated into helping the God Eaters in retrieving the young Branwen, she knew she was going to be helpless in terms of fighting as her weapon wasn't made to fight their monsters. Shaking her head, she stood up from her spot before heading towards the room she was given, only to stop when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry to cut your walk short, but I wanted to bring something up," she heard Lindow speak up behind her, making her turn to face him. "Did you have any recent resonance spikes after last time?"

"Not recently," she answered him, sighing. "I thought they would come to me every day, but I guess I was wrong."

"Well, not everyone will get it frequently. It just comes and goes whenever it gets strong enough." Scratching his head, he lets go of her shoulder before placing it in his jacket pocket. "Anyways, I want to try and get a lead on her before Elena sends out another spike your way, and it involves getting to an area near a nest."

"What are you getting at?"

"Elena's being drawn towards the Hannibal variants, wasn't she," he asked her, making her think before nodding her head as he continued. "Going by the updates, I have a feeling that she would traverse the ruins to find the next nest, hoping to strengthen herself with more of the cores. If we get to an area before her, we can use those Aragami to lure her to us."

"We're going to bait her to rescue her?"

"Seems like the only plan I can think of, but even that's going to be difficult," he admitted, groaning as he forgot his pack of cigarettes. "I've already set up the mission parameters with the operators, so all that's left is assigning the units to them. Unfortunately, both the 2nd and 4th Units need time to recover, so they get to stay on defense here in the Den. That leaves us with Blood, Cradle and the 1st and 3rd Units to tackle them."

"And it doesn't take a genius to figure out that I'm being assigned to one of them."

"Right. You've already worked with Kota's little group, as well as meeting Tatsumi's squad. The 4th Unit basically shares Kanon with the 2nd, so the only person you didn't get to see is Haruomi. That leaves you with the 3rd unit."

"3rd Unit," she muttered to herself in thought before nodding. "I got it."

"And Raven… even after saving her, you're going to have to deal with her guardian Dr. Leah."

"I know."

While Raven conversed with Lindow over what will happen in the future, Qrow had a destination in mind as he left the lounge and entered the elevator, intent on meeting with Sakaki. In his hands was the bag he had with him since he arrived in this world, and in one of the pockets were the files involving Atlas' Project: Silver. If he was going to be of any help in Elena's rescue, he needs to show the acting Director the files concerning the young Branwen's 'birth.'

Reaching the floor, he stepped out of the elevator and made a straightway towards the Director's office, keeping the bag on his shoulder as he reached the door. Sighing heavily, he knew that if Raven found out what he's doing, he would be sure that he was going to get an ass kicking from her. Regardless, he needed to do this as he knocked on the door a few times, waiting patiently for the invitation.

"Come in," he heard the Director call out, prompting Qrow to enter the office to face the scientist. "Ahh, Qrow Branwen. Is there something I can help you with?"

"No, nothing at the moment, but I do want to talk and show to you something important," he answered him, dropping his bag onto a nearby sofa. "In fact, it's in regards to the DNA test and how Elena is Raven's daughter."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's not." Opening the bag, he dug through it until he fished out the files, keeping them in his hand as he looks at the Director. "Before I show you, I need to know if you can keep this a secret for now. If Raven found out what I'm doing right now, I'm guaranteed a bruising."

"I swear that I'll keep it hidden."

"Good." Walking up to him, he passed the files over to Sakaki before speaking up again. "Seeing as how you figured we're not from this world, I decided that you should be the one to know about this."

"And what am I looking at," Sakaki questioned as he opened the files, scanning through them with a thorough eye.

"A project that ended in failure seventeen years ago," Qrow answered, sitting back down and crossing his arms. "To better understand this, you need to know of our world's myths and legends, but to put it simply, one of our 'nations' scientists' decided to create an army of Silver Eyed warriors. But the project ended in failure and the specimens created were killed before they could live out their lives."

"And what does this—"

"I'm getting to that." Sighing, the Branwen sibling relaxed as he continued. "Anyways, word got out to the councils, and they dispatched both Raven and my team leader Summer to deal with it."

"Dr. Sakaki," they turned to face Dr. Leah, who entered the office looking under the weather. "Sorry to intrude, but I just want to report that the God Arc Soldiers are now being dispatched over to America."

"I see," the head scientist nodded as he kept looking at the files, seeing one detail that stood out to him. "Qrow… the files mentioned that they used Raven and Summer's DNA to create them… is this true?"

"Absolutely," he answered before looking at the female scientist. "Can she be trusted?"

"She's Elena's guardian, so yes."

Taking that into account, Qrow hummed out before continuing where he left off. "Anyways, both my friend and sister bore witness to what the security did in that facility, and made their way over to where the head of the operation, Azure Van Claude, waited with the last specimen. He was hoping that the child would inherit the silver eyes, but that too didn't come to pass."

"Wait, what are you talking about," Leah asked the Branwen, being handed the files by Sakaki and started reading through it.

"Angered, the head scientist was about to kill the child, only for Raven to take him out instead. Coming up with a plan, she used her semblance along with a new blade, coming here and dropping the child off at an orphanage. You can already guess what happened next."

"Elena…" Putting the pieces together, she scanned through the files as she added her thoughts on the topic. "My father found her in front of Magnolia Compass while it was being renovated, and I promised him that I would watch over her."

"And then she lived out her life the way she wanted," Qrow finished until leaning forward. "Until now, when Raven received her first Resonance spike. She came to me asking for my help in the matter and here we are. A world that is more dangerous, and a world where I lost my sword."

"So you're the idiot who thought he can handle an Ogretail," the God Arc Soldier researcher commented, causing him to groan.

"Don't remind me." Sighing once more, he stood up before facing the door, only to look back towards them. "You can go ahead and look over the files. Just keep them out of Raven's sight for now. And inform that Soma brat that he owes me a new flask."

"Unfortunately, he's busy preparing himself for the next operation, Qrow Branwen," Sakaki informed him. "Which reminds me, you have been assigned with Cradle to move out over to Aegis."

"That island again?" Groaning, all he gave after speaking was a wave towards the two scientists, leaving them to gaze at the files further.

"Director… is what was written in those files true…" Leah asked her senior, getting a nod before frowning. "How could they… Those were innocent children… and to think that."

"Man is driven to greed and power when they seek it," Sakaki frowned as he looked at an old photo of himself and his lost colleagues Aisha Gauche and Johannes von Schicksal. "It applied to both Johan and Dr. Rachel's efforts of starting a Devouring Apocalypse, and it applied to the scientists that searched for the Silver Eyes in Raven's world."

"But still… to have the children killed?"

"Why do you think Raven saved Elena back then? If she hadn't, Blood wouldn't be where it is now, the Devouring Apocalypse would have killed us all, and Earth would be erased of all life." Thinking further, Paylor turned to face the young woman before speaking out again. "By bringing Elena here seventeen years ago, she has ensured her safety from one of her nations' hunts, allowing the girl to grow up without worrying about being a target."

"Are you saying that…"

"Of course, this is just ramblings from an old man," he assured her. "Nothing for you young folks to worry about." He then thought about something. "Leah, did you ever get the chance to meet Raven?"

"No, but I plan to after this operation." She then gave Sakaki a slip. "Also, the American Cradle member Claire Valentine wanted to extend her thanks for having her here in the Far East, along with a bill under Haru's name."

"What did he do this time?"

"Taking pictures of her 'rear,' apparently." Checking the time, she turned back to face the door. "I overstayed my welcome. I'll be heading back to the lab."

Nodding to her to leave, Sakaki sat in his office as Leah made her way out, heading towards her room/laboratory as thoughts on the files plagued her mind. Meanwhile, Raven was going over her mission details with Hibari over where the 3rd Unit would be going in the operation, sighing as the location was the Tranquil Temple, an area under the effects of the abnormal weather patterns that makes it a frozen tundra. She heavily sighed as she has to get a warm thick jacket as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Something bothering you, sis," she heard an all too familiar voice, forcing her to groan out. "Come on, you can tell me."

"None of your damn business, Qrow," she bluntly told her brother, only to sigh again. "But apparently, I'm going towards someplace cold, and I don't have a winter jacket."

"Ouch, that's rough for you. I have to go back to the island where I lost my flask."

"So you're with Cradle then," they heard Hibari speak out to them, turning to face her. "That means you will be under Lindow's direction alongside Alisa and Soma."

"You mean Miss No Bra and Brat," he asked her, groaning. "Great, now I have to remind the kid that he owes me a flask."

"He owes you nothing," Raven deadpanned before turning to face Hibari. "I'm guessing I'm going to get the basic rundown once I get there?"

"That's right, Miss Branwen," the other operator, Fran, answered her as she typed away on her console. "And Qrow, while you're going with Cradle to investigate Aegis, you're to bear witness to them taking out a Kyuubi and an escort of Sekhmets, the guardian Aragami protecting the nest there."

"Fun…" was all he could mutter as he was given a tablet with the info on Aragami, going wide eyed over the images of the pure blooded Aragami. "Jeez, your God Eaters have to fight a giant fox?"

"Technically, it's called Kyuubi, Qrow," Raven informed him, receiving a tablet of her own from Hibari. "I'm getting one as well?"

"Consider it a way for you to look up the Aragami without going through the terminals," the Operator told her. "Plus, if you're going out in the field and don't know what sort of Aragami will appear, that should keep you updated."

"Thanks."

Nodding, Hibari turned her head to address the younger Branwen sibling. "Now Qrow, Cradle is getting their gear ready before reaching their transport. I suggest you make haste."

"Fine, fine," was all that Qrow could say as he left his sister, looking at her one more time. "You be careful out there… Raven."

"You too… Qrow," she answered him sincerely, watching him leave to prepare for his operation with Cradle. Looking at the tablet handed over to her by the operators, she went up the stairs before going towards the sofas, sitting down and accessing the contents on the device. Going over the list of Aragami, she skimmed down as she took in the familiar forms of the monsters she saw before, from the Ogretails to the Borg Camlann that she ran into when she left the satellite base with her brother. She then stopped at an image of the Dyaus Pita's 'Dark Emperor' variant, seeing it look like a Grimm with only black armor on its face and front paws, to the menacing wings sprouting from its back.

Due to her working with the 3rd Unit for the next mission, she is unsure of what types of Aragami she will be seeing alongside the God Eaters, and scrolled down over to the Hannibal variants. From the Corrosive Hannibal to the Caligula Xeno, she wanted to be sure that she knew which one she will spot in the Tranquil Temple. After familiarizing herself with the different Hannibal types, she heavily breathed out as she looked up to the ceiling, knowing that things are going to be more difficult. Regardless, she's determined to find and save Elena before she turns into an Aragami.

* * *

Pained roars echoed in the outskirts of the Tokyo ruins before being replaced by the sounds of flesh torn apart as another Caligula Xeno was killed by Feral Elena's strength. Not wasting any time, the infected girl lashed her arm into the Arc Aberrant's face, taking time before pulling back with the monster's core in hand. As the corpse collapsed on the ground, she was about to crush the core, only to pass it over to her normal hand and unleashing her arm blades on a pair of enraged Ogretails, carving into their flesh with ease.

With the nuisance taken care of, the infected God Eater tossed the Caligula core back into her mutated hand before crushing it, seeing the shards get absorbed into her body before collapsing on her back near a ruined wall. Breathing heavily, she regained her senses as the pain she felt before subside for a time, allowing her to weakly look at her new appendage carefully. Instead of the smooth skin she was more used to, her arm was now covered in scales that went from black to red downwards, looking similar to that of the Aragami she killed.

Her eyes then gazed at the arm blade she grew out during one of her feral crazes, aware that the patterns were similar to the Deusphage Hannibals, only with a gold trim on the linings. Letting her arm down, she looked up to the night sky, wondering whether she will see her unit once again before becoming the very monster they kill. Shaking her head, she got rid of her thoughts on the matter before focusing on her past, reliving the day she announced to Leah that she was going to become a God Eater.

Closing her eyes, she reopened them to see the Claudius household, seeing the familiar forms of herself and Leah together. The scientist still wore the same attire she had working for Fenrir, while Past Elena wore a black hoodie over her red tank top, accompanied by a pair of form fitting jeans and black runners. The dreaming girl shook her head over how her attire changed from her most comfortable to the uniform worn by Cradle members as she listened in to the conversation.

" _What_ ," she heard Leah say to her younger self with wide eyes. " _You're going to become a God Eater_?"

" _Yeah_ ," young Elena answered her with a nod. " _I wanted to do what I can to help the people, and I thought being a God Eater would be a good fit for me._ "

" _But Elena, do you even know what that would mean?_ " Leah's form began to shake as she continued. " _You would have to be on the front lines against the Aragami… many men and women lost their lives to those monsters._ "

" _But Leah, you always said that we need more God Eaters out there. What's wrong with me applying for the position—_ "

" _BECAUSE I'M WORRIED ABOUT LOSING YOU!_ " The young Elena jumped back as her guardian started to shed tears. " _Don't get me wrong, you're right about Fenrir needing more God Eaters, but the thought of you becoming one… I wouldn't be able to focus on my work if you're out their risking your life…_ "

" _Leah_ ," was all that the young girl whispered out before getting closer to her supporter, hugging her close. " _I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you upset…_ "

" _Elena…_ " The older woman then returned the gesture, sobbing. " _I never meant to lash out on you… it's just… I can't stand the thought of losing you like I lost my father._ "

The Elena witnessing the memory closed her eyes over the image of Leah's parent Jephthah, who lost his life when Rachel's project, God Arc Soldier ZERO was unleashed on him, killing him in front of the household before returning to stasis. She had faint memories of what he would do to care for her, even trying to get him to call him 'dad.' Just hearing his name made the infected God Eater shed a tear as she continued to watch the memory, hearing the conversation between her younger self and Leah.

" _But Leah, I do want to become a God Eater,_ " her younger self said in the embrace. " _Because if I don't, how else am I going to protect my family?_ "

" _Elena…_ "

" _Plus, it's a way for me to repay you for your hospitality for me._ " The young girl then let go before giving a fond smile. " _I mean, you mean so much to me._ "

" _What are you saying,_ " Leah cut in, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. " _You'll always have a home here. Even when you found out we're not blood related, you're still my sister. You don't need to repay me anything._ "

" _But—_ "

" _No buts, young lady._ " Leah then let out a sigh before looking into Elena's red eyes. " _OK, I'll allow you to be a God Eater, but you have to promise me one thing._ "

" _What is it?_ "

" _Never, and I mean never, Ever lose your life out there, and come back to us safely._ " Her grip on her shoulder tightened a little to ensure she got the message. " _And I better not hear about you coming up with crazy ideas, otherwise we're having one of those talks again._ "

" _I understand, Leah._ " The young Elena then let go before giving her a fond smile. " _I promise, but I can't guarantee anything with the plans though._ " She then scratched her cheek as she spoke. " _But if it makes you feel better, I'll try to keep them at a minimum._ "

" _Good enough._ " Just as Elena turned around to leave for FRIAR, Leah snaked her arms around her before groping her breasts. " _Elena, have you been eating properly? I didn't realize that they were growing._ "

" _L-L-LEAH_ ," she shrieked out as she heavily blushed. " _PLEASE STOP!_ "

" _What's wrong, we're both girls,_ " the researcher pointed out, getting a feel of them as the young girl squirmed. " _We've seen each other naked before, haven't we?_ "

" _T-T-THAT WAS BACK WHEN I WAS SIX!_ "

" _What's wrong, Elena? We used to take baths together, remember. You used to like it when I wash your back._ "

" _I WAS A KID._ " The young girl then looked away. " _I-I just wanted to let you know that I don't want to be babied anymore._ "

" _I know_ ," was what she heard before no longer feeling Leah's hands on her breasts, looking to see her caring side. " _But no matter what happens, you'll always be my little sister, blood be damned._ " She then looked at the time before addressing her. " _You better get ready, Elena. If you're going to FRIAR to be a God Eater, you will be assigned to Blood under Rachel's command._ "

" _Yeah_ ," was all that the infected God Eater heard from her younger self before wincing out in pain, coming back to reality and gripping her wrist with all her strength. Seething through her teeth, she groaned as the pain and Aragami infection traveled into her back, and before she could react, she let out a yelp of pain as the cells mutated to the point where it sprouted out through her Cradle vest, taking on the form of the Caligula's booster wings. Gasping heavily, she moved her body till she collapsed onto her hands and knees, slowly looking back to see her new mutated appendages.

"No…" she seethed out, slowly getting back up. "It's getting worse… I don't know… how long I have left…" Gripping her wrist, she has gotten used to the feeling of the scales now a part of her body. "But I'll resist this… no matter what… and no… No Aragami… will stop me…"

With that in mind, she slowly made her move away from the carnage she left behind, from the Caligula Xeno corpse and the debris caused by her fight to the dispersing bodies of the Ogretails. Unknown to her, both Raven and Qrow are already heading over to their respective areas near the Hannibal nests, with the former going to the Tranquil Temple and the latter returning to Aegis. Deep in thought, the male Branwen gazed at the moon hovering over the planet, thinking about what his sister will go through.

"Thinking about something, Ogrebait," he groaned when he heard Soma call out to him, making the man face the young scientist. "You had that 'look' on your face. Something's bothering you."

"Yeah, and that's you owing me a new flask, Brat," Qrow retorted back, seeing the young man scoff before looking through his tablet. "What, no comeback? You acknowledge the fact that you owe me something?"

"The only thing I'm acknowledging is you losing more brain cells over a stupid flask." Soma could only hear a scoff coming from the Branwen as he looked through the mission details. "Besides, we can all agree that a person's life is more important than a mere container."

"OK, enough belittling each other, children," Alisa interjected, sitting beside her God Arc. "Honestly, must I break up every fight?"

"Just let them vent it out, Alisa," Lindow calmly told her. "Eventually, Qrow's going to have to give it up and let Soma do his work."

"Fine…"

"But in all seriousness," they heard Qrow speak to them. "I'm more worried about Raven. The fact that she's going to be out on the field by those monsters, knowing that she can't fight them… it will frustrate her."

"Look who finally learned a lesson," Soma commented, earning another glare from Qrow.

"Shut it, Brat." Calming down, he looked out as the horizon moved passed them while the sight of Aegis Island was visible on the waters. "It's just… all her life, she has fought with many different foes in our line of work. To see her sit back and watch as the fighting gets done without her would drive her insane."

"But she knows that she can't kill an Aragami with her weapon," Lindow pointed out, crossing his arms. "And besides, she's got the 3rd Unit along with her. Even if Karol's a little 'money-driven,' He'll do what he can to protect her."

"And let's not forget about Shun," Soma clued in. "Unlike Karol, he's more prone to going after the strong Aragami. But place someone to protect in the field, and his focus changes."

"Then there is Gina," Alisa kicked in, leaning forward. "She's known to be the best sniper in the 3rd Unit, even if she gets… excited. But if an Aragami were to get and an inch near Raven, you can bet the monster's going to the grave."

"In truth, the 3rd Unit's her best shot at staying alive in the field," Lindow finished up. "Besides, she's not the only one. You're going to witness us take on a Kyuubi for crying out loud."

"Fun, just let me find a cheerleader's outfit so I can encourage you guys," was all that Qrow could say to them before looking back out there, still thinking about his sister. "Raven… be careful out there."

* * *

 **NORN DATABASE UPDATE**

 **Claire Valentine (20)  
Joined Fenrir American Branch in 2069  
Member of the Independent Unit Cradle's American Division**

 **Once a 1** **st** **Gen Assault Gun God Eater, she was found to be compatable with the 2** **nd** **Generation God Arcs. Using the opportunity to hone her skills, she took the liberty to upgrade to a 2** **nd** **Gen Shirogane scythe/assault gun combination.**

 **During a routine mission, she received the call from the Far East's Ayane Sakura to join and expand Cradle, a position the woman took gracefully.**

 **Alongside her work as a God Eater, Claire maintains a second career as a model, earning twice as much money and earning the moniker of 'Blonde Reaper.' However, her attitude changes into that of fear when she encounters Ouroboros, an Aragami type responsible for killing her friend Riku Asada.**

* * *

 **A/N: End of the month, and yet this is the second chapter I could finish before I could get focused on my other fic.**

 **Now, things have gotten more complicated over for the God Eaters as not only the spots Elena were at left clues for them, but the areas were near Hannibal Nests. Not only that, but the Aragami Infection is spreading further to the point where she sprouted Caligula wings. Will the Branwens and their allies in the Far East Branch reach her in time, or will they face a new breed of monster?**

 **Now, I seriously need to get back into the swing of typing more chapters again, but the recent release of Dynasty Warriors 9 had taken much of my time. Not only that, but the one time I wanted to type was the one time mom took over my laptop, looked at me and said, 'Go play. It's my time on the laptop.' Maybe I should set up a timer for her so that she could stop playing her Facebook games on my computer. I'll figure something out for that later.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **Haru and the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **Unit fought a Dangerous Aragami and won**_

 _ **This Claire Valentine may play a vital role in this story.**_

 _ **Thanks for the new chapter.**_

 **Well, Haru and Claire did take care of the fiery Borg Camlann before engaging the Polar Quadriga.**

 **In regards to Claire herself, the only role she had was for Haru to 'continue his quest for the Holy Grail,' thanking Qrow for showing him the way. In terms of the actually story, she won't be further in. She's like those girls in Haru's character chapter stories: Only in once, and never seen again.**

 **Fei Shuki:** _ **Good to see you back and updated this. And whoa, didn't expect Summer as a Marduk. Now how in the work Salem gonna do about it, seeing it as a rare beast? From what we know, she'll do anything to overpower Ozpin and his agents. However, I hope that's not the case for what will happen on Remnant's side because Salem's Grimm alone are already all over the place.**_

 _ **Nice chapter as always. Take your time to enjoy the game and possibly brewing the next idea for this story haha.**_

 **Man, where were you when the last chapter came out? Did life through a curveball your way too?**

 **Now, in regards to the Marduk on Remnant… Salem is going to be absolutely furious when she learns that the beowolves were devastated by the Aragami. She may try to have her own agents try to capture or even kill it, but God Eater logic is that if a weapon isn't made with oracle cells (IE. God Arcs), they will be completely useless against the monster. She won't be the only one trying to figure out how to deal with it though.**

 **Thanks for the encouragement Fei. I'll do what I can to pump out more chapters for both this, my RWBY and Macross crossover and, possibly, my Re:CREATORS project.**

 **Raptorex:** _ **YES! I have been waiting patiently for your return and my patience has been rewarded with another good chapter! I can't wait to see what you have in store next!**_

 **Jeez, am I like someone that needs to be worshipped? I don't need that kind of attention, but I do appreciate your support. You can also help by spreading word of mouth to other fans of either RWBY or God Eater, know someone willing to do a reaction fic to my stories, etc.**

 **Tamamo:** _ **RIP Qrow's Flask**_

 _ **A Beloved Gift That Will Surely Be Missed.**_

… _ **Wonder how Ozpin will react when he sees the pictures…**_

 **Like when Qrow thought it would be wise to tackle an Ogretail with his sword, it will be a recurring gag from the God Eaters.**

 **Knowing Ozpin and his deputy Headmistress/Combat Professer Glynda, they're not going to believe what they will see until Qrow shows footage.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out— (** _ **hears the familiar OST**_ **) SHIT, NOT LU BU! (** _ **runs)**_


	12. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment**

* * *

The Tranquil Temple: once an area of worship and meditation in the old world now reduced to nothing more than a feeding ground to the Aragami. Due to the rampant weather patterns, the area surrounding the area has been reduced to a winter tundra, with the snow covering the ground and the ruined buildings. Despite the nightly calm with the green moon, the temple is teaming with an army of Aragami, from the floating egg forms of the frozen Zygotes to the frigid Ogretails.

Parking near the mission sight, the 3rd Unit lead by Karol Schneider looked over their materials and equipment for the job, from Shun checking his God Arc's tip to Gina's ammo count. The Captain looked over towards Raven, the only normal human in the group, thinking that out of all of them, she were to be the one feeling the cold more than the God Eaters. Sighing to himself, he opened up one of the transport's hatches before pulling out a heavy winter jacket, tossing it over to her and seeing her catch it with ease.

While he did, Shun yawned out as loud as he can to annoy his captain, smirking as the leading God Eater glared at the smug brat. Gina, the only female of the 3rd Unit, only sighed as she had to deal with them on a daily basis as she finished her ammo count before moving towards Raven, sitting beside the woman before fiddling with her hair. The jet black haired human only gazed at her before taking in the God Eater's appearance, wondering why she was the only one given the heavy jacket.

"OK, guys," They all stopped to hear Karol speak out, crossing his arms as he leaned near his God Arc. "I bet you are all wondering why we're here in the Tranquil Temple instead of being over at the Den defending the wall, being at an area that remains cold all year long, right?"

"Not really," he groaned as Shun commented, making the captain look at him. "I'm fairly certain we know what is going on though."

"Oh? Care to explain, brat?"

"First off, you're the brat, Karol." Sighing, the arrogant God Eater stood up before placing his hands on his sides before continuing. "We're here to draw Elena out by coming near a Hannibal nest and capturing one for bait. The temple here happens to be near one of those nests, but it's being guarded by small fry Aragami."

"Oh hey, you actually paid attention to the briefing." Smirking, Karol moved his hand towards him in a certain motion. "Now pay up what you owe."

"WHAT THE HELL, KAROL?"

"You did a full summary, so I'm asking you to pay up for it."

"That's not how it works, Schneider."

"Does this happen a lot," Raven asked Gina, who only nodded to her question. "I don't know how they managed to work alongside each other for so long."

"Trust me, the whole unit can be a mess," the sniper stated, raising her hands as she sighed. "Despite our… differences, we can come around and work together." She then smirked as she looked over towards the other woman in the vehicle. "Hell, you saw how the 1st Unit worked together to take out that Garm, right?"

"Yeah, I think I understand." Placing her hand on her chin, she thought about Kota and the 2nd Gen God Eaters under his command. "Their way of thinking is different and they live different lives, but when push comes to shove, they set aside those differences to fight a common enemy."

"Exactly, and that is how our Unit is, Ms. Branwen."

"I'm still wrapping my head around the whole God Arc situation," she turned to face her as the older woman spoke. "You kept referring to those two as 2nd Gen God Eaters. Why?"

"Take a look at ours, and tell me what you can describe."

"Well…" She took a look over to the 3rd Unit's God Arcs before speaking out. "They seem to be only one blade and two guns."

"Exactly, ours are considered 1st Gen God Arcs. Ours have been preset to either the blade or the gun. 2nd Gens, however, were designs to combine both the gun and the blade to make one complex God Arc capable of shifting between the two. Then there's the 3rd Gens that Blood uses, specifically made to counter the Psion's bias field."

Amazed over how the God Eater presented the information, Raven pondered over how the 1st God Arcs can catch up with those being used by the 2nd Gen God Eaters and the Blood Unit. Being assigned to be a part of Karol's unit would give her the answers she needs as she put the jacket over herself, feeling how heavy it was to her. Looking over to the two men, she can tell that they finished arguing with the captain as the victor, counting the Fenrir credits in his hand before pocketing it.

"OK, if we're done arguing and talking towards one another, we should get into the mission," Karol took back control as he opened the APC's door, the cool air hitting them and affecting Raven as she shivered while he continued. "In order to lure Elena out, we're going to have to perform a bit of pest control."

"Pest control," Shun grumbled out.

"Yeah, you heard me, Brat." Pulling out his datapad, he relayed out the objectives. "In order to get a Hannibal over here, we're going to have to deal with both the Zygotes and the Ogretails. Both of them are frost variants, so Gina, you're going to need to rely on blaze rounds. Once they are dealt with, hopefully one of those dragons takes the bait and jumps at us."

"I hope it's a Spartacus."

"Please, I prefer the Blitz Hannibal, Shun." Stepping out of the vehicle, Karol breathed in the cold fresh air as he looked around while the others followed, humming in thought before snapping his fingers. "Gina, I want you on top of the cliffs. If the Zygotes are going to take us on in the air, I need someone taking them out before they reach us. I'll go ahead into the Temple Grounds and stave off the Ogretails." He then looked towards Shun. "You have the pleasure of guarding Raven, brat. Be a good host."

"WHAT THE FUCK, KAROL," the long blade God Eater shouted out. "If anyone's going to be guarding her, it should be you."

"Unlike you, I have the range to take on the horde with ease. Besides, I'm certain that an Ogretail would pop up on you."

"Grr… Fine, I'll take the damn job."

"Good." He then looked towards the only human in the group before addressing. "Raven, if Shun ever decides to be an ass, be a pal and bash him in the head with that sword of yours."

"I'll pass on that," she muttered out.

"Suit yourself."

Raising his arm, he took notice of the mission timer counting down, bringing his fist up in the air before counting down mentally with his fingers. Bringing his digits back into the closed fist, both him and Gina ran off to take their positions with the sniper climbing up the cliffs while the assault gunner moved towards the center. Sighing heavily, Shun planted his God Arc into the ground before grabbing the tip of the hilt, leaning forward as he felt bored for the new job.

While she climbed the frozen Cliffside with her sniper God Arc hanging on her back, Gina felt a little sorry for Raven to be left with the long blade God Eater, knowing that she wants to see the long range shooters fire upon the Aragami. However, she knew that Raven cannot go up against the beasts prowling the ruins of Japan, leaving her only chance of surviving out in the fields to Shun. Finally reaching the top, she holstered herself up until her whole body was no longer hanging on the sides before laying down on the harsh surface, panting heavily before getting back up.

Seeing her get into position with her God Arc, Karol smirked as the problem involving the floating Zygotes in the air as he paced his walk on the temple grounds, gripping his own God Arc in his hand. Looking up to the sky, the light of the moon orbiting the planet illuminated the ground, making him glad he didn't have to rely on artificial lighting to see where he was going. In a sense, he was glad the planet became ruined by the oracle cells as he didn't had to rely on flashlights to see his sights.

Hearing the roars of the Ogretails, the money obsessed God Eater sighed as he further pressed on into the temple grounds, seeing the frost variants gathered around over a corpse of an unfortunate survivor. Groaning, he took aim over towards the feasting monsters while licking his lips, his finger right on the trigger. After a heavy breath, he whistled out to the Aragami, getting their attention before launching a barrage of bullets at them.

Hearing the sound of Gunfire, Shun hummed out as he figured his captain found the small fry Aragami, yawning as he couldn't be there to cut them down. Looking up to the sky, he decided to spend his time counting the many stars while guarding Raven by the APC, keeping his eyes up as the sound of the one sided skirmish. He took notice of the few Zygotes flying towards the commotion, but he knows that Gina would snipe them down with her God Arc.

"Shouldn't you worry about those monsters," Raven asked him before being waved off. "What if those Aragami came down towards us?"

"Relax, Raven," he pleaded with her with a bored expression. "Gina will take care of the Zygotes as if they're nothing. No one is as good a sniper as she is." He then spotted another polar Zygote stop in the air above them before facing them, only to be hit and killed by a sniper round imbued with fire. "See?"

"How can you be so calm right now?"

"How?" He then thought about it for a second before shrugging. "Well, Ogretails are very simple to kill. I'm waiting for the big one to show up so I can get serious about it."

"And you figure you would wait for it by not killing any Aragami?"

"Let me put it to you this way, Raven." Spotting an incoming Ogretail come into view, he pulled out his God Arc as the Aragami rushed him, only for its head to be cleaved off as it reached a certain distance. "If any Aragami were to come near us, I'll take them out before they get near a foot away from us. Otherwise, I'm staying put, waiting for the challenge to show up."

"And to keep me safe, right?"

"Yeah, that too." He then embedded the blade back into the ground before commenting. "Just out of curiosity, what do you plan on doing when we get Elena back?"

"I honestly don't know," she muttered out as she looked down, gripping her arm as the gunfire continued. "I've never really considered myself to be parent material… after my other daughter was born… and even now."

"Wait, daughter," she heard him asked out, stunned to hear the news. "Are you saying that—"

"If you want to be technical, yes, my daughter would be Elena's sister… somewhat."

"Damn, then we better hurry and save her ass." He then smirked as he thought of something. "And if this daughter of yours is around Elena's age, I might think about asking her on a date."

' _From what I saw from Qrow, I think Yang's more likely to break his ribcage_ ,' the woman thought out as the communicator came through in his ear.

" _Shun, I hope you're not lazing around on the job_ ," he heard Karol call into his ear, making him wince as he connected to his captain. " _Any Aragami come toward you yet?_ "

"Just one Polar Ogretail, Karol," he answered him as he relaxed. "Other than that, I was enjoying my time getting to know Raven. Hey, did you know that Elena has a sister—"

" _That's not important right now. I just finished off most of the Ogretails, now—GET THE HELL OFF OF ME_!" Both winced as the sound of gunfire erupted, followed by the cry of a dying Aragami before the 3rd Unit leader spoke up again. " _As I was saying, I just finished off most of them. Meet up with me so that we can plan our bait_."

"Gotcha. I'll get my shit ready and—" Before he could finish, the distinctive roar of a Hannibal variant echoed in their ears, making the long blade God Eater grin like mad. "Never mind. Coming over right now." He then shut off his communicator before turning to Raven. "Get inside the APC for now. We can't have the Aragami spot you."

"Wait, wha…" was all that the woman could speak out before see him rush off towards Karol's position, leaving her stunned in place. What followed as a large shadow briefly coating the area around her, making her look up to see an Aragami similar to the Hannibals jump off the cliff onto the ruined rooftops. While the beast's appearance was like that of the Hannibal, she noticed the form of an Assault Gun God Arc part on its gauntlet, telling her that it was a new Arc Aberrant.

While she pondered on whether to follow Shun's order or not, the woman was too stubborn before rushing inside the vehicle, grabbing her binoculars before heading back outside, still hearing the sound of gunfire and the cries of the Zygotes. Taking a heavily breath, she used the ability given to her by Ozpin as she turned into a raven, flying up into the sky to take in the bird's eye view of the Tranquil Temple. Looking around, she saw the egg like form of the flying Aragami being killed off by Gina's sniper rounds, seeing one bullet enter one of the monster's mouth before detonating inside, causing the body to tear apart.

Spotting the Aragami that appeared, she flew closer towards a nearby rooftop before returning to normal, gracefully landing on the ruined temple building before looking through the binoculars. Spotting Shun reach Karol, the two male God Eaters turned to see the new Arc Aberrant crash into the ground with its feet planted on the surface. While they knew the monster was a part of the Hannibal variant of Aragami, they were shocked to see the beast sporting an Assault gun on its gauntlet.

"What the hell," Karol muttered out, gripping his God Arc. "I expected a Blitz or Corrosive type, but not an Arc Aberrant."

"First time for everything, Karol," Shun spoke out, keeping his eyes on the prize as the Aragami roared out. "I'm going to have so much fun with this thing now."

"Shun, I get you want to take it on to lure Elena out, but this is something we've never faced before. We have to plan our strategy."

"I have a strategy." Smirking, the long blade God Arc wielder crouched down, preparing his blade to strike it down. "We attack."

Before Karol could say anything else to him, the arrogant God Eater sprinted out towards the monster with his blade out, jumping up in the air before swinging his weapon down at its head. However, the Aragami reacted quickly by lashing its arm out to catch his God Arc before swinging him away from it. This caused the God Eater to crash onto the ground rolling, and before he could get back up, the monster roared out as it aimed the Assault Gun on its gauntlet and opening fire, releasing a stream of frost bullets at him.

Shaking out of his stupor, Karol took aim at the beast with his own God Arc, opening fire on it and expecting a bullet to hit it. The Arc Aberrant however, jumped out of the way as the rounds breezed through the air before colliding with a temple pillar, landing back on the ground before spitting out a ball of flames at him. Shocked, the 3rd Unit captain jumped to the side as the projectile missed, cringing as the heat touched his heel before landing on the surface.

As the Hannibal took a step forward towards the ranged God Eater, it perked up as Shun re-emerged out of the smoke caused by its bullets, lashing his God Arc at its face. Roaring out, it swung the arm that held the God Arc armament on it at the young man, hitting him in the center before pushing him away with its head. With him out of the way for the time being, it returned its gaze on Karol, only to roar out in pain as a sniper round impacted its back.

As he recovered, the captain of the 3rd Unit looked over to see Gina taking aim at their new foe before firing another round, spotting the bullet impact the beast in the back once again. Nodding to himself, he took aim at the Aragami with his God Arc before shifting his focus slightly, taking the shot as his bullets flew towards the Aragami. The monster managed to jump out of the way, but it recoiled in pain as some of the rounds pierced into its leg, causing it to land and stumble onto the ground.

As it roared out while getting back on its feet, Shun was the first to beat it to the punch as he got back into the fight, rushing towards it before striking down at hind leg, earning a loud roar in pain. Smirking, he swiped the long blade to the side as it pierced into its flesh, but as he was about to guide the weapon through, the Aragami kicked him away from it, yelping out as the God Arc left its form and leaving a scar that slowly healed. Glaring at the God Eater, it aimed its God Arc weapon at him before launching another barrage, forcing him to put up the shield as the rounds impacted.

Once it was finished, the Arc Aberrant Hannibal got back on its feet before rolling out of the way of Karol's barrage, returning fire with a stream of flame coming out of its mouth. As it did, more sniper rounds soared into the battlefield before impacting the beast, throwing off its fire breath aim and making it spot the source. Seeing Gina perched up on the cliffs with her God Arc, the Aragami roared out before launching out a fireball, following it up with another barrage of its own rounds from its God Arc attachment.

As if she was prepared for the attack, Gina backed away from the cliff edge as the barrage hit the surface, wincing as she was too close for comfort for that attack. Moving back into firing position, she got back to the edge as the Aragami returned focus on her teammates, using her scope to find a suitable spot to shoot. Just as she searched, she spotted Raven watching intently on the rooftops, more curious as to how the woman got there without her knowledge.

Crouching down on the ground while keeping his eyes on the beast, the arrogant God Eater sped towards the Aragami before jumping onto its back, stabbing his God Arc into its flesh once again. The Arc Aberrant screeched out as the blade was inside its body, forcing it to try and shake Shun off while he kept a firm grip on his weapon. With its focus now on Shun, Karol took the opportunity to fire another stream of bullets out of his God Arc, seeing them smash and detonate near its face.

Watching in awe, Raven couldn't help but admire the teamwork the 3rd Unit was displaying as they fought against the new Hannibal variant. From the way Shun uses his chances to strike to the coordinated fire between Karol and Gina, she could see why the God Eaters of the team she's a part of are capable of many feets similar to the others. But as she watched, her eyes noticed a crack on the Hannibal's Assault gun attachment, realizing that it came from a previous engagement before connecting to the group fighting it.

"Karol, have your unit focus on its weapon," she instructed, surprising them as they fought against the beast. "Its gun appears cracked from a fight before. Focus on that, and it should limit its attacks."

"Its gun," Karol questioned before focusing on the beast, seeing how cracked the weapon was. "She's right. Shun, focus on keeping its gaze on you. Gina, you and I are going to sever its offence."

"Copy," she acknowledged as she adjusted her aim of her God Arc, setting her sights on the Aragami's God Arc attachment. "Time for a little fun."

With a plan in mind, the God Eaters moved in to execute it as Shun dashed in front of it until swinging his weapon to the left, smirking as the monster swiped down to block him. Using it as a feint, he adjusted his swing until the God Arc's blade impacted its face, disorienting it and earning another roar of pain. Using the chance provided by their teammate, both Gina and Karol opened fire on the Arc Aberrant's Assault gun, seeing the bullets impacting its appendage and drawing blood out of it.

Roaring in rage, the Aragami began to spew out fire towards the attacking God Eater close to it, trying to incinerate Shun with its flames. The young man only jumped out of the way of the barrage before stabbing his weapon into its face, causing the beast to shriek before withdrawing from the monster, drawing more blood out of it. It then felt another stream of bullets impact its gauntlet that held the Assault gun onto its body, screeching out as more cracks began to form on it.

Just as it was about to lash out at the God Eaters once more for harming it, the long blade wielder set his God Arc into Devour mode, unleashing the Artificial Aragami at the monster's weapon. Both beasts born of the oracle cells wrestled over control for the God Arc attachment on the Hannibal's body, but as the Arc Aberrant was about to lash out at Shun, a few well-placed shots impacted its face and back, allowing the young man to effectively pulling it off of the monster. Karol smirked as the plan went off without a hit, seeing its one offensive option torn off of the beast as blood poured out of its wound.

Just as he was about to open fire on the Hannibal, the Aragami suddenly tensed before looking up in the sky, prompting him, the 3rd Unit and Raven to do the same. They were shocked to see a humanoid figure suddenly appear before crashing on the surface, landing on the Arc Abberant and creating a shockwave that pushed Shun away. Blocking his face with his arm until the breeze settled, he gazed over to the point of impact, only to stare in shock as whoever caused the impact launched the Hannibal into the sky with ease, only to appear out of the smoke and dropkicking it back down.

Despite the humanoid sporting an armblade on the right arm and booster wings on her back, the 3rd Unit captain, his fellow God Eaters and Raven recognize her as Elena. Landing in front of him, the infected Blood Alpha gazed at the injured Aragami as it roared out in rage at her, making her chuckle harshly. Licking her lips, she took notice of the lack of the assault gun on its gauntlet, making her hum in satisfaction.

"Well look at that," she said out in a hoarse voice, her slit red eyes gazing at its wound. "Someone finished what I started earlier. I need to thank them for the service." Her eyes then narrowed as the Aragami got back up. "But it's over now, Shimano. It's time to die."

Roaring in agreement, both the infected Elena and the Arc Aberrant Hannibal rushed towards one another until breaching their personal space, lashing out their fists towards one another. Both body parts collided with one another, but as the beast was about to launch a fireball, she lashed her uninfected hand in an uppercut, shocking the beast and the others present as they watched their friend fight it without a God Arc. Just as she was about to land a blow on the monster's midsection, she was bashed away on her side as the monster's tail smacked her away, sending her towards Karol who caught her before she impacted the ground.

"I gotcha," he announced before being lightly pushed off by her before returning to the fight, making him stare in shock. "So that's what the oracle cells do to her body."

Screaming her lungs out, Feral Elena jumped up into the air before smashing the Aragami's damaged face with her foot, staggering it back before following it up by slashing it with her arm blades. Just as she hit the ground, the monster roared out before grabbing her by the leg, tossing her up into the air before launching a fire blast at her. She barely managed to block the attack with her Aragami appendage before seeing it fly up towards her, spinning in the air before sending her straight down to the ground with its tail. The infected God Eater coughed out more blood as she landed on her back, the booster wings taking the injuries for her.

Just as it was about to slam into her with its foot, its path was derailed as the 3rd Unit snapped out of it before providing cover fire for her while Shun ran up to help her back up. Spotting those responsible, the beast conjured out two blades out of flames before launching them towards the shooters, forcing them to back off before they could get hit by them. Nodding to the God Eater that helped her, Elena slowly regained her bearings before focusing on the beast that harmed her, whistling at it to get its attention.

All the while, Raven couldn't believe what she was seeing as her eyes were now on Elena fighting against the Arc Aberrant. Thoughts began to surface through her mind as memories of her saving her from Atlas re-emerged in front of her, alongside the words she specifically said to her before leaving her in this world. To see her grown up and struggling with the Aragami infection inside her brought up a mix of emotions, with fear and uncertainty taking the top in her head.

Roaring at both Shun and Elena, the Hannibal Arc Aberrant rushed towards them with its claws out, intending to kill them for the injuries it sustained. Both God Eaters, nodding towards one another, chose to face it head on as Elena sprouted out her arm blades while Shun prepped his God Arc, running towards it with their blades out. Just as the beast reached them, Elena slid down underneath it before impaling her Aragami appendage inside its stomach while the male slashed at its face, breaking off the oracle cell bonds that protect it and causing it to shriek out in pain as its blood poured out of its body.

Rolling back before the beast could tumble down, the Feral Elena got back up on her feet before casually walking towards the now injured beast. Smirking, she gripped the monster by its horn before forcing its monstrous eyes on her own, mentally telling it that it was time for the Aragami to die. Licking her lips, she pursed her infected hand into a fist before punching its face through, feeling the monster struggle while she searched and gripped its core.

Before any of the 3rd Unit could speak up, Elena pulled out the core out of the beast's body with ease, crushing it with her hand as it gets absorbed into her arm. Letting go of the now lifeless Hannibal Arc Aberrant, she slowly fell onto her knees due to exhaustion, alarming Raven as she jumped down from where she stood before rushing to catch her. It didn't take long for Karol to join up with them as Elena returned to her senses, heavily breathing over the fight she had with the Aragami.

"Well, I have to say that pretty gross," the 3rd unit captain commented on Elena's method of execution. "And we didn't even get the chance to ready the damn thing for her."

"Does it really matter," Shun asked him sincerely, lodging his God Arc into the ground. "At least we got who we came here for. Speaking of…"

"Yeah." Getting the hint, both men turned away as they remembered that Elena's Cradle Vest wasn't closed, revealing her breasts in certain angles as Karol continued. "And I thought Alisa was the one who flashes her boobs."

"Come on, man." Placing his hand on his shoulder, Shun pushed Karol away as they gave the two Branwens some space. "Let's give Raven some time with her. We shouldn't intrude on something as important as this."

"OK, who are you and what have you done with the brat."

"It's just one of those times."

While the two men stepped further away from the two to give them their space, Raven slowly lowered the infected girl down to her knees, kneeling down alongside her as she kept her upper body up. Despite the addition of the Caligula booster wings on her back and the lack of an undershirt and bra beneath her now torn Cradle Vest, she was the same girl that the Branwen saw in her nightmare before coming to this world. As soon as the young girl's breathing was more stable now, she watched as Elena slowly looked up towards her, tired red meeting hardened red.

"Are you feeling better now," Raven asked the infected God Eater, offering a fond smile.

"A little, now that I'm not in pain for now," the girl answered with a nod before rubbing her eyes with her normal hand. "Never seen you before… you a survivor?"

"Not quite." The older woman then thought about what to say before continuing. "But I am helping with your search and rescue."

"Search and… rescue…?" Elena hoarsely chuckled before wincing in light pain. "Sorry to say this… but there is no saving me…" Looking back, she gripped her wrist as her eyes laid on the booster wings. "My infection's getting worse… no matter what… or no matter how many cores I devour… All I'm doing is delaying my fate."

"That's not going to stop us from trying to save you."

"You should stop while you still can then." Wincing, Elena tightened her hold on her Aragami infected limb before continuing. "I'll only end up being a burden…"

"Are you hearing yourself?" Sighing heavily, Raven placed her hands on her shoulders before tightening her hold her, shocking her as she continued. "Have you ever been a burden to your team? How about the God Eaters you fought alongside with? Have they ever thought of you as a burden?" The samurai then closed her eyes as a tear came out. "They see you as someone they could depend on, a drive to become even better. Don't you dare call yourself a burden."

"BUT I AM," Elena shouted out through gritted teeth. "A God Eater without an armlet is nothing more than trouble waiting to happen. What would happen if I were to fully change back at the Branch? I would put everyone's lives in danger. Can't you see why I can't—"

She was immediately slapped in the face hard by Raven, turning her head to see her face twisted with both anger and sadness as she spoke. "Do Not finish that thought, young lady. Don't you realize that you're hurting those that care about you? How would your Unit react when they hear you died? How would it affect Nana if it happens? How would it affect me?"

"Huh?"

Not letting her ask another question, the older Branwen engulfed the young girl in a comforting hug, letting the tears fall from her eyes. "You're special. Not only to the God Eaters and everyone in the Far East Branch, but to me as well... your… your mother…" Gasping heavily, Elena looked over to take in her features, recognizing the woman as the same one from the nightmare she once had as Raven continued. "So whatever you say… I'll argue back. We're bring you home, whether you like it or not."

"M—Mo…"

"Yeah, it was quite a shock for us to learn it to, Elena," Shun commented as he kept facing away, taking in the view of Aegis Island as he continued. "She showed up out of nowhere with her brother Ogrebait to find you. It sounds stupid, but the DNA test confirms it."

"Don't ruin this," Raven called him out before letting go of the hug, helping Elena back up on her feet before taking off her heavy jacket. "Come on, Elena." Draping the cover over her as best she can, she offered her hand to the girl before smiling. "Let's go home… together."

" _Far East Branch, do you read me_ ," they turned to Shun's communicator as Lindow's voice echoed out. " _We dealt with the guardian Aragami alongside Kyuubi in Aegis, but now the nest is starting to go crazy. They began to move._ "

" _Pardon, Cradle Eater, we didn't catch that_ ," Hibari's voice followed after. " _Did you say the nest is moving?_ "

" _Affirmative. They Aragami have been acting crazy recently._ "

" _Copy that. Return to the den immediately—_ "

" _This is Blood 01,_ " Juilius' voice cut in. " _The Hannibal nest near our location have begun to move out rapidly._ "

" _Yours too?_ "

" _2_ _nd_ _Unit Leader reporting_ ," Tatsumi's voice came in frantically. " _Hibari, the nest of Aragami near our hunting grounds are rapidly approaching us._ "

" _Um, guys_ ," Kota followed along in the comm as Karol and Shun looked at each other in shock. " _The Hannibal nest near the ruined church is moving. We better get out of there._ "

"Shun, go check ours," Karol ordered out.

"Already on it." Rushing off towards the Cliffside near the temple grounds, he was shocked as the collective roars of the Hannibal variants echoed out as a massive wave of Aragami moved towards their position. "Holy shit. KAROL, WE BETTER GET OUR ASSES MOVING! OUR NEST IS BALLISTIC!"

"Fuck," he cursed out before turning towards the two Branwens. "Save the moment until we're out of here. The Hannibals are coming." Seeing the two nod, he connected over to Gina's position as Shun came to grab his God Arc. "Gina, I want you provide cover fire for us. Can you do that?"

" _With how much ammo I have left, I won't be much help_ ," the sniper answered back as the group ran towards the APC.

"Just do what you can. Keep them away from us."

With that being said, he ran alongside Shun as the male God Eaters lead Raven and Elena towards their APC, keeping their God Arcs handy in case an Aragami came close. However, due to the presence of the Hannibals nearby, the young girl started to groan out in pain as the oracle cells mutation continued, affecting her left eye. Despite that, she pushed it aside as she ran from the danger as sniper rounds coursed through the air, impacting the approaching Aragami that managed to climb up the cliffs and pushing them back down.

As they continued their pace towards their means of escape, a Polar Ogretail suddenly broke through the temple surface, roaring out at the group. Before it could even pounce at them, Shun lashed out at it as he swung his God Arc at it, severing its head in one cleave before motioning them to continue. Taking the lead, he moved ahead of the group of God Eater and helper, checking the corners for any other surprise Aragami.

While he did, Gina continued to open fire on the horde of large scale monsters coming from the far cliffside, pushing back a Caligula Xeno that managed to fly up with its booster wings. Checking her ammo count in her God Arc, she cursed out as she was running low before setting her sights on the monsters, shooting down those that were bundled together while they tried to get up. Firing off one more round, her god Arc clicked on her, letting her know that she was out of ammo.

Getting up, she holstered her God Arc over her shoulder before jumping down, meeting up with the rest of the 3rd Unit and gasping over Elena's changes. Realizing that the girl was in pain, the sniper came over toward her before offering her shoulder alongside Raven's, helping her keep pace with the two men in front. As they continued to move towards the transport, the sound of the Hannibals roars echoed once more, causing the young Branwen to wince out more as they reached the transport.

Entering the vehicle right away, Shun began to turn on the engine as Karol placed his God Arc in the containment cell, going back outside to usher the rest in. Taking the signal, Both Raven and Gina ran over towards it with Elena in their arms, but once they reached a certain distance, the young girl released herself from their hold, earning confused looks from the sniper and the samurai. Turning around to face her, they noticed the sorrow look on her face.

"You guys go without me," she told them, wincing as the oracle cells in her body began to take hold. "I'll hold them off."

"What," Raven asked out in shock. "Elena, what are you saying?"

"They're here for me." Elena then looked at the woman as her pupils turned into slits, giving a fond smile. "I'll give them what they want, while you guys return to the Branch."

"No, Elena. We're going back together." The samurai then flinched as the infected God Eater's arm blades expanded, wide eyed the girl continued to smile. "But… We just got to you…"

"I know," Elena said hoarsely, shedding a tear. "And I'm grateful… but if I go with you now, the nest will pursue us and reach the Far East Branch. If I stay… then everyone will be safe from the slaughter."

"Dammit, Elena, don't do this."

"It's already done." Sniffing, the young girl let out a single tear before speaking out again. "I'm glad I could finally meet you… mom." She then turned around as her eyes closed, not wanting to see her shocked face. "No go… get out of here. LEAVE!"

"Elena… NO," was all that Raven could shout out before seeing the girl use her arm blades to separate them by slicing through the building, causing the woman to run up to her as the ruin collapsed behind her. "ELENA!"

"Raven…" Gina muttered out before gulping, rushing towards her and gripping her arm. "Come on, she gave us the chance to get out of here. We can't stay."

"GET OFF OF ME," she shouted out, pushing her off of her before working to move the debris out of the way. "I'M COMING, ELENA! JUST HANG ON!"

"What are you two doing," Karol shouted out to them. "If we stay here, the Hannibals will devour us."

"I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT ELENA!"

"Dammit woman, get a hold of yourself," Gina spat out, gripping her arm once more. "Do you want Elena to lose your stubborn ass?"

"I CAN'T LOSE HER," Raven spat out as she looked at the sniper, surprising her as crimson flames flowed out of her eyes alongside her tears. "I CAME TO SAVE HER, AND THAT'S WHAT I'M GOING TO DO! I'LL DO IT MYSELF IF I HAVE TO!"

"Damn, woman." Sighing heavily, she waited until Raven was facing the debris before striking her by the neck, shocking the samurai briefly before being knocked out and caught by the God Eater. "Now I see where Elena got her stubbornness."

"Come on," she heard Karol once more, nodding back before rushing into the APC with Raven in her arms. With them inside, the 3rd Unit Captain nodded to Shun, giving the arrogant God Eater to start driving back to the Far East Branch as the sniper placed the samurai gently on the floor. Driving off, the 3rd Unit began to think of how they're going to break the news about Elena to Dr. Leah and Nana, with Karol muttering about how much money they'll need for hospital fees.

While they left the Tranquil Temple, Elena could let her worries as the woman she now knows is her mother is safe from harm, allowing her to focus on the wave of Hannibal variants incoming. While she was glad to finally meet one of her parents, her situation with the Aragami infection made her push her away to keep Raven alive, but a deeper part in her head knows she'll come back for her. Pushing the thoughts aside, she got herself ready as the large scale Aragami horde appeared in front of her, making her smirk as the monsters roared out in anger.

"Alright, you sons of bitches," she taunted the Aragami, pointing her arm blades at them as they rushed towards her. " **COME AT ME!** "

* * *

 **NORN DATABASE UPDATE**

 **SHIMANO HANNIBAL**

 **An Arc Aberrant Hannibal with an Assault Gun God Arc on its gauntlet. Recently encountered by the 3** **rd** **unit until its defeat by Elena Branwen.**

 **The Assault Gun on its gauntlet allows additional long range attack capabilities for the Aragami, the beast proves to be more of a challenge similar to the Caligula Xeno. All God Eaters are advised to focus their assault on the God Arc attachment to limit its offence.**

 **Unknown if the species was conceived through Dr. Rachel's will or after the Lush Sanctuary was formed.**

* * *

 **A/N: Man, what a way to return to this story. Raven finally meets Elena, only for the latter to send her away when the Hannibal nests began to go rampant. Also, what happened with Raven's eyes that freaked Gina out?**

 **At first, this chapter was going to be the first update for this month, however I was slammed by Writer's Block on the end of March. I still had to pump something out, and one idea was, embarrassingly, a smut one shot of Jaune and Blake on April Fool's Day. Still, once it was published, my head was clear enough to work on this fic and this is the result. I also had to think of what large Aragami would come to face them, coming up with the Shimano Hannibal Aragami that I made up for the God Eaters to face.**

 **With it being April, my focus is on this fic till May. I appreciate your support and, if anyone is willing, I give permission to anyone who does up a reading fic to this story.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **Looks like time is running out for Elena as she is slowly becoming an Aragami**_

 _ **Those files that Qrow has are documents of the Project Silver Warriors  
It seems he has a secret agenda with him.**_

 _ **P.S. Good luck for the next chapter and don't get killed by Lu Bu.**_

 **Yeah. Another couple of chapters, and we'll see what Aragami she'll become. I thought up of a perfect name for it once it shows.**

 **And those files are actually reports on the project development, alongside the theories and note taken. And what do you mean by secret agenda? Qrow only wanted to show Sakaki what got Raven into trying to save Elena.**

 **Thanks anyways. I'm back into the Yakuza games for the time being, but now it's Goro Majima.**

 **Tamamo:** _ **Let's just hope you can get back into the 'write more often' mindset sooner than later.**_ _**I would also suggest keeping score of [Qrow's things that get destroyed near Soma]. His weapon, his flask... he should really just leave any and all valuables back at the Den whenever going outside with Soma :v**_

 **Well I'm back on that mindset. Just switching between projects each month now.**

 **I wonder what's going to be destroyed next? His dignity? No wait, that's been shattered the moment he got the nickname 'Ogrebait.'**

 **I also want to say that, sometime this month, some of my earlier works are going to be deleted either due to lack of interest or how bad they looked to me. These include my first Fan fics** _ **RWBY: Change of Existence**_ **and** _ **RWBY: Remnant Crisis**_ **(I'm seriously considering redoing them from the ground up), the one shot** _ **Carrying on the Flames**_ **,** _ **Space Ruby**_ **(unless someone wants to adopt it),** _ **Remnant to Earth**_ **(Lost focus on that, plus, my life is seriously boring) and** _ **Dead Rising: RWBY Ed.**_ **This way, I can focus on what I have right now.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out. *** _ **goes to hide in a traffic cone***_


	13. Conflicts and Answers

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment.**

* * *

The Far East Branch was no stranger to the changing tides, from the Devouring Apocalypse that almost occurred twice to the endless waves of Aragami coming for their lives. However, the situation has become rather dire than before as the nests containing the Hannibal variants have mobilized into the ruins of Japan for one single purpose. Even the nest settled in Aegis Island have moved into the mainland as the Aragami gathered in masse as the monsters' numbers grew in number, worrying those that worked in the Operations Center as Hibari's team continued to relay orders in the base.

While the God Eaters were able to get back to the Den in one piece, the same couldn't be said for Raven as unconscious form was carried over to the infirmary while Gina reported her sights to Qrow. To say he was beyond shocked was an understatement as he followed his sister over to the medical wing, surprising the tired 3rd Unit member. However, she knew that both Karol and Shun will have a much harder time with Nana, sighing heavily as she chose to sit on the couch before passing out.

Regardless, the God Eaters have now become restless over the recent development as the Hannibal variants converged into one masse in the ruined city of Tokyo. Despite the Operators attempts to calm the civilians living in the branch, even they couldn't predict how far the Aragami would grow in size. Urara, one of the operators, couldn't help but mutter that Fenrir's base of operations would fall to the dragon type Aragami soon.

Because of the growing situation, Sakaki had no choice but to call in someone with experience over the rough crowds as a woman entered the Den. Any God Eater present in the room turned to face her as their eyes widened in shock, realizing that she wasn't one to be messed around with. Backing away, they stepped aside as the woman walked passed them, her sealed armlet in full display as she moved over to the Ops Center. Stopping at the screen, the woman heavily sighed as she took in the updated information.

"What a pain in the ass," she muttered out as the God Eaters stood in attention near her out of fear, her uncovered eye narrowing. "Lindow sure chose a hard as shit mission, now that it's become like this."

"T-T-Tsubaki Amamiya," she turned to face Hibari, who stood in shock as she recognized the woman's figure and intimidating aura. "W-when did you get back, ma'am?"

"Just recently," the now identified Tsubaki answered her. "I've heard quite the development has occurred while I was away. To think it has grown to this point surprises and disappoints me to no ends." Her face turned to look at the screen, her eye narrowing. "To think the Hannibal menace grew because of the decision of one God Eater. And it's that very same God Eater the Far East Branch has been searching for."

"Elena Branwen?"

"Correct." Turning back to face her, the older woman frightened the Operator as she spoke once again. "Hibari, I want a full detailed mission report and updates concerning the Hannibal nests ASAP."

"Y-Yes, Ma'am."

With that, the head operator ran off to complete the job assigned by the Amamiya sibling, telling the God Eaters that as she is in the den, she was to be treated with full respect. Ignoring their comments, Tsubaki glanced over towards the map of the region, specifically at the area near the Den of the Demon Wolf, the scarred Marduk's former lair. Connecting the dots, the woman heavily sighed as she ran her hand through her locks.

"Of all the places…" she started out. "The only nest that remained stationary… is the place the Blood Captain would likely go. Lindow, you better pick up the damn pace."

* * *

Sitting by the unconscious form of his sister in the infirmary, Qrow was in thought over what had happened over at the Tranquil Temple. What Gina had told him was alarming to him as he knew what it meant for Raven and, knowing her, might have kept it a secret from him when he told her about the missing Maiden. A small part of his head still wanted to forget the incident all together, but the information presented from the God Eater only confirmed his suspicion.

He then heard about how she had met Elena before they got separated, humming over the thought of the girl calling his sister 'mom.' Just the single thought of Raven being called 'mom' by a girl she rescued and left seventeen years ago would be foreign to him, believing that she is not mother material at all. While he does have his doubts, a small part of his mind is telling him that the trip to this world is changing, but for the better or for worse was still in debate.

Just as he was thinking, Raven suddenly jumped out of her bed with wide eyes, calling out Elena's name before regaining her surroundings. Looking around the infirmary frantically, her breathing was heavy as she looked for any sign of the girl she called daughter in the Tranquil Temple. Seeing her distress, Qrow shoved his thoughts aside as he moved over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders as she stiffly looked at him.

"Raven, relax," he started off, making eye contacted with his distressed sibling. "You're back here safely."

"Qrow," she muttered out before gasping. "Elena… where is—"

"Still out there, I'm afraid." He looked down as she stared at him in shock while he continued. "What's left of Fenrir's satelights took images of the area you were at, and they weren't pretty." He then sighed as he looked at her in the eyes again. "Not only was your way into the area cut off by debris, but imagery suggested a lot of those Aragami were killed off the same way as the ones before them. Severe injuries, broken bonds, caved in faces… and the lack of cores in their bodies."

"Then… Elena… She managed to get out of there?"

"It's more than likely." He then looked away as he spoke again. "However, with what those God Eaters told me… about how she crushed it in her hand as it was absorbed… perhaps it would be mercy if we—"

"WE'RE NOT KILLING HER, QROW," he jumped as Raven shouted out as she clutched her bed sheets. "We're going to save her… even if it means risking my life."

"Raven, at this point, she's too far gone," he tried to reason with her. "I mean, it's nice that you got the chance to see her last time, but now you have to think about what we should properly do for her."

"And you're suggesting we kill her?" Scoffing, she turned away as her eyes started to shed out tears. "You always called me out when I stuck with the Tribe, calling them killers and thieves, and now you're saying that we should kill Elena and return home?"

"Those are completely different and you know it." Standing up, he kept his gaze on his sister while he spoke. "Those killers and thieves murdered many innocent lives just for greed and recognition. I'm saying we should only kill her to set her free cause, right now, she is suffering because of that Aragami infection."

"Have you seen Lindow?" She heavily sighed as she returned her gaze while narrowing her eyes. "Don't you think it's odd that his right arm always wore that gauntlet 24/7?"

"Probably a fashion trend?"

"Or because his arm also endured Aragami infection. Didn't you remember what he told Blood when we were introduced to them?"

"I was enjoying my drinks."

"Dumbass."

"Anyways, it's only an option to consider—"

"We're not killing her, Qrow. We're saving her one way or another."

"Fine, be stubborn for all I care. I'm not risking my life just to keep you in line."

"Asshole."

"Call me whatever you like, it doesn't change the situation." He then glared at her. "What I want to know is how you got that power."

"What power," she questioned him, unsure of what he meant.

"The power of the Spring Maiden, Raven." Seeing her look at him in shock took him by surprise as her eyes widened. "Wait, you didn't know about this?"

"No, I didn't." She looked down as her hand rubbed her chin. "I was told that my new second in command, Vernal, was the Spring Maiden. How did…" She then gasped before glaring at her brother. "Does this mean you're dragging me to—"

"If I did, you'd kill me." He then sighed as he sat back down. "So how did you get the power, Raven? How did the leader of the Tribe gain the powers of the Spring?"

"I honestly don't know. The only people in the Tribe that knew was myself, Vernal, Blitz… and the previous leader."

"Rangetsu," Qrow surmised, nodding. "Not surprising that he would know about them. I guess that he hunted Spring down, had her heavily think of you before killing her. Of course, that guy always knows how to keep a low profile, despite that large ass katana hanging behind his back."

"Stormhowl."

"Regardless, how are you going to handle the Maiden powers now that you have them?"

"Let us worry about Elena first, then I'll focus on that," she answered him. "Then we'll discuss how we're going to deal with the Spring Maiden powers."

"Fair enough." He then looked up to the ceiling before continuing. "Considering the updates on those monsters, Sakaki has called in a few favors. First thing he did was call in a woman named Tsubaki, who from what I heard of is considered the instructor from hell, alongside being Lindow's older sister. Another thing he did was request an order for any God Eater willing to take part in the upcoming operation to deal with the massive, growing horde of Aragami."

"You thinking…"

"Those Hannibals may be going after Elena after what she did to that new strain," Qrow thought of. "If you think about it, those monsters suddenly got pissed after she killed that 'Shimano Hannibal' back at the ruined temple."

"Then that means that if we're going to stand against that large tide of Aragami, we're going to need the numbers." The older Branwen sibling nodded in agreement as she added her own thoughts. "Makes sense if the God Eaters we have aren't enough to kill the large horde."

"And let's not forget about Elena's condition." Thinking further about the description, he looked at his sister as he spoke out. "The whole idea of her limbs… what could this mean?"

"The wings and the arm blades?"

"Yeah. From what Lindow told me, if they do manage to save her, what will remain?"

"Considering the point of origin of the infection… I think her arm would more than likely remain."

"And you'll be fine with it?"

"She's my daughter, Qrow," She spoke out, more familiar with the thought now. "Even if she wasn't born the normal way doesn't mean I'm going to look at her differently. She's my daughter alongside Summer thanks to the DNA, and I won't let her die when I'm around."

"And how will you do that? Be the same reckless Raven Branwen from our Beacon days?"

"That, and improvise on the way."

"Well, that's a Raven plan if I heard any," he commented before realizing. "That's another thing I heard about Elena having: reckless plans."

"See?"

"Anything else?"

"What about the 3rd Unit," she asked, making him cringe in thought and leaving her confused.

* * *

Many of the God Eater present along with Lindow winced out as both Shun and Karol were knocked down to the ground by Nana, who was glaring at the two 1st Gen God Eaters. Both of them didn't blame her for the way she's acting, considering that they failed to bring Elena back to the Far East Branch. Both of them sported large bruises on their faces when Nana stormed over, gripping the Arrogant God Eater's color before dragging him up.

"Damn, who knew that she could pack a punch," Karol commented before wincing as Shun was punched back to the ground. "I knew we screwed up, but isn't this a bit too much?"

"Just let her finish, so we could properly explain what happened," Shun seethed out, feeling his stinging face as Nana glared at them.

"Oh, you're definitely going to be explaining once I'm done with you," the Blood member seethed out as she cracked her knuckles, shocking the God Eaters surrounding her. "You're going to tell me every single detail as to why you left Elena behind at the Tranquil Temple."

"Come on, at least let us recover first—" Karol managed to mutter out before seeing a fist impact the ground near his face, shocking him further.

"Who said you could talk?"

"N-no one ma'am," Shun meekly answered him while being equally shocked as his unit leader.

"Jeez, Nana's not like herself right now," Romeo commented to Livie, who only nodded as the two 1st Gen God Eaters were receiving their punishment. "Who would have thought she would act like this?"

"None of us did, unless you were Ciel and Gil," the scythe God Arc wielder answered, wincing as Shun received another punch. "Those two know more about her than you, me and Julius."

"Oh yeah." He then scratched his head. "But the way Nana's been acting… don't you think it's because she's fallen in love or something?"

"It's more than likely that, Romeo." She then turned to see the girl stomp on Shun's crotch, earning a shriek as the others winced while the guys covered their own. "And they say love can make people go crazy."

"I just hope I don't end up like them."

"Just stay on her good side until we get Elena back to the Den."

"SONOVA—" they heard Shun groan out, tears coming out of his eyes due to the pain he suffered through as Nana clenched her fist.

"Now tell me why you left our captain behind, or else you won't be having any kids," Nana threatened as she got close to them, cracking her knuckles for emphasis as the two 3rd Unit members paled. "Start talking."

"Look, Nana, we didn't have any say to what happened out there," Karol pleaded, trying to get back up while wincing from the pain. "All I can say is that we had her… but then she separated from us to fight off the nest."

"She's probably still out there in the field, hunting for more Hannibals to kill and devour," Shun added in a hitched voice, heavily breathing as he tried to ease his own pain. "If those nests converging are an indicator, no doubt they're pissed off at her."

"And considering the fact that she closed us off from her… what else were we supposed to do?"

"Clear the debris, dumbass," the girl seethed out, gripping their collars. "At least Raven tried to get her back out there."

"Yeah, but you have to think that if the blockade was moved aside, we would have been Aragami food."

"So you're saying its fine to leave her out there—"

"That's not what Karol's saying," Shun interrupted, fearing for his life. "He's trying to say that it was a strategic retreat because we know we can't handle the oncoming nest. Surely you can understand the reasoning on that, can't you?"

"Still, she was right near you, and YOU DIDN'T BRING HER BACK," Nana shouted out, shocking everyone as she lowered her head as tears fell off her face. "Do you think it's pointless to go after her after how far we've come?"

"Nana," Karol muttered out. "We still have time to reach her before the infection takes over completely. We just need to locate the one spot she'll more likely to go and—"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!" Raising her hand into a fist, she was about to punch the captain in the face until being restrained by both Gil and Ciel. "What are you doing?"

"Nana, you need to calm the hell down," the male Blood member commented, keeping his grip on her hand as Ciel grasped her shoulder. "Shouting and beating the crap out of both Shun and Karol won't bring Elena back quickly."

"Gil's right," her teammate added in, looking at the boost hammer wielder with concern. "Despite the circumstances, if the growing mass of Hannibals tells us anything, then Elena is still out there, fighting and waiting for us."

"But—" Nana spoke out, only to see the sniper letting out tears of her own.

"Fighting amongst ourselves will not accomplish anything." Wiping her tears away, the white haired girl continued as she looked into her eyes. "Right now, we need to work together if we're going to get the captain back."

"And that means no picking fights with the other units, Nana," Gil added in. "I'm always having to deal with the problems Blood has."

"Makes you wish that you were made temporary captain instead of Julius, huh?"

"Far from it." Sighing, he lets go of Nana's wrist as he gazed at his fellow Blood member. "I'm more like the protective older brother type than captain material, dealing with Romeo's crap alongside Elena's crazy ass plans." He then looked at the distressed girl's form as he continued. "Besides, I get enough crap enough on my plate already."

"I see." Sighing, she looked at Nana before speaking up. "Hey, why don't you go and relax with Raven. I'm sure you want to express your gratitude in trying to get back to Elena, right?"

"Yeah, I should—"

"So this is what is happening in the lounge while I was away," a grown woman's voice spoke out with a sting of authority, making them look at Tsubaki as the remaining God Eaters paled in fear while she spoke. "A bunch of children attacking one another instead of going out there, hunting Aragami."

"Shit, it's big sis Amamiya," Lindow muttered out. "If she's here, then shit already hit the fan."

"Stow it, Lindow," she commanded him, getting a chuckle from him before crossing her arms. "Which among you all are Blood Special Forces? You better stand in attention when I call you out."

"We heard you loud and clear, Ma'am," Gil commented nonchalantly, sighing. "I was just easing the tension between our units."

"And the cause of this tension?"

"Me, ma'am," Nana spoke up, clenching her fists. "I wasn't myself when they told me what happened at the Tranquil Temple. I accept full responsibility."

"Stow it, kid." Sighing, Tsubaki moved passed them, glancing at Lindow before motioning him to take a seat at the bar. "If you wish to make amends for your actions, then work your asses off in your next mission. Now leave." She then sat down as her brother walked over. "I wish to have a word with Lindow in private."

"You better listen to her, kids," Lindow announced, moving to sit beside her as Mutsuki brought their drinks over while Tsubaki paid her. "When she makes an order, she's dead serious."

While Blood was confused about the statement he made, the God Eaters present alongside the wincing Shun and Karol immediately left the room, giving the two Amamiyas the space they needed. Taking the hint, both Ciel and Gil followed the others out of the lounge as Nana stared at the two siblings. Sighing, she turned to make her way over to Raven, checking with the Ops Centre first to see what group she'll work with out on the field.

With the lounge all to themselves, Tsubaki heavily sighed as her body relaxed, grasping the drink in front of her before taking a sip. Lindow had a pretty good idea why she would ask him as he gripped his own glass, swirling the contents within before taking a swig out of it. Placing his glass back on the bar counter, he released his tense muscles as he looked at his older sister with a serious expression.

"Relax, Lindow," she simply started, taking another sip. "I just want to talk about the situation going on."

"Did you read the reports submitted by Cradle," He asked her, seeing her shake her head. "That's odd, normally you do."

"I prefer to hear the accounts from the individuals before reading the reports for comparison." Stopping, she took another sip before speaking again. "All I heard is that you took up an impossible mission to complete, and it resulted in the Hannibals amassing to where the group is now."

"Come on, sis, you know I have a chance of rescuing Elena."

"Officially, you are to kill her before she becomes an Aragami. But even that's impossible due to the fact that only the infected God Eater's God Arc can land the killing blow." She then sighed once more before taking another out of her drink. "But knowing you, you'll find a bullshit way to rescue her."

"At least I have experience of that ordeal," he recalled, smirking. "I just have to do the same thing Ayane did when I was a Corrosive Hannibal."

"You wouldn't last long holding her God Arc, Lindow."

"Harsh." Looking back at his drink, he was about to take a swig before addressing her. "Hey Tsubaki, why is it that you're here in the Den. I thought you would be training the new blood for Cradle."

"I got the call from Director Sakaki to return to the Den," she answered him, looking into her own drink. "I initially refused because of my duty to Cradle, but a message from Ayane told me that I have to be a part of this operation."

"It's strange how my former captain from my 1st Unit days is now the commanding officer of Cradle." Chuckling lightly, he took another sip before looking at her. "Speaking of, do you know where Ayane is? We haven't seen her at all over the recent years after Cradle was formed."

"As far as I know, Sakaki is the only one who knows where she is, even when she dresses like a Kunoichi. For all I know, she could be at the Rome Branch right now."

"Or the Seattle Branch," he added in, frowning. "You ever notice that most of the branches in the North American continent are named after cities?"

"Possibly because of already established Fenrir facilities near the vicinity. But we're getting off topic." She heavily sighed. "It's quite possible that Ayane is out there in the fields near the Far East Branch, performing some operations under orders from Sakaki."

"Like Soma and former Director Schicksal?"

"Exactly." Taking one more swig, she signalled Mutsumi for a refill before continuing. "However, unlike that _man_ , Sakaki shows great concern over all of humanity as we try to survive this endless war. The Aragami are continuously evolving into new strains, and I heard one of the Branches fell to the monsters. The God Eaters were safely placed in other locations, but they muttered something about Aragami adapted from the ashes."

"What did they classify them as? They couldn't have appeared after the Psions and the Arc Aberrants, right?"

"From what Headquarters have on them, they labelled the new breeds 'Ashborns,'" Tsubaki answered before shrugging. "Regardless, we won't have to worry about them coming to Japan anytime soon."

"Yeah, it would be a bitch to deal with them alongside those Hannibal variants." Sighing heavily, finishing his drink. "Not to mention the pressure of the other Aragami spread out in the ruins. Borg Camlann, Vajra, the occasional Ouroboros, and thousands of small fry Aragami continue to be a thorn on our side."

"Perhaps this is one of those challenges we have to pull through, just like the Arius Nova situation," she thought out. "Or maybe humanity's finally on its last legs."

"Not likely, Tsubaki."

Nodding, his sister then grabbed her glass as she took a sip out of the contents within, sighing heavily before addressing him once more. "Anyways, what are your thoughts on this whole 'Raven's resonance' situation?"

"Honestly, it has been helpful for us before as we found some of Elena's belongings," he answered her, looking into his armored hand. "But after the Tranquil Temple incident, we haven't had a single resonance spike afterwards. I know it will happen again soon, but it may prove to be the most harmful."

"How so?"

"Her last resonance spike gave her the location of both Elena's top and bra, alongside the scales left behind by her, but it also gave her a headache. If she were to get one now after what Elena's infection went through…"

"I see." Frowning, she pushed her glass away. "I would say that she needs to stay on the next mission, but I think she would go out on the field regardless of what would happen."

"Probably for the best, sis."

"Which is why you, alongside Blood members Nana Kozuki, Livie Collette and Julius Visconti are to move out to the Stronghold of the Demon Wolf, the Scarred Marduk's former home. If Elena is to move anywhere with a passive Hannibal nest, it would be that area."

"What's the catch?"

"You have to deal with a group of Arc Aberrant Kongou and a Prithvi Mata."

"Fun," was all he had to say before standing up, stretching his shoulders before looking at her one more time. "I'm going to break the news with the God Eaters coming with me. I assume you're going to be our operator for this mission?"

"Correct," she answered, finishing her drink once again. "You better not disappoint me."

Chuckling to himself, he left her to herself in the lounge as he made his way into the lobby, allowing Tsubaki to gather her own thoughts on the situation while Lindow confirmed the mission with Hibari. The older Amamiya sibling only thought about how much the situation could worsen for both Nana and Raven if Elena were to fully turn into an Aragami, shaking her head as she believed that the young Branwen shouldn't have to suffer any longer. The younger Amamiya however, thought about he's going to rescue Elena even if she became a monster, glancing at his gauntlet before breathing out, keeping his focus on the upcoming mission.

* * *

Reaching the ruins of Mountain Glenn, the white cloaked Marduk sniffed around the area for any possible threats towards it while taking in the scenery of Vale's failed expansion. The monster had been ambushed time and time again by the Creatures of Grimm, yet the beasts stood no chance against the Aragami on Remnant. A few stray feathers from a Nevermore had pierced the monster's body, but due to the composition of oracle cells in its body, the Marduk didn't feel any pain from the avian projectiles.

Reaching an intersection, the Marduk stopped when its silver eye gazed at the ruined building's side, moving towards it to see an engraving on it. Growling at it, it moved itself towards it as the monster sniffed it, getting the smell of both white roses and ravens while its sights made out the letters ' **S+R=Besties for Life** ' on it. It then closed its eyes as another memory flashed in its mind of the white cloaked woman alongside a human familiar to her, allowing it to bear witness as the two talked.

" _Summer, this is pointless_ ," the woman's friend commented, running her armored hand through her jet black hair. " _How will you know when a Geist would show itself to us if we're not in a forest?_ "

" _Think about it, Raven_ ," the identified Summer spoke out, her face now becoming more recognizable to the Marduk. " _Geists tend to gather in the ruins of settlements and towns, making this city the ideal hunting ground. It sucks that this has to be done with just one partner instead of a team, but we can handle it._ "

" _You are so optimistic about it._ " Sighing, Raven shook her head as her friend's antics continued. " _Though, I doubt the Geist would fall for the whole 'cage trap' as it could go through it._ "

" _You don't know that._ "

" _I do, in fact. It comes with being raised out of the Kingdoms, gaining experience in the wilds as a—_ " The woman stopped as she spotted the form of a Beowolf approaching Summer from behind, ready to strike the silver eyed girl from behind her. " _SUMMER, DUCK NOW!_ "

Going wide eyed, the girl did as she was told as she crouched down, allowing Raven to draw her blade and decapitating the creature of darkness with ease. The Marduk's ears slightly raised as the white cloaked girl watched in awe over what she did, only to narrow her eyes before lashing out a fist, striking another Beowolf behind the samurai. Following up on her strike, she moved out of Raven's way before springing out a blade out of her gauntlets, piercing its face by the lower jaw before slicing its head off.

With both monsters killed, the two girls relaxed as they turned to face one another, with Raven's face barring no emotion while Summer had a look of relaxation. The Aragami witnessing the memory huffed out it watched the silent exchange, only to stiffen as the two friends broke out into a light fit of laughter. While it confused the monster, the two of them eventually relaxed before looking at the trap before gazing at a nearby ruin, with Summer running over towards it with her gauntlet blade still out, crouching down before engraving into it.

" _Summer, what are you doing_ ," Raven asked the girl as she turned to face her with a smile. " _You know we have a mission to complete, right?_ "

" _I know, Rae_ ," she answered before going back to engrave on the wall. " _I'm just putting something down for the both of us to remember. I always said that we'll be the best of friends one day, didn't I?_ "

" _Qrow didn't believe a word of that, knowing who I am. Why are you so persistent on it?_ "

" _You two lived out in the woods, surviving with the tribe you mentioned, right?_ " She got a nod of confirmation as she continued. " _Well, if I couldn't do it the conventional way, then why not surprise you by saving you from a strike from behind the same way you did for me_."

" _Seriously?_ "

" _Uh huh._ " She then frowned a little as she kept etching on the surface of the ruin. " _I thought that you hated me for taking the position of team leader._ "

" _I did at first._ " Raven sighed as she looked at the dispersing forms of the Grimm they killed. " _However, you proved to me more than capable of leading STRQ now. I guess that, after some time, I mellowed out for you._ "

" _Really?_ "

" _Yes, but keep it a secret from the guys. I don't want Qrow of all people mocking me._ "

" _Don't worry_ ," Summer assured, finished with her work on the ruined building. " _I'll take it to the grave with me._ "

Seeing her smile eased Raven's mind before the memory eventually faded, returning the Marduk back into the present as its ears flickered. Realizing that a part of it may be linked to the girl in the white cloak, the Aragami tilted its head to see the white cloth wrapped around its neck before it heard the sound of a squeal. Looking up, the beast spotted the Nevermore that attacked it before flying towards the woods, with its right leg gone and replaced with a severing bite wound. The Marduk growled before rushing off towards its pray, leaving the piece of the past behind as it hunted its Grimm foe.

Unknown to it, two individuals watched in awe as the Aragami rushed into the forest nearby, one holding onto a large katana over his shoulder while the other's elderly eyes watched it in his sights. Looking towards one another, they turned to move away from the scene, knowing that the Grimm won't stand a chance against the monster after it. The two individuals then brought out their scrolls, seeing Raven's name along the notification that she's out of range for their range before putting them away, making their long journey to Vale.

Further from them, a single Grimm Seer broadcasted the information of the Marduk to an obscure figure, whose eyes glowed red as she thought about the beast roaming the lands. It was clear to her that the Aragami wasn't a Grimm as her influenced Grimm were slaughtered by the monster, making her frown in annoyance. She then remembered its position in the world of Remnant, smirking as some of her associates were located near it in the Kingdom of Vale. Using her Seer, she made a connection to one of them as their face was shown to her.

"Cinder, my dear," she started, smirking. "I have an important task that needs to be done." She then showed her the image of the Marduk before continuing. "I need you to send your two accomplices out to find this beast… and make sure they kill it. My Grimm proved themselves to be… ineffective against it."

* * *

 **A/N: What could this mean here? Only time will tell.**

 **This chapter had to be one of the toughest I had to type up, as well as being one of my few short ones. Still, I had to try (keyword: try) to fully focus on this chapter and bring it out for you guys to read. Not to mention that I have also been song searching to increase the library of Heavy Metal bands that grab my interest. Needless to say, I have been one busy writer.**

 **Now in terms of the story: Tsubaki Amamiya has entered the fray and will be the operator for Lindow's next mission. Honestly, when I first saw Tsubaki, I thought to myself, 'there is no way a woman like her could have those big bazongas.' However, despite her figure, she has proven herself to be quite strict, even in the anime, telling me that she is a 'no nonsense' type of character. Still, she does have a bit of a soft side, which I chose to implement further in this chapter.**

 **For Remnant, the Marduk has been spotted in Mountain Glenn by two unknown individuals and a Seer Grimm under 'her influence.' Feeling that the Aragami would prove to be more of a threat, she orders a 'search and destroy' on the monster. Also, who are the two unknown individuals?**

 **Also, the mention of the Ashborns is in reference to the upcoming God Eater 3 as they are a new breed of Aragami. Not much is known about them, other than that they can devour God Eaters and enter Burst Mode like them.**

 **Double Points for whoever Qrow was referring to. (Hint: Rokurou's brother in Tales of Berseria)**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **Poor Raven, she finally found her daughter and then separate again because a horde of Aragami was marching in their direction.**_

 _ **Elena stay alive**_

 **Did you get attached to Elena, by any chance? Man I must have created one hell of a character to be Blood Alpha.**

 **Fei Shuki:** _ **You know what? Thinking the existence of the Marduk in Remnant and when Salem found out about it. No doubt she gonna send Cinder or Tyrian and I'm imagining that instead losing his tail because of duel.. he lost it to Marduk instead xD. Nice chapter btw.. and God Eater 8th Anniversary showed new PV and gameplay of God Eater 3. Dem it's gorgeous game :D**_

 **I know, I'm already looking forward to it myself too.**

 **And yeah, Salem would think about sending them after the Psion, but they don't know how to actually kill the beast. It's completely new to them, and will prove to be an important piece for Elena, Raven and a few others for a few reasons. If you picked up the hints, then congrats.**

 **Hakuryukou79:** _ **Ouch! Even though Raven and the Fenrir have finally found Elena, they have no choice but to leave her behind to fend off the Hannibals. Though, I wonder what Elena's Aragami form will be called? I would assume a goddess of death (most likely Morrigan from Celtic Mythology since the name "Branwen" came from a character who married a Irish king and Morrigan is a death goddess who can take the form of a crow.)**_

 _ **Anyway, keep up the good work and I look forward to how they will deal with the aftermath.**_

 **Yeah, it became hard for Raven when she learned they returned to the base without her, and Nana didn't take it lightly either.**

 **In regards to Elena's Aragami form, because she has destroyed and absorbed the cores from different Hannibal variants (including the made up Shimano Hannibal) and that they more than resemble dragons, her Aragami form will be like that as well. As for the naming, seeing as the Hannibals, Caligulas and Spartacus were more on the Roman naming, it would be best to follow the example and go with a Roman name. I brought it up with my mom, and she chose a name that would fit more with it. What it is, I can't say till the time comes.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With Writer's block being a pain, I'll be doing some one shots to clear it and return to my crossovers. A poll will come afterwards involving that.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	14. Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco entertainment.**

* * *

Out of all of the God Eaters fighting against the monstrous Aragami forces in the Tokyo ruins, none are as mysterious as the bunny suited Kigurumi, which was what the person inside the suit wanted for the time being. Being the one who ended the Ark Project, rescuing Lindow from his Aragami form and taking out the Arius Nova, Ayane had enough credit to warrant a position as Branch Director. However, she prefers to continue being out on the field, forming the independent unit Cradle and making the deal with Sakaki to make an alternate identity so she can keep fighting in the Far East.

She remained up to date on the objective of retrieving Elena Branwen, even providing the data on the Hannibal nests before returning to her own mission of hunting down Deusphages. Looking to her side, her own Jeep held the two God Arcs she used during her career as a God Eater, with one for her being herself and the other for her Kigurumi identity. Turning back to face what was in front of her, she took off her helmet to allow her pink hair to flow freely as her brown eyes laid on the two graves, with one holding a derelict God Arc.

She remembered when she joined the 1st Unit years ago, being told that she was to become the captain on the same day due to the candidate in question succumbing to the oracle cell erosion. While she had a little trouble getting used to the team dynamic with Alisa, Kota, Soma and Sakuya at the time, they grew to become a unit that turned the tide against the Aragami. Shedding a tear, she looked down at the graves before kneeling down, offering a silent prayer for the lives resting in front of her.

"Rest easy, Utsuki," she whispered over at the grave, keeping her eyes closed. "Your Unit has grown since you passed away, staying together in Cradle. If you had been alive, you would have been the captain." She then placed her hands together while she continued. "Keep watch over them, and pray that we'll make it through the next trial coming towards us. Till then, rest in peace… Lenka Utsuki."

Hearing the distinctive roar of a Deusphage Aragami nearby, she slowly got up off the ground before putting the bunny helmet back on, obscuring her appearance as she moved to grab the God Arc for her new opponent. Gazing at the horizon, she smirked as an Amaterasu appeared as it roamed the ruined landscape, reminding her of the Ouroboros she helped kill alongside Blood and the 3rd Unit. Checking her oracle reserves, she nodded to herself before jumping off the jeep with the short blade God Arc in hand, making her way towards the large scale Aragami with the intent to kill it.

* * *

Once she was fully recovered, Raven spent some time getting to know Nana when the young boost hammer wielder came to her room in the infirmary. While the two conversed, the older woman couldn't help but be amazed over how much the girl admired Elena, from how she fought for Hunamity's survival, to when she helped make fireworks on their spare time. Over the conversation, the Branwen couldn't help but be attached to the girl as they left the infirmary, making their way over to the God Arc Storage.

While she was near the girl, the woman still couldn't believe what Qrow had told her based on Gina's sights in the Tranquil Temple. Remembering when Blitz announced that he was leaving the Tribe back on Remnant, he had informed her that Vernal, his replacement, was the Spring Maiden. But thinking back to when Elena separated herself from both her and the 3rd Unit, her emotions were out of control when she dug through the debris to reach the infected God Eater. Frowning, she knew that she had to leave once again to keep Elena save once they rescue her from her fate as an Aragami.

As her thoughts continued to flow in her head, she felt the elevator stop as it opened to reveal the God Arc bay, prompting her to follow Nana into it to gaze at the weapons used to fight against the monsters. She was in awe over how large they were now that she's getting a glimpse, from the dormant God Arcs lacking wielders to the ones being used by those stationed in the Far East Branch. She eventually stopped in front of the God Arcs belonging to the Blood Unit; spotting the weapon she saw when she met Soma and Alisa.

From what had looked up in the NORN Database in her provided data pad, the God Arc that belonged to Elena was classified as a 3rd Gen Long Blade/Blast Gun combination. Looking over the description, she read the blade and the gun's label as _Kurogane_ , a term she was all too familiar with. However, the color of the blade's edge, alongside the outlines in the gun surprised her as it was similar to the colors on her clothes. Raising her hand, she was about to reach out to touch it, only for a hand to stop her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she turned her face to gaze at Licca, whose hand gripped hers and prevented it from touching the God Arc. "I don't want anybody getting devoured by a God Arc due to curiosity."

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, lowering her hand as the girl let go. "I was just admiring the workmanship of this weapon."

"Elena's Kurogane?" Humming in thought, the girl turned to face the God Arc, having a fond smile. "She's had this thing since she started out being a God Eater in FRIAR. Back then, it was a plain looking Kurogane back then, but she grew attached to it." Licca then lightly smirked as she continued. "Then when she came here, she asked me if there were ways to upgrade and enhance it alongside Gil's God Arc."

"Were there?"

"Yeah, there were options for _Kurogane_." She then typed in a few commands, bringing up a dormant _Shirogane_ God Arc and compared it to the _Kurogane_. "One such option was to enhance it into the _Shirogane_ series and go from there. However, she grew attached to the _Kurogane_ that she asked me what I needed to enhance the blade. After many tune ups, her God Arc became what it is now."

"I see…" Glancing back at the God Arc, she couldn't help but admire the work put into it. "Judging from the frame, I'd say that it's been through enough conflicts."

"It sure has. Heck, I still remember when I finally got the opportunity to work on _Kurogane_ weapons belonging to the Blood Unit." Crossing her arms, she hummed out as her eyes closed while continuing. "I consider it an honor to be a part of the team after all. Ever since I was 15, I have been working on the God Arcs."

"You've been with Fenrir that long?"

"You make it sound like I'm an old woman. It's only been three years."

"Well, you look—"

"I know I look young," Licca interrupted before focusing on the God Arcs, returning the _Shirogane_ back while keeping her gaze on the _Kurogane_. "Anyways, this God Arc has been through a lot with Elena as they fought powerful Aragami. Marduk, the Arc Aberrants, Kyuubi and the World Closer. I don't know what's going to happen when she comes back. Will she be able to use the _Kurogane_ , or will she adapt and create a new God Arc?"

"We'll never know until we reach that part," Raven answered her, sighing heavily before turning to see Nana grab her God Arc before heading to the training room. "Does she usually go train?"

"Nana?" Pausing, Licca shook her head before looking at the entryway in curiosity. "No, not until recently. Elena's disappearance affected her the most as she was the closest to her." She then activated a nearby monitor, showing the hammer wielder already started fighting virtual Vajra. "Every day after you came to the Branch, she's been coming here, grabbing her God Arc before going up against the same simulation."

"Is she trying to get stronger, or is she trying to tire herself out?"

"I'm not sure, but I think her drive to save Elena could be pushing her to this point." She then witness the girl use the Devour function to toss a virtual Vajra into a horde of virtual Ogretails. "Regardless, she's pushing herself too hard."

Raven could only nod over what Licca said about Nana's sudden change in personality before returning her gaze over to Elena's God Arc, thinking about what she has learned over her time in the armory. Right in front of her lies the very weapon her 'daughter' used to fight and defend herself from the Aragami, from the scratches on the back of the blade to the dents on the gun. She then noticed the portion of the shield has been replaced with one made out of _Kurogane_ material, realizing that the one that was on the God Arc before was replaced.

While her red eyes wondered the God Arc laying in storage, her mind began to play out scenarios of how the God Eater first took hold of the weapon, wincing over how the armlets get attached onto their arms. Her eyes still on the _Kurogane_ , she then wondered about Soma's words about the God Arcs devouring anyone not bonded with it, chuckling that Qrow got to live instead of being the weapon's meal. As she thought about it, her mind then thought about her connection to Elena, making her hum out before turning to Licca.

"Hey, would a God Arc be usable to those with Resonance to the original wielder," she asked the engineer, shocking her as her eyes went back to the God Arc. "I mean, would it be possible for someone connected to the God Eater in blood be able to use the weapon?"

"Are you crazy," she screeched out, shocked to hear her question. "It's practically impossible for someone, whose not a God Eater or bonded with the God Arc, to use the weapon as complex as these weapons. You seriously have to go through the God Arc tests to see if you're compatible at all."

"Then when Lindow was saved three years ago, who was it that used his God Arc to reach the core?"

"Ayane Sakura, the 1st Unit Captain before Kota." She then gasped as her eyes widened. "No… don't tell me that you're considering it?"

"Well what else can we do at the moment? Elena's out there going through the Aragami infection." Letting the words sink in, Raven heavily breathed in as she walked towards the weapon. "I did tell Qrow that I'll go through whatever it takes to get her back, even those with great risks."

"Raven…" Gulping, she backed away as the older woman approached the God Arc. "I swear I'll have to drag you to the infirmary if this goes wrong."

Nodding to her, Raven returned her gaze onto the God Arc before approaching the weapon, hoping her thoughts would be wrong. Gulping, she reached her hand near the handle of the _Kurogane_ , her arm slightly shaking as her limb got near to the Artificial Aragami. As her hand drew closer and closer, sweat began to form her forehead as she was about to grasp the weapon; her mind telling her the plan was about to go wrong..

Shoving it aside, Raven gulped before grasping the God Arc's hilt, causing the Artificial Aragami to open up before latching at her arm quickly. She screamed out in pain as the _Kurogane_ 's organic form struck the offending limb, desperately trying to devour her due to not being bonded to the woman. Despite her screaming out, her kept her grip as her aura managed to block out the Aragami's attempts for a time, giving her a brief time limit to force a connection to the God Arc with her resonance.

As she did, the Far East Branch's alarm systems activated the moment the _Kurogane_ opened up to attack, shocking the God Eaters station and startling Hibari. While she worked on figuring out the source of the disturbance, both Qrow and Lindow rushed over to the elevator, heading down to the God Arc storage area knowing that Raven planned something beyond her comprehension. The Alarm also startled Nana as her simulation suddenly shut down, prompting her to go back to see what stopped her training.

Wincing out as her aura prevented the God Arc from puncturing her skin, Raven glared at the weapon as her grip on the hilt only strengthened, showing her resolve to try and tame Elena's _Kurogane_. Closing one of her eyes, she focused her aura around the Artificial Aragami's impact of origin on her arm while she poured her strength on her grip, determined not to lose to a weapon designed to kill the Aragami. She groaned out as her aura slowly began to diminish, telling her that it won't be long until the God Arc broke through to devour her.

She didn't let that stop her as she placed her free hand onto her arm, gripping it to prevent herself from letting go of the God Arc. As she did, the elevator opened to reveal the shocked faces of both Qrow and Lindow while Nana came out of the training room, her eyes gazing at the older woman gripping the _Kurogane_ with her life on the line. Just as her brother was about to rush in to stop her, the artificial Aragami lashed out in multiple directions, preventing his advances as he is forced to watch his sister risk her life.

"RAVEN," he shouted out, trying to get her attention. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? LET GO OF THAT DAMN THING BEFORE IT KILLS YOU!"

"SHUT UP," she shouted back, screaming out as her aura broke while the God Arc began to puncture into her skin. "I HAVE TO TRY THIS… I NEED TO SEE IF MY ATTEMPT WILL WORK!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU'RE FREAKING INSANE!"

Wincing out as the God Arc worked its way up her arm while her open eye gazed at him as she spoke out. "I'm aware of that…" She then focused on the God Arc in her hands. "But I have to do this… if I'm right… if my resonance works… I should be able to use Elena's God Arc."

"ALL THAT FOR A TEST?" Groaning out, he took another step before jumping back as the Artificial Aragami blocked his advance. "RAVEN, JUST LET GO OF THE FUCKING THING AND GET AWAY!"

She only ignored him as the pain slowly became unbearable for her, and before he could say anything else, her eyes flared up as she placed more of her strength onto her hand grasping the hilt. Her brother was shocked to see her ignite the Maiden powers to boost her own strength, realizing that he has a lot to tell those witnessing the event at a later time. While his thoughts swam in his head, his eyes widened as the God Arc expanded itself before surrounding her, engulfing her into a cocoon like state and shocking him further.

"No…" he muttered out, his tears coming down before shouting out. "RAVEN!"

"Shit," Lindow cursed out, looking at the frightened Licca. "Get that _Kurogane_ under quarantine. That thing just killed our shot of saving Elena."

"R-right," she acknowledged before gasping as the God Arc acted strange. "Hold on… it's not retracting into itself."

"Huh?"

* * *

Out of everything she had been through, Raven never expected the God Arc to widen itself and absorb her, surrounding her in a dark void with no light in sight. Looking around, she saw the marks on her arm where the God Arc first latched on, sighing as the scarring remained now. While she thought that she was devoured, she still had her natural senses, allowing her to move freely in the void with nothing in sight.

"What the…" she muttered out. "Where the hell am I?"

" _Well this is a surprise_ ," a deep voice echoed, putting her on edge as it came from all directions. " _Out of everything, I never expected a stubborn human to grasp the God Arc made from My core._ "

"Your core?" Her expression then changed into sorrow as she closed her eyes. "Oh, that's right… I was devoured when I tried to use the God Arc. I'm guessing this is the afterlife?"

" _Not exactly,_ " the voice responded, echoing in her ears. " _It is true that you have been devoured… but you have not been ingested into the God Arc. As of now, the_ Kurogane _is in a cocoon state, allowing you to communicate with the being it was made from._ "

"What? If you're an Aragami, then how come you can-?"

" _Communicate? I'm not the only Aragami that evolved to the point of speech. I am the second, before the one that was the Singularity. I believed the humans called it 'Shio.'_ "

"The second? Then what are you? Show yourself."

Turning around, her vision widened as she took in the form of an Aragami unlike any she ever read about, resembling that of the Orochi Aragami she only heard rumors of. It's body frame, from its three heads to the claws on its paws, composed of the same material used in the _Kurogane_ series, with only fur appearing on its three jaws. Its eyes glowed an eerie red as the beast slowly marched towards her, moving its main head near her to intimidating effects before the voice chuckled, surprising her as it came from the monster.

" _For someone so bold in trying to use the power to devour gods, you humans scare easily_ ," it spoke out while her eyes widened. " _And yet, you humans leave nothing but intrigue for me._ "

"Wha…" she muttered out in shock, moving back as the Aragami kept its eyes on her. "Just… what are you?"

" _A rare breed of Aragami, driven to extinction for the_ Kurogane _material for the God Arcs._ " It then moved forward, keeping its distance near the woman. " _I am once known as the Kurogane Orochi, an Aragami that kept their distance from humanity._ "

"Kurogane… Orochi?"

" _Correct._ " The monster then sat down in front of her, maintaining eye contact. " _My kind was hunted down to extinction due to the strength of the_ Kurogane _material. They needed it to forge weapons meant for their special forces. To that end, my species was targeted and killed one by one… all for our cores._ "

"Why tell me this? What do you gain?"

" _Information_ ," it answered her, surprising her. " _Don't act so surprised. You were the one who thought she could control the God Arc forged with my core. I only seek why you would go through it and, depending on your answer, I may allow it._ "

"Allow it?"

" _Despite my form being vastly different, I am still myself in spirit._ " The eyes on its central head then narrowed. " _Now, tell me. Why do you desire the power of the God Arc?_ "

She pondered its question in her head as the beast kept its gaze on her, humming in thought as she pieced together what she's going to say. In truth, she wanted to use the God Arc so that she doesn't feel left out in the fight. Her true desire however, is to use the weapon in the hopes of saving Elena in the event she becomes an Aragami, and remembered that only the God Arc used by those under infection can be used to rescue or kill them. Nodding to herself, she returned her sights to the unusual Orochi before speaking out.

"You asked me why I desire to use the God Arc, correct," she asked out to it, getting a growl in response before continuing. "I'll tell you why. My daughter, your wielder Elena Branwen, is out there undergoing Aragami Infection as we speak, and if worse comes to happen; we need you to make a path to the core. If I fail to rescue her, not only have I failed as a mother, but I will end up breaking a promise to Summer, the woman Elena looks like in appearance. But with you in my hands, I'm certain I can rescue her."

" _And what were to happen if you fail in that resolve?_ "

"If that does happen…" She then narrowed her eyes as she raised her arms. "…you can go ahead and devour me for all I care. All that matters right now is Elena's safety."

The Aragami was shocked to hear her speak out those words, but before she could say another word, it bursts out in laughter with its three heads before glancing at her to speak. " _Out of all of my years as both an Aragami and a God Arc, never have I heard a human speak out those words with resolve. It's rather hilarious._ "

"Why you…"

" _Still, you have strength and determination_ ," it interrupted her, regaining its tone as its jaw slightly opened. " _Very well… you have earned my respect and admiration, Raven Branwen._ "

"What?"

" _Many humans have shown how much they'll go to protect their offspring, from shielding them with their bodies to giving up their lives for them,_ " it told her as its heads raised slightly. " _That's one of the reasons why I admire humanity, and why I never act like my Aragami brethren._ " It then went back to gaze into her eyes. " _You are one such example, and as such, I see you worthy of using the God Arc._ "

"Are you sure," she asked in bewilderment. "Wouldn't I need an armlet?"

" _Which is why I'll leave my mark on your form to show my decision._ " It then closed its eyes as it stood back up, turning around to leave as its left head gazed back. " _Fight the oncoming Aragami she will become._ "

With that being said, the Kurogane Orochi left her alone in the empty void, allowing her to think about what had transpired since grasping the _Kurogane_ God Arc. Its words, echoing in her mind, made her sigh in relief as she has its blessing to use the weapon to rescue Elena, though a part of her scolded herself for offering to be devoured. Just as she was gathering her thoughts, a bright light erupted in her vision, forcing her to cover her eyes as it took hold.

* * *

"How long as the God Arc been like this, Licca?"

"About twenty minutes and counting, Director Sakaki."

After hearing the news of what had transpired in the God Arc storage bay, Paylor frowned over the thought of Elena's God Arc devouring their lead on rescuing Blood Alpha. After coming in and witnessing the cocoon state the God Arc is in, he listened to what Qrow and Lindow had to tell him, sighing heavily as Raven's idea had ended with her being consumed by the weapon. As of now, he's trying to figure out why the _Kurogane_ had not retracted into itself, thinking of different possibilities.

"This is insane," Lindow commented, crossing his arms. "Why the hell would Raven even think about trying to use the God Arc? She's not a God Eater, and she certainly doesn't have compatibility."

"Regardless, we have lost our chance of rescuing and reuniting Elena and Raven together before they return home," Sakaki spoke out, stroking his chin. "But it is strange… The God Arc has yet to revert to its proper form. Why would it remain like this?"

"I'm running some scans on the anomaly, Director," Licca told him, typing on her console before gasping. "No way… it's showing that it hasn't consumed her inside the pod. It's like… it's trying to communicate with her mentally, separating us to prevent any intervention."

"What?"

"Dammit, if we don't hurry, then Raven will be lost," Qrow pointed out while the mechanic typed on her terminal.

"I'm already working on a way to get her out," she told him. "You need to work on your patience. I'll get her out of there—"

Before she could say anything else, the cocoon formed from the God Arc began to show signs of activity as the surface rippled, startling those around it. Licca's console started to display the change as the alarms blared to life once again, alerting those surrounding the mass to bear witness as it slowly opened before retracting back, revealing Raven being unharmed while keeping her grip on the hilt. All of them were shocked to see her alive and well, and as the _Kurogane_ returned into its blade form, they took witness of a unique armlet on her wrist.

Opening her eyes, Raven calmly sighed before lifting the weapon with ease, shocking those present around her. Smirking, she gave a few practice swings around the armory, satisfied that she is able to use the God Arc. Standing back straight, she placed the weapon back where it was stored before collapsing, being caught by Nana before she impacted the ground.

"Easy there, Raven," she called out to her, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "You gave us quite the scare there."

"I did it…" the older Branwen muttered out, smiling. "I took the risk… and I did it."

"Yes, we saw what you did." Getting her on her feet, Nana walked the woman over to the elevator. "You have a lot of explaining to do to the Nurse, you know."

"I'm aware…"

"Well, that was quite the incident we had," Sakaki commented as the two girls left, stroking his chin in thought. "Raven must have thought that, with her Resonance to Elena, she could be able to use her God Arc. The main risk in that regard is the fact that the God Arc would have devoured her on the spot."

"And yet, she came out on top, with a strange armlet and capable of using the _Kurogane_ ," Lindow added, scratching his head. "Fenrir Intelligence is going to have a field day once we report this."

"Fortunately, Director Feldman will understand why once Elena is back in the Far East Branch." Placing his hands behind his back, he moved towards the _Kurogane_ God Arc, keeping his eyes on the weapon. "Perhaps this can be a blessing in disguise."

"There you go again, Old Man." Sighing, Lindow turned around to face the elevator. "Let's just hope this doesn't bite us in the ass."

With that being told, he pressed his destination as the elevator came down, going in it and leaving the Director behind with his thoughts. The Cradle member only groaned as the incident had come up from nowhere, forcing him to abandon his thoughts and strategies against the Aragami he'll be facing with Nana, Live and Julius. With Raven now able to use Elena's God Arc through a different means, he has to update the strategy if he needs to take care of the Prithvi Mata and the Rakshasa Kongou, though knowing Tsubaki, she'll do everything in her power to keep her in the Branch for proper God Arc Training.

"Ugh, times like this make me wish I was Ayane right now," he muttered out to himself as the ride stopped. "I wonder what she's doing right now."

* * *

Sneezing out of nowhere, the disguised Ayane shook her head as she was devouring the core, taking her Kigurumi helmet off to catch a breath of air. Looking over the corpse of the Amaterasu she just killed, she heavily sighed as the monster had moved farther from the jeep carrying her God Arc, making her groan as she has to make the long trek over to it. The God Arc she's currently holding retracted back as it consumed the Deusphage's core, returning into its blade mode and indicating a successful capture.

Heavily sighing, she placed the helmet back on, obscuring her face and hair once more before moving over to her vehicle. However, the distinct roars of the Hannibal variants stopped her in her place and, wanting to inform the Far East Director about it, rushed over to the source of the sound. Stopping near the Cliffside, her eyes widened in shock as a large armada of Aragami had amassed in the horizon, with few sightings of the Psion Spartacus and the growing wave of Rufus Caligulas. To her shock, the large mass included the recently discovered Shimano Hannibal Arc Aberrants, informing her that the situation has worsened.

"Well, fuck me running," she cursed out, backing away a bit. "How did one new Aragami's death result in this?"

Grabbing her own phone, she took some pictures before sending them off to Sakaki in a folder, putting it back in her pocket before returning her gaze towards the horizon. To her shock, other Aragami variants from the Ogretails to an escort of Vajra were present among the horde of monsters, making the soon to be challenging mission even more difficult. Placing her God Arc on her shoulder, she groaned as she turned away from the scene, moving back towards her vehicle the Amaterasu took her away from.

"Lindow, you better hurry your ass up," she commented as her killed Aragami dispersed into stray oracle cells. "This is only the calm before the storm. You better have come up with a plan for this."

* * *

 **NORN DATABASE UPDATE**

 **Raven Branwen (2)**

 **A woman who is the key to bringing back Elena Branwen back to the Fenrir Far East Branch, she performed an experiment with her resonance to see if she's able to wield Blood Alpha's** _ **Kurogane**_ **God Arc. Initially assumed to be devoured, she reappeared unharmed alongside an unknown armlet which, due to examination, functions similarly to Blood's P66 Bias Factor Armlets. However, no sign of oracle cells were detected in her body, yet the armlet provides access to the 3** **rd** **Gen God Arc.**

 **Currently under watch under Cradle Unit member Lindow Amamiya.**

 **KUROGANE OROCHI**

 **An unusual Aragami, the Kurogane Orochi was thought to be the progenitor of the Kurogane materials now used for the God Arcs.**

 **A rare breed only native to the Far East's Hokkaido Region, they were hunted down to extinction by Fenrir's elite force of God Eaters.**

 **Rumors speculate that Aragami relatives Orochi and Crimson Orochi, devouring enough of the iron, would eventually evolve into Kurogane Orochi, but evidence suggests otherwise.**

 **Once speculated that one such monster developed the ability to speak, however the species no longer exists in current Aragami habitats.**

* * *

 **A/N: Near the end of the month, and I am finally finished with this chapter.**

 **Now, the chapter pretty much entails the worsening situation involving the mass of Aragami converging in the Far East, and while the God Eaters are more than ready to take on the threat, many believe that their numbers won't be enough. Not only that, but Raven has done the absolute unthinkable: Grabbing a God Arc without a proper bias factor and managing to survive and able to wield the** _ **Kurogane**_ **God Arc. At this point, I would point out the Greedy Kiss Shield has also been replaced with the Kurogane shield, sporting similar jet black and red outline colors.**

 **Also, can't forget about our mysterious Kigurumi, or should I say, Ayane Sakura.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **Oh man Tsubaki is her in this story.**_

 _ **I remember her as one of the greatest characters in God Eater in the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **game and during the God Eater Prologue episode where she works together with Soma and Lindow against the Aragami at the reactor**_

 _ **Whatever you're up to Salem, it's not going to end well for Cinder and her henchmen**_

 **She don't know that. All she knows is that it's a threat to her.**

 **And I have to bring in Tsubaki in the story. I'm already picturing a scenario where Elena goes through her 'insecurity' again when she sees her.**

 **Avalon:** _ **How is Yang going to react to having a sister?**_

 **That's a pretty good question. At this point in time, Yang only knows that Ruby is her only sister. It will be quite a shock when she learns about Elena and the history behind her birth, but knowing her, she'll accept her into the family without batting an eye.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **Also, by the start of May, I'll be shifting focus once again. Be sure to support both this story and Macross RWBY: Delta.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	15. Brutus

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment.**

* * *

After assuring the Director of the Far East Branch and the commanding God Eater of the mission that she was ready, Raven was calmly moving through what appeared to be a simulated environment of the Spiral Tree interior, with Elena's _Kurogane_ God Arc in hand. She had requested earlier that she wishes to take the time she has in the Den to be accustomed to the weapon, prompting Lindow to make arrangements to recreate the scenarios the God Eaters went through. At first, he insisted that she start with the small fry, only for her to deny it and ask for challenging Aragami, forcing him to sigh out before setting the targets for her simulation.

Right now, she is currently on the lookout for the Aragami that will give her a challenge when the distinctive howl of a Kongou erupted from her left, making her jump out of the way as the Aragami in question jumped after her. Reacting quickly, she used her skills surviving in the Remnant wilderness as she avoided the Simian based monster before gaining her distance from the beast. However, she tensed as the form of the Vajra appeared from the horizon, its feline eyes narrowing in anticipation to feast upon her.

Licking her lips, Raven steeled herself before beginning her engagement with the Aragami, her progress observed by the Fenrir operators alongside Lindow as the simulation began. Because of the woman's request for challenging Aragami, the experienced God Eater opted to have her face the originators of the monsters they were going to face in the field. He took in how the woman fought in the simulation as she lightly struggled against the Aragami, thinking about how she'll handle the Prithvi Mata alongside the Rakshasa Kongou.

Raising his armored hand, he gazed over the information of how Raven fought back on Remnant, humming over how she's incorporating it into the God Arc. From what he could understand from what Qrow wrote down for him, she was apparently one of the strongest in the team she was once a part of, being the master of the odachi she carries on her person. The idea of her having a 'natural shield' that coated her form was ridiculous, but then he remembered how long she struggled when he first grabbed hold of the _Kurogane_.

"So, how's our newest God Eater," he looked over to see Tsubaki walk over towards him, her face serious for the operation. "Is she living up to the hype?"

"So far, she's faring well for someone with her skills," he answered her, watching Raven weave around the Kongou before shattering its tail bonds. "Unlike Elena, she remains serious over the situation, and I can tell that Blood Alpha gained her strength from her."

"That's not what I'm asking," she interrupted him before returning her sight onto the simulated battle. "Why have her pitted against Vajra and Kongou? You should've had her go up against Ogretail."

"If we weren't under a strict time limit, I would've." Sighing, he lowered the hand that held the reports while continuing. "Truth be told, she asked for a challenge, and considering what we're going up against, it would have been best for her to see their base forms."

"Vajra for the Prithvi Mata, and Kongou for the Arc Aberrants."

"Exactly. By having her fight them, she'll have an understanding for how they'll move. Speaking of…" He trailed off as he witness her execute the Kongou before focusing on the Vajra. "Qrow wasn't kidding when he said she can adapt."

"You seem to have faith in the woman."

"Well, she's our ticket of getting Elena back to the Branch."

"Still, the fact that she's taking part in this mission…" Frowning, the female Amamiya took notice of Raven's odachi before speaking. "If she were to lose the _Kurogane_ that Blood Alpha worked so hard to upgrade, she'll be useless in the fight with that weapon on her hip."

"I have a hunch that it won't be like that," Lindow assured her, crossing his arms in the process. "And she won't be alone on this mission. I'm accompanying her alongside Nana, Livie and Julius; A team that you informed me of."

"I'm aware."

"Still, it's only a matter of time before Elena turns." He then took witness of the raven haired woman taking out the Vajra after sustaining an electric blast from it. "We just have to be quick."

"Simulation over," Urara announced at her console, typing in before looking at the two siblings. "Should I put her through another?"

Looking through the glass, he can only smirk as Raven gave a determined look before announcing. "No… I think she's ready. Send word to Julius Visconti, Nana Kozuki and Livie Collette to prepare for our mission."

"R-roger," was all that she needed to say as the simulated ruins dispersed, revealing the training room inside the Den as Raven made her way out; an action that Lindow copied as Tsubaki remained. Seeing her move the way she did was all that he needed to witness before bringing her out alongside the God Eaters, keeping in mind the time limit they're in. Closing his eyes, he dread to think about what would happen when Elena would fully transform into an Aragami, knowing how much it could affect the older Branwen.

* * *

The Stronghold of the Demon Wolf.

Memories played in the back of his head when his group of God Eaters from Blood alongside Raven arrived in the moonlit fields. It was here when the 1st Unit engaged the Arius Nova for the final time, as the team once led by Ayane Sakura struggled against the monster that was close to becoming the end of all life. By a miracle, they were able to kill the mutated Aragami, giving the 1st Unit to say their goodbyes to Shio before she disappeared once more.

Now, the experienced God Eater was here alongside Julius, Nana, Livie and Raven for the sole purpose of retrieving Elena Branwen before she succumbs to the Aragami infection. However, they have the task of taking out a Prithvi Mata and a pair of Arc Abberant Kongou, all the while going up against time as the local Hannibal Nest near the area goes to join the mass of monsters. Walking over towards the Cliffside of the area, he could already make out the forms of the Hannibal Variants growing their numbers in the nest.

Sighing heavily, he moved back towards the gathered group of God Eaters before reaching for his God Arc, prompting the others to grab their own. Looking over the equipment, he sorted out the elemental ammunition needed to take on their obstacle, handing over the shotgun shells for Nana and Livie, the blast rounds for Raven while splitting up the assault rounds between himself and the acting Captain of Blood. As everyone prepared to move out to engage, the communicator in their ears chimed in, making everyone connect to the Far East Branch.

" _Lindow, God Eaters, are you receiving_ ," they heard Tsubaki's voice echo in their ears. " _I need confirmation of your status and location._ "

"Cradle Eater here," Lindow started, holstering his God Arc on his shoulder as he answered his sister. "Everyone is fine and dandy and we reached the field with no issues. We're just about to commence the mission."

" _About damn time. Listen up, you're on the clock right now. The Targets that you must destroy are the Prithvi Mata and the Rakshasa Kongou. Eliminate them before commencing the search for Blood Alpha._ "

"Copy, we'll call back when we have something," he finished before shutting down communications, sighing heavily as Raven moved towards him. "When my sister takes Operation, everything's on the clock. That woman seriously needs to find a man and settle down."

"Sounds like my brother," the Bandit/Huntress summed up, holding the _Kurogane_ in two hands. "That drunk is always on the move doing jobs, though he has bad luck all over him."

"Something tells me that those two are going to have a hard time if they ever meet."

"IF they did, I'm certain Tsubaki would kick his ass down to the curb." Sighing, she looked up to the moonlit sky before speaking up. "So, how are we going to deal with our Aragami?"

"Remember the simulation you took part in," he asked her, getting a nod from the woman before continuing. "The Prithvi Mata and the Rakshasa pair are similar to the common Vajra and the Kongou, though with different abilities. The Former is heavily frosty, and Arc Aberrants have the Boost Hammers on their backs. Aside from that, they fight just like the ones you took on in the simulation."

"So, what? Break the bonds that strengthen them?"

"If you get the right ones." Looking back, he can make out the distinctive roars of the frost Aragami coming close, making him smirk out. "And look at that, they decided to greet us. Let's get rid of them before the Hannibals find out we're here."

"Here it comes," Livie announced as the Prithvi Mata appeared from the Cliffside, roaring out before jumping down to greet the God Eaters. Her eyes narrowing, the raven haired woman primed the God Arc in her hands as the beast roared and, gripping the blade, rushed towards it alongside the other God Eaters. Getting close towards it, she skids to a halt before swinging the _Kurogane_ into its face, drawing blood as the monster staggered slightly. Just as she was about to follow up, she was pulled back by Julius as the Aragami conjured the oracle cells before unleashing an ice pillar around it, using its paw to shatter it and sending the shards towards them.

Reacting quickly, the two long blade users swung the God Arcs to break the ice apart and away from them, though both of them winced as the cold got to their bodies. Looking back, they noticed the Prithvi Mata get ready to pounce them before jumping towards them, and as it was about to land, Nana rushed in before deploying her shield, taking the brunt of the force while protecting her acting captain and the older woman. The young girl winced out from the pressure of the Aragami's attack, but as she was about to get back into the fight, the Prithvi Mata swatted her away, causing her to scream out as she crashed onto the ground.

"NANA," Livie shouted out before changing her God Arc into Gun mode, rushing over towards it while taking aim at the beast. However, she never got to shoot at the monster as the sound of Boost Hammers echoed in the air, making her gaze up to see the two Rakshasa Kongou plummet down to the field. Groaning, she altered her direction before jumping out of the way as the Simian Aragami crashed onto the surface. Already getting back up on her feet, she quickly raised her God Arc up as one of the new arrivals rushed towards her, firing at its fist as it was unleashed towards her.

Changing the God Arc back to her scythe, the red hooded girl immediately spun her weapon to deflect another Kongou's strike before slicing its arms, jumping away as the monster bashed its fists onto the ground. Just as the monster was getting back up, it roared out in pain as Lindow was in the air, opening fire on the Boost Hammers on its back before landing on the ground. While he did enough damage on it, the bullets weren't enough to break the bonds in the God Arc parts fused in its body.

While he focused on the Arc Aberrants that came into the battle, he had forgotten the Prithvi Mata as the monster roared out before unleashing an ice spear towards him, only for Raven to intercept and redirect the projectile towards one of the Rakshasa Kongou. The woman then brought up the God Arc's shield as the monster swiped its claw down on them, taking the brunt of the attack, surprising the male God Eater before shoving the beast back, disengaging the _Kurogane_ shield before slashing its paw in an upwards diagonal strike. The Aragami roared out before leaning its face in to take a bite out of her body, only for Lindow to take her place before punching it in the jaw staggering the beast before following it up with his God Arc changing to bite into the beast.

As he engaged the Prithvi Mata alongside Raven, the acting Captain ran alongside the edge of the field as his God Arc was in Gun mode, firing upon the Kongou going after Nana Livie and seeing his rounds pierce into their flesh and faces. Due to them getting disoriented, the Boost Hammer wielding God Eater screamed out as her weapon sped towards the monster before impacting its God Arc body part, earning a roar from the monster while Livie did the same with her scythe. Just as the Arc Aberrant was about to retaliate, the young girl quickly removed her weapon away from it before hitting it in the face dead center, using the ignition to quicken the swing before it hit it.

The attack caused the monster to lose its footing while staggering back while its face leaned away from the force of Nana's strike, revealing the bonds in its face were shattered. Just as it was about to regain its stance, the young girl shouted out before landing one more blow on its stomach, sending it towards the Prithvi Mata that backed away from Lindow's artificial Aragami. Seeing the two monsters stumble to regain the bearings, the Blood Unit God Eater panted out before suddenly feeling a punch in her gut, shocking her as the other Rakshasa Kongou caught her by surprise before bashing her down to the ground with its back hand.

"NANA," she heard Livie shout out as the red hooded God Eater rushed in before shooting the Aragami's form with the shotgun at close range, shocking the beast as its bonds in the Boost Hammers on its back shattered. Just as she changed her God Arc back into a scythe, the monster roared out before performing a spinning attack, knocking her away from her teammate before setting its sights back on its target, but as it was about to make a move, Julius intervened by firing on its form once more. Roaring out, it channeled the oracle cells on its body before sending out a fireball from its back, making the young man jump out of the way from the projectile.

With them occupied with the Rakshasa Kongou, Both Lindow and Raven struggled with the combined efforts of the Prithvi Mata and the other Arc Aberrant, avoiding their attacks while the former human used his Blood Art to disorient the monsters. With them pausing in their movements, he proceeded to gain some distance from the Aragami before changing his weapon into Gun mode, opening fire on the beasts and gaining their attention. With them on him, he gave the signal to Raven to jump into the fray, allowing her to strike the large scale Aragami and severing the bonds in the head.

"Nice one, Raven," Lindow commented before seeing frost emit from the monster. "And we just made it angry."

"It doesn't matter, it's dying today," Raven declared, shifting her stance to take on the beast. "The sooner, the better, so that we can resume the search."

"Then let's put the big ol' pussycat down for a nap."

Smirking, the experienced God Eater and the _Kurogane_ God Arc wielder rushed towards the large Aragami as the Prithvi Mata jumped into the air, launching a volley of ice shards towards them. However, the two humans easily jumped and moved out of the way of the projectiles as the beast landed on the ground. Just as it did, it didn't expect the two God Eaters jumping towards it before swiping their blades into its flesh, earning a shriek from the Vajra look-a-like as well as shattering the bonds in its torso.

The two humans smirked out as the beast stumbled back from the damaged it received from their God Arcs, only Raven quickly reacted by turning her back around before intercepting a fire blast with the _Kurogane_ blade, slightly altering its projector and sending it towards the Prithvi Mata. Looking off to where it came from, the Arc Aberrant Aragami that impacted their target roared out before igniting its Boost Hammers on its back, jumping into the air as it soared before making its descent. Realizing what was about to happen, she put up the shield moments before it crashed onto the surface, feeling the force of the impact push her away from Lindow and the large scale Aragami.

The simian Arc Aberrant chuckled darkly before making its approach towards the downed Branwen, only to scream out in pain as Julius fired on the beast with his own God Arc, running back to gain distance from the God Eaters. As it did, it had left its tail out in the open for the young acting Blood Captain, making him shift his sights before unleashing another bullet barrage towards it. Because of that, his rounds have pierced into its flesh before the modules detonated, destroying the bonds in its tail and making the monster collapse onto the ground.

Looking over to his side, he quickly shifted his God Arc into its blade form before easily deflecting the other Arc Aberrant's attack before severing its arm, causing the beast to shriek out in pain before being pulled back by Livie's Scythe. Hearing the Prithvi Mata, he rushed in towards the Large Aragami, getting Raven back on her feet in the process. She gave her thanks towards the young man before rejoining the fight, keeping her eyes locked on the tiger based Aragami while firmly gripping the _Kurogane_ God Arc.

While they fought against the Aragami out in the field, far from the area, the infected Elena finally reached the Stronghold of the Demon Wolf, gripping her arm as the infection in her body has further grown. She had lost count of how many Hannibal Variant cores she had shattered and absorbed into her body, resulting in her receiving more cuts on her form as her Cradle Uniform was more torn apart. Her red eyes had remained in slits as her breathing was heavier than before.

She eventually collapsed onto her knees as the pain coursing through her body became unbearable, the muscles both affected and unaffected went out of control. She shed a few tears as memories of her time as a God Eater coursed through her mind, from her meeting the other members to their victory over Rachel Claudius' Aragami form. The last memory, although brief, made her faintly smile as she had finally gotten to meet Raven, only to break away to protect her from the horde of Hannibal types coming towards her and the 3rd Unit at the Tranquil Temple.

The memories instantly faded as a large pain spike erupted all over her body, making her gasp heavily before gripping her body as a red vortex took form around her. Closing her eyes, she could only groan out as she tried to keep herself composed before the vortex engulfed her completely, an event that stirred the Hannibal Nests. Eventually, the pain became too unbearable for her to take and, with her eyes wide opened, let out a scream as she disappeared from sight in the vortex, with a new beast taking her place shortly after with piercing silver eyes.

Back to the fight, the coordinated attack between Raven, Lindow and Julius proved to be more effective towards the Prithvi Mata as the monster backed away from the group, trying to maintain distance. Its escort, the two Rakshasa Kongou, were distracted with the combined efforts of Nana and Livie as the two kept the simian Aragami away from the monster. Just as it took another step, the acting Blood Captain shifted his God Arc before opening fire, disabling its leg and causing it to roar out.

"Look at that, the pussy cat is tired," Lindow taunted it, his God Arc on his shoulder.

"Should we put it to rest then," Raven asked him, getting a nod from the man. "Good enough for me."

The Aragami roared out in retaliation as it tried to get up, spotting them rushing towards them to kill it. However, as they got closer, Raven felt a sudden pulse that echoed through her form as another scream reached her ears, making her collapse along the way and shocking the two men. Taking the opportunity, the Prithvi Mata got back up before swatting Julius away, stunning the young man before rushing towards Raven before getting stopped in its tracks by Lindow.

"What's the big deal, cat," He called out to it, getting a roar as a reply while making him groan. "Jeez, something has bad breath, and it ain't me. Just do me a favor… and STAY DOWN."

With that said, he slammed his armored fist into its face, breaking the bonds further and pushing it away. Shaking his hand, he rushed over towards Raven before picking her up, feeling her body shaking as her red eyes were wide in shock. Growling, he placed his hands on her shoulders before shaking her out of her funk, getting her to look at him.

"Raven, what happened there," he questioned her.

"It happened, Lindow," she muttered out. "The Resonance spike happened… and I…"

"Relax, we're getting you out of –"

"LINDOW," Nana's voice shouted out before he could finish, making him look at the Prithvi Mata back on its feet before approaching them and forcing him to scoff.

"Oh hell… this ain't good at all."

The monstrous Aragami was rushing towards them in an increased pace, intent on devouring the two God Eaters in front of it. However, in a brief second, it was suddenly pushed back as a new Aragami appeared in the field, slamming its face down to the ground and killing it. The assembled God Eaters stared in shock and fear as the new Aragami, revealed to be like the Caligulas only with a more authentic dragon head tilted to face them all, and Raven's eyes widened further as the monster possessed silver eyes as the monster roared.

Due to the shock of the God Eaters and the emergence of the new monster, the Arc Aberrants roared out in rage over their large compatriot's death, with the one with the undamaged Boost Hammers speed over towards the unknown with the intent to kill it. However, the dragon Aragami raised its hands to stop its pursued, gripping the Rakshasa Kongou before unleashing its arm blades and severing the God Arc pieces on the simian's back. Before the monster could react at all, the new Aragami lets go of the Kongou before emerging its other arm blades, swiping upwards and splitting it in half.

"It's her," Raven muttered as she stared at the dragon Aragami as it roared at the remaining Arc Aberrant. "That thing… it's Elena…"

"What," Nana overheard before gazing at the monster. "But… we were so close to it."

"That Resonance spike chose a bad time to hit you now," Lindow commented as he helped her up. "But now we know what she is now… a new Caligula variant."

Unaware of the God Eaters' comments, the remaining Rakshasa Kongou rushed towards the Aragami with fury in its eyes, roaring out before launching itself in the air, raising its fists before lashing it down towards the monster. The dragon was unfazed as it immediately lashed its hands outwards before gripping the simian's fists, earning a yelp from the beast before forcefully separating them from each other. The Kongou, realizing that it was in danger, began to lash out its body in the attempts to break free, but the dragon applied pressure as it pulled its arms, causing the smaller monster to shriek out before it could no longer feel its limbs.

It wasn't enough for the dragon as it kept pulling its arms, eventually severing the limbs off its body and causing the blood to spill out. The Rakshasa Kongou felt its life slip away before feeling itself get launched away as the beast kicked the broken Arc Aberrant away, causing the Boost Hammer wielding Aragami to crash into the Cliffside before falling limp. Feeling no other monster challengers, the dragon leaned back as it roared out in victory until its eye landed on the God Eaters.

"It's looking at us," Livie muttered, too afraid as she witnessed it kill the God Eaters' targets as if it was nothing. "I think we're next."

"That's not happening," Lindow spoke up as he stood up, with Raven over his shoulders as they kept their grip on the God Arcs. "We're getting the hell out of here." He then connected to the Branch before speaking into it. "Tsubaki, we're aborting the mission. Targets are down, and Elena's now an Aragami."

" _Say again_ ," Tsubaki commanded in his communicator. " _Did you say 'aborting the mission?'_ "

"That's exactly what I said. Get the medical teams ready as we have—"

" _No need to say it. Just get everyone the hell out of there._ "

"Copy." Shutting off his comm, he turned to leave the area as the beast remained where it stood. "Guys, move your asses. We can't take on that thing as we are now."

With the order given, everyone under his command followed his lead and escaped the area, with Nana looking back at the Aragami that took the Prithvi Mata and the Rakshasa Kongous' place. Shedding a tear, she closed her eyes before returning her sights in front of her, clutching her God Arc in her hands. She knows that she'll come back, and in order to save Elena and take it out of the picture, she has to be stronger than she is now.

After that mission, the Far East received the notification of the new dragon, from Kigurumi camping out with her helmet off, to the God Eaters remaining in the Den. Like Nana, they must be stronger to take on the tide, each of them with hopes of Elena coming back to them in time. As for Sakaki, observing its strengths, began to label it with the name fitting for the beast.

BRUTUS

* * *

Corpses of a White Fang assault team lie in the grounds far from the Kingdom of Vale as the Marduk stood unaffected from the attacks. It went into a frenzy when it had heard the scream once more, but it was nowhere near the monster when it happened. Instead, it had taken out its aggravation on the White Fang when they came to kill it, only to meet their demise as none of their weapons damaged it.

Scoffing, the wolf Aragami continued to move through the forest undisturbed, leaving behind all but one White Fang member who hid from the carnage. She had been tasked to record the branch in Vale to see their operations and submit to Sienna Khan, and she was horrified to see her comrades get slaughtered like they were mere rats to the Marduk. When it had finished, she had already submitted the combat footage to the leader of the White Fang, heavily breathing as she thought that she would be next.

Events of the attack kept replaying in her head as she witnessed the White Fang begin their attack on the monster, and while they thought that they killed it, it stood unfazed as Dust rounds were only absorbed into its being. Just as they were about to make another round of bullet hell, the beast howled in the air as the red vortex surrounded its form, and afterwards, none of the Faunas' guns had worked ever since. Seeing them powerless, the Marduk began its own barrage, leaving no one alive as she watched from the trees.

Feeling disgusted, she had covered her mouth before emptying out her stomach through vomiting, unused to the body count of corpses. Wiping herself, she received a message from Sienna, calling both her and any White Fang in Vale to pull back to their headquarters, making her glad that she gets to get out of the scene before becoming the Marduk's next chew toy. Cloaking herself, she left the area behind, with the beast looking over with its silver eye already knowing to leave her alone as she never engaged it before continuing on its way.

* * *

 **NORN DATABASE UPDATE**

 **BRUTUS**

 **A new breed of Aragami, it has appeared during Lindow Amamiya's mission to retrieve Blood Alpha.**

 **Currently the Aragami form of Blood Captain Elena Branwen, it is unknown whether it should be classified as a Deusphage or a Psion due to Elena's Blood Power.**

 **All God Eaters under the Far East Branch are now under orders to remain on standby under orders of Acting Director Paylor Sakaki until Fenrir reinforcements arrive.**

 **Whereas All Hannibal and Caligulas have their snouts flat, Brutus appears to have the head of the traditional dragon, resembling the species while attaining the body appearance of the Caligula Variants.**

* * *

 **A/N: Jeez, when was the last time I updated this fic? April? God Damn, I need to stay on the ball with updates, but I can't stop procrastinating.**

 **So, At first, I was supposed to update this fic months ago, but then Writer's Block came and seriously kicked my ass on that front. Not to mention, more video games came and grabbed my attention, making my time typing drop more and more. And lets not forget that my mom is on my laptop most of the time playing Facebook games, so waiting took so long. However, I pulled through and managed to work on this chapter.**

 **Thankfully, I had written out what I wanted to happen in the chapters on my phone, so if I needed a quick refresher, I can just look at that and get back to work.**

 **Now, in terms of what happened these passed few months: I have had ideas come in my head where it stalled me. One of those ideas ended up being a new project called 'The Promises We Keep,' and due to how much it had gotten in terms of attention, I have to alter my monthly focuses. For now, what's left of October is going to be for A Branwen's Past, November is going to be for The Promises We Keep.' And December is going to be for any ideas I had to write down on paper, and range from crossovers to others. By January, I should be ready to get back to work on Macross RWBY: Delta and, while I was annoyed that I lost over 5000 words, I'll eventually write it all back in and have it ready to be ready.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **Raven is using the God Arc that Elena used**_

 _ **I think she might use it to save her or destroy**_

 _ **Also rest in peace in this story Lenka Utsuki.**_

 **Yup, this has also been in planning for a long time. (Plus, my mind is weird at most times.)**

 **I think you already know the answer to that one.**

 **As for Lenka Utsuki, while it is great that he survived in the anime, for this story, I had him die after his and the 1** **st** **Unit's encounter with Dyaus Pita, leading to Ayane's induction as Captain of the 1** **st** **Unit.**

 **Hakuryukou79:** _ **So Raven can now use Elena's**_ **Kurogane** _ **God Arc? Didn't expect that nor did I expect the spirit of Elena's God Arc would be an Orochi variant. Though, I wonder if Raven can be able to use the God Arc permanently or temporarily until Elena is rescued?**_

 _ **Keep up the good work and I look forward to reading more of this story.**_

 **Yeah, I think I am full of surprises at this point. Now, before I get into that, I'm leaning towards temporary, but there are a few details unknown to me. Once I get further in, I should have a clear idea as to how Elena will fight once more. I won't say any more on that until we're further in.**

 **And I hope this chapter is to your liking. Sorry it took so… SO long to upload, but life has many obstacles.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	16. What Comes Next

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment.**

* * *

As news of the Brutus' appearance spread through the members of Fenrir's Far East Branch, all of the God Eaters that didn't take part in the mission at the Stronghold of the Demon Wolf were shocked to hear that it made its way After Raven had received a severe Resonance Spike. The few that looked up to her, like Kanon and Erina, were horrified to hear that Elena's no longer herself and is now an Aragami. The many that had fought alongside her more often, like Gilbert, Lindow and Alisa, began to form strategies on how to take on Brutus in the event it's classified as a Deusphage or a Psion.

During the time of preparation, hours eventually became days, and Sakaki has been in his old lab alongside Soma, typing in and connecting to the satellites remaining in Earth's orbit. Despite the collapse of human society when the Aragami arrived, most of the protrusions that came out of the ground before dispersing never reached most of the manmade objects that lie in its gravitational field, allowing those that survived to access the imagery from the platforms. With that in mind, he had any nearby satellites take any images of the ruined surface at the areas with the Brutus and the grown mass of Hannibal Variants.

"Hmm, this appears to be more troubling than I thought," Sakaki muttered out as he looked at the screens, gaining the young Schicksal's attention. "Aside from where Brutus decided to make a home, the large mass of Aragami has now begun to sort itself out. Hundreds of Aragami are added in aside from the Hannibal Variants, from the Ogretails to a few Susano'o. I can't possibly imagine what would happen if an Ouroboros was mixed in."

"So Brutus' appearance is threatening the Aragami food chain," Soma pitched in, rubbing his chin in thought. "And it would appear that because of the beast that was once Elena, all of the Aragami now have the common goal."

"Killing it and taking its core." Frowning, he typed into his computer to run some simulations. "And thanks to their numbers, Brutus won't last against the tide."

"So Doc, any ideas on how to counter their plan?"

"As a matter of fact, as soon as we started our search, I have sent in an invoice to all branches to deploy any and able God Eaters to assist with the tide." Changing his screens, he pulled up a display listing the God Eaters and the branches before continuing. "So far, we have gained the aids of the German, Italian, Himalayan, London and Glasgow Branches in the European Continent, as well as a few Branches in the North American Continent. I will have to give a full report of the mission over towards Headquarters, but hopefully everything will go our way."

"That is, if they're willing to listen to our plans," the young man spoke up, getting up to walk towards the scientist while talking at the same time. "Either way, it's good to know that you planned ahead for situations like this."

"You give me too much credit, Soma," Sakaki replied, adjusting his glassed. "Right now, I'm going over who's coming to pair up with our God Eaters. Despite their skills, they don't have resistance against the Psions' bias fields, making them vulnerable the moment they enter the fray."

"So we need to evenly divide the visiting God Eaters to where they're accompanied by one of our own. That way, when they stick together, our God Eater's bias fields can protect the God Arcs and allow them to keep fighting."

"Correct."

"OK then that settles that." Crossing his arms, he moves to the wall before turning around, leaning back before voicing another statement. "The last thing I want to know about is the nest near Brutus' location: Are the Hannibals wiped out, or did they migrate around and joined the mass?"

"The former, I'm afraid." Typing in a few commands, he displayed images of the Stronghold of the Demon Wolf, depicting the Brutus standing while Hannibal and Caligula corpses littered the ground. "Shortly after Lindow, Raven and Blood left the area after Brutus appeared; the nest containing the Aragami went towards it with the intent to kill. Despite the odds in their favor, they were wiped out, and Brutus absorbed their cores into its body, making it stronger."

"Well, that's another nest we can cross out then. Still, the horde has more than enough to charge towards it."

"And it will continue to grow if left unchecked."

"When are the reinforcements coming?"

"We should expect them soon. While we wait, we're going to need to strengthen our walls until they arrive." Looking at Soma, the Director/scientist sighed before rubbing his eyes. "I take it that you have a general idea on how to sort them out?"

"If I have a look at the roster of the God Eaters, I do."

"Very well." Sakaki then took a spare tablet before handing it over to Soma, getting his fingers back on the keyboard. "Then lets sort out our teams for the Vanguard."

Nodding, the white haired God Eater went back to his spot on the sofa, going over the data submitted over to Sakaki and reading over the profiles. Out of those interested in taking part in the operation, he was surprised to see two familiar names from three years ago listed in the transfers, remembering them being under the 2nd and 3rd Platoons until Lindow came back to properly train them. Smirking, he read that the two of them have also joined Cradle under their respective Branches, knowing that his ex-Captain's responsible for the cause.

As they both worked on figuring out which of the coming God Eaters should be assigned to the members stationed in the Far East Branch, outside of their office, Leah stood by the door with tears in her eyes, clutching her tablet closer to her chest. She was mostly affected when she learned that Elena became the Brutus the horde was going after, and after days of being alone in her office, she decided to take action and help in any way she could. Raising her tablet to her eyes, she scanned the data on the new God Arc Soldiers before going inside, adding her own thoughts to the upcoming mission.

* * *

In one of the ruined skyscrapers that remained standing after the Aragami's resurgence, the God Eater Ayane Sakura had parked herself in what appeared to be a trashed hotel room, with all of her gear and God Arcs by the door. She decided not to don the Kigurumi costume as she was nowhere near the others, allowing her to continue her duties to Sakaki. Far off in the distance from her, the Hannibals and any of its Variants have all gathered into one monstrous armada, even taking in Ogretails, Susano'o and Vajra types, making her frown as she gazed at it from a safer distance through her binoculars.

Due to the room she's in having untouched robes; she had swapped her Kigurumi attire and wore one of the robes, having it wrapped around her form as she snacked on one of the rations she packed up from her visit to the satellite base. Because the attires were a larger size, it loosely hung over her shoulder as she adjusted it to coat her breasts, frowning as it wasn't like her costume or her preferred choice in clothing. Sighing, she gave up on fixing it, letting it hang and expose her bra and panties as she resumed her observation on the Aragami horde.

Knowing that Sakaki is working on ways to push the horde back, she kept watch on the faraway Aragami when a young scream echoed in the air. Looking down to the surface, she made out two young teens running out in the open, followed by a group of men with battered weapons in their hands. Her eyes narrowed at the sight of deranged humans before getting up, discarding her robes before going through one of her bags, smirking before grabbing what's inside before closing it up.

While she did, the two teens down on the ruined surfaced kept running for their lives as the men behind came with their weapons in their hands, fearing for what they have planned for them. Due to the state of the world, with most of the survivors being in Fenrir's Satellite Bases, the both of them survived in the outside world, avoiding Aragami at every turn. However, when they came across the bandits, they knew their lives were in danger the moment their eyes locked with theirs.

Just as they kept the pace with one another, the youngest of the group suddenly tripped on their feet before crashing to the ground, causing the other to stop and rush back to them. Unfortunately, as soon as the oldest helped get their partner up, they were immediately surrounded by the bandits, seeing no way of escaping. Just as they looked for a break in their guard, the older teen was suddenly kicked down to the ground by the bandit with a lead pipe in their hands, revealing the victim to be a girl.

"Thought you could sneak away like that, bitch," the leader spat out, placing the weapon on his shoulder. "You caused some serious issues with my boys with your little scurrying around, taking whatever you could get your little hands on. Have anything to say for yourself?"

"We didn't do anything to you," the teen pleaded out. "My brother and I were never involved with your little group."

"You breathing near us is more than enough." Spitting at the ground, he bent down to her lever before gripping her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes. "We claimed this land as our own as soon as the Aragami left. Every one of the monsters went on to form a little posse, allowing me and the boys to take the land for ourselves. What makes you think you could just prance around freely?"

"You don't own the land, dumbass—"

She couldn't get anymore said as he slapped her before regaining his grip, forcing her face to his as he spoke up. "Oh I beg to disagree." He then smirked as he let her go, getting back up before continuing. "Don't you get it? Every Aragami scattered in this ruined shit of a city are gathering up for something big, and Fenrir's going to be busy pissing their fucking pants. These two powers are duking it out with one another, giving me and the boys the time to move in the neighborhood and own the place."

"Not every Aragami are moving to the horde," she tried to reason. "Besides, Fenrir's doing what they can to—"

"THEY DON'T GIVE A FUCKING SHIT ABOUT US," he shouted out, shocking her as he ranted. "FENRIR ONLY CARES ABOUT THEIR OWN HIDES! THOSE SATELLITE BASES? THEY JUST MAKE THEM FOR US WITH A LITTLE, 'HERE'S A SMALL HOME FOR YOU ALL TO SLEEP!' WELL FUCK THEM!"

"Y-you can't mean that?"

"Oh I most certainly do." Calming down, he brought out his weapon before tapping it in his palm, walking towards the teens. "Now what to do with you… I could bash you in, implanting our claims into your head, or…"

"Or, you can let the two of them go and run away with your tails intact," he paused before looking at the source of the voice, seeing Ayane walking over towards him. "Preserve what is left of your humanity and take up shelter in the nearest Satellite Base."

"Who the fuck are you," he questioned her, taking in the unusual clothing choice she had. "And why are you dressed like a cross between a ninja and a soldier?"

"I'm just a wondering traveller, doing my job," she answered him before continuing. "And my choice in apparel doesn't concern you."

"You're job? What is it, running a freak circus?"

She lightly smirked as the bandits laughed at his joke before speaking up. "Oh, nothing of the sort. I guess you can say that I have a habit of…" she paused as she came further to them, revealing her armlet and an unusual _Kurogane_ God Arc. "…hunting Aragami and saving humanity."

"Oh fuck, boss, she's a God Eater," one of the lackeys muttered out, making everyone but the leader back away. "She's part of Fenrir."

"Fenrir, huh," the boss of the bandits called out before scoffing, walking towards her while speaking. "If you are a part of Fenrir… Then why the fuck are you here, in our turf?"

"I just happened to be in the area." Smirking, she gazed back to the direction where the Aragami horde was at before continuing. "I was having a nice night watching that horde when I heard screams. I thought it was a couple of people running away from Aragami, but I grew disgusted when I saw your band of misfits."

"You, disgusted with us? Need I remind you that you Fenrir bitches never cared about us at all? You get to live in those fancy walled branches while the rest of all suffer?"

"There's no need for that. That's why we're building the satellite bases for you people to live without worry."

"WELL FUCK THAT!" Growling, he then grew a smirk as he got into her personal space as his eyes met hers. "Though, I guess you could guide us over to them… if you were to do something for us?"

"If you're implying that I strip down naked for you all to fool around, then try something else," she retorted blandly, smirking as her eyes caught movement from far away. "You guys aren't my type, but I do know someone who is…"

"Oh," his interest was piqued, unaware that his pals grew tense as monstrous footsteps came towards them. "Who?"

"Oh, I don't know…" she feigned as the form appeared to be a Heavenly Father variant of the Dyaus Pita came behind them before dropping the charade. "Someone named… Dyaus Pita."

At first, he was confused with the way she worded her statement, but then it dawned in his head as the Aragami's shadow dawned upon the group of gathered humans. Wide eyed, the Bandit leader turned to face the Dyaus Pita as Ayane silently brought out a stun grenade, an action caught by the two teens before they closed their eyes. Smiling at the two, the God Eater placed her unusual _Kurogane_ painted in blood red while leaving the edge black on her shoulder before addressing the bandits one more time.

"Hate to cut my time here, but I'm on a tight schedule," she called out, unlocking the pin off the grenade while keeping a straight face. "But I can at least keep you guys here with my friend Pita. I'll take the kids with me while I'm at it."

"Wait, wha—" was all that the leader could say before she chucked the explosive down to the ground, engulfing the area in a bright light and stunning him, his group and the Dyaus Pita in the process. As the light hit them all, Ayane and the two teens immediately took to a sprint away from them, running towards the building the God Eater was staying in. When it died down, the men groaned as they regained their sights, shocked as the girl and their prey disappeared in the chaos.

Growling, he was about to go after them before the Dyaus Pita's roar came into his ears, going from rage to fear as he remembered the Aragami that snuck up on him and the bandits. Turning around, his eyes with that of the beasts before running off, followed by his lackeys and prompting the monster to chase after them. Their screams echoed in the night before they were killed and devoured by the Deusphage one by one, leaving nothing but blood stains on the ground as the Aragami roared out.

Hidden from the monster as it feasted, Ayane and the teens kept their breathing in check as the monster finished before roaring out. Glancing outside, she watched the Aragami as it looked around for more prey to devour before moving away, leaving in the same direction it came from. Waiting until it was out of view, she let out a sigh of relief before walking away from the wall, stretching her arms and letting out a brief yawn.

"U-um," she paused to turn around and face the teens as the girl spoke. "T-thanks for saving us back there. We could have been taken by those punks."

Humming, she nodded before gently placing her God Arc to the wall before approaching her, placing her hand in her hair before speaking. "It's alright. I just did what I felt was right. Besides…" She paused to politely ruffle the girl's hair. "I couldn't stand the thought of those guys doing whatever they please."

"R-right…" Looking at the armlet, the young girl eyed it with curiosity before talking more. "S-so you're a God Eater…? You really work for Fenrir?"

"Yeah."

"That means you're our heroes. You fight Aragami while keeping everyone safe." She then frowned when she thought about the bandits. "But those people… they said some really mean things about you guys, yet you did what you can to keep us alive."

"Trust me, not everyone trusts Fenrir enough these days…" Sighing, she gave the girl a smile before continuing. "But that doesn't stop me from performing my duties as a God Eater. Heck, the Satellite Bases were my idea from the start, along with forming the Independent Unit Cradle."

"That was you?"

"Yeah."

"Then… what are you doing out here, saving me and my brother?"

"Now that's a million credit question right there." Ruffling the girl's hair once more, she looks back outside towards the direction where the horde of Aragami was at before answering. "I'm actually observing that growing horde of uglies out there under orders of the Director of the Far East Branch. I have been watching them when I heard your screams, so when I saw you in trouble, I came as fast as I could."

"But… aren't you worried about failing your mission… because you helped us from those guys."

"A God Eater's job is to protect humanity, isn't it," Ayane questioned her, making the girl think as she spoke. "Whether it's from Aragami or punks, I do what I can to keep humanity alive. Besides, I've already given my reports and just kept watch all this time all by my lonesome, so I'm pretty much used to it."

"Then… would you mind if we stuck with you," the girl asked her, surprising the God Eater. "It's just that… I don't want to be a burden on you after you rescued us."

Humming in thought, Ayane pictured the thought of the two teens keeping her company, closing her eyes as she leaned on the wall. While she would enjoy the company, her main concern was keeping the two of them alive from any Aragami that would spot and come after them. She's certain she can handle any Aragami, but she shook her head of the beast would focus on them instead of her. Sighing, she scratched her head before gazing at the two kids.

"Alright… you two can stay with me," she told them, getting a cheer from the two before pointing a finger at them. "BUT, you have to stay very close to me. I can't protect you from Aragami if you're far away. Not only that, but once I'm done with my job, you two are going straight to the Satellite Base. Got it?" The two of them nodded, making her smile as she grabbed her God Arc. "Come on, let's go keep an eye on some ugly Aragami."

"Right," was all that the teen needed to say as she took hold of her brother before following Ayane further into the building, ready to help the God Eater in any way while understanding what she means. The pinkette looked back towards the two of them before smiling, already knowing that the two of them will make it out alive out of the wastelands. She kept her other thoughts out to the side however, as she pictured the girl being a capable God Eater in the future.

For now, the group had a job to do, and Ayane will make sure that she gets it done.

* * *

Listening to his music collection in his room, Kota hummed in thought as he looked through the tablet displaying the information about the horde amassed by the Hannibal variants. Being a 1st Gen God Eater, he had a lot of thinking to go through as he went through the armory archives, figuring out ways for him and the others to take on the Aragami. He also has to take into account the wave of God Eaters coming to the Far East Branch to assist with taking down the monsters' numbers.

As he went over the bullet inventory, he stopped as the screen landed on a particular round, remembering how he contributed with his former senior Sakuya Tachibana. Playing the footage that came up with it, he watched as the round came out of the God Arcs in gun mode into the air before detonating, sending a barrage of bullets down to the ground to devastating effect. Realizing that this was what he was looking for, he stood up from his bed with tablet in hand, shutting off his favorite song from Yuno Ashihara as he left his room.

However, he bumped into one Tsubaki Amamiya in the process, stunning him as he crashed on his rear on the ground while the woman stood there. Groaning, he helped himself back up on his feet before fixing his appearance, wiping off the dust off his clothes. Looking at his tablet, he became relieved as it was undamaged, allowing him to keep the information he needed on screen while he sighed in relief.

"1st Unit Captain Fujiki," he tensed as he heard Tsubaki's voice, making him turn to face her as she addressed him. "You seem to be in a rush. What has gotten into you?"

"Instructor Amamiya," he muttered in shock before composing himself. "I just found out something that could be of use. I was on my way over to Director Sakaki's office with my findings actually."

"And you were in a rush and ran into me while you were at it?" He gulped and nodded to her question, making her sigh as she headed to the elevator. "Well, seeing as we're both headed to the same place, you can accompany me… Instructor Fujiki."

"Huh? I-Instructor?"

"Isn't that your position alongside being the 1st Unit's Captain after Sakura and I left to be a part of Cradle? Taking over my job to teach new God Eaters on how to properly kill Aragami alongside offering advice?"

"O-of course, Ma'am."

She only sighed as she looked at how tense he was before speaking out. "You need to relax, Fujiki. I'm no longer your superior anymore."

"But you really helped me out when I was starting out years ago. I guess, to me, you'll always be Instructor Amamiya in my eyes."

"Well, I'm flattered that you still think of me that way," she told him, closing her eyes while a rare smile formed. "I'll say it again more casually: You may accompany me on the way to Director Sakaki's office."

"R-Right," he obliged, joining her as they entered the elevator, seeing it close as it ascended.

"So, Fujiki, what is it that you wish to speak to Sakaki about?"

"Well, it just came to me as I was going over the data, listening to my favorite idol Yuno Ashihara when I stumbled into the inventory."

"And?"

"Do you remember three years ago, where the God Eaters took part in Operation: METEORITE?" he got a nod from her as he went into detail. "Well, I happened to stumble into our inventory before finding a particular bullet we used in that operation."

"We used many bullet types in that mission. Where are you coming from with this?"

"This particular round is a 'crowd clearer,' where the modules get sent up into the air before detonating, sending waves of bullets down to the ground and taking out the Aragami in a large radius." He then smirked as he raised his tablet to show her. "And according to our inventory, we have just the right amount to distribute to any 1st Gen Gun Types and the 2nd Gen God Eaters."

"Astounding."

"I know, right? If I present my findings to Sakaki, he could use them to form strategies for the God Eaters to execute."

"Well done. I have to say that's impressive work." The Elevator stopped before opening, causing the two of them to walk towards the Director's office. "But you have to do some convincing to get them on your side."

"I know," he admitted as they reached the door. "But, it will be all worth it when—"

"I hate to break it to you, but the God Arc Soldiers are not ready for deployment," they heard Sakaki's voice echo through the door. "While the results are indeed impressive, I can't stress that they would handle the stress a horde of Aragami could bring."

"Should we…" he muttered out to the former instructor, getting a nod from her before knocking. "Uhh, hey Doc, you mind if we come in?"

"You can go ahead, Kota," Soma's voice came from the other side, making the young man open the door to see Sakaki, Leah and the Cradle God Eater. "Something you need to share?"

"Actually, yes, I do in fact," Kota answered him, bringing up his tablet up. "Director, this may sound stupid, but do you remember Operation: METEORITE three years ago? The mission where the God Eaters gathered to collect a thousand Aragami cores."

"Indeed I do, young Kota," the scientist answered with a nod.

"Well, this may sound strange to you, but I think I came up with a way to combat the massive horde of Aragami that we're worried about."

Looking at Soma and Leah, the man in charge smiled as he motioned with his hand to him. "Then please, share with us the idea you came up with."

"Alright." Taking a step forward, he began his findings. "Now, while I was listening to some music while overlooking the data, I had to take into consideration the types of God Eaters that are coming her, believing that they would be a mix of both 1st Gen and 2nd Gen fighters. Going through our inventory, I discovered that we still have a surplus amount of a type of bullet that we used in METEORITE three years ago."

"Oh?"

"This round is fired from the God Arcs into the air, and when it reaches a certain altitude, the module breaks. This results in hundreds of projectiles that come crashing down to the ground, taking out the Aragami in the vicinity." Smirking, he pressed the idea. "If we arm all of our God Eaters as well as those coming to the branch with these bullets, we have a means of taking out a large portion of the Aragami."

"So your plan is to create an opportunity to lower the horde's numbers, is that it?"

"Correct."

"Then how do you plan on transporting all of the God Eaters to where the horde is?"

"If I may, Director," Tsubaki cut in, getting a nod from him as she added into Kota's idea. "We can utilize our helicopters for transportation. The God Eaters would be near the required altitude for the bullet's modules to detonate. By transporting the God Eaters in the air, not only would they be safe from ground assault, but they can utilize the bullets for maximum effect."

"It could work to our favor," Soma commented, thinking on the subject. "Perhaps, if the bullets are fired, it could be clustered closely, to increase the radius of the blast. Once the dust settles, the God Eaters can jump down into their newly made landing zone."

"The other issue is how Lindow, Raven and Blood will traverse through the horde while the fighting starts," Sakaki brought up. "Even if they are among those in the Helicopters, they'll be caught in the action."

"Which is why they'll be traversing in an APC, following behind the helicopters," Tsubaki threw in, stepping beside Kota. "Once the God Eaters make their attack, the horde will be too focused on them to notice the ground vehicle. That in turn will allow Lindow and them to sneak around before gunning it towards where Brutus awaits."

"So… what do you think," Kota asked the scientists, hearing them hum out in thought while nervously sweating in the process. In truth, Sakaki, Soma and Leah found the plan to be solid enough, with added information provided by Tsubaki. Looking at one another before nodding, the lead scientist leaned forward with a stern look, making the 1st Unit Captain to sweat a bit more before smiling.

"It's decided then: We'll go with Kota's plan," he announced, surprising the young man. "You came up with something neither of us could even think of." Standing up, the Director glanced over to Tsubaki. "And Amamiya, seeing as how you aided young Kota with additional information, do you have a name for the plan we'll execute?"

"In fact, I have just the name for it," she informed him, smirking as Kota and the others grew curious. "The name of this mission is…

"Operation: BRUTAL OVERTHROW!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I just surprised myself here with finishing this chapter as quick before the last one. And all I listened to was a lot of Hiroyuki Sawano the whole time. I need help.**

 **Well, now we got to see Kota coming up with something unexpected for the Director, Soma and Leah, even having Tsubaki's input at the same time. In truth, the idea came to me when I started working on the chapter, even going to towards the booklets that came with the Blu-Rays of the God Eater anime. Unfortunately, they didn't have the bullets I described, so I had to remember the last time I watched it before going further into the chapter.**

 **Also, I decided to add in more Ayane Sakura into the chapter. She is, in essence, a character I made for God Eater: Resurrection, a game that I STILL haven't finished as I'm stuck on a mission involving a Ravana and two Yaksha. I think either I suck, or I just don't have the right God Arc. Speaking of, Her God Arc for this fic is a** _ **Kurogane**_ **, just like Elena and Blood's, only its color scheme is a blood red, with only the edges remaining black. As for her attire, her outfit consists of the Ninja Top: Akane while her bottom is the Fluoro Bottom.**

 **Also, quick question: Why do I keep listening to Hiroyuki Sawano, even at work?**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **Man, the Brutus took out the rest of the Aragami like it was nothing. Raven is doing good with Elena's God Arc and working with Lindow really strengthen the force**_

 _ **The Marduk took half of the White Fang and slaughtering them like sheep**_

 _ **Hopefully they can do the rescue op again with more reinforcement to assist Raven and the other group**_

 **Yeah. Truth be told, when I was discussing the name for Elena's Aragami form, I initially wanted to call it Caesar. However, my mom had a better idea and came up with the name Brutus.**

 **And obviously the White Fang were devastated by the Marduk. They thought they could handle it with their weapons, but everyone knows that only weapons made with Oracle Cells can damage them.**

 **The rescue operation can still happen. But I'm going to be having a field day coming up with which God Eaters will show up. Some from the games, some made up, etc etc.**

 **Nyantalanta:** _ ***Finally catches up on this* Oh boy does it look like shits been utterly destroying the fan. A horde of Hannibal and Caligula (along with other associated Aragami) & Elena's condition going from bleak to HERE'S BRUTUS... Oh boy does the Far East have one heck of a miracle to produce for everything to turn out well...**_

 _ **And in other news: Local White Fang group found brutalized by mysterious assailant. Is this the work of a new species of Grimm roaming the outskirts of Vale? More on this story and more at 6:00**_

 **NYANTALANTA, YOU CAME BACK!**

 **Yup, shit's getting torn up over in the Far East. If anything, The God Eaters do know how to pull off a miracle, even if it's by a thread. Ark Project, Lindow's Aragami form, Arius Nova, stopping the Devouring Apocalypse twice. No doubt they'll pull it off.**

 **And did you somehow get Satsuki Takamine for news reports now? Man, it's been so long since I last saw her. Well, if the White Fang can't handle it, then how will the general public take the news of a monster that wiped out their group? Chaos would follow.**

 **Anyways, good to see you again.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	17. Coming Together

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment.**

* * *

The Break of Dawn: A time where humanity would still be in rest after the previous day's events and recovering the strength to tackle another. But for the Acting Director of the Far East Branch, he was smiling as he stood at the helipad of the Den, awaiting the arrival of various God Eaters. Alongside him stood Lindow and Kota, who were more intrigued with who would come to the Den alongside being the spear and the brains of the upcoming operation.

Just as the current captain of the 1st Unit yawned over not getting enough sleep, the distinctive sound of chopper blades ripping the air came to his ears as the group spotted a fleet of incoming helicopters. Both of the God Eaters were bewildered as the copters came towards the Far East Branch, with each holding those that took interest of the mission. Whistling, the Cradle member crossed his arms with a smirk on his face as the airborne vehicles came closer to them, looking forward to seeing new faces.

As the helicopters reached the perimeter of the Far East Branch, they each landed on the Helipad one after the other, dropping off the God Eaters that came from their Branches. The God Eaters were all from various Branches and Units, giving the Far East a wider cast of fighters ready to take on the Horde of Aragami. However, he was shocked to see that one of the choppers dropped off two familiar God Eaters that he trained after coming back from being a Corrosive Hannibal.

Despite the additional jacket representing Cradle, the two God Eaters were Annette Koenig and Frederico Caruso, each looking the same alongside their God Arcs. Alongside were the God Eaters that Haruomi Makabe had made arrangements with earlier for his search for the Holy Grail, and looking over their names, he identified them as Carrie Yu, Camille Rembrandt and Ines Almeida. As they kept unloading, he whistled as the God Eaters all came out of their helicopters, walking up to them alongside Kota and Sakaki to greet them all.

"Greetings everyone, and thank you all for coming," the Director announced to the God Eaters, placing his hands behind his back as he continued. "I can't express how thankful I am for you all to gather here in the Far East's time of need. I'm aware that all of you have tight schedules back in your respective Units, and I assure you, you will all make it back once the situation here is taken care off."

"Acting Director Paylor Sakaki," one of the God Eaters, a grown male wearing a navy blue trench coat and aviators, called out as he moved up. "Formerly one of the head scientists of the Managarm Project. I suspect that the situation you brought up is one of grave importance if you called for additional God Eaters, correct?"

"That is indeed correct." Adjusting his glasses, the scientist brought out his tablet before looking over, humming before looking at the man. "And judging by your attire and status in the Himalayan Branch, you must be 1st Unit Captain Godot Valentine."

"The very same."

"1st Unit Captain," Kota muttered in awe. "He's just like me."

"Only more experienced," Lindow commented to the young man before walking towards Godot. "You seem to know a lot about us, don't you?"

"The Far East's accomplishments were often brought up by the operators of our Branches," he answered him, crossing his arms. "What I don't get is why the Far East would call upon the other Branches for assistance if they have talented God Eaters of their own."

"That is what we will explain to you all, once we get inside," Sakaki pointed out. "Not only that, but we're racing against the clock right now."

"Exactly, what does that mean," a younger God Eater's voice echoed out.

"What he meant is that the more time we spend dilly dallying, the quicker the horde of Aragami will mobilize," Lindow brought up, turning around to face the entranceway. "Now, if you could kindly follow the Director, we'll explain on the way." Stepping out of the way, he allowed Sakaki and the God Eaters to move by him before joining Annette and Frederico. "So I see the two of you joined up with Cradle, huh?"

"Corporal Amamiya," the female called out, surprised before smiling. "It's been so long since we worked together. How have you been?"

"I've been alright, though work has been a pain in the ass lately."

"I'll bet, I mean you are one of the Far East's best God Eaters alongside Teach," Frederico commented, placing his hands on the back of his head. "And Teach is still out on the field all by herself at the moment."

"Trust me, every day is a field day for Ayane."

"I'm most certain about that," the girl giggled out. "By the way, how's the family doing, Lindow? Will Sakuya come back to being a God Eater?"

"The family is doing fine for now, though Ren is more than a handful at times," the seasoned God Eater answered. "As for Sakuya, she told me that she'll wait until our son is a few years older before returning to active service."

"Sounds like her."

"Enough about me, what about you two? When did you decide to join Cradle?"

"A few months ago for me," Frederico answered. "I got the call after a mission where I had to take out a Venus."

"And it was almost a year ago for myself," Annette followed up, jumping ahead before turning around to face them, walking backwards in the process. "My call wasn't as pleasant because not only did I go through a bad break up, but I also had to fight a Blitz Hannibal with my ex."

"Damn," was all that Lindow could say before placing his hand on her shoulder. "Well regardless, welcome to Cradle, kids. Make sure you bring your A game from now on. Got it?"

The both of them nodded to his declaration as they kept following the group in the Den until reaching the briefing room, allowing Lindow to take his place in front near the large screen. Standing beside him was his sister Tsubaki on his left and Raven on his right while Sakaki took the center stage while Soma remained by the side, keeping his arms crossed. Looking over them all, he gazed at the Director before nodding, seeing the elder nod in return his focus to the assembled God Eaters.

"Like I stated earlier, I thank you all for coming in the Far East Branch's darkest time," Sakaki announced to those assembled. "I see many returning faces from Operation: METEORITE here among you, and for those of you that are new God Eaters, it is a pleasure to have you. You all have been selected among your Branches due to your skills, teamwork and co-operation towards one another."

Moving to the side a bit, he waited as Hibari brought up the overhead map of the region alongside images of the assembled Aragami horde as well as Brutus. "To understand the situation that we're in now, we have to backtrack to moments before. After a mission went successful for the Far East's 3rd Unit as well as Blood Special Forces, a wave of Vajratails led by a Yan-Zhi Psion appeared and drove our God Eaters back. Under orders of Blood Captain Elena Branwen, both units left the battlefield unharmed while she remained behind to hold them off."

"Yo, can I stop you there for a second," a Male God Eater raised his hand up, making everyone look at young man with a punk style as he spoke up. "You said that this Elena Branwen ordered them to leave the area while she took care of those Aragami, right? Under normal circumstances, shouldn't have she left among them at the time as well?"

"You're questions do hold weight," the Director surmised before looking at the tablet, nodding before returning his gaze to the man. "Greg Masters, was it? The reason Elena ordered those units to leave as she stayed behind was due to her high survival rate with facing impossible odds. Not only that, but her Blood Art would allow her to keep on fighting as she regains her strength From the Aragami. She doesn't call it 'Vampire Blade' for nothing."

"Alright, that's all I want to know."

"Getting back on topic," Sakaki regained control as the images shifted. "Both Blood and the 3rd Unit would have been sure that Elena would follow hours later, but those hopes dispersed when her recovery beacon activated. Fearing for the worst, I have deployed Soma and Alisa to retrieve the beacon alongside Elena." He then lowered his head before continuing. "All we could recover, however, was her _Kurogane_ God Arc… and her armlet."

Everyone gasped as the news hit them as the Director kept speaking. "However, despite only finding her belongings, we have come across help in the form of two brave survivors of the Aragami, Raven and Qrow Branwen. Allied with the two, we were able to locate more of Elena's belongings… alongside proof of her undergoing Aragami Transformation.

"With Raven's assistance as well as the actions of our God Eaters, we were able to pinpoint where our missing Blood Alpha has been, even recovering her belongings as well as the scales that indicate the Aragami form she'll undertake. But like the situation we were facing is similar to our current problem as it was a race against time. Just as we were going after her, we received news and reports of Hannibal Nest, which eventually grew and sought out Elena, becoming the armada we're facing now."

"If that is the case, can we assume that Blood Captain Elena Branwen has eventually succumbed to her Aragami infection," Camille brought up, thinking further. "Wouldn't the Aragami accept it into their ranks?"

"If it were normal circumstances," Sakaki answered her. "Like you guessed, Elena did succumb to it, and as a result, a new Aragami, Brutus, came into reality and engaged the Stronghold of the Demon Wolf's Hannibal Nest guardians." The images enlarged the visual of Brutus over the map while he spoke. "As of now, it remains at the stronghold, the Hannibal nest near it was destroyed and the horde has gathered enough numbers to kill it."

"So that's why you sent in the request for additional God Eater support beforehand, knowing that it would come to this if Elena wasn't saved in time," Godot summed up, crossing his arms. "I'll admit, you're quite the enigma, Director Sakaki."

"So I've been told."

"Now I get why you needed us skilled God Eaters from the other Branches." Leaning forward, the Himalayan Branch's 1st Unit Captain leaned forward. "You want us to stop the horde from advancing on Brutus. We'll do what we can, but we're only 1st and 2nd Gen God Eaters, so we would be useless against the Psions that gathered among them."

"We've already looked into the situation and came up with a way for you all to keep fighting on the front lines," Tsubaki commented, getting their attention. "While it is true that a Psion's Bias Fields can disable your God Arcs, we have discovered that those that served with and fought alongside Elena have developed Blood Arts and Blood Bullets. Additional studies conducted by Soma have confirmed that they have also begun emitting Bias Fields of their own. With that in mind, we have decided that for you all to keep fighting the horde alongside the Psions, you will be separated and placed under the command of the God Eaters stationed in the Far East Branch. Will that suffice for you?"

"It will do," he conceded.

"The Aragami are aware of how much a threat Brutus is to them," Sakaki regained control of the briefing. "But we also know how much of a threat they are to the Branch and any Satellite Bases if they were to branch out and widen their forces."

"We calculated that if we hit the moving horde in the darkness of night, we'll get the upper hand," the female Amamiya pointed out. "Thanks to the quick thinking of 1st Unit Captain Kota Fujiki, we came up with how to thin their numbers greatly and provide a landing zone for you all to reach. For the duration, we're naming this mission Operation: BRUTAL OVERTHROW."

"This is getting serious," Ines muttered out to Carrie quietly, getting a nod as Tsubaki spoke about the plan.

"The plan is as follows: All of you will be traversing towards where the horde is by helicopters, awaiting the signal to clear a way down. By using a special bullet originally used in Operation: METEORITE, we'll be firing it into the air in close proximity towards one another, allowing the modules to gather before detonating and sending a barrage of hell downwards. Once a landing zone has been made, you will all descend by any means until you hit the surface, where you will all break off into your respective teams and assigned God Eaters."

"Once you have met up with your assigned team leaders, your first priority is to lower the number of Psions out in the field," Sakaki pointed as the imagery changed to show the Spartacus to the visitors. "If left alone, they could eventually call for reinforcements. Once they are dealt with, you are all free to engage any Aragami that comes after you."

"But what about Brutus," Claire Valentine's voice echoed as she came in the briefing room, moving in to take her spot beside Godot. "Do you have a Unit in mind when it comes to taking on that thing?"

"That job will be for myself, Raven and Blood," Lindow spoke up from where he stood. "After all, Brutus was once the Blood Captain at one point, so it's only fair for them to go after it. Not only that, but I once had experience of being an Aragami, so my skills will be needed for it."

"This Operation has two phases that all of us must endure: The delay of the Horde of Aragami and the defeat of Brutus," Tsubaki informed them all. "Due to the scale of our forces, all Operators are required to keep tabs at all times. With that in mind, I would rather start assigning you all to your respective leaders."

With that said, Tsubaki started to list off all of the visiting God Eaters before appointing them to one of God Eaters stationed in the Far East. Crossing her arms, Raven watched in intrigue as the visitors gazed over to the ones they were going to be serving on the mission, chuckling as Kota nervously scratched his head over Godot being assigned under him. In her mind, she could see the experienced male give advice over how to be an effective Captain as well as insight for later use.

She then thought about how Elena would act as a Captain for Blood, looking down as she hummed over how she would act. If the girl had grown up, she would have embodied what the woman said to her as a baby, on being strong like a Branwen, yet kind like a Rose. Thinking back, she may have gotten Summer's lucky streak as her old friend was her team leader back in her Beacon Days.

Looking over to the screen, her eyes remained locked on the image of the Brutus, the Aragami that appeared after her resonance spike came through her body. She knew that only the God Arc belonging to the wielder can do proper damage on the beast they have now become, and she is wielding the weapon that Elena had used beforehand. Looking down to her wrist, the armlet left behind by the Kurogane Orochi's spirit is a reminder that she has to fight harder, making her clench her fist in the process.

"Raven," she turned to face Leah, who kept a straight face forward while whispering. "I need to speak with you once this briefing is over."

Confused as to what she wanted to say, the woman complied as the God Eaters were grouped off to the Far East Branch defenders, waiting for them to finish the briefing. She remembered hearing from Sakaki that the woman beside her had raised Elena her whole life, making her an older sister figure to the missing God Eater. Sighing, she kept one eye on the redhead until Tsubaki gave the dismissal, seeing everyone leave before following the God Arc Soldier scientist.

To her, meeting the person that raised Elena to be the girl she is now would have had her meeting an older person of interest, but one look of Leah's told her that it was serious. Looking over her, Raven could tell that the redhead has been through a lot, meaning that she had her share of losses. Personally, she knew the feeling well as her mind drifted to Summer, but the raven haired woman still believed her friend and former team leader is still out in Remnant, waiting to be found.

Her thoughts dispersed when the scientist reached a doorway before opening it, going through it to take in the sight of the outside view of the Branch. Following her, Raven gasped in awe as the sight of intact buildings surrounded the Den, taking her place beside Leah and gripping the railing of the scaffolding. She felt the wind flow through her hair, making her comb through it with her left hand.

"I'm still uneasy about this," Leah's voice carried into her ears, making her gaze at the scientist. "I thought I wouldn't have to prepare for encountering Elena's relatives, considering the state of the Earth and all."

"Well, I can't argue with you on that," Raven muttered out, looking up to the sky. "Monsters are the majority population right now, with only handfuls of human pockets leaning on one another for survival. In a way, I understand why you would think I wouldn't be alive out there."

"And then seeing you come into the Branch, and your brother dropping the bomb about who you are in his meeting with Sakaki." The older woman turned around shocked as Leah continued. "You must have had an easier life, living with lush forests and civilization. It's something that all of us yearn for."

"How did…" Pausing, she gulped before changing her question. "How much has that idiot told you about?"

"A lot more than what you're thinking, Raven." The redhead then leaned forward as her expression became somber. "However, after what he told us, as well as the reports he had with him… I can understand why you left Elena at the orphanage." She then adjusted her footing as her left leg relaxed. "Hell, if I was in your position… I would have done the same."

"It's not all sunshine and rainbows."

"I know that. Hearing about those monsters he boasted about drove the point home." Sighing, the scientist turned her form around to look at the Den's exterior. "But out of the worlds we're bound to… we have the worst of it thanks to the Aragami." She then looked at her palm before sighing. "But I didn't drag you out here so I can talk about our worlds' problems. I called you out here because I want to know one thing."

"And what would that be," Raven asked her in curiosity.

"Once we defeat Brutus and bring Elena back… you plan on leaving her again?"

"What?"

"You thought what I brought up was all that Qrow told us?" Her eyes narrowed, Leah turned around to face the samurai as blue met red. "He told us that you abandoned your other daughter as soon as she was born. Are you going to do the same once Elena is brought back to the Branch?"

"You Don't know me—"

"Of course I don't know you," she interrupted the raven haired woman, gripping her shoulder. "But I do know that a parent's job is to watch over their children as they grow, and from what he told me, you have done nothing of the sort."

"Why you…"

"You weren't there to see Elena say her first words. You weren't there to expose her to the world's music. Hell, you weren't there to witness her achievements." Leah's grip on her shoulder tightened as she continued. "Even if you do save her from Brutus… you don't deserve the title of her mother."

"YOU THINK I ABANDONED HER FOR A PETTY REASON," Raven finally shouted, gripping the scientist's wrist before applying pressure. "If what my idiot brother told you was all, then you clearly don't know the reason why I left Elena in this world." A few tears then shed from her eyes as she kept speaking. "If she had stayed with either myself or Summer, she would have been hunted down and killed before she had a proper life. The country in my world… the Kingdom of Atlas… they would send soldiers to kill her before she could experience life. I chose wisely by bringing her here… because this is the only place where Atlas could never reach her."

"What…"

"And now… because of my resonance with her… I came back to save her." Red eyes then narrowed as the samurai groaned. "Call me whatever you like: Coward, killer, thief… I'm all of those combined… but while I'm here… after seeing what the God Eaters fight for… I'll give my life to bring Elena back… even if it costs me my life."

"Raven…" Leah muttered as the woman continued.

"So go ahead and throw insults at me. I'll stand and fight for Elena, even if I have to go at it alone." Closing her eyes, the image of Elena standing against the Hannibal Nest came into her head as she let go. "And once this is all over… I'll do my best to watch over her… Just you wait."

"Then use that conviction as your strength," both women turned to face Lindow, who leaned by the wall with his arms crossed. "Words mean nothing without the action to back it up. So long as you keep those words in your heart as you fight, those convictions will remain true."

"Have you been eavesdropping," Leah accused him, who nodded while waving his hand.

"I have, and I got a little too curious for my liking." Standing straight, he walked over towards the two of them as he placed his armored hand in his sleeve. "I have got to say, I'm glad I got to hear Raven say her mind about why Elena came to our world. Hell, if I were in her place, I would have done the same for my son Ren… to keep him safe."

"But—"

"But throwing temper tantrums won't get us anywhere," he interrupted the scientist. "Whether you like it or not, Raven's the reason why Elena lived her life the way she did; why she became a God Eater." He then gazed over towards the woman mentioned. "And she's shown how dedicated she is towards her current focus: To bring Blood Alpha back and fight Brutus. A woman like that… has my respect."

"But Lindow," Leah tried to plead, only to stop as he raised his hand.

"I get that your upset, but focus on the task at hand." Looking up to the sky, the Cradle God Eater narrowed his eyes as the sunlight made contact. "Sooner or later, once the night sky is ripe, we'll move to fight the Hannibals' horde… and Blood will move to fight Brutus. And Raven," he called out to the woman as he looked to her. "Are you going to fight alongside us? To bring Elena back to us?"

She could only smirk as her hand clenched into a fist, already having made up her mind as she raised her hand to grasp his. "You already know my answer…

"I'll fight."

* * *

Another night has fallen in the world of Remnant, and the Kingdom of Vale, all of the residents have fallen into a peaceful slumber. Near it resides the known Huntsman academy Beacon, where the next generation were trained to fight against the monstrous horde of Grimm. In the night, all of the students that stayed were resting for their eventual break at their homes, whereas mostly half of them had left the days earlier.

Among those that stayed were two young girls that made up team RWBY, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, who had most of their things packed for their trip back to patch. While the latter laid in her bed resting, the former remained awake as her eyes were locked on the broken moon. In her hands lie a sketchbook filled with weapon designs, with one drawing being different from the others.

Over her stay in Beacon, she, alongside her sister, suddenly began having flashes of a world unlike their own, about a girl struggling with her arm. While Yang claimed that it could have been wild dreams, Ruby thought further into it, frowning over how that girl almost looked like their missing mother, Summer. Looking at her drawing, the ominous wolf emblem was etched into it, making her think about what it could mean.

"Ruby," she gasped as Yang's voice echoed as the blonde slept. "Get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow. We have to catch our ride to Patch in the morning. OK?"

"OK, Yang," she answered back before setting the sketchbook down, climbing up to her bed before laying her eyes on the sleeping blonde. "Goodnight, sis."

With that said, she took one last look outside before going to sleep, hoping to dream of another big adventure with her team as her eyes closed. Unknown to her, in an isolated portion of the Emerald Forest, the Marduk kept its heterochromia eyes at the moon as it sat, already slaughtering another group of Grimm incapable of killing it. Closing its eyes, it howled into the night sky as its red capes flowed alongside the white cloth wrapped around its neck, the red vortex swirled as it did.

* * *

 **NORN DATABASE UPDATE**

 **Godot Valentine (25)  
1** **st** **Unit Captain of the Fenrir Himalayan Branch.**

 **A God Eater belonging to the Himalayan Branch's 1** **st** **Unit, he answered the call to take part in the Far East Branch's objective. He is currently assigned to Far East 1** **st** **Unit Captain Kota Fujiki's unit for Operation: BRUTAL OVERTHROW.**

 **Has a habit to shirk duty at times and has his 'time for hobbies,' but puts in his effort in leading his team when it really matters.**

 **If the situation demanded it, he is capable of taking the position of Acting Director should the need arises.**

 **Annette Koenig (19)  
Joined Fenrir Germany Branch in 2071  
Part of Cradle since 2073**

 **Returned to take part in Operation: BRUTAL OVERTHROW. She has a long history with the Far East Branch as she was once under the command of 2** **nd** **Unit Captain Tatsumi O'Mori. Currently assigned to said Captain for the attack against the Aragami Horde.**

 **Due to her training, she has learned to switch from offensive to defensive in the bat of an eye. Due to her skills, she received an invitation from Ayane Sakura to join Cradle, to which she accepted.**

 **Greg Masters (18)  
Joined Fenrir Seattle Branch in 2072 at America.**

 **One of the God Eaters that answered the call from the Far East Branch. He is one of the God Eaters that chose to be a 1** **st** **Generation God Eater, a decision he doesn't regret after years of service. Currently assigned to 1** **st** **Unit God Eater Erina der Vogelweid for Operation: BRUTAL OVERTHROW.**

 **Despite his punk-like appearance, he has shown considerable care towards his fellow God Eaters during missions, and has a high Quadriga kill count. He states that it was due to how much care he placed in his Assault Gun that allowed him to survive.**

 **On a side note, he has an irrational fear of bees, though he hasn't seen one up close.**

 **Frederico Caruso (20)  
Joined Fenrir Italy Branch in 2071  
Part of Cradle since 2074**

 **Returned to the Far East Branch to take part in the mission against the Hannibal horde. He has a long history in the Far East Branch as he was once under the command of 3** **rd** **Unit Captain Karol Schneider. Currently assigned to said Captain for Operation: BRUTAL OVERTHROW**

 **Due to his time as a God Eater, he has shown great improvement in reacting to his God Arc changing, and has long since fought in the frontlines against the Aragami horde. His skills caught the attention of Ayane Sakura and has since joined Cradle after receiving the invitation.**

 **On a side note, he has the tendency to making coffee for his fellow God Eaters.**

* * *

 **A/N: Finally, got this chapter finished before the month was over.**

 **Basically, this chapter was basically the gathering of many God Eaters from various branches into the Far East. For this one, I have chosen to bring back familiar faces like Annette and Frederico, as well as bringing in Godot Valentine from God Eater: ONLINE as well as making up Greg Masters. There are also those that were only featured in Haru's character episodes that came in, since they only made one appearance in Rage Burst.**

 **Now, in regards to next month, I stated in my update in Macross RWBY: Delta that I will be focusing on 'The Promises We Keep,' a My Hero Academia/** **僕のヒーローアカデミア** **fanfiction project that suddenly got a lot of attention. It's something that I'm new to, but I'll try my best to make it a good one. I'll appreciate it if you can follow and favorite that as well, but that choice is up to you. I'm not going to force you guys or anything. As for December, that's for any ideas that came to my mind.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **So they found a way to get reinforcement from the air while the search party hold the position to get the others to come in**_

 _ **Kota is nice kid and a great leader for the 1st unit.**_

 **Umm, Its already been stated in earlier chapters that reinforcements would come when Tsubaki came back to the Far East Branch.**

 **And yeah, Kota's proving himself to be a capable Captain.**

 **Fei Shuki:** _ **Hahahaha Ohhh my gosh looks like Lindow's habit rubbed Tsubaki for brief moment there and I see you made nice little moment for Ayane. Indeed been a long time since you updated I guess next chapter xD**_

 **Well, they are siblings, am I right? And it's going to be another while till I update this again. Sorry about that, but I do need to be flexible. I hope that's OK with you.**

 **Nyantalanta:** _ **...Why is it that every post-apocalypse just NEEDS to have bandits. Some I can understand, but when faced with all-consuming rampaging gods you'd think that people wouldn't be, oh I dunno... ROAMING THE DESOLATE WASTELANDS FILLED WITH AFOREMENTIONED ALL-CONSUMING RAMPAGING GODS?!**_

 _ **Eh, they got theirs at least. The mentioning of God Arc Soldiers seems more like foreshadowing than the dismissal shown... Not familiar with Satsuki Takamine... *goes to google***_

 _ **Final note: Brutal Overthrow? imo Operation: Usurper sounds better... unless it was already used and I haven't reached that point in Resurrection... *curses laptop***_

 **If I have learned one thing from post-apocalyptic media (IE: Mad Max, Fist of the North Star, etc.), it's that you have to have bandits. It wouldn't be the same without them.**

 **And while the idea of having God Arc Soldiers take part in the mission is appealing, don't forget that there is a possibility of them being a part of the horde as Aragami (Wild and White Iron variants for example).**

 **And finally, I have to say that most times, I'm not that creative when it comes to naming shit. Most of the time, I tend to draw blanks when thinking of better names, forcing me to stick with what I came up with.**

 **Carre:** _ **1\. Just found this Fic and I must say:Its intresting.  
a) Altough to be honest, partly reading this becuse hoping this Fic is Summer/Raven...  
(Consider their child, Elena)  
b) That said: Partly intresed in this Fic BECUSE of their daughter Elena...  
2\. a) Someone already asked and you answered, so call this one a follow up or add question:  
What about Rubys reaction? I mean, Elena is hers sister too.  
b) And more importly: WHEN are they gonna meet (Ruby, Yang and Elena)?!  
3\. Follow up "2. b)s"(sorry for sounding childish): Are we there yet? (Helping Elena, get back to Remnant, meeting her family, etc, etc...).  
4\. Sorry for my bad grammar, spellwrongs and whatnots, Good Story and Keep Up the Good Work (Thumbs Up!).**_

 **Thank you for stumbling upon this story, Carre. That is the kind of direction I leaned on when I came up with in terms of shipping as I can still picture them being good friends at Beacon. Of course, with how much I have out already, it's safe to say that this piece of work is an AU of sorts (at least, for the RWBY side).**

 **That is a good question though. For Ruby, she would be very shocked at the beginning, but once she hears the story of Elena's 'birth,' she'll feel sorry and accept her into the family no doubt. Of course, she'll still be the little sister of the bunch. And for the second, it's going to be a while till we reach that point at all. There's still the fight against Brutus and all that.**

 **And don't worry about the bad grammar. I understood what you meant, and there are times where I make mistakes myself. Can't be perfect all the time, right? And I hope you'll like this next chapter.**

 **Hakuryukou79:** _**So Elena's Aragami form is named Brutus (Though which Brutus is the question; The one who assassinated Julius Caeser? The founder of the Roman Republic? Or is it the Brutus family altogether?) Keep up the good work!**_

 **Two of things are related, believe it or not. And yeah, it was the one who assassinated Julius Caesar. While there were others, it was Brutus himself who dealt the final blow that killed him and established the Roman Republic. Although, it was my mom that came up with the name for Elena's Aragami form when I first came up with Caesar's name for it.**

 **KuletXCore:** _ **I just binged this, and it's amazing! Keep up the good work,**_

 _ **If Elena was successfully changed back... Does this mean that there's a chance that Summer can go back?**_  
 _ **And looks like Atlas' experiment was a success, as Brutus gained the elusive Silver Eyes as an Aragami.**_

 _ **Watched.**_

 **Damn, thanks for binging this.**

 **There is a possibility, but we have yet to reach that point. We haven't gotten to the point of How Summer turned into Marduk. And once she does come back, she'll obtain different Aragami appendages. Can't say what for obvious reasons.**

 **Stratos263: (left so many reviews on each chapter that I'm not going to copy and paste them on this one.)**

 **Damn, you could have easily waited until the recent chapter to post your reviews. Though, I'm not going to judge. Though, no questions come to mind as you read them? Like, none at all?**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out. Happy Halloween everybody.**


	18. BRUTAL OVERTHROW

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment.**

* * *

" _Attention, Operation: BRUTAL OVERTHROW will commence in 2 hours. All God Eaters begin preparations immediately. I repeat, Operation: BRUTAL OVERTHROW will commence in 2 hours._ "

As Hibari's announcement echoed throughout the branch, every individual taking part in the operation were going over their equipment, from gathering the necessary traps to ensuring they were topped with stun grenades. That mattered little to Raven as she held her grip on the _Kurogane_ God Arc that once belonged to Elena. The weapon is her very means of getting Elena back from Brutus, even if it means weakening the monster first before pulling off the rescue.

Looking over to her left, the members of Blood all wore their Blood combat uniforms as they gathered their God Arcs, reminding her that the operation meant business. Laying her eyes on Nana, she is still surprised to see how a girl with her frame could handle a weapon as heavy as the Boost Hammer God Arc, only to chuckle as she's using a weapon that should have killed her. Shaking the thought aside, she lifted the blade out of its chamber, feeling the weight in her arm as she holstered it on her shoulder.

From what she understood from the briefing, she and Blood will be driving passed the mass horde of Aragami that has amassed while the God Eaters under the Far East Branch's units will engage the beasts. Working it out with Lindow, they decided that accompanying them will be Nana, Gilbert and Ciel to engage the Brutus while Julius, Livie and Romeo will handle any stray Aragami that got close to the field of battle. Normally, she wouldn't care who she was paired up with, but after being out in the field with the God Eaters, she would officially call them her sworn allies.

"Raven, do you have a second," she paused to turn around as Licca walked over. "I need to give you some things before you headed off."

"Something for me," she question as the engineer tossed a device as well as a set of keys, prompting her to catch them. "What are these?"

"Keys to the bike Elena found months back, as well as a little MP3 player loaded with her 'kick ass playlist,' composed of bands that were big in the past." Seeing her face grow to that of surprise, the young girl smirked. "I couldn't very well have you be cramped in that APC Lindow's driving, so I thought that I give you the bike she salvaged. You do know how to drive one, do you?"

"Of course."

"OK then." Rushing off, Raven waited a bit until Licca came back with the bike in question, whistling over the black and red color scheme as the engineer spoke about it. "From what I looked into, this is the _Suzuki GSX S-1000_. This bike had been in the garage ever since Elena recovered and repaired it. Of course, it couldn't be driven as she doesn't know how. And as for that MP3 player, I modelled it after the old Bluetooth earpieces."

"I see." Smiling, she placed her new MP3 player in her ear while the keys remained in her hand. "I'll be sure to put them to good use."

"You better. From what I hear from Sakaki, they're going to be blaring one of her favorites in the battle to distract the Aragami."

"Then I Guess I'm looking forward to that. Thanks, Licca."

"Anytime."

"A repeat of Operation: METEORITE, huh," they heard Gilbert mutter as he kept his grip on his God Arc. "I betcha we're going to witness one hell of a light show."

"Only instead of grabbing cores, it's to lower the numbers of the Hannibal horde," Ciel spoke out, grabbing her ampules for her God Arc. "Meanwhile, we have the job of going to Elena. Everyone remember their positions?"

"Livie, Romeo and I will hold off the Aragami that may try to interfere," Julius answered, crossing his arms. "We should be able to hold them back with our Blood Powers, but it's all up to you all to get Elena Back."

"Right, it's or never," Lindow said to them as he approached them. "Elena's counting on us to bring her back, and we're going to tear Brutus down until its core is exposed."

"That's right," Nana joined in, determined as her eyes lie firm on the resolve. "We will get Elena back."

" _Attention all God Eaters,_ " they all stopped as Sakaki's voice came through from the intercom. " _This is the moment of truth. Soon, we will be going against a horde we've never seen before, and they have all converged into an armada. Scouts have reported that a wave of Zygotes of different elements have joined the fray, making the objective ever more difficult._

" _However, we shall not be deterred._ " Every God Eaters' eyes steeled as the Director continued. " _You are the best gathered from the Fenrir branches all over the world, each with strengths and weaknesses that can be covered by your fellow teammates. Be sure to watch each other's backs, and follow your assigned captain's lead against the Psions. Fulfill your duties, and devour any gods you come across._ "

"You heard the man," Lindow called out to every one present. "Clock's ticking. Let's get out there and kick some ass."

Nodding, those present made their final preparations before leaving towards the Helipad, leaving Lindow, the Blood Unit and Raven to move to the garage. Hooking the God Arc to her back, the Branwen woman took hold of the motorcycle before following her group, her own mind playing the possible outcome should the operation succeed. Closing her eyes, she let out a smile as she kept up with the others.

"I guess I am changing," she muttered to herself. "Summer, did you foresee this, or did I do this to myself?"

* * *

The large mass of Aragami has grown to an immeasurable size, comprised of beasts from different Hannibal nest locations in the Far East region from the remote Aegis Island to the Tranquil Temple. Alongside the Caligula and Spartacus variants among them, the horde gathers an ensemble of monsters to aid in the hunt, from the nimble Ogretails to the heavy artillery support of the Tezcatlipoca Aragami. Leading the horde, however, was a Blitz Hannibal, a variant discovered to be faster than its brethren.

Leading the armada of Aragami towards the Stronghold of the Demon Wolf, the dragon Aragami kept its pace leveled for the others to catch up to it. However, the sound of helicopters came from the skies, prompting it and the horde to stop in their tracks before gazing behind them. Growling, they spotted a wave of Fenrir choppers coming towards them, filled to the brim with God Eaters waiting to engage them.

Hovering over the massive wave of Aragami underneath them, Soma kept his gaze on the beasts as the timer to commence the operation counted down. Looking further back, his sight was set further behind the helicopters as the APC driven by Lindow and the bike Raven rode on kept their distance from the monsters. Humming in thought, he turned to grab his God Arc as the God Eaters in his ride adjusted their guns up to the skies, ready to fire the meteor bullets.

" _All God Eaters, Operation: BRUTAL OVERTHROW is about to commence_ ," Hibari's voice came through to them as Soma returned his sights on the monsters. " _Mission commencing in 5…_ _4… 3… 2... 1…_ "

"Tear them to shreds," the Cradle God commanded, allowing the gunners to open fire at the sky alongside those on the other choppers. The rounds sailed in an arc as the modules closer towards one another, but once they reached a certain altitude, the casings detonated. As they did, it resulted in speeding meteor rounds to crash down to the surface, heading towards the Hannibal horde below.

Roaring out, the Blitz Hannibal prepared a fire ball in its mouth before a round impacted its face, sending its form down to the ground. It wasn't the only one as many Aragami felt the rounds impact their bodies, from the nearby Zygotes detonating to the Ogretails stumbling as most lost their tails before collapsing. Many Vajra that joined the horde narrowly avoided the blasts as their capes were scorched from the bullets impact on the ground, while the Tezcatlipoca took the brunt of the attack.

While the bullets did the work of devastating the majority of the horde and clearing a landing zone for the God Eaters, the helicopters' comm system began to play out a song Licca thought was appropriate for the first part as her display read ' _ **The Unguided – Mercy**_.' When the smoke cleared, each of the Far East God Eaters gave the order to jump down to the surface as they all disembarked in the air, sailing down to fight the Aragami. Being the first to jump out, Soma set his God Arc to Devour before unleashing it on a surviving Vajra, using the beast to ensuring safe landing on the ground before digging into the tiger's flesh, tearing it apart to kill it.

Following him, the other God Eaters landed on the ground by their feet, causing craters to form on the surface before prepping their God Arcs in their hands. As the rest of them landed on the ground, the Aragami wasted no time in rushing after them, ready to devour their flesh as the closest one reached Kota as he touched the ground. However, the beast was pinned down as Godot landed after the 1st Unit leader, piercing its flesh with his Polearm God Arc and earning a shriek of pain from the monster.

It didn't last long as the Himalayan 1st Unit leader set his God Arc into Devour before fishing its flesh, feeling it squirm until stiffening. Grunting, he pulled out his weapon as it extracted the core before being absorbed into the weapon, setting it back to the Polearm before going to aid Kota. Watching him fight renewed the young man's spirit before screaming out, firing upon the Aragami that approached him and allowing his teammate for the op get close for the kill.

Not far off, Erina, Emil and their respective teams have swapped positions as they tackled a Caligula Xeno and a Fierce Kongou, with the young girl twirling her weapon before impacting a few Ogretails, sending them towards the Arc Aberrant's horn to distract it. As the draconic Aragami roared out as it backed away, she had one of her God Eaters in her team open fire on its blind spot, causing it to shriek out as its boosters were under attack by its offenders. Unleashing its arm blades in its right arm, it rushed towards the God Eaters, only to suddenly impact the ground as Emil bashed it down with his Boost Hammer.

"EMIL, DEAL WITH YOUR DAMN KONGOU," Erina shouted out at the self-proclaimed knight. "THAT CALIGULA WAS OURS!"

"Then strike it down, while it is disoriented," he pleaded with a smirk, adding pressure on the monster's back. "Hurry and kill it, before it could—" Before he could finish, a large ball of electricity from the Fierce Kongou impacted him off the beast, causing the young girl to deadpan as he screamed like a girl while the Caligula got back up.

"Idiot."

Meanwhile, Alisa was surrounded by a herd of Dreadpikes alone as her own team went out to assist Haru's with a Spartacus, and while the insects closed in on her, she only smirked as her God Arc slightly adjusted to fight. In an instant, one of the small fry Aragami rushed after her with its horn forward, but it only got so far before she sliced its appendage off. It didn't get the chance to shriek out as she impaled it in the center with her blade, breaking the core within its body before withdrawing it from the corpse.

Seeing another Dreadpike coming towards her, she narrowly dodged its horn as she sidestepped around the Aragami before slicing its face off its body. Seeing another coming, she shifted her God Arc into an Assault Gun before opening fire on the approaching monsters, tearing them to shreds before they could reach her. However, one of the insect type Aragami got the upper hand as it bashed into her form, pushing her down to the ground before taking a leap into the air. Gasping, she watched as the monster came closer from the air before being sniped away from her, making her gaze over to Gina with a smirk on her face.

Nodding, she got back up before taking the fight back to the monsters, while in another portion of the battle, both a Corrosive Hannibal and a Rufus Caligula backed away as Karol and Brandon lead their teams against them, with the former maintaining fire while the latter lead the charge with his Buster Blade. Both beasts couldn't handle the pressure brought to them by the God Eaters from both the Far East and the other regions of the world, and while the Hannibal tried to unleash a fire blast, it found its Oracle Cell bonds in its face severed, causing it to wail in pain. The Caligula, already weakened by Brandon's assault, could only unleash its arm blades before lashing out at him, striking him at his eye and pushing him back before succumbing to its wounds.

"Brandon, you alright," the 3rd Unit leader asked him, seeing him get up before gripping where his wound was on his face.

"Beast took out my left eye," he groaned out, keeping his grip on the God Arc. "But I'll be fine… Just gotta persevere."

"Don't push yourself. We have to buy time for Blood to slip through unnoticed."

Nodding to his fellow God Eater, the American raised his God Arc in his hands as another Hannibal rushed towards them, prompting them to fight the beast alongside their assigned groups. Close to the battle going on, a jeep oversaw the event as Ayane and the two teens she rescued brought the cases of ampules out, handing the gear to the God Eater as she injected them into the God Arc intended for her 'Kigurumi' disguise. Adorning Kigurumi's outfit, the well-known God Eater now had the small blade God Arc ready as her own _Kurogane_ God Arc was pointed at the horde's direction set in Blast Gun mode, licking her lips as her weapon is loaded to wipe out a good number from a distance.

"This one's for you, guys," she muttered out to herself, her finger ready to pull the trigger. "Make this one count."

With that said, she unleashed the bullet inside of her God Arc, seeing the module detonate while unleashing a fire dragon towards the horde of Aragami fighting the God Eaters. When it reached them, the flames engulfed most of the monsters and disorienting those resistant to fire, surprising those engaging them. Haru smirked as the Aragami that swarmed him and his unit, a Spartacus and a group of Vajra, were burned to death by the sudden attack.

"Now that was an attack," he commented before twisting around, hitting an oncoming Ogretail and sending it towards the pack before impaling a downed Dreadpike. "Whoever unleashed that thing has my gratitude."

"And what if that 'whoever' was a girl," Claire's voice echoed behind him, causing him to turn to witness her in the air slicing apart the Zygotes. "Would you ogle her body like you did with me and the others?"

"Come on, would I do that?"

"Yes, you would," Kanon called out, firing at a Gboro-Gboro. "You're the definition of 'pervert' in the dictionary, Haru."

"Just leave him alone," He paled as Camille called out, fighting a Hannibal alongside Inez. "He's upset that he's now passed his prime."

"Why do you have to gang up on me, ladies," He asked them before sighing, steeling himself to help the two girls against the draconic monster. From the choppers' point of view, the God Eaters had the tactical advantage of changing plans in the middle of the battle, while the Aragami numbers started to decrease at a slow rate. Regardless, there was still more than enough to keep the Fenrir forces fighting for a long time.

Far from the battle, Raven sat on the Motorcycle with her right hand holding the loaned God Arc, watching alongside Blood in the APC as the battle escalates. She was impressed with the amount of power the meteor bullets had when it cleared a landing zone for the God Eaters, but knew that the fight would be a long one. Turning her head, her eyes laid on the _Kurogane_ , already having a plan to fulfill her promise to herself on rescuing Elena while taking out the Brutus.

" _Lindow, Raven_ ," Sakaki's voice echoed in her ear as the Director spoke. " _The majority of the Aragami horde is now focused on the God Eaters. You now have a window to reach the Stronghold and engage the Brutus._ "

"Copy that," she heard Lindow as he was outside with her before disconnecting his comm. "Don't need to tell me twice if the battle's going on like this." Chuckling, he walked over to the grown woman before crossing his arms. "This is it. Once we go in, there's no turning back. You sure you're ready?"

"Been ready since I got here," she answered him, clutching the God Arc. "Getting involved with the God Eaters, seeing how they fought… and the info I read about Elena woke something inside me that I was never aware of. It reminds me of my friend Summer, and the day I saved Elena seventeen years ago." Red eyes narrowing, she gazed out to the horizon as the battle escalated. "Besides, I need to prove myself in my own way, and I'll start with bringing Elena back from Brutus."

"And we'll there to help, Raven." Bringing his arm up, he bumped it with hers before going back to the APC, turning back to face her one more time. "Now let's go and devour that bastard."

Nodding, she revved the motorcycle as he re-entered the vehicle, taking the driver's seat before turning the ignition, hearing its engine come to life. Putting it on drive, the Cradle God Eater stepped on the gas, speeding out of its resting spot with Raven following behind him; their destination being the Stronghold of the Demon Wolf. Both machines treaded on the ruins surface as they drew near the sight of the struggle, and they didn't go unnoticed as several stray Ogretails roared before rushing after them.

Spotting them behind her, the jet black haired woman clutched the God Arc in her hand before swerving the bike slightly, slowing down slightly to engage the monsters. Smirking, she noticed one of the Aragami increasing its pace before jumping up in the air, its mouth open to take a bite out of her. However, as the bipedal beast closed in, she slowed down to the point where she was underneath it before swinging the _Kurogane_ into its neck, decapitating it. With the corpse collapsing on the ground, she regained speed on her bike as she closed in on the APC, watching as other Ogretails stumbled in their path while the rest either stopped to feast on the dead body or kept chase on the vehicles.

Just as she was about to make another move against the Aragami, a Blast round and a Sniper bullet soared past her before impacting the incoming Aragami, watching as the leading monsters collapsed and causing the rest to stumble on them. Looking in front of her, she saw both Romeo and Ciel return their God Arcs into their respective close quarters forms before re-entering the APC. Chuckling, she made a point to give her thanks as they drove past the skirmish between the Aragami horde and the God Eaters amassed.

As she closed in on the heavy transport, her own fight against the Aragami Brutus has been played over in her head, and Raven steeled herself for the eventual skirmish between herself, Lindow and Blood against the dragon.

* * *

Being the single father to two girls was challenging for him, but after a set of years passing, Taiyang Xiao Long became supportive of the dreams that his daughters wished for. He had reservations when both Yang and Ruby wanted to become Huntresses, he wanted to tell them no, but a deeper part of his mind reminded him that they were firm in their choices. All he could do was encourage them as they chased their dreams, even shedding a tear when a day will come when they leave to live lives of their own.

Right now, as he was watching the news on his TV, his eye caught sight of one of Ruby's notebooks, prompting him to pick it up and open up. Instead of school notes, he looked through what appeared to be sketches of monsters he has never seen before, weapons that act for close range, long range and defence all in one, and a drawing of seven people together. Humming, he looked them over to see any names, only to see nothing on that department.

"Dad, what are you doing," he tensed as he looked up, only to relax as Ruby walked over to him. "Is that my notebook?"

"Yeah, it is," he answered, looking back in it. "Sorry for looking in it without your permission." Seeing her sit down beside him, he glanced through the sketches before speaking up. "Never pegged you to be this artistic, Rubes. When did you come up with these?"

"Well, they came to me weeks after engaging Torchwick," she answered him, looking into her notebook with him. "At first, I was working on my schoolwork Beacon gave me, and before I know it, I was suddenly drawing. Is that bad?"

"No, it's not bad… just unexpected." Sighing, his eyes were locked on the sketch showing the seven people. "So… have you come up with names for these?"

"Nope, nothing."

"Well, you've got to think of something to go with, otherwise, these will remain nameless."

"Kind of hard to do when my partner comes in and asks about my schoolwork."

"Ouch, you mean your friend Weiss?"

Nodding, the young girl hummed as her eyes glanced over to the TV. "She doesn't know about these drawings, and neither does Blake. I was thinking of showing them when the break is over, but…"

"I'm sure they'll understand, kiddo." Wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Tai smirked as he flipped through the pages until stopping at one depicting a giant monster that looked like a bug wrapped in vines. "You're special to have friends like them, Ruby. As for this drawing, call it 'Treebug.'"

"Eww, sounds like an old man made it up."

"Well an old man did, and it sounds great," he retorted before chuckling, ruffling her hair a bit before continuing. "Anyways, you head on back to bed, Ruby. I'm staying up a bit longer."

"OK… night dad," was all she had to say before turning, going through her home as he returned his sights on her notebook. However, her eyes looked down as she stopped near the staircase as she had basically hid the real reason behind the drawings, scratching her hair by her right ear. Sighing, her mind flashed to the strange dreams she had, from seeing the monsters appearing from the ground to devour, to a girl wearing a white uniform fighting against a wolf monster with a scar.

"What do these dreams mean," she asked herself. "And who is that girl…? Why am I seeing dreams about her fighting those… things?"

Shaking her head, she opted to think about it at a later day with Yang, who also shared the same dreams, and go back to sleep. Unknown to her other the entire world, the Marduk has made a nest of its own in the outskirts of Vale, far away from the Kingdom to notice it. Seeing the illuminated shattered moon, the monster started to howl out as a red vortex surrounded it, bringing an ominous light that gained the interest of those watching it from afar.

* * *

 **A/N: I AM BACK FROM DEVELOPMENT HELL!**

 **Now, I like to apologize for lack of updates last month, as when I was '** _ **Reworking**_ **' the amount of words I lost months ago, a video game I was looking forward to dropped, taking my time away and hours were spent on it. That game was Tales of Vesperia: Definitive Edition, and since I played the Xbox 360 copy for over 300 hours, I was more than excited for the fun and annoyances for missing so many sidequests. Regardless, I forgot about the chapter I was working on and, before I know it, February hit, causing me to curse myself out for not working on it.**

 **On another note, after IDEAcember (still need a better name, brain), I deduced that Wings of a Dragon has enough attention for me to add it into my monthly focus, sharing every third month with 'The Promises We Keep' when I have a clear idea for the direction. It may be tough, and I'm not sure how to juggle between projects in on month. It could go well, or the whole juggling thing might end up forgotten, I won't know till next month. Regardless, thank you to those who checked my ideas in December and left favorites, follows and reviews.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **Well it's kinda good that Raven said her reason of why she left her in the Orphanage because of those who wants to kill her or use her as a weapon**_

 _ **Hopefully, she can still save her and tell her she love her no matter where she is**_

 _ **It seems the Marduk is looking at Beacon Academy specifically Ruby**_

 _ **I hope there won't be trouble at Remnant as long it stays neutral**_

 **Don't worry, they will save Elena. It is one of the things I thought of when I started this project.**

 **And the Marduk was only glancing at the Academy itself.**

 **Dcraus:** _ **hey there BlazefireDrago so you don't follow the Fate so much it okay but on YouTube Check Fate Lore of Karna on YouTube Otaku Dai Kun and AniNews Fate Extella Karna gameplay on YouTube see how your response on Karna and see how he will effect Akame Ga Kill world and review it to me  
good luck BlazefireDrago.**_

 **I probably won't be able to, considering the amount of work I have on my plate already, like the projects I'm working on, future ideas and one shots, and my actual job.**

 **Stratos263:** _ **Dam those Grimm are worthless against Aragami**_

 **When a creature of darkness collides with a being made out of Oracle Cells that can recreate Aragami, it ends with a complete disaster for the Grimm.**

 **Nyantalanta:** _ **Oh shit. Looks like Ruby's experiencing resonance as well.**_

 _ **Wait... if God Eater's turned Aragami can only be dealt substantial damage by their former weapon, then how the heck are they gonna subdue the Rose Marduk let alone revert the transformation? Granted she isn't a God Eater... Actually, how the heck did she turn into a Marduk in the first place? There shouldn't be any Oracle Cells in Remnant... unless there's some sort of cross-dimensional leak trickling in... did she accompany Raven when Elena was originally dropped off? Can't remember... - ~ -**_

 _ **Side note: Is there the possibility of multiple God Eaters (not just Elena) visiting Remnant? Would they be able to unlock Aura and gain a Semblance?**_

 **Some very good questions, there.**

 **Anything is possible in regards to the Marduk Rose, and since she wasn't a God Eater, a fight against the Aragami would play out like any other encounter, only this time without the whole 'restricted to the wielder's God Arc' point. And she didn't go with Raven when she dropped Elena off as a baby, but rather, when Raven came back, some Oracle Cells travelled back into Remnant before lying dormantly, waiting for hosts to take over, consume and bring in new Aragami.**

 **On a side note, I can't say anything in advance, but it is a high possibility.**

 **Raptorex:** _ **GODDAMIT YOU PULLED A MOVIE SEQUEL BAIT! You set up the premise for the main event and now we'll have to wait at least two months for the next chapter!**_

 **I'M SORRY IF I DID THAT, RAPTOR. I NEEDED TIME TO REFRESH MY MIND WITH OTHER PROJECTS SO THAT IT CAN BE CLEAR WHEN I COME BACK WITH THIS! XD**

 **Carre:** _ **1\. Thanks for answers.  
a) ...Going to continue hope for Summer/Raven (story-wise, they may been blind of their feelings for each other and themselves...)  
If thats not gonna happen in the end though, its ok.  
2\. A few chapters ago, Raven used her "turn-to-raven"- power.  
Any reason Her and Qrow are not using their powers (semblence and auras)?  
(This guy, admitly, most read RWBYs fics and this is the first "God Eater" fic I read.  
In other words: Missing some knowledge mayby, if its a reason Raven and Qrow are not using thers powers).  
3\. Speaking of No knowledge of God Eater: Are we talking about Ren from RWBY (or JNPR to be more precise) or another one complelty who just shares the same name (memory may been slipped here)?  
4\. This is a more ... personal (or national) question... wich part of me is unsure if I even want a answer: What is the state of Scandenvia (Sweden, Denmark, Norway, Finnland and Iceland) in God Eater? Let me guess: we were all eaten or turned to this things...  
5\. Good Chapter and Keep Up the Good Work (Thumbs Up!).**_

 **Another set of good questions.**

 **To answer them, the reason why Qrow and Raven didn't use their Semblances, Aura and magic was due to the fact that they're in another world where such things don't exist. They're doing what they can to easily blend in, though, with Qrow's bad luck semblance, I'd say it will end up with him being more of a laughing stock, like how he lost his flask back on Aegis Island.**

 **For Ren, I am referring to Lindow Amamiya's son, who was named after a personified God Arc that sacrificed itself to bring him back from being a Corrosive Hannibal. I can only guess that Ren Amamiya was born between the events of God Eater and God Eater 2, since Ren doesn't make an appearance. Sorry for the confusion.**

 **And I'm not really sure. But it's more likely that those countries have Fenrir Branches of their own, meaning they're also fighting back against the Aragami. Don't know, as the general setting was the Far East (Japan)**

 **Thanks for the questions.**

 **KuletXCore:** _ **So Ruby and Yang also has experienced some Resonance Spikes too, huh.  
They may be curious about their (yet unknown) sister, and Ruby may have drawn her Kurogane God Arc too.  
Amazing...**_

 _ **I'm excited on how OVERTHROW will play out.  
Cheers!**_

 **Well, here is the first part of OVERTHROW. The next part, Blood against Brutus, will be next chapter.**

 **And it's not just that, but because of those resonance spikes, Ruby couldn't get her mind off it, and chose to draw what she saw, from God Arcs, God Eaters to even Aragami.**

 **Longbowchris50:** _**Love this story. Hope to see an update.**_

 **Thank you for checking it out, Longbow. I hope you enjoyed this update.**

 **Now, side note here, but GOD EATER THREE COMES OUT TOMORROW! PLAYSTATION STORE, UPDATE YOURSELF SO I CAN GET IT DIGITALLY!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, Signing out.**


	19. Crimson Ruler

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment**

* * *

Out of the majority of the Hannibal nests that formed, the group that rested near the Stronghold of the Demon Wolf were annihilated when they dared to challenge the new Aragami Brutus. Many of the dragons thought they could take the beast down with the assembled numbers, but they underestimated its strength as it tore them apart one by one, devouring their cores while it was at it. What started out as a chance ended as a nightmare for the Hannibal nest as they were no match for the new predator.

The remaining survivor of the nest, a Corrosive Hannibal, growled as Brutus came closer after devouring the core of a Caligula Xeno, leaving the corpse behind as it moved to the living monster. Before the dragon could lash out, the new predator immediately unleashed both its arm blades before severing its head, leaving the lifeless body to collapse to the ground. Spotting the core, the dragon struck its fist into the Hannibal corpse before retracting it, crushing the orb before roaring out, assuring its dominance over the fallen nest.

Not far from the beast, the assembled God Eaters composing of Lindow, Raven and the Blood Unit disembarked from their vehicles as they gripped their God Arcs. Hearing the roar, the jet black haired woman glanced to the side as her grip tightened on the _Kurogane_ , taking deep breaths as this was an important job for her. Feeling two hands on her shoulders, she gazed to see both Gilbert and Lindow comforting her, nodding as she smirked back.

"Man, those guys sure know how to keep up the party," Romeo commented far from them, looking back to the direction where the other God Eaters are fighting the horde. "You think they'll be Okay?"

"Relax, Romeo," Julius spoke up, walking to him with his God Arc in hand. "Each and every one of them is skilled in one matter or another. As long as they stick to one another, they'll pull through."

"Still, you can't help but worry about them," Livie cut in, loading her God Arc with ampules. "The Psions could adapt and disrupt the God Arcs of those without Blood Arts and/or Bullets."

"Which is why they have to stick with their assigned leaders if they want to win this," Lindow told them, letting go of Raven's shoulder before continuing. "Speaking of winning, everyone remember the plan?"

"Of course," the former Blood Captain acknowledged. "Livie, Romeo and I will remain here to hold off against any Aragami that may slip through, while the rest of us engage Brutus."

"Exactly. I'm counting on all of you to hold your ground."

"I guess this is it, huh," Gilbert asked Raven, getting her attention. "Think you can fight against Brutus?"

"As long as we get Elena back, I'll take on many Brutus' as possible," she answered back, getting a giggle from Nana as Ciel nodded.

"Our Captain is waiting for us to get her back," the God Eater commented. "We must not falter in this mission. Sakaki and everyone else expects her to be with us when we return."

"Alright, enough chatter," Lindow cuts in. "Mission starts right now. If we don't get a move on, Tsubaki will chew me out again."

Nodding, the groups split up with Julius' team standing guard while Raven, Lindow, Nana, Ciel and Gilbert marched forward, with reasons of their own to rescue Elena. Raven's desire to bring Elena would teach her how to be a proper parent, Lindow's simply because Elena taught him how to use Blood arts, and the Blood Unit as she was there in their time of need. While they have different hurdles in life, their objective was the same: Bring their friend back, and eliminate Brutus in the process.

Seeing them off, the other three God Eaters kept their sights on their forms before turning around, priming their God Arcs for a fight against any Aragami that would show up. Thinking looking back, the older woman smiled as she was glad that Elena had friends that cared for her. Steeling herself, she continued her pace with the rest as they traversed through the terrain; the roars of the Brutus getting louder in their ears.

Eventually, they arrived in the center of the chaos, where corpses of various Hannibal and Caligula variants lie, with their target right in the Center. Sensing their presence, the Brutus slowly turned around to face them, with its silver eyes locked on Raven as the beast crouched down in a menacing manner. Growling, the beast roared out to intimidate them, only for them to prime their weapons in their hands.

"Bastard looks a little famished," Gil muttered out, his eyes narrowed at the monster. "Too bad for it, cause we're hungry ourselves."

"Who will be devoured," Lindow recited before chuckling. "It most certainly will not be us." Raising his hand, he gestured to the beast while smirking. "Now come at us, you bitch."

Roaring out, the Brutus lashed out its arms before proceeding to rush after them, prompting everyone to jump out of the way as it reached them. Taking the opportunity, Lindow smirked as he moved over towards its legs before swiping his God Arc downwards, slicing through its flesh and earning a shriek from the beast. Following it up, he swiped his blade diagonally upwards as a torrent of energy followed, cutting through its scales in a wave of blades.

However, the Cradle God Eater was suddenly hit by the side as Brutus' tail bashed into his ribs, sending him away from the dragon. In the wake, it didn't anticipate Gilbert as the Blood member opened fire on its wings, causing it to stumble before glaring at the lance wielder. Bringing out its arm blades, it swiped down towards him, who met the attack as the God Arc shifted in time to block it before parrying it upwards. As it roared out, Gil brought the lance down on its head, knocking it down and stunning the Aragami.

While its focus was on the male member of Blood, both Ciel and Raven came up from behind before launching their blades into the Brutus' flesh, feeling the resistance of its scales as the God Arcs cut through. Getting back up, the Aragami pushed Gil back with its arm before jumping back, only to be hit by Nana's Boost Hammer and sent to the side. Landing between the short blade and long blade wielders, the girl looked towards the Aragami as it got back on its feet before roaring at the trio.

Unleashing its arm blades on both sides, the Brutus rushed towards the group with the intent to kill, only for Nana to jump out of the way while Ciel and Raven blocked the attacks with the shields. However, as the young Boost Hammer wielder was in the air, she didn't anticipate the beast unleashing a fire blast at her before getting hit by it, earning a scream of pain out of her. In her place, Lindow lashed out as he impaled the beast in the back, making it lose its hold on the arm blades and pinning it to the ground.

"NOW," he shouted out, seeing both females nod in response before having their God Arcs devour its arm blades, hearing the monster shriek out as he twisted his weapon on its back. Unfortunately, as the God Arcs in Predator Mode chewed on the armored limbs, the Brutus roared out before getting back up on its feet, lifting its foes off the ground before flinging them off its body. Shocked by its sudden movement, Lindow didn't count on it reaching out for him on its back before being thrown towards the surface.

Landing on her feet while Ciel crashed on the ground, Raven steeled herself once more before rushing towards the dragon Aragami, noticing its silver eyes lock on to her before jumping up in the air with blade in hand. Seeing its mouth erupt with fire, she tightened her grip on the weapon as it unleashed a wave of fire towards her, twisting her form away from the attack before lashing the God Arc onto its back. The monster roared out as she planted her feet on it before swiping the blade at the booster wings, drawing blood from the beast before jumping off.

With the Brutus disoriented, Nana used the opportunity to sneak in from behind before swinging her hammer down its leg, striking it in the knee and causing the monster to stumble to the ground. Igniting the booster on the back of her hammer, she jumped up onto its back before proceeding to hit the wings on its back, forcing another shriek out of the Aragami and making it try to get back up. However, Gil used the chance to appear over its face before piercing it in the forehead, pushing it through the flesh as much as possible.

It was then that the Brutus roared out as Oracle Cell energy waves came out of its wings as it blasted the male Blood member off with a fire blast before getting on its feet. With the energy built up, the Aragami roared out as the energy waves erupted before creating a shockwave pushing Gil further away. Nana, however, jumped off of it before the wave came to be and, using the ignition off her God Arc, roared out as she swung the weapon into its wings once more; the Oracle Cell build up from the hammer's impact breaking the bonds in the wings.

Feeling the pain from the wings, the Brutus stumbled back as the young girl used the Boost Hammer's ignition to safely glide her over towards the others, landing on her feet beside Lindow as Gil, Ciel and Raven joined up. Seeing the familiar cracks on its wings, Lindow smirked as the beast regained its bearings as its eyes locked onto their forms. However, he became shocked as the Aragami's mouth began to convulse in an odd way.

"The hell," he muttered out before going wide eyed as the monsters mouth became almost similar to the Predator Mode of the God Arcs. "SHIT, TAKE COVER!"

The order came almost too late as the Brutus flew into the air with whatever strength it had left in its wings before soaring towards them, causing everyone to jump out of the way. Lindow chose to stand his ground as he moved his God Arc to defend himself, but when its mouth made impact, it made contact with his form and sending him to the ground on his back. A new wave of pain came through the Cradle God Eater as the beast landed on its feet as it roared out.

" _Lindow, what the hell happened,_ " He heard Tsubaki call out in his ear, forcing him to wince out as he tried to get up. " _Your vitals suddenly fluctuated out of control._ "

"I'm fine," he spoke out through gritted teeth before watching the Brutus' form shake before it started to stand up straight. "What the hell?"

" _Sudden power spike detected in Brutus' vicinity_ ," Hibari was heard on the communicator. " _No way… it's not a Psion bias field, yet…_ "

" _Spit it out, Takeda_ ," the Amamiya woman spat out.

" _It's like it's going into a Burst State._ "

"The hell does that mean," Gilbert shouted out before the Brutus roared out, causing the God Eaters to watch as it now stood straight while its arm blades both came out. Shocked of this change in events, they witnessed the Aragami's blades wreath themselves in flame as the beast's mouth now emits fire. The Brutus roared out into the sky as it spewed out a fire breath as a vortex surrounded it, before laying its eyes on the God Eaters.

"You have got to be kidding me," was all that Gil could mutter out before the monster charged at him first, forcing him to raise his shield for an incoming attack. However, the Brutus quickly jumped over him before landing behind his back, following with a strike on the back by its fire coated arm blades. The blow knocked him into the air as the pain coursed through his body, but as he tried to recover, the Aragami followed up with a grip on his face before plummeting him to the ground.

Growling, the Brutus lets go of his face as he lied on the ground in pain before turning towards Ciel, who had her God Arc set in its sniper rifle. Gasping, the level headed God Eater began to open fire on its face as it approached her, unfazed by the bullets impacting its face as it roared out at her. Freaking out, the young girl shifted her God Arc back to the short blade before suddenly getting jerked to the side by its tail, soaring into the ground as the dragon turned to face the third Blood member.

Shaking in place, Nana screamed out as she rushed towards the Aragami with Boost Hammer in hand, watching it unleash a torrent of fire out of its mouth at her. Jumping to the side, she winced as the heat made contact with her body before pushing forward, jumping into the air before swinging her God Arc towards its face as the ignition powered up. Unfortunately, the Brutus caught the weapon mid swing, surprising the girl before getting flung away from it, impacting the rocky surface with her back.

As he watched, Lindow growled as the monster effortlessly pushed Blood down before making its way towards him, cursing his luck as he got back onto his feet. Due to the effects of the Aragami's devour attack on him, his strength was weakened significantly as he held onto his God Arc, using it to get back up before looking over the towering monster. Spotting its hand ignite as the flames formed a temporal blade, he only closed his eyes as a smirk crept up.

"So this is how it ends, huh," he muttered to himself as the beast prepared to strike. "Damn, and I was looking forward to another drink when I got back."

"ELENA," he paused as a woman's voice echoed out, prompting him and the Brutus to look over to see Raven still standing with the _Kurogane_ God Arc in hand. "IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT YOUR FRIENDS? PEOPLE THAT ARE HERE TO BRING YOU BACK?" The monster menacingly roared out at her, only for her red eyes to narrow. "SHUT UP, BRUTUS!"

"Raven… get out of here," Gilbert winced out, trying to get back up on his feet.

"This Aragami… it's too strong…" Ciel added on.

"ELENA, YOU KNOW MORE THAN I DO THAT YOU'RE NOT THE TYPE TO HARM YOUR OWN FRIENDS AND ALLIES," she continued on, ignoring the injured God Eaters as she walked up to the monster. "YOU DON'T NEED ME TO FUCKING REMIND YOU OF THAT FACT! IF YOU ARE STILL IN THERE, THEN YOU BETTER FIGHT BACK, AND ALLOW US TO BRING YOU BACK!"

"Raven," Nana called out, wincing as she got back up.

"AND YOU CAN BET YOUR ASS THAT WE'RE HERE TO HELP!" She then smirked as the Brutus growled, her God Arc primed to strike. "AND BRUTUS… YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO LINDOW, AND I HAVE COME HERE TO COLLECT!"

Roaring out, the Aragami lashed out towards her as it launched its fist to where she stood, shattering the ground and causing smoke to form. The God Eaters that watched covered their eyes as the wind blew the smoke towards them as the monster remained in place, waiting to see nothing but a blood splatter on its hand. However, when the smoke cleared, it was shocked to see that it didn't hit its mark as no sign of Raven was visible on its knuckle.

"You missed," it heard her speak from behind before the feeling of the God Arc coursed through its leg, piercing through its flesh and causing it to shriek out in pain. Both Lindow and the Blood members present were shocked to see her unharmed as she swung the _Kurogane_ blade through its limb with little effort, wielding it as if it was her odachi. Because of her sudden attacks, the Aragami growled before swinging its tail towards her, only for her to jump over it before landing on the other side.

Keeping her smirk on her face, she used the _Kurogane_ to strike at its legs, forcing it to focus on her while the others got back up on their feet. Seeing up and about, the jet black haired woman kept up her assault as she struck the Brutus' flesh with the blade while dodging its flared arm blades, occasionally locking her blade on it before dislodging it away from her. Angered, the large dragon moved its face towards her with its maw open, only for it to stagger as assault gun rounds impacted its side and forcing out another shriek as Gilbert and Lindow fired on it.

Roaring out, the Brutus shifted its body to engage the long range support, only to feel both its arms and back being pulled back as the girls had their God Arcs use Devour to drag it towards them. Thankful for the assistance, the two men continued their fire on its form before shifting their God Arcs into their blades, rushing towards the Aragami before impacting its flesh on its legs. The monster roared out in pain as the God Eaters had caught it by surprise from Raven's initial assault as the predator forms chewed through its back and arms.

Having enough of it, the dragon Aragami pulled itself back up before flinging its arms forward, sending both Raven and Ciel forward before grabbing Nana's God Arc while it was in mid bite, throwing it and her to the side before spotting Gilbert's lance coming towards its eye. Roaring, the monster met the attack with its right arm, catching the weapon before lifting the God Eater off the ground. However, it left itself open for Lindow's attack as the Cradle God Eater appeared out of nowhere before striking its head with his blade, hearing cracks form and forcing it to let the Blood member go free.

Facing the man responsible, it was about to charge after before feeling its newfound strength dispersing as the flames coating its arm blades withered away. Smirking, the man rushed over towards its left arm before implanting his God Arc through the limb, causing the beast to shriek out before proceeding to swipe it into the arm blades themselves. The resulting impact caused the Oracle Cell bonds to break, leaving the limb vulnerable and removing one of its strengths.

Before he could celebrate, the monster's form began to shake once more as its maw became more devious than before proceeding to rush towards him. Cursing, the man jumped out of the way as the Brutus crashed onto the rocky cliff before being replaced with Raven, who sailed down before piercing its other arm blade and shattering the bonds within it. Jumping away, the woman watched as the Aragami removed itself from the land before glaring at both her and the Cradle member, with cracks forming on its face.

"Not so tough now, are you Brutus," Lindow taunted the beast, seeing it roar as he winced a little. "Consider that payback for what you did to me."

Roaring out at them, the monster proceeded to charge at them once more, bringing out its claws before unleashing them towards the two God Eaters. While Lindow was able to jump out of the way, Raven stood her ground as the monster reached her before lashing its right hand towards her being, only to counter it with a strike from the _Kurogane_. With it staggered, she got into a Zero stance with the God Arc before pointing the gun portion at its face, unleashing a blast round that pushed the monster back onto the ground.

While they were dealing with the Brutus on their end, the team that comprised of Julius, Romeo and Livie spotted a small group of Aragami comprised of Ogretails and Zygotes followed by a Vajra, already getting their God Arcs ready for an encounter. Believing them to be from the horde being held back by the God Eaters, the acting Blood captain narrowed his eyes as his two comrades stood by his side. Looking back, he could only hope that Lindow's group could finish up before steeling himself, using his Blood power to boost his allies' strength.

"Hurry up, everyone," he muttered out before locking eyes on the tiger Aragami. "They're coming in fast."

"Relax, Julius," he heard Romeo comment with a smirk as the blonde young man gazed at the beasts approaching. "They can handle Brutus and whatever it throws at them. We just gotta keep these uglies away while they do their magic."

"Romeo's right," Livie cuts in, twirling her variant scythe God Arc with her hands. "We won't let a single Aragami get through."

"I see." Chuckling, Julius crouched down to engage the incoming monsters as his eyes locked onto the Vajra's. "Let's not disappoint them."

Nodding at him, the two God Eaters alongside him got ready before charging towards them incoming monsters, intent on keeping them away while the Brutus was occupied by the others. Going after the large scale Aragami, the acting Blood Captain motioned his God Arc before reaching the beast, sliding underneath its claw as it attacked before slicing through its flesh. Quickly getting back on his feet, he jumped away as the monster swiped at him, grabbing its attention as Romeo and Livie engaged the smaller Aragami.

Further into the Stronghold, while the God Eaters were able to break three of the bonds that formed Brutus' offensive and defensive capabilities, the monster itself proved to be more than a match to them. With the dragon's unusual Devour abilities and the increase in strength afterwards, the humans comprising of Lindow, Raven and the Blood members Gilbert, Nana and Ciel desperately avoided its attempts of devouring. Despite the attempts both the God Eaters and the Aragami were on a standstill as they stared each other down.

"Damn, this is taking too long," Lindow muttered out as he breathed heavily. "If this keeps up, we're going to keel over."

"The Brutus' thinking the same thing, but it's weaker now," Ciel pointed out, her eyes locked on the monster. "If we can injure it further, the Aragami will be weak enough for us to expose the core. Do that…"

"And our ticket to Elena's assured. Too bad it won't let us."

"It doesn't matter," Gilbert spat out moving forward. "Brutus is going down one way or another. After all, it's just another Hannibal variant."

Roaring at them, the weakened Brutus' mouth began to erupt in flames before unleashing a torrent of fire towards the group, prompting them to bring up their shields to absorb the damage. While they kept the attack from hitting them directly, the heat seeped through the God Arcs and onto their hands, making them wince out as they backed up. Meanwhile, the Aragami unleashing the flamethrower from its mouth proceeded to approach them with its right claw out, extinguishing its flames before swiping at Gilbert from the side.

Following up, it used its left arm to bash Ciel away with its shattered arm blade before attempting to devour Raven. However, as it was about to bite down on her flesh, the God Eaters it swatted away used their God Arcs' Predator forms to latch onto its arms, pulling the beast back and giving the woman some breathing room. Using it as the opportunity to strike, she had the _Kurogane_ set to Blade mode before striking its face, blinding its right eye as it shrieked out.

Trying to use its booster wings, the monster roared out as it lifted off the ground briefly before the oracle cells within them gave out, causing the Aragami to crash into the surface. Smirking, Lindow rushed over as the beast stumbled to get back up before swinging his God Arc down on its face, sending it down as the blade pierced and cut through its remaining eye, blinding it permanently. With no means of seeing, the Brutus began to flail its limbs around before getting pinned by the God Eaters while Raven struck its face once more, shattering the last Oracle Cell bond in it and leaving it defenseless.

The monster could only growl as its head continued to move around, getting the feeling of the ground around it to find its oppressors as the grown woman gripped the God Arc in her hands. Red eyes locked onto the eyeless monstrosity, she mentally thanked the God Eaters that joined her before getting into position to open the Aragami. Screaming out, she swung the _Kurogane_ God Arc as fast as she could as the blade entered its flesh, splitting its head wide open to reveal an intact Aragami core while the Brutus shrieked out.

"This is it," Raven muttered out as one of her hands lets go of the God Arc hilt before clenching it in a fist. "This is the end of the line, Brutus… I'M BRINGING MY DAUGHTER BACK!"

With that being said, she lashed her fist out towards the core as a blinding light began to emit, coating their surroundings and engulfing the others. Far from them, Romeo gazed back as the light suddenly spiralled out before reaching out to the skies, surprising him before turning back to sever an Ogretail's head off its body. Both Julius and Livie had also gazed back before returning to the fight while knowing another part of the operation is now underway.

* * *

 **A/N: Soo… can anyone guess where I got some inspiration for how Brutus will play out?**

 **When I got started working on this chapter, I was still debating on how I was going to have the Aragami be, whether it was going to be a Deusphage or a Psion. However, with the release of God Eater 3 on February 8** **th** **, I had a working game plan that eventually got into the chapter. While working on this chapter and playing the game on my time for inspiration, I grew more fascinated with how the music played out, though I was upset that both Wings of Tomorrow and No Way Back, the respective themes for both Marduk and Dyaus Pita, wasn't in the 3** **rd** **installment. Still, I liked the new vocal track Nemesis, and it became my go to theme when hunting Aragami.**

 **Side note: I HATE THE FREAKING HAVAKIRI IN GOD EATER 3! THAT MONSTER'S A BITCH… LITERALLY!**

 **Next month will be a tough one as I will be shifting focus onto TWO fics, The Promises We Keep and Wings of a Dragon.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Crawforddarius7 (1):** _ **Tales of Xillia 2 and RWBY crossover fanfic  
Ludger Kresnik finds himself in a world of Remnant**_

 **I'm pretty sure that idea's been done before before getting dropped by a different author. I can't take on the idea without a thought out structure and even then, I have my own projects to worry about.**

 **(2):** _ **Sengoku Basara  
This story involved the wives of Masamune Date and Yukimura Sanada**_

 **I have not played or watched Sengoku Basara.**

 **Stratos263:** _ **Looks like god Eater might coming to the world of rwby soon.**_

 **Eventually, but right now, they have to focus on getting Elena back and eliminate Brutus for good.**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **The operation has begun and Raven and Lundow must take Brutus down and save Elena**_

 _ **Oh boy, the Marduk made a nest in Remnant, this means something big is coming**_

 **How much do you want to bet that the inhabitants of Remnant are going to fail badly when going up against a Psion Aragami?**

 **Raptorex:** _ **Nice! I look forward to what comes next!**_

 **How's this for you? Oh, by the way, another long wait for another chapter is coming. Can you handle it?**

 **Carre:** _ **1\. Thanks for the answers.  
2\. …Any chance for Whiterose and/or BumbleBY in this story…?  
3\. Keep up the Good Work (Thumbs Up!)**_

 **You're welcome, and I thank you for supplying me with some questions to answer.**

 **I can't really say at the moment whether or not those ships will happen. We haven't even gotten to that point yet on the story and I want to fully establish the relationship between both Elena and Nana. If I do go with making those ships happen, it may take a while. For now, it's not in the cards.**

 **Thank you for keeping with the story, and a Thumb's Up back to you.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out- *** _ **hears Anubis***_ **OH COME ON, HOW MANY OF YOU ASHBORNES DO I HAVE TO TAKE OUT? WELL, YOU'RE MORE FUN TO FIGHT THAN THE HAVAKIRI!**


	20. Chibi 1

Kigurumi, and the Piko.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment.**

* * *

Karol Schneider, Captain of the 3rd Unit, struggled as he stood in thought over the mission listings, going over the rewards section over each on. He was a man heavily driven on money, meaning that the only missions he'll ever take on are those with a high reward. Nodding to himself, he pointed on the tablet as Fran and Hibari gazed over his choice.

"I'll go with this one," he exclaimed with a smirk, having the red head Operator gaze over the Aragami on the tablet.

"Let's see here… One Dyaus Pita and two Einherjars," she asked him, getting a nod in response. "OK, let me go over and—"

"MINE," Nana came out of nowhere and snagged it, imputing her name on the mission before handing it back while the others stood in shock. "Thanks, Hibari. Now… to fight some Arc Aberrants."

"WHAT THE HELL, THAT WAS MINE," Karol shouted out before groaning as she left, shaking his head before pointing at the screen once more. "Fine, I'll go with this one. Sekhments and a Spartacus should—"

"Thanks for picking for me," Gilbert said as he walked past, taking the mission himself before leaving the Den.

"OH COME ON, LET ME TAKE THEM ON!" Groaning, he looked both ways before smirking as he pointed at another mission. "Then I'll take on the Amaterasu and show the world that—"

"An Amaterasu? Don't mind if we do," Haruomi appeared from the 3rd Unit Captain's side before taking it, leaving once again with an entourage of women. "Ladies, you're about to see a new side of me."

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?"

"Karol, are you—" Fran started before being silenced as he raised a hand.

"It's cool…" Seeing the only mission left, he sighed as he took the last mission. "I guess some Ogretails should entertain me for a bit."

"Um," he tensed as he gazed to the side, seeing Kanon eyeing the mission while nervously twiddling her thumbs. "Can I come along with you?"

All he could do is sigh as he looked down, cursing his luck. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Hibari sighed as she gazed to her right, spotting Qrow drinking out of his flask as he burped. Her hunch was that because of him, Karol was left with the Ogretail Job with Kanon Daiba, a God Eater infamous for friendly fire.

* * *

 **A Chibi Raven appears with her signature odachi, smirking before swapping it with the** _ **Kurogane**_ **God Arc.**

* * *

"Oh come on, we did everything to the letter. We took him with us on a mission, fought a freaking Arda Nova that suddenly appeared, and somehow, HE STILL HASN'T LOST HIS FREAKING HELMET!"

Both Kota and Erina were sulking in the Lounge as they suffered another humiliating loss on the Kigurumi mystery, heavily engulfing their drinks as their eyes glassed over. Without their closest friend and Senpai Elena (She was on a mission against the Psion Yan-Zhi), both God Eaters of the 1st Unit growled as they have to continue the investigation themselves. Their recent mission against a Zygote nest, while successful, came with different results as an Aragami from 3 years ago long thought to be gone appeared and, somehow, the mysterious God Eater didn't lose any clues to its identity.

"Captain, I don't think our methods are going to work this time," the young girl pointed out, arms spread forward as she leaned on the table. "No matter what we do, that rabbit won't slip up."

"And even when we do get close, we somehow end up getting swarmed by Aragami," Kota lamented, following his junior's example. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Can't we just go back to square one? We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

"WAIT, THAT'S IT," he suddenly sprung up on his seat shouting, shocking the girl as he gave out an evil smirk. "We have to catch it in the most obvious ways… the Bathroom."

"That's right," she agreed, smiling. "We never went through with the bathroom. Let's do it."

"Right on, Erina," was all he said before they both started laughing, causing a distant Soma to heavily sigh out.

"Idiots," he muttered out, taking a sip out of his coffee. "This can only end horribly."

Later on, in the men's bathroom, a heavily armed Kota loaded with flash grenades started to open the stalls one by one, hoping to find Kigurumi with its pants dropped. However, most of the stalls he opened were empty, making him grind his teeth as he kept up his work. Stopping at the remaining, unopened stalls, he gasped as he spotted a large enough shadow before smirking, going in front of it while rubbing his hands.

"Nowhere to run this time, Kigurumi," he muttered getting his hand on the stall doorway before opening it. "SHOW US WHO YOU REALLY ARE—" His thoughts were shut down as his eyes went wide before running away as an Ogretail roared out, exiting the bathroom while leaving the Aragami inside as it closed the stall. "WHO LET AN ARAGAMI INSIDE THE BASE, AND WHY IS IT USING THE BATHROOM?"

While Kota left the bathroom, Erina had no luck as she searched the women's side for any sign of the bunny costumed God Eater, being more cautious than her Captain. Hearing someone humming while taking a shower, the young girl gasped as she got closer to the sound, inching closer to the handle. Counting to three, the young girl opened to spot Kigurumi, only to blush and close it as she heard a woman's voice.

"CAN'T A WOMAN HAVE SOME PRIVACY," Raven's voice echoed from the other side, causing the young Erina to yelp out. "I JUST GOT BACK FROM HELPING WITH A VAJRA!"

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else," she answered back, her face steaming as she left. "Forgive the intrusion." As she left, she looked down to her chest before pouting. "When will I be as developed as them?"

Unknown to her, the familiar form of Kigurumi came out of a bathroom specifically labelled for it before leaving to take on another job.

* * *

 **A Chibi Ogretail strolled from the side, only to roar out before returning from where it came as a Chibi Vajra charges after it**

* * *

Both Raven and Licca stared in wonder and confusion as a Boost Hammer God Arc made out of what looked like plastic, from the shield attachment to the shotgun. However, their biggest worry was the Boost Hammer itself as it looks more like an oversized toy than a weapon created to kill Aragami. Looking over towards Sakaki, they would only sweat drop as he still had the charismatic smile on his face.

"Uh, Director," Licca started, raising her hand as they looked to her. "Not to question your genius, but is there any reason why you had us make a Piko Hammer God Arc?"

"It looks like something an oversized baby would use with lots of supervision," the Branwen woman commented, still eyeing the unusual God Arc.

"Well, I'm glad you asked, you two," Sakaki spoke out before bringing out a regular toy hammer. "Throughout the years, these little toy hammers have been the go to toy for toddlers to play 'make-up construction worker,' hammering down invisible nails and making their parents smile over the creativity. But I have discovered that there are boundless types of media depicting these toys to disorient foes and monsters alike, and it piqued my curiosity."

"And you thought it might work the same way if you made it a God Arc?"

"Do you doubt my genius, Raven," he asked her before elaborating. "By using this God Arc, a God Eater can disorient any Aragami they encounter, stunning the beast while allowing the God Eater's comrades to slay the beast."

"But how are you going to demonstrate that when we know the actual toy doesn't," the God Arc engineer asked.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about," They turned to face Qrow as he arrived. "Shouldn't you guys be playing 'God Eating' or something like that?"

"Perfect timing," Sakaki commented before hitting the man hard with the toy hammer, knocking him out and shocking the two women. "See?"

"OH MY GOD, YOU KILLED QROW," Licca shouted out.

"Now how is Yang and Ruby going to spend time with him now," Raven added, her eyes wider than before.

"Oh relax, he is merely unconscious," the acting Director pointed out before returning his gaze to them. "Now do you doubt my genius?" Seeing the two shake their heads, he smiled as he put the toy hammer away before leaving. "Excellent. Please add the Piko Hammer into our inventory. The strategies everyone can make are endless now."

They could only stare in shock as the man left, leaving them and the unconscious Branwen in the God Arc Armory.

* * *

 **A/N: Not expecting a Chibi chapter, were you?**

 **This only came in my head as I was figuring out how to do the next chapter of the main story, and the skits kept piling on. This is obviously based on RWBY Chibi, but at this point in the main story, the cast for the Chibi chapters will be Raven, Qrow and the God Eater cast for now. Sorry to surprise you all with this, but I thought some laughs were needed before returning to the main story.**

 **Review Replies will wait until the next main chapter comes out.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this little mini chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	21. Shifting Tides

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment.**

* * *

 **(During the Brutus Encounter)**

Now that the Blood Unit have slipped through towards the Brutus' location, the main issue for the God Eaters' now was the horde of Aragami they had the drop on. Despite the numbers and feral tenacity of the monsters, the human forces relied on each other to cover their bases and weaknesses, especially for those that do not have any Blood Arts and/or Bullets. Regardless, they stuck with their commanding officers as they engaged the horde massed by the Hannibal Variants, from Kota's rapid fire to Soma's precise strikes.

Despite the odds, the attack remains at a standstill as the deceased Aragami corpses dispersed into Oracle cells and scattering away as new monsters took their place, hungry for human flesh. One of the new arrivals, a Deusphage Susano'o, roared out with its pincer mouths as it rushed over towards Alisa's group, only to stumble back as gunfire from her God Eaters pierced through its body. Gazing over to her side, the Cradle God Eater rushed passed her team before jumping into the air, landing on the monstrous scorpion before firing inside its mouth, therefore killing it.

Jumping off the Deusphage's corpse, her eyes spotted a Heavenly Father version of the Dyaus Pita coming towards her group, prompting her to take aim at the beast. Seeing it roar out, she opened fire into its mouth, seeing her rounds impact its face and staggering it back from her unit before getting ambushed by Kota and his team. Landing on the ground on her feet, she shifted her God Arc back to her blade before joining up with her own group, observing the fight before decapitating an Ogretail.

" _Blood Unit is now in position,_ " Alisa heard Fran on the comm as she got to the God Eaters, twisting around to block a Kongou's fist. " _All God Eaters, focus on delaying the Aragami. Ensure that none break off to Brutus' location._ "

"Easier said than done," she answered back, pushing the Simian Aragami back before stabbing it in the face. "We'll push them back as much as we can."

"There's just so many of them," Kanon added in from her position, firing her Blast Gun God Arc at any Aragami that approached her. "No matter how many we kill, more will keep coming."

"It's the Hannibals," Soma pitched in from his own position, parrying a Spartacus before killing it with his Blood Art and surprising his unit. "Their anger's transmitted to the other Aragami, and they're converging on our position."

"You know, once this is all over," Haruomi joined in on his comm, severing a Chi-You's body alongside Carrie Yu. "Elena owes us all drinks when we get her back."

Smirking, the 4th Unit Captain alongside his group of God Eaters went on to engage another oncoming Aragami force nearby as the tides became a standstill. The Monsters controlled by the Variants rushed over towards their attackers with the intent to devour, only to be met with blades, bullets and holes where their cores should be. Regardless of the efforts by the human forces, more beasts continued to arrive to replace those that were lost.

Growling over the amount of the monsters, Kota decided to focus on the small scale Aragami, firing upon the grounded Ogretails and Dreadpikes alongside the aerial Zygotes, limiting their numbers as his group focused on the large scale monsters. Turning around, he spotted a Corrosive Hannibal rush towards him, only for Godot to jump in and slash its face with his Charge Spear God Arc. Smirking, the 1st Unit Captain adjusted his God Arc before firing aa stream of bullets into the Aragami, causing it to stagger away as the rounds impacted its body.

Backing away, the Hannibal didn't take into account that Godot would push the beast further away, leaving Kota enough breathing room to gun down the other small scale Aragami. He was eventually joined by Kanon as she jumped over, firing her God Arc at an approaching Kongou. The Blast rounds impacted the monster's body before detonating, leaving a charred corpse in the wake as she took her place by Kota's back and keeping up the assault on the Aragami horde.

Further from them, the God Eaters under Erina's command were coordinating their assault on a Spartacus Psion, already powered by absorbing the Oracle Cells that made up the other Aragami. Due to being near the young Charge Spear wielder, the visiting members gain a temporary immunity to the Psions' Bias Field, allowing them to fight the monster with no issues. Regardless, they kept their ground as the strengthened beast unleashed torrents of lightning strikes at them, drawing its attention as the young girl in charge of them sped towards its legs.

Swinging her God Arc into its flesh, she witnessed the weapon break the bonds within the legs, causing the Spartacus to lose its balance and crumble to the ground; the Oracle Cells building its strength lost and leaving it weaker. Shouting out her order, she commanded her unit to go all out on its arms as the remaining bonds were located in them. Setting her God Arc into Devour, she unleashed her weapon into its exposed flesh, inciting a shriek from the monster as the weapon ate its leg from the inside before retracting.

Seeing it trying to get back on its feet, Erina scoffed to herself before slashing at its injured leg once more, forcing the Spartacus to stay grounded as she rejoined her unit. However, she didn't take into account that an Ogretail would pounce on her, screaming out as the bipedal monster pinned her to the ground. Before it could get the chance to eat, gunfire erupted from the sides as one of her God Eaters came to her rescue, changing her God Arc from an Assault Gun to a Short Blade before beheading the small Aragami.

"Can't have our leader fall during the Operation," she pointed out, offering her hand to Erina. "You OK?"

"Never better," the young girl answered, taking the hand before getting up on her feet. "Thanks for the save, Serah."

"HEY, THE PSION IS GETTING BACK UP," another God Eater shouted out, causing the two girls to look at the Aragami in question before steeling themselves. Their struggles, as well as that of the other units, were captured via satellite, where the footage was then distributed over to the Far East Branch. The Operators then used the feed to issue new orders while coordinating the assault on the Horde of Aragami.

As the battle continued on at the outskirts, Aragami reinforcements ranging from the Susano'o to Caligula waves joined the slaughter, jumping after the God Eaters closest to them. Reacting quickly, the unit under Soma's command rushed after the nearby Deusphages, tearing apart any Ogretail in their way. Reaching the nearest scorpion Deusphage, the Cradle God Eater quickly jumped into the air before swinging his Buster Blade, severing its stinger off its body with ease and stunning his group.

Not letting up, he adjusted his grip on his God Arc as a torrent of energy coated his blade before dropping down, sending the energy towards the Susano'o's main body. The attack impacted where its mouth was located and, while it withstood the blow, the power behind it pushed it several feet from Soma as he landed on the ground. Seeing the one responsible, the Aragami was about to charge at him with its pincers, only for his unit to open fire at them and staggering the beast further. Looking back, he gave them a nod before rushing towards the Aragami with them behind him.

Aside from Soma, Alisa had also spotted additional Aragami reinforcements coming in towards the battle, noticing Vajra alongside a group of Blitz Hannibals. Taking her group, she lead them through the chaos between God Eater against Aragami, cutting apart the Ogretails and Dreadpikes that were in the way. Just as her group neared them, one of the Blitz Hannibal rushed towards the humans with impossible speeds before swiping the Cradle God Eater away, stunning her teammates as she crashed into the ground.

The Hannibal Variant didn't get far in continuing its job as a hail of bullets impacted its backside, causing it to turn to face Karol with a smirk on his face. Before it could roar out to intimidate him, additional fire impacted its back and sides as the 3rd Unit Captain's team pushed the assault, allowing Alisa's group to get her back up on her feet. Just as the girl was about to express her thanks, her eyes caught another Blitz Hannibal charging Karol from behind, forcing her to shift her God Arc into an Assault Gun before firing at it, surprising the man while pushing the beast back.

"You gotta keep your eyes open, Karol," Alisa taunted him with a smirk, shifting her God Arc back into a Long Blade. "Can't have you dying on your group."

"Oh, shut up and focus on the Aragami, New-Type," Karol retorted with his own smirk, opening fire at an Ukonvasara behind her. "And with that, we're even."

" _Karol, Alisa,_ " they both heard Urara speak out in their comms. " _Focus your efforts in repelling the Blitz Hannibal wave. Outriders have reported another group incoming._ "

"Of all the… Copy that, Operator. We're on it."

"Why not make this a competition," the 2nd Gen God Eater brought up, decapitating the Hannibal that was riddled in bullet holes while approaching him. "Whoever kills the most gets bragging rights. Loser buys drinks for all of us."

"Why must you tease me with this crap," he retorted before snorting, aiming his God Arc at the other Hannibals incoming. "You're on."

Chuckling, Alisa returned her pace towards the Hannibal wave incoming as Karol opened fire, joined by his unit as she and the God Eaters following her met them with their blades. Elsewhere in the battlefield, many groups of God Eaters led by those of the Far East Branch have joined together to increase their chances of surviving, from Tatsumi and Brandon's units to the teams looked over by Erina and Emil. Despite the efforts, the Aragami continues to remain in steady numbers as the battle raged onward.

* * *

"Tatsumi, Branden, relocate your groups thirty feet southwest for height advantage. You're sitting ducks where you are right now."

"Haruomi, a Gold Vajra is making its way into the battle escorted by a large contingent of Ogretails and Chi-You. Move towards its location with your unit and terminate the threat."

Overlooking the combat feed projected from the remaining satellites in orbit, the Operators of the Far East Branch relayed the orders over to the God Eaters on the field, with Tsubaki and Director Sakaki observing the battle. The former looked shocked over the amount of Aragami converging on the human forces, thinking that the numbers from Operation: METEORITE paled in comparison to what she's seeing, while the latter clenched one of his hands, hoping the God Eaters will make it alive. The only noise they were accustomed to were Hibari and the other Operators giving out directions while the battle continued.

"Never in my years have I seen this many Aragami," Tsubaki commented. "Even when I was an active God Eater, I never saw the numbers we're witnessing now. That Blood Captain better be worth it."

"Even as a scientist, this phenomenon is quite unusual," he spoke out, moving closer to the visuals. "Operation: METEORITE's control devices never had the same kind of draw that Elena had before her transformation. Her status as the Aragami Brutus must have posed too great a threat for the Hannibals if they were able to unite the lesser monsters into their ranks."

"You think they'll forget if she returns, or will they continue this crusade?"

"Only one thing to find out," Sakaki answered before turning to Hibari. "Swap the feed from the Aragami horde to Brutus' location. I want to know how far the Blood Unit is along in the objective."

"Understood, Director," Hibari acknowledged, typing in the commands as the view changed into the battle between Lindow, Raven and Blood against the new Aragami. "Visual on screen."

She looked up to join Sakaki and Tsubaki witness the Unit on screen break the Oracle Cell bonds in the Booster Wings, mentally cheering for the God Eaters on weakening the creature. However, they took to watching the Brutus as its maw shifted before lifting in the air before speeding towards Lindow, chomping through his defense and sending the Cradle Eater to the ground. As it landed, his vitals appeared on screen, shocking everyone as Tsubaki got on the comm.

"Lindow, what the hell happened," she asked out, eyeing the beast as it changed. "Your vitals suddenly fluctuated out of control."

" _I'm fine,_ " he spoke out back through gritted teeth. " _What the hell?_ "

"Sudden power spike detected in Brutus' vicinity," Hibari cut in, typing in her console before gasping wide eyed. "No way… it's not a Psion bias field, yet…"

"Spit it out, Takeda," Tsubaki spat out while in shock.

"It's like it's going into a Burst State."

" _The hell does that mean_ ," they heard Gilbert shout on as the operators looked over towards the Director.

* * *

" _Attention all God Eaters out in the field_ ," Sakaki's voice blared to life in the comms of those fighting the Aragami horde. " _The Aragami identified as the Brutus is capable of entering Burst status. Prevent the horde from sending their forces towards the monstrosity, and buy Blood enough time to fulfill their objective._ "

"SINCE WHEN CAN ARAGAMI GO IN A BURST STATE," Kota shouted out in shock as he gunned down one Aragami after another as more replaced their numbers. "THAT'S LIKE CHEATING, ISN'T IT?"

"Just focus on the Aragami in front of you," Godot shouted back, twirling his God Arc as he cleaved off a Kongou's fist before impaling a Gboro-Gboro behind him, pulling out a fractured core before breaking it on the Simian Aragami; killing it. "Don't let your mind wonder elsewhere."

"But if it can enter Burst, then that means it would be in a different league," Kanon complained, firing a blast round in a Caligula Xeno's face while her face displayed fear. "What if it takes out Blood and decides to come here to end us all?"

"It won't come to that. From what I have heard, if anyone can take out that damned Brutus, it's those God Eaters of Blood. We have our own problem, and that's these bastards trying to it."

"Godot's right, Kanon," the young 1st Unit Captain informed the 4th Unit gunner. "As much as I hate to say this, but this Operation is important. And Kanon…" he paused before opening fire on an unsuspecting Hannibal. "…try not to shoot us in the back."

"THAT WAS ONLY ONE TIME," she shrieked out, turning her face to look at him while her finger pulled the trigger, killing an approaching Zygote.

"Keep your eyes out front," wincing, she turned to face Godot who continued while disarming a Caligula before continuing, ending the Dragon Aragami's life. "Never look away from a fight."

Pouting, the pink haired girl returned her sights on the Aragami surrounding the God Eaters, eyeing a Corrosive Hannibal approaching her. Growling, she opened fire on the beast while backing away, seeing it roar out as her bullets impacted its face and body. Seeing flames emit out of its mouth, the gunner rolled out of the way as it let loose a stream of fire at her; the attack impacting other Aragami in the process.

Stopping, the Hannibal roared out as it stood up straight on its leg while conjuring blades out of corrosive fire, intent on striking her down. However, it was suddenly pinned down as Soma's Buster Blade pierced through its back, followed by the aforementioned God Eater appearing before tearing the blade out. It let out one last shriek before the experienced Soma swung the Arc, decapitating the monster as the core within it shattered.

Sensing movement from the side, he jumped out of the way as a Spartacus slammed into the Hannibal's corpse, following it up with a stream of concentrated lightning coming from its mouth. Seeing it move as he predicted, he rushed over towards is left arm before swinging his God Arc after it, hearing the satisfying sound of flesh being pierced. Watching it roar as lightning coursed around its mouth, he finished off by pulling the Buster Blade back, sawing off the arm in one motion while the beast crumbles to the ground.

Before he could move onto another limb holding the Oracle Cell bonds, a stretched out arm belonging to an Aragami similar to the Tsukuyomi struck the ground near him, making him back away before narrowly avoiding a monstrous fist. Regaining his bearings, he gazed at the monster responsible before scowling, recognizing it as the two halves of the Arda Nova. Not wanting to be hit, he brought up his shield as the Aragami's female half charged up before firing a stream of energy at him, wincing as the attack's pushing him back.

Taking the opportunity, the one armed Spartacus slowly got back on its feet with some difficulty, only for gunfire to impact its legs and forcing it back down with a shriek. The attackers, the God Eaters under Soma's command, used their God Arcs to continue their fire while the one with a Long Blade rushed in before slashing at the Arda Nova's legs, stopping its attack and allowing the Buster Blade wielder to mover again. Gathering enough Oracle energy, his God Arc ominously glowed as he brought the weapon up before swinging it down to the ground, sending it towards the reborn Aragami.

Once it impacted, the Cradle God Eater's team watched as the smoke coated where the Arda Nova stood, only for it to be cleared by an Oracle Cell bondless God half of the Aragami. Getting over the shock, the gunners jumped out of the way as the Goddess half lunged its arms at them while Soma and the Long Blade user rushed towards it. Keeping their fire on the downed Spartacus, the gunners shot at its face, causing it to shriek in pain as the bullets pierced through its scaled hide.

Elsewhere in the battle, following his orders from Fran, Haruomi had lead his team towards where the Gold Vajra was, fighting against the gigantic beast while its escort dispersed back into the Oracle Cells. The golden Aragami roared out in rage as the bonds in its front legs were shattered and, while it tried to swipe the 4th Unit Captain and the girls following him, they moved out of the way with ease before tearing through its exposed flesh. Roaring out, a dome of electricity surrounded both itself and the God Eaters and, before they could move to safety, the Aragami electrocuted the area surrounding it, physically shocking them before swatting them away.

Groaning, Haru slowly got himself back up on his feet after being disoriented by the Gold Vajra's electricity, regaining the feeling in his body as the monster crept towards him. Before the Aragami could make a move on him however, sniper rounds impacted its face before detonating, disorienting the beast as Gina and her group came up to help the man out. Grateful for the assistance, he shifted his God Arc from the Buster Blade into a Sniper Rifle before firing upon the giant Vajra.

"Haru," the 3rd Unit's sniper called out to him, getting his attention while also firing her God Arc. "Get your team up on their feet. We'll draw the beast away while you help them out."

"And what if it comes after me while I'm at it," he questioned her, hearing her chuckle darkly as she licked her lips.

"Stun Grenades can do the job. It gets blinded, and we follow up with a relentless assault. That should keep it on us while you help your team."

"Well then, keep that bastard occupied," he told her, seeing her nod before rushing towards closest God Eater while Gina continued firing upon the Gold Vajra, stopping to help Carrie. "Are you alright?"

"Ugh… just shocking," the visiting God Eater answered as he helped her back on her feet. "Was not expecting that Vajra to get us good. I'm going to be feeling that for months on end."

"Come on, you can walk it off. Gina's helping out by drawing its attention away, but we gotta be quick."

"I know." Humming as she watched the 1st Gen God Eater's team fighting the monster, she turned to her watcher before speaking. "Help out the others. I'll assist your comrade's team."

Before he could get a word in, the Singaporean God Eater ran back into the battle with her God Arc in hand, shifting it into a Shotgun before opening fire into its flesh and earning a pained roar from the golden Aragami. Sighing, Haruomi went back to helping his own unit, getting Inez and Camille back on their feet. Making sure they were fine, he sent them to fight the Gold Vajra as he made his way over to Claire.

"Took you long enough," she commented as he got her off the ground, wincing as pain surged through her form. "Saving me for last… you really wanted a piece."

"As much as I would, now's not the time," he informed her, waiting as she picked up her God Arc. "That Vajra knocked us all down in one hit. If it weren't for Gina's team coming in to save us, we would have been Aragami chow by now."

"Luckily, we aren't." Catching her breath, the two God Eaters turned to face the giant Aragami as Claire spoke up. "So, how the hell are we going to kill this one?"

"It moves similar to that of the regular sized Vajra, only with a wider attack range." Smirking, his God Arc changed back to a Buster Blade before pointing it at the monster's legs. "However, due to its size, it's vulnerable at its rear legs. We hack that down, and it should be down and weak against our assault on its bonds."

"Those being?"

"The head and the tail."

"Alright then," she muttered out before smirking, looking at him. "Let's take down a _pussycat_."

With that said, she rushed out over to the Gold Vajra as it was distracted by the gunners, using her scythe to cleave into its flesh and inciting another pained roar from the beast. Shaking his head, the 4th Unit leader had a smile on his face before joining the American God Eater in the assault, followed by Camille with her Long Blade God Arc in hand. The monstrosity was clearly outmatched over the assault by the two units lead by the Far East Branch's two God Eaters and, despite its efforts eventually fell to injuries.

The battle between God Eaters and Aragami continued to remain a stalemate as the human forces remained close together, covering each other's bases and weaknesses as they slaughtered one monster after another. The Aragami, many in number, continued to approach the opposing humans as they interfered with their objective of reaching the Stronghold of the Demon Wolf. Out of the horde, only a handful of Kongou and Ogretails broke off from the monsters, sneaking their way out before approaching Brutus and the Blood Unit's position.

Realizing that the small handful was breaking off, Emil took his team before rushing through the monsters, bashing any stray Ogretail away as they continued their sprint. However, their advances were halted by the appearance of the Shimano Hannibal Arc Aberrant, roaring at the God Eaters as it approached them. Despite it being new, Emil knew that it was not a foe not meant to be taken lightly.

"Alas, a mighty foe stands in the way of the chivalrous knights of Fenrir," the 1st Unit Boost Hammer wielder commented as he backed away. "You foul beast shall not end our crusade against your kind. Prove yourself worthy, and face the knights of Emil Von Strasbourg."

"Why did we have to get assigned to this weirdo," one of the God Eaters behind him asked his partner, who could only shrug.

"Don't ask me, I didn't ask for the knight wannabe," the other answered as the Shimano Hannibal marched towards them.

"Still you approach us," Emil taunted. "Well then, I, Emil Von Strasbourg and the knights behind me shall be your opponents."

With that declaration, the booster inside his God Arc ignited as he raised it while the Aragami roared in defiance. However, a blinding pillar of light erupted out in the horizon from where the Brutus was said to be, causing both the God Eaters and the Aragami to look out to the sight. Just the mere power emanating from it ceased the battle to take witness to the phenomenon, with Soma and Alisa recognizing it as the same from when Lindow came back from being an Aragami.

While the Aragami bore witness to the anomaly, the God Eaters of the Far East Branch made a silent prayer to those fighting Brutus to finish the job.

* * *

 **A/N: I figured a chapter focusing on the battle between God Eaters and the Aragami would be alright before getting to the end of the Brutus Arc.**

 **Some news that I thought should be shared right now: While working on this fic, my mind went on to make further plot for further on and, as someone that does work on rare crossovers (There have been some RWBY x God Eater crossovers, but to my knowledge, they are either forgotten by their writers or deleted later on), I figured I would make it a series. As far as I know, both this story and a sequel will be marked as crossovers as events happen on both RWBY and God Eater worlds. I won't know if I'll do another, but if I do, it will be a straight up God Eater fan fic, but it will have ties to the ones done up.**

 **Though, right now, I just want to focus on those that I have been working on for months on end. Only time will tell whenever I get to them.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **Between Raven and Lindow facing the Brutus and the other God Eaters facing the horde of Aragami is like two walls bashing each other, tearing each other apart**_

 _ **However, this chapter really have a crimson blood with Brutus weaken and the operation is a go**_

 _ **So I bet that Atlas would humiliate themselves when going to the Aragami, including Psion Aragami which Atlas would fall and then rest of the Kingdon would be reduced to nothing**_

 _ **Also, Huntsman would just run like a coward if they faced a horde of them**_

 **You're right, it would be like that. While the Aragami horde would have endless waves of reinforcements to replace the ones killed, the God Eaters have experience with facing against them. It all matters to whether which side would endure in the end.**

 **As for Remnant, so far there is only the Psion Marduk moving around, making it the only Aragami in Remnant's existence. Like I said, if Huntsmen weaponry weren't designed with Bias Factor implementation, their weapons would not affect the Aragami other than annoy the beast.**

 **KuletXCore:** _ **Finally… It's back! I miss this so much.**_

 **Sorry for taking so long. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Stratos 263: (1)** _ **I wonder what goes on in Elena's Mind during the whole monster transformations**_

 **Next chapter will give you the answers you seek. All I ask is that you remain patient as I do my best to work on them.**

 **(2)** _ **Wow those are some funny moments in Chibi**_

 **Figured I should add in some slight humor. Which skit was your favorate?**

 **Hakuryukou79:** _ **So Raven, Lindow, and the members of BLOOD has completed the first phase of the Brutus. (which is shockingly revealed to be an Ashborn) Now from here on is the real fight to begin, fighting the Brutus and saving Elena from inside the core of the Aragami. Yeah, if anyone from Remnant tries to fight a Aragami especially a Psion like the Marduk, I seriously doubt they will even last that long. Though it could have been worse, they could have fought an Ashborn which is completely then even a Psion. (Considering that even one scratch is a probable death sentence... Yeah)**_

 _ **Good luck and keep up the good work.**_

 **Like what I did with the Brutus? To be fair, the God Eaters have no clue in the story over what an Ashborn looks like, but I wanted to play with the idea of how Brutus would fight. After playing God Eater 3, I had the idea and went with it.**

 **And your right, anyone from Remnant wouldn't last long against an Aragami. The smart thing to do when engaging on is to run to safety, but I have a feeling that the Huntsmen and Huntresses have their pride, and running away from a Psion or even an Ashborn would damage said pride.**

 **Dracus6: (not copying and pasting)**

 **I'll be honest here. I appreciate your time in leaving something for me to read out and answer, but from what I can tell, what you had put down for chapter 19 isn't considered a review of your thoughts on the events, but rather, you suggesting ideas for me to work on. I've said this before, and I'll say it again: I don't follow the Fate franchise AND the Akame Ga Kill franchise. I've seen you do this as well on GravenImage's fan fics, and I have to agree with the author. It's getting out of hand.**

 **Heavyarms150:** _ **I'm surprised you put Ruby in this considering your OC in appearance sounds just like Ruby with red eyes.**_

 **Well, I'm not sure if you noticed, but over the course of other chapters, you see that, although Ruby doesn't know about Elena at all, because Summer's blood flows in her too, she can experience the Resonance although faintly. The second Arc, the Remnant Marduk, will feature her as a supporting, yet prominent character.**

 **Nexusknight: (1)** _ **I got to say this fanfic is pretty great so if the hints are there the Marduk is a certain someone to quote the doctor "Spoilers." And also the Anubis from God Eater 3 really was a pain in the ass the Dromi as well.**_

 **(2)** _ **I apologise for the double review post. I had a theory that the area in which the Oracle cells began their adaptation was the same spot that Summer's weapon was found in. As She was wounded and in that area the Oracle cells began to enter the bloodstream and transformed Summer into the Aragami known as Marduk Rose. The theory sounds kinda lame but could be a possibility of what happened to Summer in a nutshell.**_

 **You actually hit the nail in the head, Nexus. I'll dive further in and explain how the Marduk now exists on Remnant, but just to simplify, you got it.**

 **Also, for God Eater 3, I find the Anubis and Dromi easy as long as you know what to do. It's the damn Havakiri I hate as it only leaves very small windows to attack. Thankfully, it's been patched so that it's not an issue, but I still have problems against that female samurai based Aragami.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	22. True Blood Evoke

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment**

* * *

Being blinded by light was not what Nana expected when Raven punched the Brutus' core to engage in Resonance, but as the light faded, she discovered that she wasn't alone. Along with her was the woman who now considers herself Elena's mother alongside Lindow, Ciel and Gilbert. While she was grateful that she wasn't alone, she took the opportunity to examine her surroundings, leaving her stunned over what they looked.

Instead of the moonlit terrain of the Stronghold of the Demon Wolf, she, alongside her fellow God Eaters, now stood in what looked like a hallway familiar to a noble's mansion. Humming in thought, the young girl realized that, from what Lindow had told them, they were to witness select memories of Elena's, eventually leading them to their Blood Captain. While she didn't like the idea of intruding in her business, it had to be done in order to bring her back from the Brutus' clutches.

"OK, you can scratch off 'getting blinded by a punch to the Aragami core' on my bucket list," she heard Gil mutter out as he groaned, doing as she had. "Exactly where the hell are we? Last time I checked, we were still out on the field when Brutus' Core was exposed."

"Did the resonance not work," Raven questioned, only for the Cradle member to scratch his chin before shaking his head.

"Not likely," he answered. "There's a lot about Resonance that we do not know of as it's still being researched."

"What do we know so far?"

"Well, from what Ayane told me, the memories are… selective. When she did it to bring me back, she had to relive my solo missions before reaching me, and those were when the Director was Schicksal."

"So what sort of memories are we going through," Nana asked out to him, but when he was about to answer, a young, yet familiar voice echoed.

" _Elena, it's time to play_ ," they turned to face a young red headed girl with blue eyes, with most of them wide eyed. " _Come out, come out, wherever you are._ "

" _You can't find me,_ " a younger voice echoed out as it teased the girl. " _I'm a super ninja, Leah._ "

"Leah… Dr. Leah," Ciel gasped, seeing her caretaker being so young.

" _A super ninja, huh_ ," the young girl snickered before smiling. " _Then… if I don't find you, does that mean I get all the cookies I baked?_ "

" _NOT THE COOKIES_ ," Elena's childish voice shrieked out before the speaker revealed herself under the furniture in the hallway. " _YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO SHARE THOSE!_ "

" _Found you_." Giggling, the memory of Leah ran over before hugging the stunned girl. " _You are so easy to get._ "

" _No fair…_ "

"Seems like we're witnessing what Elena was like as a child," Lindow pointed out as the girls let go of the embrace. "Though, I don't know way."

"Perhaps we'll know soon enough," Raven brought up as she watched the event, placing her hand over where her heart would be. "But seeing all this…"

"There's plenty of time to catch up."

"It's not that." Shaking her head, her eyes slightly watered as she continued. "Just… seeing this reminded me of my other daughter, Yang. I abandoned her just to be with a Tribe that raised me… Mother of the year for me."

"Then perhaps you use this time to start anew," his words surprised her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm a parent as well. Father to a three year old, yet I left him with my wife to remain being a God Eater. I don't know your circumstances… but you're a different person now."

"I guess so," she lamented, knowing he has a point.

" _Sister_ ," a third girl's voice was heard as they watched the memory, watching a young girl rolling in a wheelchair come in with a fake smile on her face. " _I am in need of a new doll to play with. Would you be kind as to lend one of yours_?"

" _Oh, Rachel_ ," the memory of Leah replied, unaware of the God Eaters witnessing the exchange tensed over hearing the blonde girl's name. " _I'm playing with Elena at the moment before going for snacks. I'll get you one as soon as I can—_ "

" _Didn't you say that all of your dolls are mine to play with as well_?" Rolling towards them, the young Rachel kept her smile as Elena hid behind the teen redhead. " _After all… wasn't it you that left me in this state?_ "

" _I… I'm sorry…_ " Leah muttered out of sorrow. " _I'll go ahead and grab one for you now._ " She then turned around to kneel in front of Elena before hugging the child. " _I'll be back to play with you soon. Just sit tight for me, OK?_ "

The young child could only nod back as Leah lets go of the hug before standing up, rushing out in the hallway to perform her task for Rachel. Already from watching the memory, Raven felt like she didn't like the wheelchair bound girl in the slightest, believing that she had an ulterior motive. Her hunch was right as the girl wheeled over to the young Elena, her smile not leaving her face anytime soon.

" _I'll go ahead and say this out loud and clear,_ " she started out, getting the girl and the God Eaters' attention as she spoke. " _I never bothered with learning your name because you're not our sister. You were only brought into our family because your birth parents abandoned you._ "

" _But…_ " Elena tried to speak up before being silenced by the blonde.

" _If I were them, I would have left you in some ditch. After all, this is a world where the strong survive, and the weak… well, you get the idea._ "

"That little bitch," Raven muttered out in anger, clenching her hand as she knows the truth about her.

" _However, seeing as father made it clear that we're now sisters, let me tell you this instead._ " Leaning forward, the young Rachel whispered into her ear. " _Stay out of my way, and you will live to see another day._ "

Giggling to herself, the Rachel Memory rolled passed her as Elena's eyes teared up, leaving her behind as to follow Leah. Her teeth gritting, the Branwen among the God Eaters lashed out by punching the wall closest to her, not caring that it rippled in effect from the impact. Understanding her anger, Nana only stared into the crying girl's form longing to hug her, believing that she shouldn't have to take such verbal abuse.

"Elena knew her from her childhood," Gilbert muttered, his eyes narrowed as they gazed at the blonde's retreating form. "She knew Dr. Rachel from when she was a little girl, and the way she said it…"

"Sounded similar from when we worked for her on Friar," Ciel added. "The Captain had always tried to inform her of her name, only to be brushed aside by Rachel as she gave out the orders… it's as if she never cared for Elena at all."

"The complete opposite of Dr. Leah, too," Lindow concluded. "This memory confirmed it: Rachel was rotten to the core since she was a child. If she hadn't died as an Aragami, I would have killed her on the spot, orders be damned."

Before Raven could comment on the matter, their surroundings began to warp slightly as the memories changed, shocking everyone as the vision from before faded. Instead of the hallway they were once in, they reappeared in what appeared to be a bedroom, laced with scattered clothes on the floor. Looking around, Raven paused as her eyes were locked on a young teenage girl relaxing on her bed, gasping as how she looked.

Following her gaze, the God Eaters were surprised to see a younger, teenage Elena sitting on her bed, looking through what appeared to be a dusty CD case filled with discs. While the girl they saw in the previous memory looked around four to five years old, the Elena before them seemed to be three years younger than when they knew her. However, her facial expression was that of sadness, and before they could ask about it further, the sound of shouting echoed from the room nearby.

" _Then how could you do such things,_ " an elderly male's voice started off, getting their attention. " _How could you experiment on children?! ON INNOCENTS?!_ " Raven gasped as she listened to the conversation. " _You administered Bias Factors to children you knew to be incompatible! Its'… inhuman! ANSWER ME RACHEL!_ "

The older Branwen, along with Lindow and the Blood members, went wide eyed as Rachel's familiar, yet older voice followed up. " _I have no other answer, Father. Hehehe. You summarized it well. It's completely inhuman._ "

"Dr. Leah told us about this…" Ciel muttered, still in shock. "She was there, meeting with Rachel and her father."

" _What… justification could you possibly have for something this sick_ ," the Claudius patriarch questioned Rachel.

" _In all honesty… Nothing could be simpler_ ," she nonchalantly put out. " _It is all to ready the feast… that must be served._ "

" _This… This is far more than I can handle. There is no other option. I must report you to Fenrir's Court of Inquiry. I'm sorry. My own Daughter… My blood. I hope you have a better explanation for them than you did for me._ "

Hearing the argument end, Elena's memory stopped what she was doing before sighing heavily, looking over towards the wall that separated her room from Rachel's. Getting up off her bed, she slowly moved towards the door that leads to the hallway, phasing through Nana and Lindow in the process. Gripping the handle, she slowly opened the door to see her adopted father close the one behind him.

" _Mr. Jephthah,_ " she whispered out, getting the patriarch's attention. " _Is everything OK_?"

" _Elena…_ " he muttered before walking towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder. " _I wish I could tell you, but I cannot. Your sister Rachel has committed a terrible act, and I'm afraid that she has to be brought into Fenrir._ "

" _You mean… the experiments_?"

" _I'm afraid so._ " Hugging the girl, he continued on. " _Rachel's been conducting experiments on children your age, implanting the Bias Factor into those incompatible._ "

" _Isn't that dangerous? You told me that only those compatible could be embedded with the Bias, allowing them to fight against the Aragami._ "

" _I'm afraid it's not that simple, Elena. What Rachel has done to those children was inhuman, and she has to report to Fenrir's Court of Inquiry._ " Sighing, he patted Elena's head as his azure eyes met red eyes. " _The best case scenario would be her losing her credentials as a scientist._ "

" _Oh…_ "

" _Elena,_ " he called out, smiling. " _It's times like these where I have to tell you that, no matter what happens, you must follow your heart. It will never lead you astray._ " Letting go, he turn to leave before addressing her. " _Knowing your heart, you'll want to be something bigger. No matter what it is… you have my blessing._ "

With that said, Jephthah left the teen behind as he left the estate, prompting her to go towards the window to watch him go. Closing her eyes, Raven remained by the wall as she heard Rachel speaking to Leah, wondering what the woman is up to. Curious as to what she was doing, Nana joined her by the wall before planting her ear on the surface.

" _…The preparations for this test have long since been completed. Think of this as already done,_ " Rachel's voice spoke out before adopting a menacing tone. " _I would very much like to take you up on your promise, Leah… I wish to borrow your 'doll.'_ "

Gasping, the young Boost Hammer wielder rushed over towards the window, planting her face on the glass surface as Jephthah exits the manor before placing his hand over his face. Joined by Raven, they took witness to the patriarch muttering to himself until the form of the God Arc Soldier Zero arrived, wasting no time to kill the man. Nana only gasped as she backed away while the memory of Elena only stood there, shocked to see someone who wanted to be seen as a father figure to her be killed by the massive Aragami.

"Nana, what happened," the God Eater turned to Gilbert, worried about his teammate. "What did you see?"

"I…" she started before gulping, breathing heavily as she looked back at the window. "I saw the God Arc Soldier Zero… I saw it kill him."

"Who, Jephthah Claudius," Lindow questioned her, getting a nod as an answer. "Sonuva… Fenrir HQ had demanded the whereabouts of him years ago. Hell, Former Director Schicksal had sent God Eaters to find him, only to turn up with nothing."

"Rachel killed him…," Raven cursed out, clenching her fist. "That damned bitch killed him to prevent herself from reporting to the Court of Inquiry. She's nothing but a monster." Her own mind went back to seventeen years ago, remembering the scientist in charge of the Silver Project. "How could someone like her be able to walk away like that?"

"Unfortunately, we can't do anything now that she's dead," Ciel brought up, turning to Nana and Gilbert. "Remember, when we stopped the Devouring Apocalypse the second time."

"Yeah, I remember clearly," the Charge Spear wielder muttered out.

Listening on to them, the older Branwen took notice of Elena's expression before glancing out the window, seeing the Claudius sisters out in front of Jephthah's destroyed limo. While Leah was seen crying over what has happened, Raven noticed that Rachel still had that sickening smile on her face, causing the woman to growl. However, she was surprised to see Elena's eyes narrowed as they gazed at the blonde, sharing some of the thoughts that the woman beside her has.

Without warning, the surroundings began to warp, and before the God Eaters know it, they are now standing at what appears to be the balcony on the Far East Branch. Turning to the left, they see Elena looking out to the night sky as the green moon was visible, her appearance being before their mission to stop the Devouring Apocalypse the first time. Instead of the Cradle Uniform that she wore, her general attire consisted of a black zip up sweater over a red tank top alongside a pair of black jeans, her arm sleeves bunched to her elbows as the black armlet remained on her wrist.

" _Rachel_ ," they heard her mutter out as she breathed out. " _I remember what you told me all those years ago, about how you never saw me as a sister. Well, let me tell you that I never saw you as one too. You kept that damned smile on your face while you ridiculed me. While I did get some praise from you, you refused to call me by the name Leah gave me._ "

"Elena," Nana muttered out.

" _Tomorrow… we're putting an end to your plans. With Yuno and her music, we'll cancel out your Devouring Apocalypse with our own. Trust me. You won't be keeping that smile of yours for very long when we end your ambition. Jephthah… pops, those children that died from your experiments and all the Black Plague victims… You'll pay for your crimes against them in hell._ "

"This was before our last mission towards Friar," Gilbert spoke out before realizing the pattern. "The memories… they're about Elena's growing hate towards Rachel."

"Yeah, from her childhood towards our risky gamble," the silver haired God Eater added in. "Something must have happened that brought those memories about… perhaps a nightmare that she didn't share with us?"

"Regardless, we all agree with Elena that Rachel went too far," Lindow cut in. "Too bad the Court of Inquiry can't do anything about her now."

Before they could speak any further, the surroundings rippled once again, followed by a blinding light that engulfed them.

* * *

Once the light died down, they all opened their eyes to an unknown site that Raven recognized. In front of them stood Beacon Academy, but it has been ravaged by flames as the sky looked similar to the Red Nimbus clouds. While the bright side was that the Red Rain wasn't pouring down, the structure that Raven was familiar appeared to have damage done by various Aragami, from blast residue from the Garm Aragami family to scratches caused by the Vajra species.

"Alright, where the hell are we," Gilbert called out, pointing at the structure. "And what the hell is that place?"

"Beacon Academy," Raven answered, getting a bunch of confused looks. "I'll go into details later, but just to give a basic idea, it's a combat school Qrow and I went to."

"From the other world, right," Lindow asked, causing further confusion from the Blood Members while Raven nodded.

"Right. You wouldn't see this place anywhere in your world."

"Now I'm confused," Nana cuts in. "Other world? Combat school?"

"Like I said, I'll explain later," Raven told her, placing the God Arc she's using on her shoulder. "It's a pretty long story, and we don't have the time to stand and chat now, do we?"

"I still think that—" was all that Gil could get out before a scream echoed in the area, prompting them to be on guard for an attack. However, one of the pillars suddenly collapsed as a female form was flung through it, followed by the being colliding on the ground and gasping for air. Monstrous footsteps came afterwards as Brutus came into view, stalking towards its downed prey with the desire to eat and devour.

"Son of a bitch," they all heard Elena's voice as she got up, wincing from the pain as her Cradle uniform was coated in dirt and debris before taunting the Aragami. "Is that how you treat your dates? Throwing them into pillars?"

Unaffected by her taunts, the Brutus licked its lips as its silver eyes locked onto its weakened prey, with fire emitting from its mouth. Knowing what it's about to do, the girl closed her eyes as the monster stood up straight, about to unleash a stream of flames towards her. She let out a smile before opening her sights slightly to see the incoming attack from the Brutus, chuckling weakly.

"Guess this is it," she muttered out before letting go of a breath she held in. "Outdone by an Aragami from my nightmare."

Just as the Brutus was about to unleash its fire at her, several streams of bullet fire suddenly impacted its face, disorienting the beast and forcing it to back off. Surprised by this turn of events, Elena turned over before gasping as Lindow and Raven rushed towards the dragon Aragami with blades in hand, intercepting the beast and forcing it to back away. Roaring out, the dragon was about to charge them when more gunfire was heard, followed by additional assault and sniper rounds impacting its face.

Shrieking out, the Brutus ignited its booster wings before soaring off for a time, leaving the confused girl along with the Long Blade God Arc users. It didn't take long for Gil and Ciel to join in as well, with Nana following behind with her God Arc in her hands. Upon seeing their Captain, they were filled with relief before the Boost Hammer Wielder dropped her Arc, running up to Elena before crashing into her in a hug.

"Oof," the Blood Unit Captain winced out from impact. "Easy with the tackles… I've been thrown around long enough by that bastard."

"Just shut up and let me hug you," Nana whispered out, shedding a few tears as her hold softened. "You gave us a heart attack when you didn't come back."

"Nana… you…"

"Next time you pull something like that again… I'll drag you back home."

"Nana's not kidding," turning her head, Elena gazed to Gil who spoke up. "She's been a mess since you never returned, even kicking Shun and Karol's asses."

"But—"

"And I'm not going to take your excuses," he cuts her off. "Like our Hammer wielder here said, we're dragging you back whether you like it or not."

"Besides, Blood hasn't been the same without you," Ciel added in as she approached both her and Nana, seeing the latter let go before proceeding to help her up. "We're a Unit, and we're supposed to watch out for each other."

"Guys…" Tearing up, Elena looked at the hardened, yet determined expressions of her friends before wiping them away, giving them a smile. "You're right, and Blood's not any ordinary unit. I'm such an idiot." Giggling, she finally turned to face Raven as she had a fond look at her. "And I certainly think we should have met again somewhere calm… mom."

"Well, I didn't want to break you out of your comfort zone," the older Branwen pointed out before bringing the _Kurogane_ God Arc in front of the younger Branwen. "Speaking of, you're going to need this."

"My God Arc…" nodding, she placed her own hand on the hilt of the weapon, finally grasping and feeling the familiar weight. "Feels good to have it back, but… How were you able to use it without being Devoured?"

Chuckling, Raven showed off her right arm, shocking Elena with her armlet as she spoke. "Let's just say… I intrigued the Aragami the God Arc came from. It's because of it that I can use it with no problems now."

"You guys settled now," Lindow cuts in as everyone turned to him, followed by the Brutus' roar as he placed his God Arc on his shoulder. "Because Trouble's coming back, and it's pissed."

"Shit," Elena cursed out before walking up to them, her God Arc rightfully in her hands as she narrowed her eyes. "Bad enough it's been haunting me in my dreams, now I have to fight it again?"

"Well, you're not alone on this one," Raven assured, smirking. "You got us with you now."

Chuckling, the girl shook her head as the Brutus roared out in the horizon once more, appearing out in the skies of the horizon with its sights set on the God Eaters. Crouching down, the Blood Captain primed her God Arc as the beast flew closer, its maw distorted and ready to Devour. Tensing up, she counted out when to guard and, as it was feet away, licked her lips in anticipation.

"NOW," she shouted before bringing up her shield just as the Brutus made impact with her God Arc, stunning it as its Devour attack was stopped while the others had jumped out of the way. With the Aragami stunned, Elena disengaged her shield before swinging her weapon at its face, disorienting it further before following it up with a roundhouse kick. Unfortunately, the monster caught her leg before it could make contact, roaring in her face before flinging her down to the ground.

Feeling her body crash into the surface, Elena only coughed out a faint amount of blood as the Brutus unleashed its arm blades, but before it could lash them out, it felt its leg suddenly vibrate uncontrollably. Looking back, it spotted Nana as she used her Boost Hammer to slam its leg, getting its attention as it swung its tail her way. However, Gilbert came in just in time as he unleashed his God Arc's Devour form at the opposing limb, seeing it crunch into its flesh before pulling it back.

Roaring out in pain, the Brutus' booster wings ignited as it took to the skies, dragging the Charge Spear wielder along with it before soaring through the air, smacking its tail in the pillars that decorated the landscape. The impact was enough to force the man to disengage the Devouring as his God Arc reverted to normal before shifting it into an Assault Gun, opening fire on the airborne Aragami and seeing a few of his rounds impact its body. Smirking, the God Eater kept up his ranged assault on Brutus as Ciel scoured the landscape before getting into position.

Shifting her own God Arc into its Sniper Mode, she took careful aim at the airborne Aragami while steadying her breath, moving her sights ahead of the Brutus' head. Getting a lock, she began to take pot shots at the beast, seeing many of her piercing bullets impact and go through its form as the monster shrieked out. Seeing it alter its flight path till it's locked on to her, she gasped as its jaw deformed, ready to strike her with a Devour attack.

Cursing herself, she grabbed one of her flashbangs before tossing it into the air, shooting it with her God Arc to detonate it prematurely. Due to her actions, the grenade engulfed the air in a blinding light, disorienting the Brutus as Ciel jumped back down to the ground, running away as the beast crashed into the pillar. Shifting her weapon back to a Short Blade, she changed directions before rushing at the stumbling beast.

Meanwhile, With Elena back on her feet, she took notice of her tactician going after the downed Brutus, but before she could join her, the Aragami suddenly unleashed its arm blades before swiping them Ciel's way. The silver haired girl was able to get her shield up in time to block the attack, but the power behind it was strong enough to push her back several feet. The monster then roared out as it returned its bearings, igniting its right palm and wreathing it with flames before slamming it down on the ground. Before Ciel knew it, she was hit by a torrent of fire appearing underneath her own feet.

"CIEL," Gil shouted out from his position before aiming his God Arc back on Brutus, unleashing another wave of bullets at the beast as the girl hit from the blast collapsed on her knee, her form now coated with dirt and ash. However, the Aragami roared out before unleashing a flamethrower at the God Eater's rounds, incinerating them and preventing any injury to it. However, it didn't expect an attack from Ciel as additional sniper rounds impacted its face before detonating, encasing its jaw in solid ice and stopping its defence.

Her actions allowed Gil to keep firing his Assault Gun without interference, causing his bullets to impact its body once again. Backing away, the Brutus growled as the Oracle Cells in its body began to emit around it before igniting its booster wings, jumping up into the air before unleashing the built up energy as flare tornadoes which impacted the pillar the male God Eater was on. Unsheathing its arm blades, the beast then flew towards the foundation before slicing through the structure, making it collapse with the man on top to the surface.

It didn't count on both Lindow and Nana unleashing their God Arcs in Devour form as their God Arcs bit into its legs before pulling back, making the beast crash into the ground hard. Following their lead, Elena sped past through them with the _Kurogane_ God Arc in her hand before jumping into the air, landing on its back soon after. Before the Brutus could get back, the Blood Captain swung her weapon into its booster wings, drawing blood out of it before moving into a Zero Stance.

Licking her lips, Elena pulled the trigger on her God Arc, using the recoil of the weapon to get off as the bullet from the Zero Stance impacted, destroying the Oracle Cell bonds within its wings. The Brutus shrieked out in pain as the Captain landed on her feet before swiping the God Arc free of its blood, repositioning herself to move once more. Joined by Nana and Raven, she watched as the Brutus roared as its maw deformed once again before jumping up in the air, using its damaged wings to remain in the air until it sped towards the girl that damaged it.

"ELENA," Raven shouted out before jumping in front of her before engulfing the girl in a hug, jumping away before the Brutus made contact her instead. Screaming out, the older Branwen felt the pain Lindow felt from the fight before for a second as her aura took the full force in her place before breaking, leaving her vulnerable for scars. Collapsing with her daughter on the ground, she winced for a second before calming down as the Aragami landed on the ground before changing, entering its Burst Status as it stood up straight while flames coated its hands.

"Mom," Elena gasped out, worried for her. "Are you alright?"

"FUCK, THAT HURT LIKE HELL," she shouted before smirking, nodding to her in response. "Other than that, I'm good to go."

"Bullshit, I got hit by that attack, and I was on the ground for the Brutus' Burst," Lindow spat out as the two Branwens got up to face the powered Aragami, with Raven smirk growing.

"Elena, I have a plan that may work," she started out, getting her attention. "Something my friend calls 'The Switch Maneuver.' Only this time, we only have one weapon between the two of us to use against that bastard."

"I think I get what you're planning," the younger Branwen replied with her own smirk. "And already I like it."

"What about us, though," Lindow brought up, only for Raven to look at him and the Blood Unit.

"Brutus has a tendency of being airborne for a time, even with weakened wings," she answered him. "You're going to keep it grounded for good, unless you want it to re-enter Burst again."

"Ground it, got it."

Hearing the beast roar out, the God Eaters turned before jumping away from the Aragami as it slammed both palms to the ground, causing flare tornadoes to sprout before sending them after the humans. With Gil and Lindow being the targets, the girls got to work as they rushed over towards the Brutus; with Elena starting the attack as she slid passed its arm blades, slicing into its arm in the process. Hearing it shriek, the Blood Captain got back on her feet before jumping over its tail, slashing at its scaled flesh and earning another shriek.

With it focused on Elena, the other two girls of Blood used their God Arcs to open fire on the damaged booster wings, with Nana using her shotgun in close range to injure its sides. Feeling the power of their strikes, the Aragami got on all fours as the Oracle Cells around it flared up before roaring out, causing the energy to detonate in a fiery blaze. However, it didn't anticipate the God Eaters using their shields to block the blast, with Ciel backed away from a safe enough distance before firing once again.

As for Gil and Lindow, they had both outran the flare tornadoes before charging at the Brutus at full speed, brandishing their God Arcs in their close combat forms before lunging them into its palms, causing the Aragami to shriek out again. Withdrawing it from its flesh, the Charge Spear wielder ran over to the arm blades before slashing at it, getting its attention as Elena kept striking at its legs and tail. However, he didn't anticipate it to move its face towards him before unleashing a flamethrower at him, pushing him back away from it as it did the same to Lindow.

With the two of them far back, it set its sights towards Elena as its mouth emitted fire once again, prepared to burn her into a crisp. Seeing it in advance, the young girl skids to a halt before running backwards as the beast unleashed its fire at her, keeping her away from its body for a time. However, this is what she wanted as its attention was on her now, seeing Raven now in position by the leg she hasn't gotten to.

"SWITCH," she shouted out before throwing the God Arc in Raven's direction, surprising her teammates as she continued to avoid Brutus' strike. Once the _Kurogane_ soared enough distance, time slowed down for Raven as she grasped it with her right hand and, before she knew it, time was back to normal as she sliced into the Aragami's flesh. Shrieking out in pain, its attack at Elena stopped, the monster changed its sights on Raven before unleashing the arm blades closer to her.

Before it could actually strike her down, Lindow chose the chance to strike its face as he swung his God Arc into its eye. The blade pierced through its eye lids as the cells that made up his weapon cut through its eyeball, tearing it apart and causing the Brutus to be half blind. Roaring out, the Aragami used the arm blades meant for Raven to push him away, only to hit only air as he jumped out of the way before slashing at its face once more.

Thanking him for the diversion, Raven took the opportunity to use the _Kurogane_ God Arc's Devour on its leg, chomping away before forcing it down to the ground. Not wasting any time, Nana and Ciel shifted their God Arcs into their close range forms before unleashing the Devour Function to latch onto the damaged booster wings, witnessing them break through the armor in Brutus' limbs before locking in place. However, the Brutus regained its footing on the surface before moving its arms to grip the artificial Aragami.

Before it could though, two more artificial Aragami appeared before biting into its palms, pulling them back to the ground and causing the beast to shriek out. Growling that the offenders, its mouth began to emit a flame more powered by its Burst State as Lindow and Gilbert were in view. Unfortunately, its body began to lose its strength as the Burst Status ended, reverting it back into a normal Aragami and under the God Eaters' mercy.

Taking the chance, the two males pulled the Aragami's arms further down while Ciel and Nana pulled on the wings, causing Brutus to shriek out louder as its limbs started to thrash around out of control. That didn't deter them as they continued their struggle while Raven kept slicing into its leg, jumping out of the way before passing the _Kurogane_ God Arc to Elena, who proceeded to stabbing the weapon into its limb. Eventually the sound of tearing flesh was heard as the booster wings slow ripped off of the back until, with one final pull, the girls tore them off of the dragon monstrosity as blood poured out.

Reaching higher pitches than before, the Brutus shrieked out as it desperately tried to get back on its feet, only for the Blood Captain to turn her God Arc in its flesh and immobilizing the beast. Pulling it out, she threw it over towards Raven, who gracefully caught the weapon before slicing it into the Aragami's arm blades, destroying yet another Oracle Cell bond. Seeing Elena jump over her, the older Branwen smirked before tossing the God Arc over to her daughter, who caught it before landing in front of the downed beast.

Watching it roar out in defiance, the Branwen girl narrowed her eyes as the Brutus, the Aragami that killed Nana in her nightmare now lies defeated while trying to get back up. Joined by Raven, the young girl smiled as the older Branwen placed her own hand onto the _Kurogane_ God Arc hilt, nodding to her in the process. Their strength firm, they both roared out as they unleashed the weapon's Devour function into Brutus, seeing it tear into the monster's flesh as it began to lash out.

The last thing they saw was the monster suddenly stiffened until collapsing while the artificial Aragami retracted with the core visible, before they were all caught in a blinding light.

* * *

Not letting it deter them from doing their job, the other members of Blood continued their slaughter of stray Aragami, from Romeo cutting through the Ogretails to Livie reaping through the Kongou swarms, becoming an Aragami Reaper with her scythe. However, their killing ended when the constant pillar of light emitted a powerful pulse that was felt by both God Eater and Aragami alike. Wondering what that was about, Julius turned to face the phenomenon as it dimmed out, meaning that there was a result from the confrontation with Brutus.

However, hearing the roars, he turned to face the Aragami once more, only to see them backing off before running off into the horizon. Calming down, he looked over to see his teammates look at the fleeing monsters with shock and confusion. As he was about to question them of their thoughts, their communicators came to life, prompting them to check in and listen in.

" _Soma reporting,_ " they heard the Cradle God Eater start up. " _The Aragami hordes started to back off. Permission to pursue?_ "

" _Negative,_ " Tsubaki answered on her end. " _Form a defensive perimeter and prepare for transport. You're coming home._ "

" _Wait, does that mean that the mission is over_ ," Kota spoke in, confusion laced in his voice. " _We've been out here for hours, and I can see the sun coming up._ "

" _Until we hear from Lindow and Blood, you God Eaters are to remain._ "

Taking that as their cue, the group lead by Julius ventured further into the Stronghold of the Demon Wolf, eventually stopping at the plains to gasp in surprise. In front of them were Raven sitting down with a recovered, yet unconscious Elena lying on the ground with her head on the older Branwen's lap. Noticing how the torn Cradle vest she wore lacked a zipper and the lack of an undershirt and bra, Julius quickly turned around, keeping a straight face as he started his connection to the Far East Branch.

"Holy… they actually did it," Romeo commented with a smile on his face before cheering out. "WHOOHOO, GOD EATERS ONE, ARAGAMI ZERO."

"Romeo," Livie muttered menacingly as a dark aura coated her before she karate chopped his head. "Have some decency and turn around."

"Ouch, why would you do that? And why should I?"

"One, Elena's chest is exposed, meaning I have to stop you from acting like a pervert."

"Why would I act like a pervert?" Looking over to Elena's unconscious form, he took notice of her right arm before gawking. "Oh sweet, she has the Brutus' arm blades, and her arm is coated in scales. Oh how awesome."

"ROMEO!"

"Relax, Livie," Julius spoke out, looking over Romeo who's admiring the arm. "From what I know, Romeo has never acted like a normal person. Once he sees something interesting, like the Captain's arm, all other forms of thinking are out the window."

"I just don't want him to peek at her chest."

"He'll be fine." As if on cue, Raven's voice shouted out the Buster Blade wielder's name before punching him, sending him to the ground. "See?" He was then connected to the Far East Branch, breathing in before reporting in.

"Far East Branch, this is Acting Captain Julius Visconti. Operation: BRUTAL OVERTHROW is a success, and we have Captain Elena Branwen in our arms."

* * *

 **A/N: And here we have it. One more chapter for this arc before moving onto the next.**

 **For the longest time, while at my job, I have been thinking about how I was going to do the memory segment, but then, after picturing Elena's childhood while keeping with the idea of her being raised among Leah's family, and remembering a particular moment in the game, I wanted to show how much Elena didn't like Dr. Rachel. Considering that her voice was heard in the nightmare from an earlier chapter, I wanted to emphasize why Elena would be angered about hearing her once again. Also, the final bout against Brutus with Elena and Raven finishing it off with a Devour with the same God Arc had always stuck with me. Finally, Raven letting her use her Aura to take the full brunt of the Brutus' Devour attack, allowing her to keep fighting right after it hit.**

 **Now, we have one more chapter left that details the after party, from which Raven breaks the truth of herself and Qrow, adding in Elena's origins as a child born artificially with the DNA of both herself and Summer Rose. While RWBY Volume 5 had its take on how Raven feels with family, only scoffing as they only want favors, my take on Raven and her character growth in this fan fic has her re-evaluating herself as a parent before accepting Elena as her child. Remember, while it is a Fan Fic, it is a story I have been working on with passion, meaning that this is what I have set out to do, and I'm sticking with it. Also, Kota will finally get closure on the Kigurumi case. How? Qrow.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **I'm surprised that all of them are still holding against the horde of Aragami and now the big Aragami wanted to come play Brutus, which I doubt they would not them to pass**_

 _ **Good luck for the next chapter**_

 **Thank you, Alex, for the good luck. I was able to get it done and ready. The next chapter will have a mix of some comedy and drama, mainly from Qrow.**

 **Ptl:** _ **One question, Elena is a Remnantian, right? So she could use Aura. Due to her Blood Power, Evoke, would her Semblance be one that amplifies Aura or unlocks Semblances or maybe even developing Blood Arts due to the Oracle energy mixed in her Aura? Can amplify Dusts already high destructive potential?**_

 _ **And for God Eaters with Aura, can their Oracle Cells augment their Aura? Or maybe making them deadlier due to strengthening, healing factor, force field and Semblance? Especially for those with mutated body parts.**_

 _ **Those are theories that I have thought for a long time when dealing with probable RWBY/God Eater crossovers.**_

 _ **Speaking of, there is a Jurassic Park one with Aura-using dinosaurs, imagine one Aragami using the power of its hive minded soul *Brrr* If that happens, Devouring Apocalypse would be near.**_

 _ **And monstrous regeneration, arcane magic powers, an army of monsters of darkness and tons of experience fighting a millennia war against entire civilizations...**_

 _ **This... got grimdark really fast, and interesting too. Imagine the possibilities, if the enemy gets a power up, the heroes and other factions must also obtain one, escalating the conflict and power levels.**_

 _ **The gods are returning to Remnant, only that they're not its own...**_

 _ **what about Oracle Cells submerging themselves in Grimm pools or devouring Salem. In the first, an Aragami-Grimm hybrid that has an emotion radar an a preference for sentient beings is also scary but in the second, Salem's body and soul are immortals so the most probable thing is that she takes over the Aragami's body while her devoured body is assimilated by the Oracle Cells, creating an evil human-like Aragami with an even more**_

 **Damn, I was not expecting this many questions, but that's good. I like questions, especially ones where I get to share my thoughts on them. Now, let me dissect them one by one and hopefully explain to the best of my ability.**

 **Yes, while Elena is born in Remnant, even if it was an artificial birth for Atlesian Scientists to create an army of Silver Eyed warriors. However, Raven didn't unlock Elena's Aura before leaving her behind in the God Eater world. And since Semblances are tied to Aura, Elena wouldn't have one. Besides, She's done rather well without it, with her Evoke ability awakening Blood Artes, Blood Bullets and Blood Powers as well as her own Blood Arte** _ **Vampiric Blade**_ **, which allows her to heal her wounds faster whenever her God Arc hits an Aragami.**

 **Also, The God Eaters don't have an Aura either. Instead, while they do take damage from Aragami attacks, the Oracle Cells within their bodies allows them to withstand such blows, whereas a normal human would only die from even a bash from an Ogretail's… well, tail.**

 **There is a God Eater x Jurassic Park crossover? *** _ **shivers in thought**_ *****

 **Now, I can't really say anything about the Oracle Cells entering the Grimm Spawning pools, but I can basically shorten it to this: Later on in the future, the Aragami will replace the Grimm, and Salem will be replaced with, as Rachel said in Elena's nightmare, 'A Shadow of the Far East's past.' The only hint you have is in that chapter in the nightmare sequence.**

 **Anyways, thank you for questions. If there was one thing I waited for in each review I reply with, it's questions. Gives me time to think of answers that hopefully satisfy them.**

 **Stratos263:** _ **Well unexpected abilities to show up. I wonder if that Aragami seen in Remnant is Summer Rose.**_

 **The hints are there. Why would a Marduk be having memories of a time of being human, have a Silver Eye alongside its natural Amber Eye and why is a white cloth wrapped around its neck?**

 **Nexusknight2:** _ **I agree with you on the Havakiri not only it but the fallen subspecies can also be a pain in the ass and the new Ameno Havakiri that will be in the new update coming up.**_

 _ **God Eater 3 is not only gonna have the version 1.30 patch in the summer and with the post-game episode (the post-game episode looks awesome!) but it will be ported to the Switch on 7/12/2019**_

 _ **Apart from that I liked this chapter the POV between everyone was great and it felt like a Musou/Warriors game with all god eaters on the field fighting the Aragami.**_

 **Oh my god, I read about that one. If the Fallen Havakiri was a bitch, then the Ameno Havakiri will be quite a tough one.**

 **Yeah, I'm looking forward to the post-game episode as well. If I know anything, it's that Bandai Namco and the studio that worked on the game, Marvelous, will add more post-game content, probably bringing the difficulties up to rank 14-15 like Shift did with God Eater and God Eater 2.**

 **Warriors… I've only played 9, All-Stars and Orochi 4, but they were enjoyable (9 about as enjoyable the first time around). *** _ **thinks about Lu Bu, shivers**_ *****

 **Last thing, I want to say is about the final Aragami boss in Resurrection…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FUCK ARIUS NOVA!**

 **Sorry, had to get that out.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out. *** _ **drops a stack of Nana artwork, shakes**_ *** Yes, Nana is my God Eater Waifu. Whatcha gonna do about it?**


	23. Brutus Aftermath

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment.**

* * *

" _So, my wielder is now safe at last, Brutus no longer a threat, and all is right once again. And now you appear before me, requesting that your kin use me once more._ "

" _If I hadn't thought about it when we got back to the Branch,_ _I wouldn't have brought it up with you_."

It has been more than a week since the end of Operation: BRUTAL OVERTHROW, and ever since then, the atmosphere in the Far East Branch has been of celebration. Over the days, The Den's God Eaters have been working non-stop setting up the lounge for when Elena wakes up and discharged from the infirmary. Seeing them work, Raven had opted to remain by the bar, admiring their cooperation at they set up the banner and balloons while the young Mutsuki prepared the meals.

Even with Elena back with them, the jobs for hunting down Aragami never slowed down, and the remains of the Hannibal Hordes have become priority one. However, with the Blood Captain in the infirmary, this left Julius to continue being Acting Captain until she awakens. Speaking of Elena, the older Branwen recalled the meeting she had made with the _Kurogane_ God Arc's core that continues to house the will of the Kurogane Orochi.

" _Well, having her wield me once again would prove advantageous for her,_ " the sentient Aragami recalled in the memory. " _After all, both God Arc and God Eater are bonded with one another through a cellular method: the Oracle Cells that make up the weapons are injected into the humans, and their armlets act as a controller for those cells, preventing them from going berserk and kill the God Eater._ "

" _I'm sensing a 'But' here,_ " she replied to the Aragami as it nodded.

" _Indeed. Because her armlet was prematurely removed from her, the Oracle Cells began to wreak havoc on her body, turning her into Brutus. But now, with Brutus no more and Elena back, the Oracle Cells suddenly changed in her, developing a sort of symbiotic relationship with her DNA. This sort of_ Symbiosis _would allow her to wield not only her own God Arc that My core is a part of, but with God Arcs belonging to other God Eaters._ "

" _Does this mean that…_ "

" _Yes, she'll be able to use her God Arc as she had before her Armlet's premature removal. Until she awakens, You are my wielder_."

"Raven," she was dragged out of her thoughts when she turned, facing Qrow as he came with two glasses filled with alcohol as he spoke. "You've been out for way too long. Don't you think you should give it a rest?"

"Unlike you," she spat back, taking a glass before passing it over to Mutsuki, motioning for a hot drink instead before continuing. "I have been helping out the God Eaters with their missions. Even with that Operation behind us, the Aragami that formed the horde remained a threat."

"Still, your obligation to help is over." Sitting down, he took a sip out of his drink as he spoke. "Unless… you've actually committed yourself into helping with fighting those monsters…"

"Just until Elena is back up on her feet, will I remove myself from being a God Eater and enjoy the easy life." Seeing the nine year old come over with a mug of hot cocoa, Raven thanked Mutsuki before taking a light sip. "I figure that, with Elena being released from the infirmary today and the party, I'd break the news to her and the God Eaters."

"About our past, our home and Elena's 'Birth,' right," he questioned, getting a nod before scoffing. "Let me guess, you're going to tell her the same thing you'll say to Yang? That you 'saved her once, now don't expect the same thing once again?' Typical Raven quote right there."

"I doubt she'll say that, Ogrebait," Lindow's voice cuts in for Raven as the Cradle God Eater came up, smirking as he sat beside them. "Like all of us, I can tell she has changed thanks to that ordeal with Brutus."

"You don't know her like I do."

"It's true that I don't know her much, but from what I have seen from our objectives, she knows who to trust."

"And I trust the God Eaters," Raven added in, taking another sip out of her drink. "They know the truth of the world, and are working to carve their path out of the apocalypse."

"That still doesn't mean anything if you're going to walk out of her life—"

"I WON'T," she shouted, disrupting Qrow's thoughts as she glared at her brother. "I know I walked out on Tai and Yang to be with the Tribe, but I will not do the same thing again. I'm owning up to my mistakes, and I will remedy them… just like Summer expects me too." Her grip on the mug tightened as her eyes lowered to the bar counter, a single tear coming down as she kept speaking. "Starting with Elena. I'm going to support her in my way and, if I feel like I'm truly ready… I'll meet with Yang and Tai."

"Good woman," Lindow praised her, hearing a chuckle from her as she finished.

"When I do, though, I'll take as many punches in the face from my daughter if it makes up for it."

"Good luck with that," Qrow muttered out, gulping down his beverage before adding in. "From what Tai told me, Yang's punches pack quite an impact."

"They can't be that bad, can they," Lindow questioned, causing the male Branwen to wince out before getting the idea. "Can they?"

"Let me put it to you this way, Lindow. Yang's punches are so bad, many guys that tried to get with her ended up wishing they were born as girls."

Wincing himself, Lindow could already picture why Qrow said that as Raven drifted back into her thoughts, only for the Cradle member to drag her back out. "Hey Raven, I never did get the chance to ask this, but how the hell did you shrug off Brutus' Devour attack like it was nothing? One hit on me, and I was down for the majority of its Burst."

"Maybe it was because of my Aura," she answered him before going into detail. "Back where we're from, Aura is a staple for Huntsmen and Huntresses, our equivalent of monster hunters to your God Eaters. It's an extension of our souls, and it generally acts as a natural 'force field.' To dumb it down, it means that whatever damage we take, the Aura takes it for us, preventing scars and life threatening injuries."

"It's not infinite, however," Qrow brought up, signalling for another drink from Mutsuki only to get water as he continued. "Take enough damage, and our Aura shatters, leaving us vulnerable. Being a Huntsman is a dangerous job."

"Damn, sounds like something we could use," the Amamiya muttered before crossing his arms. "But we came through without it. I don't plan on getting it, and if I did, Soma would have a fit about 'unknown variables' and the like."

"Well it sounds like Brat needs to relax and get laid."

"Easy there, Ogrebait." Chuckling, Lindow heard him mumble before continuing on. "Though, since Elena's your daughter, wouldn't that mean that she would have it too?"

"No, there are a few conditions that have to be met to having Aura," Raven answered the question. "You must either go through a life threatening situation or have someone with Aura unlock it for you."

"Nine times out of ten, the Huntsmen prefer having them unlocked by someone else," her brother brought up. "Raven and I were the former, having to fight endless waves of monsters just to have it unlocked."

"From your 'Tribe,' right," he questioned, getting a reluctant nod from the woman as he hummed in thought. "Either way, knowing Elena, she won't have a need for it. And that brings me to another point: Exactly what do you plan to do for her now?"

"Well, if I were who I was before, I would have just taken her back to the Tribe," she bluntly stated before sighing, looking in her mug as a she spoke. "But… I'm not that person anymore. She's made her own life as a God Eater, and after seeing what she's capable of, I don't want to take her away from that. But…"

"But?"

"That can wait after Elena comes in," she cuts in before smiling. "This is a party, right? Shouldn't we be celebrating?"

" _Testing, one, two…_ " they turned to see Kota as he checked the mic before smiling, nodding to himself before taking hold of it with his hand. " _Evening ladies and gentlemen, this is your host for tonight. I wanted to take this time and thank you all for your hard work in Operation: BRUTAL OVERTHROW, tackling as many of the Aragami as you guys can._ "

Everyone cheered for a brief moment as he chuckled, signalling them all to calm down as he continued. " _Now, obviously, the purpose of this party is for completing the main objective of the mission: the retrieval of Blood Captain Elena Branwen. It was a tough mission, sure… but we were able to pull it off and kick some major ass, am I right?_ " More cheers erupted from the God Eaters as Kota laughed before finishing. " _Tomorrow, it is back to business, but tonight… WE PARTY!_ "

Raising his fist in the air, he lets go of the mic as the cheers grew louder, making his way over to the Jukebox before turning on the music. The lounge became a den of activities as the Far East Branch's God Eaters immersed themselves in various activities, from sharing their tales between one another, to Emil taking care of the Capybara in the corner. About to join in the fun herself, Raven spotted Qrow taking peaks at some of the girls' skirts, making her growl before punching him in the face.

Satisfied, she moved through the lounge as the party was underway, looking over the activities before joining the 3rd Unit in a game of Poker. Adding in her buy in with the credits she earned from hunting Aragami, she was handed over a pair of cards by Karol, looking over them briefly before setting them face down. As the game went on, she made her calls to match the flow of money, usually foiling Shun's plans to make them fold as the shown cards were revealed.

"OK, time to reveal the hands," Gina announced, placing her cards down face up. "I have a pair."

"one pair," Shun questioned the 3rd Unit's sniper before smirking, placing his own cards down. "Try two pairs. Beat that."

"Easy," Karol snorted, placing his card and watching the Long Blade's wielder's face pale. "Three of a Kind. Your money's now mine Shun."

"Don't count me out just yet," Raven piped up, keeping a straight face as they looked at her. "I haven't even revealed my hand yet."

"Please, I bet you only have a High Card, and those always never win," Shun argued. "Better save yourself the misery and show us what you got."

"OK. Don't look at me when you all lose." Smirking, she placed her hand down to reveal the cards, seeing all of them gaze at them before going wide eyed. "Straight."

"WHAT THE FUCK!? HOW DID—"

"You had a poor Poker face going on, Shun," she interrupted, passing the cards over for Karol to shuffle. "If you're here to fool around, then don't gamble. If you're here to gamble, then don't fool around."

"How the hell did you think I kept winning before," the 3rd unit Captain questioned, mixing the cards before tossing them a pair each. "Your face literally screamed, 'I'm going to win,' yet you never do."

"Whatever," Shun spat out, going over his cards before starting a conversation with Raven. "By the way, Raven, didn't you say that you have a daughter back home?"

"I did, what about it," she questioned him, seeing him shrug his shoulders.

"You're the one that brought it up back at that frozen temple ruins. Figured since we're having such a fun time, I wanna know about her."

"Well…"

"If you want to know about her, you're better off asking me," Qrow cuts in, taking a seat beside Shun with drink in hand. "After all, I make more contact with her than Raven."

"No offense, but I was asking her, not you, Ogrebait," the Arrogant God Eater pointed out. "Go back to fighting Ogretails with toys."

"Hey, I'm here to talk about the daughter Raven never sees, and the first thing you do is insult me?"

"Well, you never have made a good impression among us, excluding Haruomi," Gina muttered to herself.

"I'm offended here." Shaking his head, the male Branwen began to dig through his pockets until finding his scroll, bringing it out before scrolling for a picture. "Doesn't matter, whatever I say won't go through your young heads, so rather than telling…" Stopping, he found a recent picture of his niece before setting it on the table for them to look at. "…it's better to show."

"Whoa…" Shun started off, taking in the sight.

"Wow, if it weren't for the blonde hair and lilac eyes, I'd say she looks exactly like you, Raven," Karol commented. "She definitely gained her looks and appearance from you."

"Thanks," she muttered, looking down.

"Judging from the way she looks, I'd say she's what you call, an adventurous Tomboy," Gina pointed out, getting a chuckle from Qrow as he spoke up.

"That girl in the picture is Yang Xiao Long, and yes, she is her daughter."

"You ever go visit her?"

"Who, Raven?" Breaking off into a fit of harsh laughter, Qrow pointed at his sister as he spoke out. "As soon as Yang was born, she wasted no time in leaving her behind with Tai. Mother of the Year for her."

"Hey, back off man," Shun warned, placing his cards on the table face down while glaring at him. "You probably don't know her reason. Maybe she wasn't mentally prepared yet."

"Oh, trust me kid, I know my sister plenty," he spat out back, getting into the Arrogant God Eater's face as he spoke out. "I know that there's blood on her hands. I know she wouldn't hesitate to kill people. AND I KNOW THAT SHE—"

His train of thought ended as a fist made contact with his face once again, this time by Shun. The party suddenly came to a halt due from the sound of a fist impacting flesh, but when they saw Qrow on the ground, they shrugged it off before resuming their activities, knowing that whatever had happened was his fault. Groaning, the Branwen male looked up to see an angered Shun as the 3rd Unit shook their heads disapprovingly.

"What," he asked out, pointing at the Long Blade user. "Aren't you going to punish him?"

"Normally, I would by having him pay me," Karol answered before crossing his arms. "But in truth, you deserved that punch more than anything."

"But—"

"That's enough, Ogrebait," Raven cuts in, using the nickname given to him by Soma as she looked down somberly. "And you're not wrong… I'm a killer… I've killed enough people just to survive."

"Raven," Shun muttered out before clapping his hands, getting the others attention. "Enough of this somber shit. We need to bring your spirits back up, and I believe that some funny stories should do the trick."

"If it is a tale of laughter, then look no further," Emil shouted out, leaving the Capybara as he walked over to Raven and the 3rd Unit. "In fact, I know a perfect tale to tell, and it involves Elena, Lindow, Erina and I against the dastardly Marduk and the Kongous of ice."

"Oh no, not this one again," the mentioned Cradle member chuckled as he grabbed his drink.

"It all started when Elena first donned the Cradle Uniform she purchased after her mission against the Kyuubi, when she received the call to fight the Psion. Unfortunately, the majority of the Blood Unit was unavailable as Gilbert was preoccupied with helping Haruomi, Ciel caring for Cappy the capybara and Nana having a battle with the stomach bug on her own. All seemed lost for her, until Lindow came and offered his assistance, followed by Erina and yours truly."

"We would have been fine without you, Emil," Erina cuts in from the pool table, going back to the game alongside Tatsumi.

"Interruptions aside, she agreed to take us along for the mission, considering no one else available at the time being." Getting their attention, the so called 'Knight of Chivalry' sat down on the sofa before continuing. "The hunting grounds was an abandoned academy the Aragami turned into a feeding nest, with the two Kongou ravaging the interior while the Marduk rests at the exterior. Turning to face us, she said, 'My brave knights, the foul beasts are separate. If we strike now, we can liberate the grounds and allow our friends to salvage what they can—"

"At least get her words right, dumbass," Lindow interrupts, slapping him in the back of the head with his armored hand. "The only person that talks like that is you."

"Must you interrupt my tale," Emil asks, calming down as he recalled. "Anyways, she had made the call to separate our groups, with Lindow leading Erina and I towards the Kongou while she tackled the Psion by herself." Covering his own mouth, he worked to prevent himself from laughing as he tried to tell the story. "After we had dispatched our foes… she called out for assistance with the Marduk… but when we got to it…"

"Here it comes…"

"She was pinned down by its paw as it licked her face." Losing himself, he let himself loose with the laughter as Lindow suppressed his own smirk. "I… I have not seen the look on her face twist that way when the Aragami 'acted like a newborn pup.' It's like it saw her as its mother."

"How is that even funny," Raven questioned the noble, who tried to suppress his laughter. "She needed help, and you laugh at her situation? What sort of ally does that?"

"To be fair, Lindow started laughing as soon as we saw it, while I pointed out that she needed help," Erina shouted out, shooting an 8-ball into the hole and winning the game of pool before turning to face them. "To this day, Elena never took on any Marduk jobs unless it's necessary And if Lindow accompanies her."

"Even then, the tale is as hilarious as when I saw it happen with my own eyes," Emil pointed out, leaning forward to hold his stomach as he laughed. "Even now, Lindow uses that mission to tease her."

Unknown to him, as he was laughing, the God Eaters in the room began to pale as a malevolent aura came from behind him with an intent to hurt him. Before they could warn him, a scaled hand gripped his head, stopping him from laughing as a cold sweat dripped his face. He didn't need to be a genius to know that the story he told has earned his tormentor's ire.

"You thought my situation back then was funny, huh," turning his face, his smile began to waver as his eyes caught Elena's form as she muttered. "Don't you know that its bad manners to laugh at a girl's misfortune."

"E-E-Elena… How nice to see you return to us," his voice came out, wavering at the most part.

"Emil…" Her smile sent chills to the noble as he began to shake. "You fucked up."

Before he could say anything else, a large spike of pain erupted in his stomach as her fist collided with his body, sending him up into the air and shocking the other God Eaters. She then followed up with a roundhouse kick into his center, causing his body to ricochet around the lounge and making everyone laugh at his misfortune. Even Erina was laughing as watching Emil in pain brought a smile on her face, even when it was her doing the damage.

As he was ricocheting around the lobby, the God Eaters didn't notice Kigurumi walk in from the entrance until it was knocked down to the ground by the noble, ending the pain of slamming into the walls. Groaning, Emil winced out as he leaned his body up, moving his hands to support his weight. However, his hand had traveled up on Kigurumi's collapsed body before it pushed in, followed by an unfamiliar voice as it yelped out.

Hearing that, everyone stopped what they were doing before going to the source of the noise while the noble regained his bearings. Seeing him, the Far East Branch members gasped as they saw him on top of Kigurumi's body while the mysterious God Eater's head rolled off over to Kota's feet. Curious, he picked up the stitched bunny's head before going towards the body, only to gasp as familiar pink hair entered his vision.

"N-No way," he started out with a stutter, hearing the voice familiar to him groan. "Ayane…?"

"No way," Lindow muttered, moving to his side before seeing her with his own eyes. "Holy shit… She's been with us the whole time…"

Before Kota could get another word out, Emil, too caught up in trying to get back up, moved his hand once more to keep himself steady, only to incite another groan from the girl before her eyes began to open. Gasping, her eyes began to flutter as she regained her senses, moving her hand in the Kigurumi costume to wipe her face. Finishing, she caught sight of Emil on top of her, with his hand over where her chest was and, thinking clearly, punched him off of her and allowing her to get on her feet.

"I can't believe it…" Kota muttered, wrapping his mind around what happened. "Kigurumi… was actually Ayane…"

"And Emil's down for the count," Erina pointed out with a smile. "I like her."

"Though, Elena's punch was stronger than before, right? I mean, sure her punches were hard, but never that hard."

"Well, he should have known better than to tell that mission," Elena cuts in annoyed before calming down, moving to sit at the poker game. "So, what did I miss?"

"Ehh, not much," Shun answered, grabbing his cards before groaning. "Raven won a poker game against the 3rd Unit, Ogrebait insulting her and me punching him in the face."

"So I came in when Emil was bringing up that embarrassing story. Should have known that I'd miss the fun." Chuckling, she was given her own hand of cards by Gina before speaking up. "Either way, I'm glad to be back. I can't wait to get back out on the field."

"Why, so you can take the high paying jobs again," Karol teased before he looked at his hand, sighing before folding as she answered.

"Eventually, but I'm going to work myself back up the chain. I've heard that Julius was Acting Captain while I was away. Honestly, I was expecting Ciel to take that up."

"Well, Julius had experience being the Captain of the Blood Unit before you. Made sense for Lindow to pick him over Ciel."

"Ahh."

"Though, you should have seen Nana when we got back from seeing you at the temple," Gina brought up before giggling. "I've never seen her that mad before, but seeing her knock out both Karol and Shun on their asses was hilarious."

"Really," she questioned her, getting a nod in return before humming in thought. "Well, when I was in the infirmary, she clung on to me as if I was going to die on her."

"That means she really cares for you greatly," Raven pointed out, placing her own cards face down before calling the bet. "Reminds me of a good friend of mine, who'd go out her way to make sure I was okay."

"I'll bet," Karol muttered.

"ELENA," they turned as Nana crashed into Elena's side, cuddling the Blood Captain as the others chuckled. "I'M SOO HAPPY YOU'RE OKAY."

"Geez, Nana, can you be any more hard with those tackles," Elena winced out before smiling. "How many times is it going to take till you're done?"

"I believe that would be her last," Gilbert's voice came from behind her as they turned, seeing the Blood Unit's members joining them. "But it's good to have you back, Captain."

"Guys…" Sighing, Elena felt Nana get off before leaning back up on her seat, shaking her head as she smiled. "I thought you would have picked someone else for the position. I mean, I stayed out there succumbing to the Aragami Infection."

"That doesn't matter, Captain," Ciel cuts in, smiling as well. "We chose to have you as our Captain, and we're sticking with that decision. Besides, Julius wouldn't have it any other way."

"Better listen to them, Kiddo," Lindow added in, crossing his arms. "Comrades like them are irreplaceable."

Nodding, Raven agreed with them before sighing, getting their attention as she spoke out. "Well, seeing as you all are now here… it's time I come clean."

"Raven…?"

"But… whatever I say here in the Lounge… stays in the lounge Unless it's necessary." Breathing out, she fished out her scroll from her back pocket before setting it on the table by her cards and opening it up. "I did say I'll talk about it back in that hellish dreamscape days ago, and it's better to get it out now than never."

"Mom, what are you talking about," her daughter voiced out, only to notice a somber look in Raven's eyes.

"Qrow and I are not of this world, and neither is your Captain, Blood." Activating her scroll, she brings up a display of a map, shocking those present. "In truth… we are from a world called Remnant; a world filled with life, nature and civilization."

"Remnant," Ciel muttered, placing her hand on her chin to think while the Branwen woman continued.

"Correct. But even this world is filled with its own dangers." Stopping for a second, she changed the display to feature monsters she's familiar with. "One of those dangers is obviously monsters, only instead of Aragami; we have soulless creatures called Grimm. These beasts have long since prowled the lands since the dawn of time, or so the legends go by. No one really knows how they came to be."

"And let me take a guess," they all turned to see Ayane walk over to them, still in the Kigurumi costume. "You guys have your own version of God Eaters to fight back, right?"

"I wouldn't call us God Eaters there, but there is a name for us," she answered the unmasked God Eater. "That fighting force is known as Huntsmen, and anybody can become one if they either went to a combat school or fought in the wilds. Qrow and I are the latter, having been outside the Kingdoms and survived long enough."

"Kingdoms," Shun questioned before chuckling. "That your form of government?"

"That's right, and so far, there are four official Kingdoms on Remnant. Five if you count the island nation of Menagerie." Sighing, she brought back the map on her school before continuing onwards. "Excluding that, the official Kingdoms are Vale, Mistral, Vacuo and Atlas, and each one is surrounded by dozens of villages.

"Each of the Kingdoms have a different way of handling things. Vale is the more stable, as everyone lived together in harmony, regardless of class. Atlas is the more… Problematic, as their nobles always have sticks up their asses. Mistral is the more cultural, being the home of diversity and culture, so there is everything you need there. Then there is Vacuo, which is located in a harsh desert. Only one rule applies there: If you can survive there, you're family."

"Sounds like things are good there," Shun pointed out, only for the woman to shake her head.

"Hardly. Even Remnant has its own problems." Crossing her arms, she leaned back as she kept the tale going. "Aside from Grimm, the people have also fought against one another, from the rich against the poor, to the Humans against the Faunas."

"The what?"

"Faunas." Snapping her fingers, several images of people with animal appendages popped up. "They're basically people that were born with animal traits, from cat ears, deer antlers and wolf tails to bull horns, spider-like abilities and natural night vision."

"Damn, that's useful," Lindow muttered before frowning. "I take it they're discriminated?"

"You hit the nail right on the head."

"OK, so in short, You, Elena and Ogrebait are from this other world. But then why was Elena here?"

"Because Elena wasn't born naturally, but artificially." Seeing the mentioned girl's eyes widen, she shook her head before informing them. "It would take too long to explain why, but I'll try to simplify it. Seventeen years ago, a group of covert scientists were working on a way to create an army, with the key thing they wished for being Silver Eyes. To create such an army, they somehow managed to get a hold of both mine and my friend Summer Rose's DNA without us knowing. They were sure that with that, they could create an unstoppable force against the Grimm."

"But something went wrong, didn't it," Nana questioned while holding Elena's hand, seeing the older woman nod as she continued.

"Things didn't go the way they wanted. One by one, the children they forged had awakened with my red eyes. Seeing them as failures, the head scientist at the time, a Dr. Azure Van Claude, had ordered that the specimens are to be disposed… meaning they killed them." Letting the situation dawn on them, she can tell their eyes promised pain while resuming. "Unfortunately for them, the Kingdoms found out what they were up to, and they sent both Summer and myself to stop them from continuing any further. That's when I saw the worst in humans."

"Mom… what do you mean," Elena questioned, leaning further in as she worried for her.

"They… those bastards had them killed… as newborn babies," she choked out, clenching her fist as tears formed from her eyes. "They had their lives cut before they began. And they were about to do the same for you, seeing as you were the last." Wiping her face, she looked into her daughter's as she finished. "If it weren't for Summer and I… you wouldn't have lived your life here as a God Eater."

"Those bastards better be rotting in hell for the shit they pulled," Gil muttered in rage.

"I made sure they would." Feeling a huge weight lift off her shoulders, she relaxed on the couch before gazing at Elena. "This wasn't what you expected for your birth, huh?"

"Honestly," she started, looking off to the side. "I kind of thought you abandoned me because you didn't want me. But now… I don't know what to think."

"I placed you here years ago to keep you safe from any rogue Atlesian elements on Remnant," she assured her. "Otherwise, Summer would have taken you in and be the dream mother."

"Why not you?"

"I have too much blood on my hands," she answered. "Remember what I said about Qrow and I being from outside the Kingdoms. Our family were killers and thieves. Not an ideal place to raise a kid."

"Oh…"

"Now the big question remains," Ciel cuts in, walking towards Raven. "Now that you two have connected, what do you plan to do from here on?"

"I've been thinking on that," Raven started, looking into her hand before gazing at her armlet. "If I had been my old self… I would have just said 'I've saved you once, now don't expect the same kindness once again' and leave. But now…" She then looked at Elena before offering a fond smile. "I think it's time I change how I act… starting with being there for Elena. After that, I'll work up enough courage to confront my other daughter, Yang."

"Wait, wait, wait… Daugher," Elena brought up wide eyed. "Does that mean…?"

"You have sisters, Elena." Smiling, she snapped her fingers once more as images of a blonde girl and a young girl with silver eyes came up. "Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, my daughter and Summer Rose's young girl, only they have the same father."

"Sisters…"

"I see that you all are getting along," Sakaki's voice suddenly startled them, making the God Eaters along with Raven jump as he moved to them. "Just what I like to see: A parent and child bonding in the Far East Branch." He then gazed to Ayane before smiling. "And it's finally good to see you out of your charade Ayane. I feared that you wouldn't get out of that getup and lead poor Erina and Kota on a wild goose chase."

"Not like I had a choice in revealing myself," she muttered, scratching the back of her head. "Some idiot crashed into me as I walked in."

"That would have been Emil," Elena whispered to Nana, getting her to giggle as Sakaki addressed the costumed girl.

"Regardless, I'm ecstatic to learn that the best God Eater of the Far East, the _Nova Slayer_ , has returned." Looking over to the Blood Unit, he smirked as all of them, including Raven, wore confused faces. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Blood Unit, allow me to formally introduce you to Ayane Sakura, one of the Far East's finest God Eaters and the founder of Cradle."

"Good to actually talk to you guys in person," the introduced girl said, saluting them with her costumed hand. "And it seems that the jig is up, meaning that from now on, you'll be seeing me more often. I'll be looking forward to fighting Aragami alongside you."

"A pleasure," Elena answered before looking at the Director. "Anyways, is there a reason as to why you're here, Doc?"

"Ahh, straight to the point," he replied, placing his hands behind his back. "First, congratulations are in order for your return, Elena. The Blood Unit hasn't been the same when you remained out in the field, especially when Alisa and Soma returned with only your God Arc and shattered Armlet."

"Well, it's not like I wanted to leave them behind on purpose."

"Despite that, I had faith that you would come back, and I'm glad to see that come true." Walking past them, the eccentric scientist gazed at the picture displayed on the scroll before speaking out. "Even though you are a God Eater, and a valuable member of Blood Special Forces, you are still human, with basic human needs. Connecting family is one of those needs, and so, after thinking long and hard, I decided that you, along with your unit, are permitted three weeks of paid leave."

"Three weeks?"

"Think of it as a vacation of sorts, and what better way to spend it than to spend it getting to know your blood family." Ignoring the shocked look on her face, he continued on his explanation. "Especially since you have been separated from them for so long, it is better to know them now instead of in the future."

"Do I get a say in this," she finally got out.

"Unfortunately, you do not." Groaning, the girl sighed as Sakaki released his hands from his back as he finished. "Not to mention, your Blood Unit has worked tirelessly to bring you back. You all need the break, considering we did take you out of your day off for that mission against the Ouroboros."

"That you did," Elena agreed before sighing. "Alright, you convinced me."

"Excellent." Smiling, he turned over to Raven who perked up when he spoke up. "And speaking of her blood family, would you have no issues with bringing her over."

"None what so ever," she answered. "Though, I do have a few things to take care of first when we get back, so I'll briefly leave them in Qrow's care until they get to the girls."

"That's fine, just as long as she gets to meet her family." Nodding, he finally turned to the exit of the lounge before speaking out once more. "For now, enjoy the party. The day is still young."

With that said, he left the lounge with nothing else left to say, allowing the God Eaters to relax and enjoy the party. Following him, Ayane left for the time being to get out of the Kigurumi costume, despite a small part of her missing the part about messing with both Kota and Erina once more. Meanwhile, Elena remained in thought over the idea of meeting the family she never knew, specifically her blood related sisters. Her thoughts drifted when Nana placed a reinsuring hand over her scaled one, calming her mind before going back to the party's festivities.

Whatever she'll say to her distant family will come… once that bridge has been crossed.

* * *

 **NORN DATABASE UPDATE**

 **Elena Branwen (2)**

 **Captain of Fenrir's Blood Special Forces, she went MIA after the 'WORLD CYCLE' mission where her unit alongside the Far East Branch's 3** **rd** **Unit. After her time as the unknown Aragami Brutus, she has returned to active service, retaining her rank in the process. Through Raven's Resonance, she is still able to use the God Arc she grew attached to from when she joined FRIAR.**

 **Her right arm, bearing the Aragami Infection, is the remains of Brutus, allowing her to use the arm blades should she be separated from her God Arc.**

 **God Arc: 3** **rd** **Generation Long Blade/Blast Gun**

 **Ayane Sakura (2)**

 **Revealed to be Kigurumi, Ayane has been with the Far East Branch since Blood first joined their ranks. A decorated God Eater of her own right, she earned the nickname '** _ **Nova Slayer**_ **' due to her taking on missions against the Arda Nova Aragami. Returning to the Den as herself, she now lacks the immunity against Psion Bias Fields, leaving her under Elena's care until she gains a Blood Art of her own.**

 **God Arc: 2** **nd** **Generation Long Blade/Blast Gun**

 **ARDA NOVA**

 **An Aragami once thought lost since its resurgence three years ago, they have returned during Operation: BRUTAL OVERTHROW.**

 **This Aragami is comprised of two bodies, one a Goddess, the other a God.**

 **The Original Arda Nova was developed by Former Director Johannes von Schicksal under utmost secrecy. The technology for controlling the Bias Factor was adapted from the God Arcs, resulting in the moniker 'The Human God Arc.'**

 **It is theorized that the Deusphage Tsukuyomi came from evolving from the Arda Nova's Goddess half, though lack of evidence has disregarded it.**

* * *

 **A/N: Whew, never thought I would finish it before the end of the month draws near. If I'm lucky, I could get one more in, though I kind of doubt it.**

 **This chapter hereby marks the end of the first arc, and boy what a ride it was. The next chapter, Bridging the Gap, will mark the beginning of the next, and it is there that it will be set in the world of RWBY. This means that more RWBY characters will make an appearance over the arc, though how this story will go is up to me. That also means that there will be some characters that will die off within reason, and it's been thought out by yours truly. When it starts, look forward to how it will go, and feedback is always welcome.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **Man, this was a trip down memory lane and raven witness the life have during her stay in the God Eater world**_

 _ **But the best part of all is Raven and Brutus beating Giant Aragami for good**_

 _ **Oh, Qrow hopefully it won't be the bottle that you want to replace**_

 _ **See you next chapter**_

 **This has been thought out since I started this man. And I'm having such a blast in working on it.**

 **Raven and Brutus? Don't you mean Raven and** _ **Elena**_ **? Ehh, I got what you meant.**

 **Qrow's always getting bad luck, no matter what world he's in. His nickname, Ogrebait, is definitely going to stick with him whether he likes it or not.**

 **Ptl:** _ **I said there was a RWBY/Jurassic Park crossover.**_

 **Oops. My bad. Speaking of those, I have read a few that grabbed my interest, like the one where Ruby befriends an Indoraptor. I think of those early screen shots Monty did that involve a Raptor being a part of the RWBY shenanigans.**

 **Stratos263:** _ **So that is her childhood with Rachel. What a piece of shit that bitch is. At least Elena is back.**_

 **To be honest, when I first saw Rachel, I thought she was going to be one of those caretaker characters that worries for her children. Boy was I wrong when I learned what she had planned. I also wanted to incorporate how Elena felt towards Rachel during her childhood.**

 **The True Skull:** _ **Also uhm not to be a bitch but Well the Aragami cannot consume or survive being dipped in the pool of Destruction they would be destroyed instantly no amount of adaptation can save a being taking what is essentially a Conceptual liquid representing Destruction. In fact Salem could probably make pointers on Aragami to make more dangerous Grimm. Or perhaps imitate how they adapt.**_

 **Allow me to be clear: I have not seen Volume 6, so I'm not that ahead or knowledgeable. And while Salem could, this is, by far a Crossover with heavy emphasis on God Eater elements. Besides, the Oracle Cells are an Outside element of Remnant, meaning no one, including Salem, has absolutely any knowledge on them whatsoever. The Cells themselves can devour almost anything and incorporate them into Aragami.**

 **Take the Quadriga Aragami line for example, where the cells inside them have devoured Tanks and missile launchers alike, allowing the objects' traits to become natural to them. While an Aragami itself can't consume or survive in a 'pool of destruction' as their forms have been determined, the Oracle Cells can adapt and grow to the point where it can. It may even be possible for an Aragami to be born with the ability to spawn smaller Aragami. Anything is possible.**

 **Also, didn't I leave a hint that something sinister is coming from the second chapter?**

 **Nexusknight2: (1)** _ **Not only do we see Elena's childhood and what it was like for Her growing up with Leah and that sociopath Rachel via resonance this chapter but the promise She to stop Rachel's devouring Apocalypse prior to heading out for Friar. The fight with the Brutus in itself is a pretty amazing comeback and nod to the final boss fight with the Corrosive Hannibal in God Eater Burst. The aftermath... Elena will have the Brutus arm for the rest of Her life and makes me wonder if She will have a Gauntlet type control armlet like Lindow.**_

 _ **Anyway aside from that wonder how the aftermath for the Marduk rose battle will be once they head for Remnant and if Summer herself while being a Aragami for a decade may or may not have the traits carried over when She becomes human (like the tail or the cape like organs or both) and if Summer is still wearing clothes or might need clothes to wear aside from the cape.**_

 _ **Okay for God Eater 3 both the Ameno Havakiri and the Ash storm Anubis (when you fight it for the first time) are a pain to fight.**_

 **(2)** _ **I meant to say She made in the previous review.**_

 **Don't worry, I know what you meant.**

 **Yeah, I guess it was a nod to God Eater Burst's ending. The only difference is that this time, her God Arc wasn't sacrificed.**

 **I'm still thinking about the traits Summer herself will have once she comes back. For the most part, all I have right now is the change in hair color and the ears, but now you got me thinking further. And it's true, from the way the fic described it, Summer has been an Aragami for a decade. As for clothing, her cloak has remained as a sort of scarf for the Remnant's Marduk.**

 **I actually enjoyed fighting Ash Storm Anubis. It's only the Havakiri line that I don't like, but on the plus side, they're no Arius Nova.**

 **Misaka Phenex: (We got some repeats here, so I'm narrowing them down to 3)**

 _ **Author fav chapter pls dont abandoned**_

 _ **Brutus chan what happen**_

 _ **Make Raven unlock her aura of doom and destruction and making her semblance of teleport with an OC semblance from summer combine**_

 **Ok, I'm not going to abandon this story. Once another month hits, my focus is going to be on another fan fic, allowing my creative juices to keep on flowing and allow me to come back to this with a refreshed mind.**

 **Brutus is gone. Elena's back with her right arm remaining as its arm, though it is now hers again.**

 **And like Lindow said, I'm not going to give Elena aura or a semblance. Making her OP would just kill off the appeal she had as a character, and even if I did go for it, I would have to do it right. As for Elena herself, as a God Eater, she has a higher tolerance for pain as she's fighting Aragami most of the time. Please keep that in mind.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out- *** _ **hears a familiar roar***_ **Oh come on, not again. DID I SAY I HATE ARIUS NOVA?**


	24. Bridging the Gap

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment.**

* * *

If a crazed lunatic had told Elena that, for three weeks straight, she was going to another world, she would have laughed in his/her face and claim that it was impossible. Yet, thanks to Raven's testimony in the party, along with pieces of proof like the map to Remnant and pictures of Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, she was inclined to believe her. While she was actually thankful to take time off as an active God Eater, she'd wished that she could take part in handling what's left of the scattered Hannibal Horde.

Going over her belongings, she had made sure that she packed the essentials, ranging from her clothes to her supplies. Glancing at her right arm, which is the remains of the Aragami Brutus, she wondered if the family she's about to meet would be cool with it. However, when looking at the arm blade that is now attached to her, she is already thinking of ways to disorient Aragami, smirking as she pictured herself killing an Ouroboros faster with it.

" _Elena_ ," she jumped when she heard Gilbert's voice come from the other side of her door. " _Are you almost ready yet? Ciel and Nana are waiting for you outside the walls._ "

"Just about," she answered, closing her luggage as she redid her ponytail. "Just thinking of even cooler ways to kill Aragami."

" _Dammit, girl, we're going away for three weeks, and you're already coming up with crazy plans for me to shut down._ " she giggled as she heard him sigh before grabbing her bag, opening the door to see him with his own things before speaking. "Finally, I thought you were going to take forever choosing an outfit."

"Gil, if there is one thing you should know about me, it's that I'm a simple girl with simple tastes."

"Meaning you're comfortable in your Cradle uniform," he bluntly stated as he looked at her choice in clothing before shrugging off, moving over to the elevator alongside the Captain. "Well, it doesn't matter either way. Knowing the two girls we're going to meet, they're going to drag you clothes shopping."

"I hope not."

"Regardless of that, any reason why we're bringing the God Arcs," he asked her, hearing the girl hum out in thought as he elaborated. "If I recall, Raven's world wasn't ravaged by Oracle Cells. Our weapons would only shut down like they did at the Lush Sanctuary."

"Even if there aren't any Aragami there, it does help to be prepared," she answered honestly. "I mean, their side has monsters to deal with as well."

"But—"

"My decision is made, Gil." Stopping, she saw the elevator open up before walking inside it, followed by the mature Blood Member as it began its descent. "I have thought it through, and I think it's best if we keep our weapons on us just to be on the safe side."

"You do know that the point of the vacation is to relax, right?" Seeing her shrug, he sighed. "You're supposed to take it easy. No getting into fights with monsters."

"Then how the hell am I going to keep myself sharp?"

"Training."

"Smartass."

"Hey, this smartass has a tendency to reel you in and keep you away from pulling crazy stunts," he reminded, feeling the elevator stop before stepping out alongside her. "And don't ask me how you managed to trick a Vajra into attacking a Magatsu Kyuubi."

"Hey, at least we got their cores," she defended herself.

"Right," he dragged, seeing her move up as they made their way out of the Den. "So… these sisters of yours… you looking forward to meeting them?"

"Are you kidding?" scratching her head, she turned to face him while walking backwards to their destination. "All my life, I thought I was alone out of my birth family, then out of nowhere, I learned that I'm from a different world or dimension and that I have sisters from separate moms. How would you feel if you were in my place?"

"Don't know, but I do know that I'm from this world."

"That doesn't really answer my question."

"It doesn't." Passing by the Fenrir staff, he sighed before continuing on. "But, from the way you sound, it seems like you're nervous."

"That's putting it lightly." Turning back around, she hummed out in thought. "Aside from their looks, I don't know a single thing about them. Mom hasn't had much contact with them, and I trust Uncle Ogrebait about as much as I want to throw him." She then paused her thoughts before looking back at him. "Speaking of, how did he get that nickname?"

"He tried attacking an Ogretail with a sword."

"Wow… what an idiot. Even a kid knows better than to fight one of those."

"Well, he knows better now."

"Still, I'm surprised at how those girls looked," she muttered, coming outside of the Den into the streets of the surviving Tokyo infrastructure in the Branch. "That blonde girl, Yang, looks a lot like mom, whereas the other one, Ruby, looks like me without the ponytail and into skirts."

"Once you meet them," he started, seeing a vehicle stop for them before getting on.  
"You'll get to know them more: their attitudes, their quirks and personality."

Nodding, she joined him in the transport before being driven out in the streets, their destination being outside the Anti-Aragami wall. Meanwhile, Nana and Ciel waited patiently for the other two as the former feasted on an Odenpan, engrossed in her meal. Among them, Raven and Qrow stood by them; now back in the clothes they came through with from Remnant, though the woman's right gauntlet was replaced with the armlet she received from the Kurogane Orochi.

"You know, they're taking a long time," Nana spoke out, getting their attention. "Maybe I should've—"

"They'll be here, Nana," Ciel cuts in. "I know they'll come."

"Alright." She then pouted before taking another bite out of her sandwich. "Sucks that Julius declined alongside Livie and Romeo. This was a big vacation for Blood, and they turned it down."

"I won't deny their logic. There still needs to be a Blood presence here in the Far East, and they did say they gave their vacation to others."

"But come on, those three need to relax. Julius, especially."

"No point in crying over spilled milk, kids," Qrow piped up, yawning as he gazed at the wall. "Not that I blame them. That Julius kid looked like he has a burden on his shoulders."

"Doesn't mean we're not just bringing Elena's closest friends," Raven spoke up, walking over to Nana before sitting down. "From what that Livie girl told me, they offered their three weeks over to a few others."

"If that's the case, then who would they be," the silver haired girl asked the woman, making her hum in thought.

"If I were them, I would have given them to those that have been with Elena the longest."

"That doesn't narrow it down at all," Nana pouted, taking one more bite out of her odenpan. "She tends to spend as much time with everyone else as she does with the Blood Unit."

"We'll know when they get here." Just as Raven finished, the Branch entrance opened up as two transports drove over, with the one in front having Gilbert and Elena waving over to them. "Looks like they made it."

"Sorry it took so long," the Blood Captain called out as she smirked. "Gil came to get me when I grabbed my things."

"Not my fault that you took so long," he muttered in response.

"Whatever." Feeling the transport stop, she grabbed her belongings before jumping off, walking over to Raven. "I'm ready to go… mom."

"Nervous," the woman asked, getting a nod before placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. "You'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"Wait, who is in the other transport," Nana questioned, getting her answer as it opened it's God Arc storage to reveal the Blood Unit's God Arcs alongside two others while the passengers revealed themselves. "Lindow? Ayane? Dr. Leah?"

"In the flesh," the first one called out, showing the two Cradle God Eaters exiting their transport. "And we brought the God Arcs."

"OK, I wasn't expecting you guys taking the three weeks off Julius and the others," Raven muttered before smiling. "Lindow and Dr. Leah, I can see the reasoning, but…"

"I'm the odd one," Ayane finished, walking over to Elena. "While it's true that I worked alongside Elena in the past, that was when I was Kigurumi. Because I'm myself, I no longer have that immunity to the Psions anymore." Fixing up her Cradle Jacket, the pink haired girl placed her arm over Elena's shoulders. "That means I have to spend time with our girl over here and gain it back."

"That, and Ayane really needed some time to spend with yours truly," Lindow added. "Not to mention, Raven did leave us intrigued with how the world looks like, and Cradle is in the business of exploring new sights."

"Only on our side, Lindow, and only for sights compatible for new Satellite Bases."

"Must you ruin my train of thought?"

"As for me," Leah cuts in, bringing her own luggage. "I have a duty to meet Elena's blood family, considering I'm her adoptive sister."

"But what about your research," Raven asked the redhead. "Aren't you the leading scientist for the manned God Arc Soldiers?"

"Right now, our research has hit a road block. For the time being, I had sent in what we have over to Fenrir HQ." Sighing, the Claudius woman looked over to Elena and the God Eaters as they grabbed their God Arcs. "Plus, she's going to need her friends and family with her."

"Yeah."

"OK, do we have everything," they turned as Elena called out, her Aragami infected hand gripping her _Kurogane_ God Arc while her human hand had her bags. "Not missing anything important, are we?"

"Nope, we're all good, Captain," Nana happily announced, her God Arc resting on her shoulder while she smiled.

"I procured just enough Bias for us to last, Captain," Ciel added, placing her bags over her shoulders while she held her God Arc.

"Everyone is set to go then," Gilbert finished. "Raven, if you can show us the way."

Nodding, she cycled the chamber within her odachi's sheath before pulling out her blade, nodding as she got the right one for the job. Not wasting her time, she sliced it through the air, creating the very portal that brought her and Qrow over to the God Eater world. Looking back with a smirk, she took in everyone's shocked faces before walking in, prompting Qrow to get up on his feet before moving towards it.

"Alright, kids," he started, placing his hands in his pockets. "One way express over to the world of Remnant. Better hurry up and get in before it closes."

"Is that even safe," Leah questioned him, who could only shrug his shoulders.

"It got my sis and I here. Don't see how it isn't."

"But—" Any of her words died as he walked through the portal, shaking her head in irritation before looking at the God Eaters. "Well, you heard him. Let's not keep Ogrebait waiting."

"I think that nickname has officially stuck with him," Elena muttered as the scientist warily stepped through, shrugging her shoulders. "Come on. Let's go take that vacation."

Taking a deep breath, the young Branwen moved over towards the portal with Nana beside her, taking a step inside it with her and disappearing in sight. Shrugging, Lindow and Ayane grabbed their belongings before following the two Blood Members, stepping through it and leaving both Gilbert and Ciel behind. Shaking his head, the older Blood member gazed at his partner before returning his sights to the gateway.

"Why do I have such problematic teammates," he questioned himself before shaking his head. "I better keep an eye on them. There's no telling what they can do without me around."

"Without Us around," the silver haired girl replied, walking over to the portal. "More often than not, without us, those two would be quite a handful."

With that being said, she stepped through the portal with her belongings, leaving the man alone as the transports drove back into the Branch. Turning around, he took one last look at the Anti-Aragami walls, knowing that once the three weeks are up, it's going to be the one sight he'll see again. Groaning, he shook himself out of his stupor before walking to the portal, going through it as it closed behind him.

* * *

On the outskirts of Patch, a portal opened up on one of the few pathways, revealing Raven, Qrow and the God Eaters of Fenrir's Far East Branch, with Dr. Leah following along. Once Ciel and Gilbert came out of it, the portal closed behind him, allowing them to take in the sights before them. To say they were amazed would be an understatement as their eyes gazed upon the nature that surrounds them.

Trees sprouting from the ground, ranging from oak trees to the pine trees that decorated the sides of the dirt roads as grass coated the land. Natural birds were heard chirping from the treetops as insects flew around in the fields. As a bonus, the guarantee of no Aragami arriving placed everyone in a state of peace.

"Amazing," Ciel muttered out in awe. "The Lush Sanctuary had nothing on this scale."

"Imagine it," Lindow spoke up. "All those years ago, before the Aragami arrived… all of this would have been seen outside of the city borders."

"Truly beautiful," Leah whispered, taking everything in her eyes.

"Yeah, well it's not all that interesting," Qrow spoke out. "Remnant is filled to the brim with forests and jungles… except for Vacuo and Atlas."

"Exactly where are we right now," Nana questioned them.

"Outskirts of Patch, from the looks of it," Raven answered, walking over to Elena. "Close to Taiyang's place."

"So we're close?"

"Just about."

"So what now," she asked her mother, who sighed as she looked up to the sky.

"Well, I have a few things that needs to be taken care of," she answered her daughter before fishing something out of her pocket, handing over a burner scroll over to her. "I'll tell you this, though. If there's ever a time where you need me, give me a call with that scroll. You can either keep it or toss it afterwards."

"And if I'm near my sisters?"

"Then I'm taking as many punches from Yang as I can." Placing her hand on her shoulder, she gave one more nod to her before facing her brother. "Qrow, you're in charge of watching over them for the time being."

"Just until I get them there, then I have to bail," he answered while scratching his head. "Afterwards, I have to head over to a local forge to fix up my sword."

"Then afterwards, I'll watch over them," Leah cuts in. "Besides, It's better to leave them in the care of someone who's always there instead of someone who's drunk."

Chuckling, the woman gave Elena a fist bump before leaving the group on their own, creating a portal before disappearing for the time being. Not wasting time, Qrow took off to the direction of their destination, prompting the God Eaters and the scientist to follow the man while keeping their eyes on the surroundings. To most of the visitors, a sight like the one presented to them now is a welcome site than the ruins of civilization they fought in against the Aragami.

"And what do you know," Qrow's musing caught their attention as he looked at his own scroll. "Yang must be on her school break right now. Poor Rubes, having to go to Signal."

"Beg your pardon," Leah cuts in.

"Ahh, just talking to myself," he answered before going back to the scroll. "Just remembering what day it is. You see, seeing as Elena's seventeen, she's the same age as Yang. Only difference is that Yang goes to school to learn how to be a Huntress and Elena's already in a career."

"Meaning?"

"That Firecracker is on her school break at the moment." Smiling, he looked back at Elena before slightly wincing. "Also, I hope you don't mind hearing bad puns, cause she's loaded with those."

"Do I look like I do puns," the young girl questioned, shrugging her shoulders. "I spend my days fighting monsters or listening to music. Why would I ever hear puns?"

"Thank god," Gilbert cuts in with his smirk. "Otherwise, I would have to deal with a more insane Elena than the one I work with now."

"Doesn't mean she's crazy enough as it is," Nana interjects before laughing. "Most of her plans are funny in their own right."

"Regardless, those plans do produce results," Ciel cuts in on the conversation. "Trapping a Gold Vajra in a tight passage in the underground, luring a Nyx Alpha into a killzone with our guns… must I go on?"

"You guys are on vacation, and the first thing you talk about is your jobs," Qrow questioned, getting some laughter from Ayane and Lindow.

"Better get used to it, Ogrebait," the former addressed, giggling as he groaned. "Besides, hearing about what sort of shenanigans they went through helps with getting to know them better."

"As if you're any different, Ayane," the latter spoke up, smirking to his pink haired teammate as she looked at him. "Remember the time when you took on that job with two Dyaus Pitas three years ago?"

"Don't remind me."

"Come on, we're now in another world," Qrow interrupts. "Isn't there anything else you can talk about aside from work?"

"Nope."

"Getting back on topic," the redheaded scientist resumed. "What can you tell us about these girls we're meeting?"

"Where to start…" Humming in thought, the male Branwen thought back to his nieces before speaking out. "Well, we should start with the older sister, Yang. She's adventurous, feisty, and knows how to throw a punch. Trust me, she can out fight someone with her fists before getting exhausted. If she's not in a fight or working on her own bike, she's coming up with terrible puns that even I have to shake my head at.

"Ruby on the other hand, is a different story. She is, at her core, a little socially awkward. She has a tendency to be nervous around new people, and the only way she could ever break the ice is to speak about what weapons they use." Chuckling, he shook his head before continuing. "That doesn't mean she can't fight. Hell, I trained her on how to use a scythe, and she became one hell of an apprentice."

"Seems like you're fond of them," Leah pointed out as the man nodded.

"And now the kids have our ways of fighting. Ruby being trained by me with a scythe, Yang taught by her father with her fists… and Elena's unusual skill with her God Arc, moving it like Raven and her Odachi."

"Well, it did come to me when I first used it," Elena called out.

"Either way, seems like the kids will go far." After talking about them, the sight of a wooden home came into view, making him smile. "And here we are. Home, sweet home."

"Looks nice," Ayane commented before gazing over to the God Eaters. "Alright, God Arcs on the ground, people. Let's not spook the nice hosts."

Nodding in response, the walked a fair bit off the road, finding a good spot to place their weapons. One after the other, they embedded their God Arcs into the grassy field one after another, with Nana planting her Boost Hammer by Gilbert's Charge Spear and Ciel's Short Blade. Following them were Lindow, Elena and Ayane, who planted their Long Blade God Arcs beside the Blood Unit's before returning to the path.

In front of them, Qrow breathed in and out as he moved over to the front door, looking back at the gathered Fenrir forces alongside Leah. Noticing his hesitation, the scientist walked over to him as he hovered his hand over the wooden surface, unsure whether or not to knock. Taking another deep breath, he turned his face to gaze at the woman's.

"You alright," she asked him, getting a nod.

"Yeah, just taking my time," he answered. "Considering how many missions I went on, and the time I spent on your world… I'm trying to think of what to say." Taking another breath, he returned his gaze to the door. "Here goes nothing."

Knocking on the door, he and the Dr. backed away slightly to allow it to open as a pair of footsteps was heard from inside. The way they sounded were different to him as they reminded him of a certain young girl, but he shoved those thoughts behind as he believed that she was still in school. However, when the footsteps ceased, the door was unlocked before opening away, revealing the resident inside as her sight shocked him as the others walked over.

Opening the door was a young girl wearing a combat skirt with a red cloak over her clothes, complete with leggings and boots under black and red colors. While her Silver Eyes were something different for them, the shocking feature she had was the hair color she possessed, looking back to Elena who had the same. Seeing Qrow, the young gasped as she backed away in surprise.

"Uncle Qrow, when did you get back," she addressed the man, shaking him out of his stupor. "I thought you were still on missions."

"Ruby," he called back, walking over to her. "I should be asking you that. Why are you home? Shouldn't you be at Signal?"

"Signal? Uncle Qrow… didn't Professor Ozpin message you about me?"

"Huh?"

"I no longer go to Signal." Seeing him more shocked, she elaborated. "I got moved up by two years and going to Beacon now. I thought you would have known, since he left a message on your scroll."

"He did?" Going back to his scroll, he looked in before his eyes widened. "Crap, I have a lot of them."

"Did you not listen to them on your missions?"

"Well…"

"Excuse me, are you Ruby Rose," they turned to face Dr. Leah, making the girl take in her appearance.

"Yeah, that's me." Stopping at the length of her skirt, she deadpanned before looking at her uncle. "Don't tell me you spent your time chasing girls again."

"OK, this time, I didn't do it," he pleaded, making her shake her head. "But whatever I say is a long story. Are Yang and Tai home by any chance?"

"They left to grab some groceries not long ago."

"Great. You mind if me and my new friends come inside? I need to use the phone to give him a call."

"Uh… sure," she conceded before looking out, spotting the God Eaters. "Just who are they and… why do some of them look familiar?"

"Later, short stack." Ruffling her hair, he motioned for the others to come on inside before going in himself, followed by the young Rose. "I'd rather tell you when everyone's back."

"OK—" Her eyes then spotted the God Arcs embedded to the ground, making her gasp in delight. "WHAT ARE THOSE WEAPONS? LEMME SEE!"

"Whoa, don't do it—" Lindow pleaded before she sped over, only to stop as he gripped her by the cloak. "Easy, kid. Those would eat you alive."

"BUT THOSE WEAPONS LOOK SO COOL!"

"Ruby, come on," Qrow called out. "We'll explain it all inside."

"Fine…" Pouting, she was let go by the experienced God Eater before walking into the home. "Excuse the mess inside. Yang and I were in the middle of packing up for our next term in Beacon."

"Eh, it's fine. But tell me how you managed to get yourself into Beacon."

"Well, I did nothing special." Walking into the living room, she looked back to see the God Eaters come in the home before she continued. "I just found myself stopping a Dust Robbery by Roman Torchwick. Next thing I knew, one thing lead to another before being offered a place to Beacon by Professor Ozpin."

"Wow. Lucky you."

"Please, don't tease me." Sighing, she sat down on the couch before addressing the others. "So, who are you guys?"

"Some friends I made while I was away," Qrow answered before getting serious. "However… one of them is a special case, as she is related to both you and Yang, Rubes."

"Huh? Who?"

"That… would be me," Elena cuts in this time, scratching her head with her Aragami infected arm.

"Wow… what's up with that arm," she asked the young woman, who only looked away before she finished. "It looks so cool."

"It does?"

"Yeah. It does."

"Ruby, allow me to make the introduction," Qrow took over. "Meet your new sister, Elena. Elena, this is your younger sister Ruby."

"WAIT, WHAT," the reaper shouted in shock, her eyes wide. "HOW?"

"Long story."

"Are you her dad?"

"Hell no, you think I would have a kid with your mom before Tai?" shaking his head, he was about to reach for a flask before remembering what happened to it. "Like I said, it's a long story, and I would rather share it when your sister and pops come back—"

"Ruby, we're home," another girl's voice echoed from the front entrance. "Any reason why weapons are on our lawn?"

"Oh, they're back," Ruby whispered before shouting. "Uncle Qrow's here and he brought people over."

"Really, he's here," another man's voice followed as the owners of the voices came in with bags in their hands as the man spoke. "When was the last time he ever came over with friends? Oh right, he never had friends."

"Oh screw you too, Tai," Qrow spat out at the man before smirking. "I just wanted to surprise you guys."

"Right, and bringing people younger than you was your idea of a surprise?" Setting the bags down on the side, the newly identified Taiyang gazed at the assembled group before speaking up. "Well, from the looks of it, I should have grabbed more groceries."

"Don't worry about it, I'll go grab them myself."

"So, who are all these people," the blonde girl, Yang asked her uncle.

"Well, these guys, along with the redheaded woman, are people I met on one of my long missions—"

"Sell it right, Ogrebait," Leah cuts in, causing him to lose his focus and pout out as the God Eaters laughed while she stood up, walking over to the man. "My name is Leah Claudius, and everyone that came with me are God Eaters."

"God Eaters," he questioned before thinking. "Is that like a new elite Huntsmen unit?"

"No, we're part of an organization you never heard of," Lindow spoke up, turning to face the man while the Fenrir emblem was visible to the young reaper.

"Something I've never heard of?"

"Trust me, Tai," Qrow piped up, walking to his teammate. "It's a long story, but we're getting it out. How much do you know about the mission Summer took on seventeen years ago?"

"Not that much, I'll be honest. Why?"

Because… that is when this story started."

* * *

"You think Senpai will be OK in that other world?"

"My dear Erina, are you that worried about our fellow knight?"

"Emil… Shut. Up."

"Guys, easy. We're supposed to be on the job."

The 1st Unit unfortunately missed their chance to see Elena and her team off on their vacation as they were stuck on a three phase operation, having finished two missions so far. While Kota was annoyed that he couldn't get to see Ayane again as she took the vacation from Julius, he was contempt that she would assist Blood in any way possible. A small part of him did forget to ask her on how to handle a squad as both Erina and Emil kept up their arguments.

"I'm just saying, it's a new and difficult experience for Senpai to take part in," Erina countered. "She never had the experience in handling distant relatives."

"Like you and Erik, huh," Kota brought up before wincing. "Never mind. That's still a touchy subject."

"No, it's fine. I like to think I have gotten over my brother's death. I know he doesn't want me to keep mourning him forever."

"But never forget that you are not alone," Emil spoke up, infuriating the girl with his voice. "And I seem to recall myself taking up the mantle of being your brother, haven't I? If you need comfort, seek it from yours' truly—"

"Emil, how many times do I have to say it? You're not my brother."

"Alright, that's enough," Kota frantically called out before sighing. "We're here on a job, and that Mukuro Kyuubi won't hunt itself."

"Indeed, and we shall be the valiant knights to slay such a beast." Running ahead, Emil raised his God Arc in the air. "Come out foul Aragami, for you face the might of the God Eaters—"

A surge of energy impacted the ground near him, disrupting the so called 'Knight of Chivalry's' speech and sending him far up in the air. Raising their guards, the other two God Eaters glared as the sight of the Arc Abberant Kyuubi made its appearance, roaring out as the Short Blades acted like its ears. Not watching the noble crash, the 1st Unit steeled themselves as the Mukuro Kyuubi roared out before approaching them, eager to kill and eat their corpses.

* * *

Being in the kitchen of his home, Taiyang thought long and hard about his new guests as the sound of his daughters laughing with them echoed from the living room. After he, Ruby and Yang listened to Qrow's story about Project: Silver and how Elena became how she is, their opinion on Atlas' dark corners had dropped significantly. Even after hearing about the Aragami and Raven's involvement in the mess, he was more than surprised when both his girls hugged the life out of Elena, already becoming attached to her in the process.

He then thought about what Qrow had told him about the covert project that brought Elena into being, frowning as it coincides to when Raven left him with the newborn Yang. Due to the DNA that courses through Elena's veins, he can already make out the traits that belonged to both the older Branwen sister and that of his late significant other Summer Rose. Grabbing a glass out of the cupboard, he poured himself a glass of water to drink when Qrow himself came to check up on him.

"Having doubts," he asked the blonde man, seeing him frown as he chugged the glass' contents. "I know it sounds crazy, but what I have said to you and the girls is the truth."

"It's not that," Tai answered him, turning to face him. "I was just thinking about how different our worlds are."

"Such as?"

"Both of are worlds are being ravaged by monsters, Qrow, but our world is in a time of peace." Crossing his arms, he closed his eyes as he elaborated. "Because of this peace, Grimm attacks have been at a stable low for years, and we're able to maintain our towns and villages. But in that other world, civilization is gone. No more Governments, no councils… it's a wonder that Humanity is still alive thanks to Fenrir."

"Yeah, I can see where you're going with that."

"And the monsters… the Aragami they called them… to think that Ruby's drawings that she showed them were actually real." Shivering at the thought of them, he warily looked at Qrow before asking. "Hey, if an Aragami were to be here… how screwed would we be?"

"In the words that one of the brats I know, Shun Ogawa," the Branwen quotes, with the mentioned God Eater sneezing back at the Far East Branch. "Humanity would be fucked beyond words."

"I was afraid that you would say that." Hearing another stream of laughter from the living room, he only chuckled over the antics that Yang would cause with them. "Maybe it won't be so bad for now."

"What do you mean?"

"Having another girl in the family," Tai answered. "I can see Elena enjoying herself here, even if it's for a few weeks."

"Yeah," Qrow conceded. "Tai, would you mind watching over them for me. You know how my semblance is, and I still have to get my weapon repaired."

"I'll watch over them for the next two days. The day after tomorrow, the girls are leaving for Beacon. I was thinking of having those God Eaters go along with them."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"The point of this vacation is to have Elena spend time with the girls, right? Well, if I have them go to Beacon, not only will she do that, but they'll also learn a bit of how this world works."

"You put a lot of thought into this, haven't you?"

"I have."

" _HEY, WATCH WHERE YOUR HANDS ARE GOING,_ " they heard Yang shriek out in the living room, causing Qrow to groan.

"That had to be Dr. Leah," he muttered to his blonde friend. "From what I heard, she does that to Elena quite often."

"Does she do that often?"

"Unfortunately."

Shaking his head, the blonde man looked over to the living room before chuckling. "Come on, Qrow. Let's go and join the fun before they turn in for the night."

Stunned, the Branwen male smirked as he joined the Xiao Long patriarch in entering the living room, joining Tai's daughters and the God Eaters in their fun. Unknown to all of them, deep in the Emerald Forest far from the Kingdom of Vale, one of the beasts that Taiyang fears would make an appearance has made its home after slaughtering legions of Grimm. Stomping on the corpse of a King Deathstalker, the Marduk's mouth twisted into a growl as it shattered the scorpion's body with ease before howling once more, surrounding itself in the red vortex.

* * *

 **A/N: Here we are. The start of the next arc with something a little more dialogue focused.**

 **As of now, the setting is now the world of Remnant, and the God Eaters are overwhelmed with the sights assaulting their eyes: Untouched, natural nature. Considering that most of their operations tend to be in ruins, the Remnant surroundings will be a change of pace for them in the slightest. While the original plan was to have the entirety of Blood go, I changed it so that Lindow, Ayane and Dr. Leah goes instead of Julius, Livie and Romeo. Lindow because he's my favorite character in both God Eaters 1 and 2 and that he has experience with living with an Aragami infected arm, Ayane because she no longer has the immunity against Psions due to her shedding the Kigurumi persona, and Dr. Leah because she raised Elena throughout the latter's life.**

 **Otherwise, I could've had fun with Ruby calling Livie out for 'copying her style,' cause they both have red cloaks And they both use scythes. Ehh, next time…**

 **Review Replies:**

 **The True Skull:** _ **Yes the Cells can devour anything but this does not mean it can Devour everything. If the God eater side just casually overtook RWBY I highly suggest watching Season 6 if to clear up your lack of knowledge. The Pools of destruction are quite literally not something quantifiable in God Eater terms and a conceptual attacks/existence is something with the ability The attack doesn't damage the opponent with physical interference, but through conceptual interference, by changing or actualizing the meaning of something, or damaging the concept directly. For example, a weapon which could kill an immortal being by forcing the concept of 'mortality' into their existence, or the ability to kill anything that lives by actualizing the concept of 'death' within its existence.**_

 _ **In this case the Pools of destruction will infuse the Oracle cells with the concept of 'Destruction' and well the cells cannot adapt to literal conceptual attacks like the pool pf destruction if the Oracle Cells can adapt to a conceptual Attack. It's pretty much certain humanity in God eater world is Fucked. Literally**_

 **While I could, the thing is that this story's planning, alongside everything else, has already been determined, and I have been talking about how I'm taking the direction to it. And there are plenty of instances where something more 'mortal' can surpass something immortal, godlike or other impossible odds (ie. Liu Kang against Kronika in MK11, even though I have not played the game myself). Plus, isn't it a fan fic author's job to share their imagination to the masses while making something worth reading?**

 **Plus, Oracle Cells within the games evolve over time, as evident with the games. First we have the common Aragami, then the Deusphages, then the Psions and Arc Aberrants and, as of God Eater 3, Ashborns. But there is one particular monster's core that will be returning, and that's going to bring major changes to the story.**

 **Ptl:** _ **Well, it could be possible for the cells to mutate and create an abomination if they're thrown into the Grimm Pools. They may be a Conceptual substance lethal for live but Aragami are able to devour nuclear blasts. Let me put this way: if you don't have an anti-immortal weapon, what do you use? An earth-shattering one. Sci-fi can defend against fantasy/supernatural elements with that principle. The issue is how powerful is the supernatural entity: if it's a true god, a lot of nukes or maybe a weapon able to destroy planets/stars may be necessary and possibly not be enough to bring it down.  
Oracle Cells are somewhat similar to Flood: hive minds that seek to devour and destroy, endlessly evolving. They wouldn't die that easily.**_

 **I never thought I would see the day where someone compares Oracle Cells with the Flood from Halo.**

 **There is one thing that will make a return in the far future, but I will not say what it is. You're just going to have to wait and see.**

 **Misaka Phenex:** _ **ohhh why can't she just un transform her arm to human again like it's in the will thing like if she like it human arm then human arm then aragami arm then aragami arm and she won't need her bracelet thing again right? i wanna see ruby reaction in god arc AND i wanna ask will the aragami cell whatever get to remnant and make scary monster like a huntsman become aragami with aura and different semblance or grimm that salem cant control and immune from silver aye power :D**_

 **Let me go ahead and drop some knowledge for you.**

 **The Aragami infected arm is Permanent, meaning that Elena will live the rest of her life with it. And her armlet isn't just an ordinary bracelet, but an important piece of tech that keeps the Oracle Cells within the body from going out of control.**

 **Armlets such as Elena's old P66 Bias Factor act as controllers that maintain these cells and allow the God Eaters to wield their God Arcs into battle. Otherwise, without them, there are two possibilities that could happen to a person and they aren't pretty: They either die as the cells erode their bodies or, in rare cases such as Lindow and Elena, transform into Aragami themselves.**

 **There are God Eaters that have retired from active duty, yet they still have their armlets imbedded as their bodies continue to house the Oracle Cells that dwell inside of them. Tsubaki Amamiya, Lindow's sister, is an example of a retired God Eater, who continues to work as an advisor to new God Eaters as well as an Operator.**

 **Nexusknight2: (1)** _ **The chapter was pretty great, with the party going on Elena's origins being revealed to the god eaters and Kigurumi being revealed as Ayami was a nice touch. Can't wait for the next arc and looking forward to Your next fic.**_

 _ **Let Me guess... the dude in Elena's nightmare was Johannes von Schicksal?**_

 **Well, here's the start of the next arc, though once the next month hits, my focus will be on something else. It just means I can plan ahead on future chapters too.**

 **And I was wondering who would get that. It will be him, yet it is not him at the same time. Quite an enigma.**

 **(2)** _ **About Summer's extra traits I got the idea reading a God eater burst daily life with a monster girl crossover called "Life with Aragami Girls" where in the first chapter the MC ran into a girl who I kid you not had the traits of a Varja. Summer will pull both a Ryo-ohki (When Ryo-ohki first gained her humanoid form) and a Aisha ClanClan (Forget the episode of Outlaw Star but after a fight with and defeating this one character Aisha transformed back from her beast form and was wearing only her scarf) after the second arc battle with Marduk Rose.**_

 **What do you know, I read that one too. A shame that it hasn't been continued for who knows how long. And let me worry about how she'll turn out when we get to that point. It will just take time as I have to think on how the next set of chapters will go until then.**

 **Stratos263:** _ **Wow Qrow stop your bias against raven. Seriously no one will take you seriously and. Someone should delete qrow's pictures.**_

 **Has anyone ever taken him seriously in the first arc? Soma never did.**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **Party time at the Fenrir God Eater Base**_

 _ **It looks awesome**_

 _ **Except for Qrow, who trying to ruin the mood until Shun decide to teach him a lesson by punching in the face  
Good Job**_

 _ **I love the family reunion, but right now it seems they are going to Remnant for a vacation to meet Elena sisters**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter**_

 **I try my best to make it as good as you claim.**

 **Hakuryukou79:** _ **Well that is the end of the Brutus arc; up next is the Remnant/Marduk arc in which Elena meets her family. I look forward to it.**_

 **Yup. For now, we're starting off a bit slow, with Elena and the others getting accustomed to Remnant life. The action involving the Marduk will start in later chapters.**

 **KuletXCore:** _ **Neat! I wish they find Aragami!Summer and try to rescue her or something...**_

 _ **Glad this thing is back! :)**_

 **Just out of curiosity, do you jump in and read what came out near the end of the month, or am I just imagining things?**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out. *** _ **goes to look at new Claire Victorious figure pictures**_ *****


	25. Of Old Friends…

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment.**

* * *

It all felt like a dream to her, but when she woke up nearly close to five in the morning, Elena knew that the events from the night before were real. From her, the Blood Unit, Leah as well as the Cradle Members Ayane and Lindow arriving to the world of Remnant to meeting Ruby and Yang, she knew that this was going to be quite an eventful three weeks. Still, after interacting with the two girls, who happened to be her sisters through their moms, she can see the resemblance between the three of them.

Because she woke up early in the morning while the others slept away, the young God Eater had gotten dressed in her own Cradle Uniform, which was repaired after she had returned to the Far East Branch after being the Brutus for a time. Sneaking her way until she was outside, she took in a breath of air that flowed through the world, taking the sweet scent of life instead of the smoking taste of ruins. Nodding, she moved over to where the God Arcs were kept, grabbing her own and inspecting the blade.

Seeing no impurities, she moved away from the other weapons belonging to the God Eaters until she was at a safe distance before getting into her stance. Taking a deep breath, she tightened her grip on the _Kurogane_ blade before doing a few practice swings, cutting down the air in the process. For each set, she witness the familiar power of her Blood Art every forth strike, telling her that she still had her Vampiric Blade power. She then went into a Zero Stance before delivering an upward diagonal strike, imagining herself slaying the Ogretails that jumped her before her armlet was torn off.

Taking another deep breath, she released her left hand's grip on the God Arc's hilt before twirling the weapon with her Aragami-Infected limb, surprised over how light it now feels to her before taking a sheathing stance with it. Like a samurai, she remained in position before quickly drawing the man-made Aragami out and swiping it in an upward diagonal strike. However, before she could make another move, the sound of a door opening and closing caused her to look, relieved to see Ruby walk over while rubbing her eyes.

"Morning," she greeted, seeing the young girl nod while placing the God Arc on her shoulders. "Catch enough sleep?"

"With how much I heard from last night, not much," Ruby answered, letting out a yawn before continuing. "A lot is in my mind that I could barely close my eyes."

"I guess we did drop a verbal bomb on you guys. Believe me; it's as much of a shock to me as it is to you."

"The fact that you have family living in a different world, living a different way of life?"

"Exactly."

"Well, Yang and dad became very skeptical about all that." Yawning again, the young Ruby walked to Elena's side as she spoke. "Of course, I was surprised to see you recognize the monsters that were in my sketchbook."

"I was just as shocked when you showed it too," she answered, lowering the God Arc in her hand off her shoulder. "And you added in so much detail on most of the drawings that made me think of the beasts themselves."

"Oh, stop." Stopping, she thought about the night when she showed the drawings, specifically when she showed the identified Ouroboros drawing. "Hey… that monster you told us about… Ouroboros… was it the cause behind your arm?"

Taken by surprise from her question, the God Eater gazed at her arm, coated in scales alongside the arm blade before answering her. "Not really. I did fight the Ouroboros that day, but it was a horde of Vajratails and a Yan-Zhi that got me. They managed to cut me off from the others, prompting me to fight them off all alone." She then sighed heavily as she finished. "It didn't go to well, I lost my armlet… and I became a monster myself."

"Yet, here you are, with your friends, cool weapons and an even cooler arm."

"Right."

"Speaking of weapons," Elena turned to face the young girl, backing away as she sees stars in her silver eyes. "Can I hold them, please? I wanna see how they're constructed."

"Hey, back away a bit, please. And you can't touch the God Arcs."

"Why not?"

"Do you want to get devoured by it?"

"Then can you at least tell me about it please?"

Seeing no other way to dissuade her, the God Eater removed the God Arc off her shoulder, showing it to her as she began. "I can't exactly tell you how to make a God Arc with this side's resources, as it lacks the Oracle Cells our weapons are made of."

"Oracle Cells?"

"Yup, Oracle Cells. To sum it up, Oracle Cells form the very foundation in composing the Aragami I fight, alongside the God Arcs made to fight against the monsters." Embedding the God Arc, she continued on. "Normal weaponry can't harm an Aragami, and over time, the cells adapt, creating new strains of Aragami like the Ouroboros."

"So to fight back against these 'Aragami,' your engineers created the God Arcs," Ruby asked out of curiosity, to which Elena nodded.

"Alongside the help of the man who came up with the concept, Dr. Sakaki. But even then, creating a God Arc houses risks as they are also Aragami." Showing her right arm, she elaborated further. "To make them effective, individuals that passed the God Arc Aptitude Test are injected with the Oracle Cells inside their bodies, followed by installing the Bias Factor armlets that controls the cells while bonding the person with the God Arc."

"Making you one with the weapon." Nodding, the reaper gazed at the embedded man-made Aragami before commenting. "And going from how they look, they come in different forms?"

"Depends on the God Eater's preference. There are six main close quarters model God Arcs, four ranged weaponry and three shield types. 2nd Gen God Eaters and the Blood Unit, who are 3rd Gen God Eaters, are capable using all three."

"Cool." Letting the info soak into her head, Ruby leaned closer towards the _Kurogane_ God Arc, humming over how it looks. "And I'm guessing that you use a sword, but I don't see any hint of it being a gun. How does it work?"

"Remnant doesn't have any Oracle Cells, remember? It would mean that it won't change into its long range mode."

"Well, you won't know until you try."

"Trust me, Ruby, it will not change." Trying to prove her point, she removed the _Kurogane_ Blade out of the ground again before getting into her stance. "It will just stay a sword—" Unconsciously, she managed to shift the God Arc into its Blast Gun Mode, surprising both her and the young girl. "—or somehow become a gun…"

"Woah, that thing looks so COOL," Ruby shouted at the last second, speeding around the changed weapon as she examined the weapon. "Somehow, the sword portion shrunk and retracted itself while the gun expanded in size while taking its place. Hmmm, the appearance of the gun suggests that it's been inspired by Mortar Cannons, yet the sleek design allows it to be moved around as it was a regular gun."

"Um, can you back up a bit," she pleaded to the young girl, causing her to gasp before smiling while stepping back.

"Sorry. I get so excited when I see new weapons."

"Well, just tone it down a bit. And do you get like that with your own?"

"OOH, THAT'S RIGHT, I HAVE TO SHOW YOU MY SWEETHEART! BE RIGHT BACK."

Before she could get a word in, Ruby disappeared back into the wooden home, shocking Elena as a trail of rose petals were left behind. Briefly raising an eyebrow, she was hit by a slight gust of wind as the young girl returned, now wearing her Huntress attire with the red cloak included. Just as she was about to say something, she pulled out a condensed red box before unfolding it, revealing a well-crafted scythe.

"Elena, meet the greatest weapon I ever made, Crescent Rose," she announced before giggling, twirling it around to shock her even more. "A high-calibre sniper-scythe that I made with guidance from Uncle Qrow, capable of firing armor piercing Dust Rounds and enhance my speed with the recoil. This baby helped me get into Beacon Academy two years early." Looking at Elena's face, she tilted her head to the side. "Elena, is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," she derailed slightly before muttering to herself. "Note to Self: Don't bring Ruby to Livie."

* * *

"ACHOO!"

"Hey Livie, are you OK? You're not catching a cold, are you?"

After remaining back on the Far East Branch alongside Romeo and Julius, the three remaining members of the Blood Special Forces have dedicated their time in taking jobs related to the scattered Hannibal Horde remnants, with their current job being to hunt a White Iron God Arc Soldier. On their way to its last known location, the scythe wielding God Eater suddenly sneezed out of nowhere, groaning as she knew she didn't catch a bug. It was when she was asked by Romeo when she shook her head, staying back while her God Arc remained on her shoulder.

"No, I'm feeling fine," she answered him. "Just a nagging feeling that someone is talking about me."

"Oh," he pushed further before smirking. "Could it be a secret admirer? Someone who is awed by your looks?"

"Those questions are highly inappropriate for this operation."

"Oh come on, are you still under that Intelligence mindset? You seriously need to calm down and relax."

"I will relax… as soon as the threat of the Hannibal Horde remnants is dealt with."

"Ugh… you're killing me Livie." Scratching the back of his head, he jogged up over to Julius before whispering to the acting Captain. "Hey, don't you think that Livie should calm down a little?"

"She has a lot on her mind at the moment, Romeo," the Long Blade user answered the blonde kid. "Her big concern is about those that left for that 'other world.'"

"I still find it hard to believe that there is another world filled with humans, yet we're stuck here fighting Aragami."

"Even though Blood has been offered time off, I'm afraid that our presence may help ease the workload between the other units. Not to mention, the ones we gave our time off too will watch over Elena."

"How so?"

"Lindow has experience with living with an Aragami infected arm for three years, so he can help her slowly get accustomed to it," Julius pointed out. "Dr. Leah is Elena's guardian, from what we've been told, so it's an acceptable idea for her to meet Elena's blood relatives. As for Ayane, she needs to obtain a Blood Art. Sure she had one for a Short Blade, but that was because she was around as Kigurumi, not herself."

"OK, I'm seeing where you're coming from." Sighing, Romeo rubbed his neck before speaking out. "But I was seriously hoping to meet them myself."

"We'll get the chance at a later time." Stopping, he gazed up as a monstrous roar to echo in the air, spotting the White Iron God Arc Soldier jumping down with its weapon. "For now, let's focus on this Aragami-infected Automaton. Soma wants those Retro Oracle Cells for further study."

* * *

Sitting in a secluded bar in Mistral, Raven smiled as she looked over a series of photos she took back on the Far East Branch, from the party celebrating Elena's return to the various images of the God Arcs under construction. While she's glad that she has returned to the world she's lived on for years, a part of her wants to fight against more powerful Aragami roaming back at the ruins of Japan. She'll have to settle with taking out the weak creatures of Grimm roaming in the forests; though after gazing at a Prithvi Mata, the Rakshasa Kongou and the Brutus, the dark monsters no longer faze her.

Being absorbed in the photos, she heard the sound of a glass being set on her table, making her look to see the woman she saved on the train months ago. Getting a better look, she can make out a content smile on the woman's face, reminding her of the time she saved her from Adam's Brutes. Chuckling, she placed the photos down on the table before taking a sip out of the glass, surprised to know that the contents was water.

"You looked like you needed something clear," the woman commented with a smile before bowing to her. "Plus, I wanted to thank you for rescuing my life back on the train."

"Eh, no thanks needed," Raven countered with a smile of her own, twirling her glass before continuing. "Besides, I was on that train to steal Dust with my tribe. You shouldn't be thanking me."

"Regardless, I have to thank you for saving me and my child."

"Ah… well…" Sighing, she set the glass before motioning for the woman to sit down as she spoke. "Let's just say something happened in my life that… made me value the lives of innocent children."

"Oh."

"I won't bore you with any of the details, but it was the main reason why I pushed my tribe into not killing any civilians." She then smirked as she leaned forward. "But as for you, I never expected to see you working in a bar, especially if it's in the shadiest part of the Kingdom."

"It's the only place offering enough for me to care for my child," the woman answered before looking down. "No other place is offering a job to a single mother, and the owner here gave me the job out of pity."

"Just so long as you provide for your kid, then that is all that matters."

"Yeah." Curious, she looked into Raven's eyes to see a soul full of pain, yet filled with a fire. "Have you any experience in that sort of thing?"

"Unfortunately, no," the raven haired woman muttered, crossing her arms. "I'm not exactly mother of the year material… but this year has brought a change for me. Just, for the time being, I'm trying to think of what to say to my one daughter if I go meet her."

Thinking, the server tapped on the table before saying her own thoughts. "Whenever you do think of what to say, my advice is to make sure that it comes from the heart. Once you have that, it will become easy for you to patch things up."

"From the heart… huh?"

"I better get going," Raven looked up to look at the woman as she stood up, bowing to her as she finished. "I wish you well in your life, Raven Branwen."

With that being said, the waitress went back to her job as the Bandit Leader thought about what she said before gazing back at the photos. Ever since she got to see Elena back at the Far East, she felt as if her own heart was starting to become more caring towards others, and she even enjoyed the banter between Erina and Emil. Swapping the photos to see one showing her, Haru, Gilbert and Shun gathered around the corpse of a Garm, she smiled as it was on a job she took while Elena recovered.

"Well, well, well," she looked up from the photos, gasping to see Blitz as well as a man garbed in ronin gear walked over to her table, with the latter speaking with a smirk on his face. "If it isn't the leader of the Branwen Tribe, Raven Branwen herself. I thought I wasn't seeing things."

"Blitz? Rangetsu," Raven questioned as the two men in question sat down, with the older man nodding. "What are you two doing here?"

"What, can't we come and relax in the one bar that doesn't give a rat's ass on who we are," the identified Rangetsu joked while keeping his smirk. "Also, I kept telling you that you can just call me Shigure."

"And you know I can't do that as you were once the Tribe leader."

"Temporary Tribe Leader, thank you very much." Chuckling, he signaled for drinks as he calmed down. "Still, I thought you were busy running the Tribe. Last I heard, you killed an idiot for considering an option you'll never allow."

"To be fair, Rogue was a loose cannon," she honestly told him. "In fact, I was talking to the woman we saved not long ago. She gave me her thanks for saving her from Adam's Brutes, as well as some sound advice."

"From how things stand, it would seem that she's living well for herself," Blitz muttered to himself as the drinks were placed on the table. "But what sort of advice did she offer?"

"Mainly about how I'll reconnect with Yang, my daughter."

"You mean the kid you left behind to take control of the Tribe from me, right," Shigure brought up, getting a nod before shaking his head. "I know I'm not the best in regards to family, but I thought your plan was to wait for her to find you when she's strong enough."

"Originally, it was." Crossing her arms, she elaborated further. "But something very important came up, causing me to leave Vernal in charge until I came back yesterday."

"Speaking of Vernal, how is she?"

"Great, all things considering." Both of them men nodded before she leaned forward towards them, causing the two men to back away a bit as her eyes narrowed. "Which reminds me… How is it that I'm the Spring Maiden and not Vernal?"

"Oh shit," the former Tribe Leader muttered as her glare increased.

"Well? Care to tell me why?"

"Shigure," Blitz spoke out, rubbing his nose. "You assured me that she wouldn't know until after a few months."

"Well, how the hell was I supposed to know that she'd figure out this quickly," was his answer while the woman looked at them with shock and anger. "Besides, it's not like she can't master those Maiden Powers. If there's one thing that our little Raven is capable of, it's using everything she has to its full potential."

"You knew, Blitz," Raven questioned the older man, more baffled as the two looked at one another before she heavily groaned while resting her head on her hand. "What's next… are you going to tell me that I had this power for years?"

"Well…" Shigure started, causing the woman to growl while he scratched his head. "Oh come on, we were going to tell you when the time was right. Besides, when I handed the leadership over to you, you told both me and the old man about that Maiden story being true."

"Which caused Shigure and I to form a plan to ensure one of the powers was in good hands," Blitz followed up. "You trusted us to the point where you swore us to secrecy with the Maiden Legend, alongside the mission you took alongside Summer Rose."

"OK, you two have a point," she conceded, already feeling a migraine as she spoke up. "But how is it that I ended up with the Spring Maiden powers?"

"Shigure…"

"Relax, I'm getting to it," the mentioned man waved at Blitz before crossing his arms as he started recounting. "It happened a little after you told us of the job you took with Summer against that lab. I encountered a young woman in distress when I was hunting for meat, and while I could have left her alone, the fact that the wind around her was unnatural prompted me to investigate."

"Was she the previous Spring Maiden," Raven inquired, noticing his nod as he continued.

"She was, but she hated having it. When she gained it, everyone in her village ostracized her, calling her a witch and even threw stones at her. She viewed them as nothing more than a curse, saying it's the reason she doesn't have anyone to trust."

"Going from the information, she would have been from a settlement that remained isolated," Blitz informed her. "Like any other, it fell to the Grimm."

"Back to the story," Shigure took back control of the conversation, taking his drink before continuing. "She kept going on and on about how she just wants to get rid of the powers just so that she could be accepted, but the only way those powers transfer is if the holder passes away and whoever's in their last thoughts gets it."

"Or someone random," Raven finished.

"So, I showed her an image of you and had her think of you, Raven." He closed his eyes as the memory resurfaced. "Needless to say, she had a contempt smile on her face… right before I killed her."

Looking down, all three of them closed their eyes before making a silent prayer, hoping the soul of the Spring Maiden would rest in peace after being tormented by the power. The current Spring Maiden however, in the middle of praying, was interrupted by a vibrating feeling by her thigh, prompting her to dig out her scroll and a phone she received from Licca back at the Far East Branch. Both men glanced over as she went over them, shrugging over the scroll before getting invested in the strange device.

"Raven," Blitz spoke up, seeing her eye meet his as he addressed her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just sending a reply," was all she said, prompting the two men to gaze at her. "What?"

"You do know that is not a scroll, right," Shigure playfully mocked, adopting a smirk as he took her scroll in his hands. "This is what you should be using."

"This phone works just as well, and I'm only connected to one person on this device." She then adopted a smirk of her own. "Besides, that scroll's going to be tossed out in a few months."

"Exactly who are you conversing with," the old man questioned.

"My daughter." Hearing them cough, she looked to see them with baffled faces, making her groan before elaborating. "It's a long story, you two, but to make it short, remember that mission I went on with Summer before coming to take the Tribe as my own?"

"How can we not," the younger man addressed, glancing over to his back where his sword rests. "Atlesian scientists trying to play god, yet when they didn't get what they want…? Be glad I wasn't there, otherwise all of them would have met my Stormhowl."

"But what does that have to do with…" Blitz started before his eyes widened. "The child you saved back then. Did you go and rescue her?"

"I did… but getting to her wasn't easy." Frowning, memories of her time at the Tranquil Temple, as well as images of the Brutus lingered in her head as she told them. "So much happened when I left to help her… but once everything settled down, I got her back. Right now, she's spending time with Ruby Rose and my other daughter Yang."

"And are you thinking of bringing her into the Tribe?"

"No. She has her own job." Hitting send on the phone, she shut it off before speaking to them. "And she just sent me a message, telling me that she's going to Beacon with her friends."

"Just like that," Shigure muttered out with a raised eyebrow.

"Just like that, though I warned her to be wary of Ozpin. Despite him being the Headmaster of Beacon and a trusted individual, he lost my respect the moment Summer disappeared without a trace." She gave off one last scoff as she looked away, her eyes narrowed. "She's still out there, I know it. Not to mention the damned hidden war he's fighting."

"Raven…"

"Makes me wonder… how would both him and his enemy feel… when the Aragami arrive here?" Stopping, she shook her head before finishing. "Sorry, got too ahead of myself there."

"We both understand your hatred against the man, but you should know that he has authority within Vale," Blitz pointed out, taking a sip out of his drink before speaking up. "But if your daughter is going to Beacon, she'd better take your word seriously."

"Speaking of Vale," Shigure derailed. "After I ran into this old guy, he and I got together and did some Grimm Hunting for old time's sakes."

"Let me guess, you made a bet to see who'd kill more," she questioned them. "I swear, you two are older than me, yet you act like children when it comes to Grimm kills."

"Hey, I'm only older than you by a few months." Coughing into his mouth, he gave a smirk as he told the tale. "Anyways, after making the bet, we both went to the ruins of Mountain Glenn, where the Grimm was amassing lately. However, when we got there, we caught a sight of a unique monster."

"It's terrifying to admit it, but when we got there, the Grimm were wiped out by the beast," the older man added in. "Not even a Nevermore could harm it. Its feathers were embedded in its hide, but the beast made no indication of being hurt. But what's even strange was that it emitted a red vortex when it howled."

"We even got a picture of it as proof. Don't want you telling us that we're making shit up."

Producing his own scroll, he went through the device before getting the proper image, setting it on the table and sliding it over to her. Catching the handheld, Raven looked at the image for a moment while the man smirked, crossing his arms while Blitz drank from his glass. However, they became alarmed as they heard her gasp out of nowhere, turning to see her dropping her scroll as her eyes were wide with disbelief.

"Raven," the old man spoke up. "Is something the matter?"

"Impossible," she muttered out, looking back at the image. "An Aragami's here on Remnant?"

"What," Shigure piped up.

"You said that you took this at Mountain Glenn," she suddenly asked him, getting a nod before groaning. "Son of a bitch. Elena's not going to like this."

"Who?"

"The Daughter I was talking about." Shaking her head, she gazed at the men before standing up. "Both of you, grab your gear and enough supplies for a few days. We're tracking this thing."

"Whoa, hang on a minute. What the hell got your panties riled up?"

"You when you showed me an image of a monster that can kill all of us."

"Come on, it can't be that bad," he reasoned before sweating. "Can it?"

"Shigure, the creatures of Grimm couldn't make a dent, and our weapons can't harm it." Placing her hand on her odachi, she continued on. "We're going to keep an eye on this thing and make sure it doesn't reach Vale."

"You sound as if you fought something like this."

"Because I have." Grabbing the scroll, she showed the image to them before speaking out. "It's impervious to our weapons, and I have no doubt that Dust won't leave a mark either. Be glad it's only one."

"Exactly what are we dealing with," Blitz questioned, tensing as he saw her eyes steeled.

"We're dealing with a Devouring God… the Psion Marduk."

* * *

 **A/N: It's been some time, but be assured that I'm still working on these fics… when I have a chance on my laptop.**

 **So we got some bonding time between Elena and Ruby Rose. In my head, if you were suddenly presented with information or surprises that really got to your head, you would be up early in the morning, and that's what happened with Ruby. Of course, she had to gush out over the God Arcs cause, let's face it, new weapons excite the living hell out of her. Meanwhile, Elena made a mental note saying not to have Ruby meet Livie as 1: they both wear red cloaks and 2: they both fight with scythes.**

 **And then we move on to Raven's side, where the chapter got its name. Not only does she encounter the woman she saved on the train in the 3** **rd** **chapter, but she also encounters both Blitz and Shigure Rangetsu. Allow me to clarify, this Shigure Rangetsu is not the same one from Tales of Berseria as, in this story, he was a temporary Tribe Leader until Raven took full control, moving on to be a mercenary. He also confirmed that both him and Blitz were at Mountain Glenn when the Marduk was there, and after showing the image to Raven, boy was she surprised. Right now, she's trying to figure out How an Aragami made it into Remnant in the first place. The answers will come.**

 **Things have been rough for me that made me take a break from typing, from money troubles to hectic summer shifts, nothing is going to stop me from continuing to update my stories.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Misaka Phenex:** _ **awesome chapter well I don't have anything else to say hehe.**_

 **Doesn't mean you can't ask any questions that may come up. If something got you curious, feel free… unless it pertains to future events.**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **So, They have return to Remnant and Elena met her sisters for the first time for all those years.**_

 _ **I hope they get to learn more about each other and hopefully work together for the upcoming threat that the Murdak is still**_

 _ **Good luck writing the new chapter**_

 **It's going to take some time for them to know one another, though Elena pieced together that Ruby… is a weapon nut.**

 **You misspelled Marduk, by the way. And Ruby and Yang can't fight against an Aragami. While they are skilled, they're not God Eaters. Plus… have you forgotten what happened between Qrow's sword and an Ogretail?**

 **Stratos263:** _ **I wonder when they will encounter the silver eyed Aragami**_

 **It will be a while, but Raven's now aware of its existence on Remnant. Right now, she, Blitz and Shigure are on the job of tracking it.**

 **KuletXCore:** _ **I was here since the beginning, bruv. You can actually find my name in some of the chapter responses lmao**_

 _ **Anyways... Yay for sister bonding!  
Also, Summer's lurking around. I wonder what Elena and Lindow's reaction to the lone aragami is, and how it connects to Ruby's dreams.**_

 _ **If Summer comes back from being an Aragami, does she have both Aragami abilities and Silver Eye powers?  
Now that I think of it, Elena is a candidate to being the next Spring Maiden, and the reason why her God Arc accepted Raven.**_

 _ **Good chapter, man! I'll be seeing ya next time. :P**_

 **Oh… oops. My bad.**

 **Ruby's Dreams were faint, but they were about Elena when she was undergoing Aragami infection. As for the two God Eaters, Elena's going to groan because seeing one will remind her of that humiliation that Lindow teases about, while Lindow will be thinking about how an Aragami crossed over, or how one can exist on Remnant.**

 **I can't say anything about that, as it pertains to Spoilers. But I will say that, since her 'disappearance' over ten years ago, she's going to retain more than Elena and Lindow. Those two were Aragami for day's to weeks, while Summer is one for a decade.**

 **Be seeing you next time.**

 **Nexusknight2:** _ **Wait... so the being in Elena's nightmare may be the male body of the Arda Nova possessing Johannes's body? I do know that in the Garo series Inga horrors take over humans and use their bodies after eating the host's soul and create a form that useful for the horror. Makes me wonder if this new being has a humanoid battle form for use when they do battle.**_

 _ **For Summer's being human again theme? Maybe Ryo-ohki's theme from the Tenchi Muyo! OST?**_

 **Can't say anything as it pertains to Spoilers, but it's not the God part of the Arda Nova. While man-made, it did become a rare Aragami by the events of Burst and Resurrection storylines.**

 **As for the themes, I have not seen Tenchi Muyo, so I don't know it. Instead, I have gone to choose two particular songs, and they are Royal Sky by Blood Stain Child and Genesis – The Phoenix Syndrome by Season of Ghosts. I've already discussed it with my coworkers.**

 **Nyantalanta:** _ **FINALLY… Took me way to long but I've caught up with this fic! Quite Happy with how events turned out until this point while also anticipating what's to come in the future (I predict shenanigans WILL ensue, Especially with the GE's apparently heading off to Beacon with Yang and Ruby).**_

 _ **Now question is… How long until A) Ozpin and (or more likely) Glinda chew Qrow out for being AWOL so long and B) Ozpin's reaction to the GE's and their plight (as I'm sure he'll come to know of it sooner or later)?**_

 **Well, obviously there will be an anticipated fight against Marduk. I also want to think about further developing the relationship between Nana and Elena. Perhaps a chapter of them being on a date in Vale before returning to the Far East, while being tailed by a disguised team RWBY as well as Lindow. Who knows.**

 **More often than not, I'm thinking Glynda's the type to scold him. He'll try to defend himself, but hell can't save him from a woman's wrath. As for Ozpin, he'll know of it, but he can't do anything for Elena as she answers to Fenrir Director Sakaki.**

 **Carre: 1.** _ **Been a while since I reviewed.  
Partly becuse I waited for "Help-Elena-Arc" to be ended.  
Partly becuse you took time update... (that said, take youre time for the rest of it).  
...And you not only had made that but also had her meet her sisters...  
All this said: Good Chapter (Thumbs Up!).  
2\. I made a reread of this Fic (something I missed, new thoughts, remind me how the Story goes becuse its been a while).  
Chapter 1: -Eyes: Yangs eyes-colours change from liliac to red when she pissed off.  
Neo (if I understand it) changes the all time betwen at least two colours (inlcuding her hair).  
(I dont know if its true but...Klein change his eyecolour? Source: Another Fan-Fic.).  
...So...was the profesors in charge so blinded (by pride?) in their "failure" to produce a Silver-eyed warriors, that thought the kids could be "Yangs" never slipped in their minds?  
\- Raven leaves Elena a): That part made me think of "Harry Potter".  
The differnce: Elenas parents are still alive (even if they dont know Summer is, yet) and Elenas foster-parents/family wasnt "arslen" (swedish for arsehole)... well, beside one being that is...  
b) And it could be in a worse Dimension (debattle, I suppose):  
\- Darksides: A Earth there the apokoclypse happend to early, Mankind is after a century (give or take) is... pretty much extint by the forces of Hell. (Note: going after 1 and 2 game here, havnt played or watched the 3 yet, but heard/seen of Humans is part of that game, talking with Fury among other things).  
\- Saints Row: ...Elena becoming a criminal psycopath...  
\- Fallout: A post-apokloypse world, scarred wastelands by atomic-bombs, full of raiders, mutant monsters and animals and youre fellow man.  
War, war never changes.  
\- God of War: ...a world full of mythicacil creaturs and monsters (and Gods)...  
\- Dragon Age: She could ended up as a Grey Warden, who are pretty much destinyed to die the minute they are recruited: by the darkspawn they face, the Joining or the Taint they have in their blood...  
That, and they are sometimes forced to do some nasty (midly put...) choices to fight darkspawn (burn down a city full of people still alive, for example)...  
\- Vampire Masquerade Bloodlines/World of Darkness: ...She is a vampire...  
\- Diablo: ...A world plauged by demons and dark magic...  
\- Witcher: Racism (literely), progroms against non-humans and mutants, monsters, witch-hunts, Riders who kidnapps people...  
\- Full Metal Alchemist: ...Isbalans, a dark-skined, white-haired AND RED EYED people who were nearly wiped out in a Geneociede campaingn... (they survived, but still)  
\- Warhammer (40k, Fantasy or/and Age of Sigmar): ...Its only War.  
Survivel is Victory. Deamons who exixst becuse YOU/WE exixst. The Dead do not Rest easly. Fear of the Night, of the Stars, of youre Neighbor...  
...No peace... Mostly had gone to Hell (literly in some cases...)...  
Chapter 9: Qrow says "What am I, chopped liver" made me think of Oghren, a drunkard dwarf companion from "Dragon Age Origins: Awaking". Know its used of others as well, but still.  
Chapter 20: ...Wouldnt mind more chibis...  
3\. a) My only problem with Elena how meeting Ruby and Yang went... was how easly accepting they were? I cant put on the finger on why or what, but I cant help feel that way.  
Dont get me wrong, I liked that they finally meet, but the same time cant help to feel it went "to smoothly"...  
b) ...Intressted to see Weiss and Blakes reaction to Elena (as Yangs and Rubys sister, I mean).  
And the Earthlings (and Elanas) reaction to the Faunus. (..."So-Cute!"-screaming...?)  
c) ...Why do I have the feeling Ozpin will try manipulate the God-Eaters to work with (or, lets face it, FOR) him?  
(Yes, I dont like Ozpin and no, I cant help it!)  
d)... Will someone from Earth make a conection to how simialar some of the people on Remnant are to Fiction charachters (Red Hood, Snow White, Oz, etc)?  
4\. Sorry for my ramblings (and ...bad expalined ramblings: Worse dimension- part) and Keep Up the Good Work (Thumbs Up!)!**_

 **That is a lot to say. Let's see if I can dissect some of this.**

 **The scientists weren't professors, and they carefully crafted the children to ensure they would inherit Silver Eyes. But the Branwen gene proved too strong.**

 **I don't know many of those franchises you listed aside from God of War, Full Metal Alchemist and Saints Row. The rest flew over my head.**

 **While they did easily accept Elena into their family, Both Yang and Ruby are still trying to take into account what kind of life she lived as a God Eater, so it will take time to accept the fact that Elena already has a career.**

 **Their reaction to the Faunas may depend on whom it's coming from.**

 **Ozpin can't manipulate the God Eaters. He may try, but they have worked alongside Livie when she was with Fenrir Intelligence. No doubt they'll find that he's hiding something.**

 **The only similarity is when Elena saw how Ruby's dressed and what weapon she uses, comparing it to Livie and her God Arc. (Cloak and Scythe) Only difference is that Ruby's weapon is also a sniper rifle while Livie's God Arc incorporates a shotgun.**

 **Don't worry about the ramblings. It happens.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	26. … And New Encounters

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment.**

* * *

Beacon Academy: A Combat School dedicated to training the next generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses in the Kingdom of Vale, and the destination for the vacationing God Eaters. Thanks to Ruby's persistence in having them come with her and Yang, along with approval of the school's headmaster, only Ciel and Leah were ecstatic in gaining new knowledge while Lindow wanted to see the generation himself. Elena however, had her eyes closed in rest as she recalled the message Raven sent her, informing her to be wary of Ozpin.

Going by the text, the young Branwen can only guess that something major happened that caused Raven to despise the man and, only knowing her, trusts the Bandit Leader's words to a fault. She'll have to wait until she meets with Ozpin herself to form an opinion of her own, but she knows two sides, from Raven and her hate against him to Qrow's loyalty to him. Regardless, she shifted her thoughts out of Ozpin into remembering her missions back at the Far East Branch, smirking as memories of her toying with an Ukonvasara came in her head.

" _Attention all passengers_ ," the flight's comm erupted, dragging her out of memory lane as the flight attendant made the announcement. " _We will be touching down at Beacon Academy momentarily. Please ensure that all of your belongings are with you when you depart the aircraft._ "

"And I was seriously getting some sleep here," she complained, hearing giggles from both Ruby and Nana.

"Only you would sleep through a flight, Elena," the Boost Hammer wielder commented. "Eyes closed, music playing in your ears, we all know not to disturb you as you rest."

"Though, surprisingly, you weren't listening to your tunes like you normally do," Lindow commented. "Why's that?"

"Sometimes, a girl needs a break," she answered him truthfully before shrugging. "Otherwise, I would have been listening to my ballads."

"Ballads," Yang questioned. "What, you listen to classical?"

"If I had, I would be acting like Emil 24/7. Besides, I'm referring to Metal Ballads."

"Oh yeah, did you ever go through those laptops you found before the Ouroboros mission," Gil asked out of curiosity.

"I did, and I had to delete a few songs out of them. I mean come on, there was a song about a red cup. You see me listening to a song that's all about a red cup?"

"No."

"Exactly." Calming down, she fished out her phone as she scrolled through her library. "Besides, I got a lot more Metal to listen to for when I go back to hunting Aragami."

"Oh, you're one of those people," Yang muttered out, crossing her arms. "You like listening to all that screams and not understand the lyrics."

"Hey, not all Metal is like that," Elena countered. "Many bands do sing out their lyrics, and many have a chosen theme. You're just saying stereotypes that can be derailed because I listen to the genre."

"OK, OK…"

"HEY, THERE'S BEACON," Ruby shouted out, causing the others to look over to see a castle looking structure, with only the Blood Members and Lindow remembering it from Elena's nightmare-scape against Brutus while the young reaper continued. "Oh, you guys are going to love it. The professors teach what is needed, the weapons are to die for, and Ozpin listens to all our problems."

"You make it sound like we're applying, Ruby," Ciel commented, keeping hold of her God Arc as she addressed her. "Unfortunately, we already have our jobs back at the Far East, and the Aragami remain a constant threat."

"But you have to admit, the information they can provide can be enticing," Leah pointed out as she grabbed her luggage. "Think of how the world's history shaped the world. How Remnant's humanity progressed through the years."

"Honestly, you just want to invest in researching Remnant, don't you," Elena accused, already having her bag and her God Arc in hand. "Don't forget, we're only on vacation. Don't go using it on more research."

"Do you really think you can tell her that," she heard Ayane ask out, causing her to shrug her shoulders.

" _We have now arrived at Beacon Academy_ ," the intercom announced as they felt the airship slow down before coming to a complete stop followed by a slight tremor. " _All passengers please disembark in an orderly fashion._ "

"Well, here we go God Eaters," Elena muttered out, looking back as everyone got together before moving to Ruby's side. "Let's go and introduce ourselves."

"Can't wait," was all that Gilbert muttered as the airship opened up, prompting those within to walk out to the blaring daylight and onto Beacon's courtyard. Letting their eyes adjust, they can take in the sight of the combat school in its full glory, not ravaged by Aragami from Elena's mind during BRUTAL OVERTHROW. Walking further closer to it, they see up from the first years chatting away to the second years walking to the amphitheatre, though Lindow had to rub his eyes as he spotted a girl with rabbit eyes pass by.

Walking further towards the school, the God Eaters couldn't help but notice the amount of stares pointed at them as the student body grew curious at the newcomers. They didn't pay them any mind as they proceeded in their path, though Elena could have sworn that she saw the rabbit eared girl's expression towards her arm as the viewer believed her to be a faunas. Keeping her grip on the God Arc, she returned her sights on the school, remembering it clearly from her nightmare.

"Ruby, Yang," an unknown girl's voice echoed as she looked to the source, seeing two girls walk over to them as the speaker called out. "About time you two showed up. I was certain that you wouldn't come back."

"Weiss, you know they wouldn't leave us behind," the other girl told the former before smiling to them. "But it's great to see you two again."

"Same here, Blake," Yang replied back with a smile. her hand on her hip. "And we can't leave our team hanging."

"Well, I'm grateful that you two made it back in time for classes," the identified Weiss announced. "Exactly how was your break?"

"Pretty normal, all things considering," Ruby answered. "Nothing out of the normal on Patch, so Yang and I relaxed at home. What about you two?"

"I… had the unpleasant time being at home. Being presentable towards suitors my father organized, being told that being a Huntress is a waste of time and that I should devote myself to my studies as Heiress. At least I was able to relax around my butler Klein."

"I stayed and read books," Blake spoke up before gazing at the God Eaters by Ruby. "Did you meet them, by any chance?"

"Oh, right…," Shaking her head, Ruby moved over before dragging Elena over, intending to have them meet. "Weiss, Blake, I would like to introduce you to the newest member of our family, Elena Branwen and her friends."

"Branwen," the white haired Heiress repeated before narrowing her eyes. "Are you by chance related to Qrow Branwen? What are you, his daughter?"

"You think I want Ogrebait to be my dad," the Blood Captain retorted. "He's basically my uncle."

"Uncle…" she then gasped before backing away slightly. "Then… you're…"

"Yeah, she's Raven's kid, just like I am," Yang summarized before sighing. "Though, it's a long story, one that I can't say. But I can tell you, Elena is her own person."

"Your arm," they turned to face Blake as she had a solemn expression while speaking. "Have you been discriminated for it?"

"The hell kind of question is that," Gilbert spoke up, walking up to her as he answered. "Why the hell would we discriminate against our Captain? She saved our asses more often than I could count."

"Captain?"

"Yeah, our Captain."

"I'm sorry," she defended herself before gazing at the Aragami infected arm. "It's just… I've never seen a Faunas like her before."

"Elena, a Faunas," Lindow piped up. "I assure you, kid; Elena's as human as you and me."

"She's a human," Blake asked bewildered. "How can that be?"

"Yang did say it's a long story," Ruby pleaded, getting between them. "We'll explain everything once we get back to the dorm." She then had an idea as she snapped her fingers. "I know. Elena, why don't I bring you over to Professor Ozpin's office so that you can make arrangements? Yang, can you show the God Eaters where the guest dorms are."

"You got it, sis," the blonde acknowledged with a smirk.

"Guys, embed the God Arcs onto the ground and have someone keep watch," Elena ordered before getting dragged away by Ruby, leaving a baffled Weiss.

"Wait, did Ruby just say 'God Eaters,'" she questioned, earning a chuckle from them as Yang waved her off before doing what Ruby asked her to do. As for the young reaper, she dragged the Blood Captain further away until she was certain she was at a safe enough distance, stopping to take a break. This earned a baffled expression from Elena as Ruby gave her a thumb up.

"What was that for," she asked the young girl, earning a laugh from her. "I could have explained it to them."

"Trust me, Elena, Weiss is the type of person who'll keep asking questions while demanding answers," Ruby answered while scratching her head. "It's better for Yang to take the heat and let you have a breather."

"Still… you didn't even let me embed my God Arc to the ground."

"You can do that after meeting with Ozpin." Standing straight, she motioned the God Eater to follow as she led her to Beacon Tower. "You'll like him, sis. He's the one that personally gave me a spot in the Academy two years early. I'm sure he can offer his assistance in making your vacation as smooth as possible."

"You just let me worry about him. From what Mom's message meant, I'm guessing there's some bad blood between her and the guy."

"Then again, Uncle Qrow never really talked about Raven in front of Yang." She then looked back and gave a smile. "But, if you believe that she'll come, then I trust you."

"Do you?"

"Of course I do." She then played with her fingers as she spoke. "I mean, I don't really have that many friends here aside from Weiss, Blake and team JNPR. It feels nice speaking to someone else."

"And that someone else happens to be a God Eater Captain with an Aragami infected limb?"

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"I'm only teasing," was what the young girl heard, making her look at Elena as she talked. "Besides, I'm not the only one. Have you seen Lindow's gauntlet? That's covering his Aragami infected limb."

"AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THIS NOW," Elena winced out, backing away a bit as Ruby got too close before calming down. "Well, I should have asked about that when we met."

Nervously chuckling, Elena shook her head as they continued to move towards Beacon Tower, where the man she was going to meet lies in wait. She still has mixed feelings about who Professor Ozpin is and how he acts, only hearing both sides based on other's views. She shook the thoughts aside as they neared the tower, though she kept in mind the message she received from Raven.

"One thing I forgot to mention," Ruby suddenly spoke up, grabbing her attention. "When you go and meet Professor Ozpin, don't be surprised to see Professor Goodwitch alongside him."

"Oh," Elena answered back. "What's she like?"

"By the books, strict, not afraid to dish out punishment with her riding crop. Just don't do anything to get on her bad side."

"Relax." Reaching the elevator, the God Eater got on the lift as Ruby stayed behind. "If there is anything I can handle aside from Aragami, it's people like her."

Giving her a salute, the Branwen selected her destination as the elevator closed before starting her descent, allowing some breathing room as she pondered on how to introduce herself. Remembering Qrow, she smirked over the thought of embarrassing the man over what she heard, from when he engaged an Ogretail with his sword, only to have it break on him and being saved by Soma and earning Raven's brother the nickname 'Ogrebait.' When the elevator reached its destination and opened for her, she was shocked to see Ogrebait being chewed out by a blonde woman while a man with silver hair groaned at his desk.

"While I don't care about how long this 'important matter' took for your supposed partner, you don't leave us in the dark for months," the woman spat out with venom, pointing her riding crop at Qrow as his sweat drops. "As a member of our circle, you should keep us informed."

"Well, where we headed had no scroll service, so what was I supposed to do, Glynda," he pleaded, only to back away further as she smacked the crop in her hand.

"Use a bird."

"Qrow, as much as I want to see you be scolded," the man at the desk started, rubbing his eyes. "I'm afraid that due to you being away, Autumn was attacked." Qrow gasped as he turned to face him as the man continued. "You should be thankful that she still breathes, but her attackers may try again."

"Autumn…" Gulping, the Branwen male leaned forward to speak up. "Tell me, Ozpin… will she be alright?"

"She's recovering, and her powers are still intact. Though she never got a good look at her protector," the identified Ozpin clarified. "All she knows is that he wields a long bladed katana. Details are scarce at the moment."

"Rangetsu. Dammit, Raven, you had to inform him too?"

"Qrow…"

"Look Oz, you shouldn't bother finding Autumn's savior. If I know Raven, she has informed someone strong enough to fight without a Semblance or Aura. He's just that good."

"Is he really that strong," Glynda asked him while Elena, without being noticed, leaned on the wall while listening. "If that's the case, then which school taught him that?"

"That's the thing about him… he never went to one." Crossing his arms, he began to elaborate. "When Raven and I were being raised by the Tribe, Rangetsu came forward to the camp. He's only a few months older than the both of us, yet he took on the Tribe's veterans with little to no effort like an experienced Huntsman. His power is on par to the point where they kept him in, even having him be a Temporary Tribe leader until Raven was ready.

"My point is Rangetsu is someone who acts on his own or in the interests of those he finds worthy of his strength, like Raven. Getting him to cooperate with us is pretty much impossible."

"Great," Glynda groaned, relaxing her shoulders. "We better make sure that he can keep a secret. Anyone else that Raven told about them?"

"Only the old man Blitz, but that's about it," he answered as he glanced over to the side before performing a spit take, going wide eyed as Elena waved at him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Patch for your Vacation?"

"Ruby and Yang brought me over, thinking that I should learn more about this world," the God Eater finally answered, crossing her arms as she spoke to him. "Needless to say, I overheard from the point that Blondie over there smacked that crop. Gotta say, Ogrebait, you have terrible luck with women."

"Ogrebait," Ozpin muttered in curiosity.

"Blondie," Glynda seethed as Qrow groaned.

"Kid, you have got to stop calling me that," he scolded, shaking his head as he approached her. "My reputation right now is already gone through the drain. I don't need you pushing it down to nonexistence."

"Pretty sure you did that to yourself when you were perving on the girls back home," Elena pointed out, seeing him gawk as she laughed.

"You sneaky little—"

"Qrow, who is this young lady," Ozpin interrupts the man. "And what does she mean by 'Ogrebait?'"

"Oz, you don't want to—" the man was about to say before he saw her get off the wall.

"So you're Ozpin," Elena spoke out. "I've heard plenty about you, so I don't know what to think."

"you have," he questioned as she got closer, now taking notice of her Aragami Infected arm before brightening up. "Ah, you must be the one Ruby informed me of some time ago. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person…"

"Elena. Elena Branwen."

"So you're related to Qrow." He then narrowed his eyes on his colleague. "He never informed of us of this."

"I was about to before getting chewed out by Glynda," the baffled man pointed out, only to wince as the blonde gave another glare.

"Regardless, I would like to welcome you to Beacon Academy." Standing up, the Headmaster walked around his desk while making his to her. "From what Ruby told me, you and your friends have come here to learn a bit about Remnant. Could you perhaps explain the meaning behind it?"

Sighing heavily, she glanced over to Qrow, who shrugged his shoulders as she gazed back at the man before speaking. "I will, but I have a question to ask of you… What do you know about the mission seventeen years ago, at a covert lab on your nation's grounds?"

Surprised to hear that from her, Ozpin's composure shook before regaining his stature, answering her with as much professional tone he could muster. "Well, I was the one that issued the mission, requesting two talented Huntresses to investigate. From what I heard, Atlesian Scientists went against their council to create an army… only to dispose of all of the failures." He then glared at her as he continued. "How do you know of that mission?"

"Because Raven told me about it… all of it." She then returned the glare, unknown to her that her irises slit while she spoke. "What you have been told is not entirely true."

"If that is the case, then who are you," he pushed, only to gasp as she spoke out to him while Glynda overhears.

"I am Elena Branwen, the only survivor of that mission born from Raven Branwen and Summer Rose's DNA. As for what I am… I am a God Eater."

* * *

Stomping out another horde of Grimm in its way, the Marduk growled as it observed the surroundings of the Emerald Forest, its heterochromia eyes scanning for more foes. Certain that no more creatures of darkness would pop out, the Aragami huffed out before sitting, letting out a howl as another red vortex swirled around it. For the monster, its opinion on the Grimm was less than savory as the monsters disperse instantly upon death, leaving nothing for it to devour.

Within itself, a conflict ensued between the natural Aragami and the human it took hold as its host. For over a decade, the two have been in a stalemate, with the human possessing abilities unknown to it while it remained unharmed as her weapons have no effect on it. Because of this conflict, the Aragami that roams the Remnant wilderness has strayed away from the settlements or the Kingdoms, resulting in it leaving a mark on the Grimm populations.

As the vortex dispersed, the Aragami laid down on the surface before losing itself to sleep, keeping an air up to hear the surroundings. As it did, three individuals peaked out of the trees to have a closer look, with one of them fully aware of what it is capable of. Since arriving in the Emerald Forest, the individuals consisting of Raven, Blitz and Shigure have opted to remain far to check on the Marduk's situation.

"Looks like its keeping its guard up," she heard Shigure whisper out to her. "You weren't kidding on how it decimated those Grimm."

"And it's even more intimidating up close," she muttered out, shivering. "I've heard that a Psion was more dangerous than other Aragami, but I've never seen one this close before."

"There's more?"

"Yeah, and trust me, you don't want to know."

"Well, I can confirm that it's staying away from the towns and cities," Blitz added in. "But for how long, though?"

"Either way, I think I'm going to trust my gut and say we wouldn't come out of a fight with it alive," the male swordsman pointed out. "Just looking at it tells me it's a dangerous foe."

"We would need a few God Eaters with Bias Field Resistance to tackle it," Raven told them before groaning. "But the ones I know wouldn't like fighting it as they're at Beacon for their vacation. Telling them a Psion is here would change it to a mission."

"Quiet," Shigure whispered out, silencing them as he saw the Marduk's ear twitch. "The thing knows we're here."

"Does it," Blitz questioned him, only to see it slowly rise its head while its eyes opened. "Damn."

Hitching their breaths, they hid back in the trees as the Aragami growled while observing its surroundings. Taking a peek, Raven took notice of its eyes being different before narrowing her own, humming in thought before gasping as they locked on her own. Gulping, she witnessed it get up from its resting place before stalking their position, causing her fears to spike alongside her fellow trackers.

"Crap, it knows we're here," Shigure hitched out. "Is it attracted to our smells?"

"No, it's something else," Blits answered as it came closer.

"Then what is that something else?"

Not even going to indulge him, the woman gulped once more as the Marduk came closer, poking its snout passed the trees they're hiding on before sniffing them out. Growling, it opened its maw as the humans became more intimidated while saliva poured out of its mouth, ready to eat what's there. However, a Beowolf howl was heard behind it, causing the Marduk to quickly turn around before chomping on a speeding Grimm.

They couldn't comprehend what has happened afterwards as the Grimm's corpse sped passed by. One moment, a Beowolf had charged in with the intent of avenging its horde and in another, its legs flew by before crashing onto the surface, dispersing a second later. It proved to them that the Aragami at the moment is the apex predator, not to be messed with without the God Eaters Raven spoke of.

However, after chomping down on the Grimm, the Aragami's form suddenly shook, prompting the three humans to look at it as it growled out. Shaking its body, it heaved out before taking one more look back at the treeline, its silver eye focused on Raven. Staying still the woman stared at the beast as it remained focused on her, not knowing what it's going to do.

" _ **R… Run Away… Rae…**_ " it spoke out to her, shocking her before shaking once again and walking off into the distance, allowing her to calm down slightly while staring at the retreating monster.

"The hell… the monster spoke," Shigure finally voiced out. "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know," Raven answered, unsure of the situation herself. "This has to be the first…"

"Whatever is, it seems to know you, Raven," Blitz pointed out, glancing over to the direction it left on. "Have you encountered this beast before?"

"Never, just heard of them."

"But it called you 'Rae,' so it means that it knows you," the samurai brought up. "Either way, this is going to be a long observation."

Frowning in thought, the woman gazed over to where the Aragami left before pondering on what Shigure meant. She's never seen a Marduk in person before back at the Far East, only hearing about the Psion from the God Eaters that fought a few. Alongside that, there are only a few people she knew that only call her 'Rae,' causing her to groan as a headache started to form as a question came to mind.

If the Marduk somehow knew her, then who was it before they turned into the Psion?

* * *

With night fallen on Beacon, the majority of the students and staff have turned in for the night. However, Ozpin remained at his office at the top of the tower, his mind still reeling from the information he was given by Elena and confirmed by Qrow. He already had to deal with his own problem, yet now he was presented with another: The truth of Elena's origins and her position.

Seventeen years ago, when he got word of a covert team of Scientists operating in a base on Vale's lands, he dispatched both Summer Rose and Raven Branwen to respond to the situation. From what the report he received stated, the scientists under Dr. Azure Van Claude's leadership were trying to create an army of Silver Eyed soldiers, only to dispose of all of the specimens. He was even told by Summer herself that none of the children created survived.

Yet now, he was told that Elena was the only survivor, hidden away by both of the Huntresses into a different dimension, where beasts called Aragami prowl the lands. The survivor grew up with a loving adoptive sister, eventually becoming someone who fights Aragami called a God Eater. Even now, the idea of a world free of Grimm, yet full of monsters far more powerful than the creatures of darkness have never crossed his mind throughout the lives he lived.

For the time being, he had Professor Goodwitch lead Elena over to the guest dorms where the others are staying, allowing him to digest the information fully. If the Aragami were as dangerous as the young God Eater said, then he could only pray that one wouldn't appear on the surface of Remnant. If they do, a single Aragami would bring an end to a Kingdom in a matter of hours; an achievement the Grimm couldn't pull off as a horde without meeting resistance from the Huntsmen.

Groaning, the man had a holographic display up as he pondered the decision he was going to make, his finger over the contact. Doing so may betray what trust Elena would place on him in the future, but another part in his mind tells him that his contact must know of the recent development. His mind made up, he started up the call, waiting as the dial tone played until he was connected.

" _Ozpin_ ," the voice of his contact spoke to him. " _I wasn't expecting you to call me this late._ "

"General Ironwood, I wouldn't be calling you this late either," the man informed before frowning. "I assume that you're on your way over to Vale?"

" _Correct, as the Kingdom is hosting this year's Vytal Festival. This isn't a social call, is it?_ "

"I'm afraid not." Closing his eyes, the Beacon Headmaster placed his head on his palm as he elaborated. "James… the sins of Atlas' dark side continues to linger in our minds. Remember a scientist by the name of Azure Van Claude?"

" _A fanatic who was obsessed with the legends of the Silver Eyes_ ," Ironwood answered. " _He was crazy to the point that he somehow acquired the DNA of one of your best students before using it to create an army. Why do you ask_?"

"A survivor of his project came to me earlier today, James." Letting the fact sink in, Ozpin heard the man gasp on the line as he continued. "She's here for the duration of a few weeks before leaving. I feel I must inform you—"

" _Say no more_ ," he was cut off as Ironwood spoke. " _I'll meet with her when I come to Beacon and inform her that Dr. Van Claude's project, the one that created her, was not acknowledged by Atlas. As an Atlesian, I must be responsible for the actions of the Kingdom's people._ "

"Thank you. I'll see you soon." With that said, he shut off his call before standing up, gazing out through the window as the Valean horizon entered his vision before muttering to himself.

"I don't know what could be worse. Elena's meeting with James, Raven informing her two trusted Tribe members of the Maidens… or the thought of these 'Aragami' arriving on Remnant."

* * *

 **A/N: This took a little longer than I thought, but I'm glad I got it done before I head off for the weekend.**

 **Elena and the God Eaters have finally touched down on Beacon Academy, and boy was the sight of the school surprised most of them. From Gilbert, Nana, Ciel, Lindow and Elena's point of view, the one time they saw it was when they were in Elena's mindscape, seeing it destroyed by the Aragami. However, the Beacon Academy they see now is in its full glory. The Blood Captain also got to meet Ruby and Yang's teammates, as well as a rocky meeting with Ozpin. Meanwhile, Raven and her two trusted friends encounter the Marduk, and it shocked them as it spoke. Lastly, Ozpin's call to Ironwood was the last thing I needed to add.**

 **Now, some changes I would like to point out: The Fall Maiden Amber wasn't saved by Qrow in this story as he was with Raven while in the world of the God Eaters. Instead, it has been implied that she was saved by 'Rangetsu' before her powers were taken. That means that Cinder was able to obtain half of the power. There will also be few more in the coming chapters, so that means that, in the terms of following, it is set after Volume 1 of RWBY, aside from Raven's change in personality.**

 **Lastly, why I say I got this done before I head off for the weekend is because I will be going to Otakuthon in Montreal. I was unable to go last year because of money problems, but this year, my mom is making sure I go this year. I will be doing registration on Thursday because I was late on the Pre-Reg, but I have enough to cover it. It's also the cheapest as I get to stay with relatives instead of booking for a Hotel.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **So it looks like Raven is going to find the Marduk before it can do something would draw the people of Remnants to fight this thing**_

 _ **I pray for them their survival**_

 **She's only tracking its movements. She no longer has Elena's God Arc, meaning she can't fight the Aragami. By tracking it, she could deduce what it's doing, and from the looks of it, the Marduk's the cause behind the local Grimm decline.**

 **Ptl: (1)** _ **The Grimm may be inferior to the Aragami and evolve slower, but they are still the prominent species in Remnant; the older the Grimm, the bigger, powerful and intelligent it will; as volumes continue, we're progressively seeing Grimm with supernatural abilities that could probably be difficult for the Aragami to replicate like possession or willpower draining.  
I still think Aragami will absolutely demolish the Grimm but I don't think you should understimate those creatures of darkness. They nearly extinguished sapient life on their planet various times.  
How do you think Remnant weaponry infused with Oracle anti-aragami technology will fare against Aragami? Fenrir tried to do the same with conventional weapons before the God Arcs but, while it affected the monsters, they weren't too much effective. But Huntsmen, while maybe inferior to God Eaters, they're still superhumans, have Dust for elemental attacks and use their souls to attack and defend. Maybe they would have more of a chance than Earth before Soma's birth.  
And like others I want to see human-Marduk Summer. I think Ruby will pass out not because her mother was alive all along, but because she's now a badass nigh-invincible demigod who may be the ultimate predator against the Grimm, what with being an Aragami and a Silver Eyed Warrior. Her daughter may be proud for having best mom ever. And can Hunstmen turned into Aragami still use Aura? Aragami are still living beings. Hive minds, but still living. And can Aura from Oracle Cells, either from Aragami or God Eaters, have a wavelength/frequency similar to resonance waves/bias fields, making them effective in Oracle based combat?  
Do you think magic users, present and past ones, have more of a chance against God Eaters than normal Huntsmen? The Maidens have elemental powers on par or slightly superior than Deusphages and other powerful Aragami.**_

 **You bring up a point there, but I have a counter point: The Grimm has existed for as long as the original humans on Remnant, meaning they have been around for centuries to millennia. The Aragami however, became prominent on Earth by 2050 after the global catastrophe, and the planet's population has dropped from several billion to who knows how many by the events of God Eater, probably in the millions.**

 **Huntsman weaponry, fused with Oracle Anti-Aragami tech, may allow the Huntsmen forces to combat the Aragami, but they're more trained to engage the Grimm army. Also, the Anti-Aragami tech that Fenrir has a major hold on is only implemented into their own forces defending the Anti-Aragami walls. Also, the Huntsman Semblances may provide a slight edge, however the possibility of a Psion evolving to a point of disabling them is there. The Marduk on Remnant is an example as it's been prowling the surface for a decade, meaning that, at some point, it has engaged Huntsmen before disabling them.**

 **As for your questions on the next paragraph… I can't say anything without spoiling, but I do have a really good idea on how Summer will look when she's back. And no, even with the power of magic, the Maidens wouldn't be able to go against the Aragami.**

 **(2)** _ **Continue the Chibi Series, please!  
Now that we have more RWBY cast in the story, you can make more omakes.  
Like the named Grimm (Mike and Marty, was it?) alongside some Aragami and other predators from media, like Heartless or Hollows, in a Anonymous Monsters/Predators reunion, talking about how difficult is to catch prey if it fights back and searches for more reasons to kill them only for Huntsmen/God Eaters/Keybladers/Shinigami to abruptly appear to try to kill them in a cops vs robbers manner.  
Or Nana acting more like a cat around Blake.  
Or Kota and Erina joining Sun and Neptune as Junior detectives, only for Emil to appear and do something chivalrously stupid, much for Erina's chagrin.  
Or Livie and Ruby competing who's best Grim Reaper/Little Red Riding Hood.  
Or Cinder's gang trying to do something nefarious in Anagura, the Far East Branch city.  
Or maybe Shio conversing with the Brother Gods about humanity/faunuskind and seeing how childish all gods are. And in a cosmic tea party. And Shio having a psychotic side from Nova, like O'Malley and Doc from Red vs Blue.  
Or bringing God Eaters from GE3 by a time machine that Torchwick made, accidentally or in purpose, only for the Hounds of the Chrysanthemum to stop his plans, ending up stranded in the past and adding a whole new level of black comedy due to the even more crapsack world of God Eater 3.**_

 **That would mean that I would have to be seriously stuck on how a chapter would go. Besides, I would have to make it a separate series. Also, never played Kingdom Hearts, nor shall I ever. It's never interested me… at all.**

 **Stratos263:** _ **Well good luck raven against the Aragami. I wonder whoever that Aragami is still there and not completely gone.**_

 **Raven's only Tracking it, not going to fight it. She doesn't have Elena's God Arc anymore.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


	27. The Lone Wolf

**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions, while God Eater is owned by Hiro Yoshimura, Shift and Bandai Namco Entertainment**

* * *

As someone known to accept information in her head, Blake had a hard time absorbing what Yang had told both her and Weiss about Elena and the God Eaters. To her own knowledge, there could only be one world where humans existed, alongside the creatures of Grimm and the Faunas. The idea of another world existing, one where humanity is on the brink of extinction from monsters called Aragami, sounded completely foreign to her.

Regardless, she had listened to Yang as she told both her and the Schnee Heiress what she knows, even seeing the drawings that Ruby kept with her with information on the Aragami. Being the most uncertain of the group, the hidden faunas absorbed the images of the monsters into her head while thinking further on them, shaking her head over the thought of them even existing on Remnant. She still recalls the conversation she had alongside Weiss and the Blonde, knowing that the Heiress is the more skeptical.

" _Really Yang, a world with no Grimm and monsters more powerful than us_ ," the memory came in mind with Weiss complaining as she read in reality. " _I would have expected Ruby to come up with a story like that, not you._ "

" _I'm telling you that it's true_ ," Yang's memory pointed out. " _The God Eaters told me so themselves. I heard what sort of jobs they went on, how bad the situation is and how they fought against a massive wave of monsters—_ "

" _Which is not real._ " Sighing, the memory of the heiress pinched her nose as she sat down on her bed. " _It's completely made up, Yang. Think about it for a second, those people claim there are monsters more powerful than the Grimm, yet we've never seen one for ourselves._ "

" _But—_ "

" _You need to listen, Yang, that there is no such thing as Aragami._ " Scoffing, Weiss crossed her arms as she dragged it on. " _Even if an Aragami does exist, explain how we have not seen one for years_?"

" _Because there isn't enough or any Oracle Cells to make any Aragami here._ " Shaking her own head, the blonde brawler jumped off her bed before looking out the window, her eyes locked on the God Arcs being watched by Ciel. " _But if you want to see them up close… the God Arcs are a substitute_."

" _You mean the weapons those people brought with them_?"

" _Yeah._ "

" _Yang_ ," they both turned to face Blake as her memory spoke. " _Even if what you told us is true… don't you think that, by breaking this sort of news out, panic would only skyrocket_?"

" _Ah… well…_ "

" _Even if that story sounds farfetched, those 'God Eaters' being here and their names not following the Color Rule is all the proof I need._ "

" _Blake, you believe her_ ," Weiss asked out in surprise. " _Aren't you even more skeptical_?"

" _I am, Weiss, but when we met them, they had the eyes that screamed 'we went through hell and came back unscathed.' Makes you wonder what sort of danger these Aragami posed if they are real_?"

" _And I am telling you that they aren't—_ "

" _They're real, alright,_ " the girls jumped before turning to face Lindow by their door, arms crossed as his own eyes narrowed. " _They're the one threat you shouldn't take lightly_."

" _How did you get in here,_ " the Heiress shrieked out, earning a chuckle from Yang as he answered.

" _Well, our Blonde friend left the door unlocked and asked me to further elaborate on the Aragami._ _But rather than telling you…_ " Getting off the wall, he carefully removed his gauntlet, revealing his own Aragami infected arm to the girls. " _…it's better to show._ "

" _What in the world…_ "

" _Aragami are no pushovers. Unlike your monsters, the Aragami would devour anything._ " Putting the gauntlet back on, he finished off his statement. " _And if a God Eater's armlet is forcefully removed… they either die from cell erosion or become the very monsters they fight against. Case in point, Elena and myself._ "

" _Lindow,_ " he turned to face Blake as she asked. " _If these Aragami are as bad as you say they are, would the Huntsmen and Huntresses be able to fight against them? Surely, with Dust and Semblances, we would be able to hold them off_."

" _Unless you know a place that's been studying the Oracle Cells for as long as Fenrir has, you won't be able to last long._ "

" _But—_ "

" _They're composed of Oracle Cells. Only God Eaters can actively fight against them as we're already pumped with the same cells and our God Arcs being made out of them._ " Seeing their faces, the man scratched his head before turning to leave as he spoke. " _Yang's Uncle Ogrebait thought differently. If Soma hadn't saved him, he would have been Aragami chow._ "

"Whatcha thinking about," Ruby's voice disrupted her memory, making her jump as she gazed at the young girl that called out to her. "Was it about what Yang and Lindow showed and told you?"

"More or less," Blake answered, calming down as her eyes moved to the sight of the God Eaters. "Despite all that, Weiss still believes that they're making it up."

"Did Lindow show his arm?" The Faunas nodded, making the young reaper frowned while sitting down. "I don't get it. What will it take to get her to understand?"

"Unless you know a way to bring one of these 'Aragami,' you're going to be at an impasse."

Groaning, Ruby hovered her head over her hand on the table as she spoke. "There has to be a way…"

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Ruby." Closing her book, Blake placed the work of literature away before facing her. "But if you do find one… can it be a harmless one?"

"Uhh, I don't know if I can, Blake."

"Worth a shot."

"Are you two still on 'that' topic," they turned to face Weiss as she came towards them, holding a tray holding a salad while speaking to them. "Need I remind you that all of it was made up to spook us?"

"Do I have to bring out my notebook with all the drawings," Ruby whispered out to Blake, who only shrugged it off as Weiss talked.

"I mean, how can they casually claim that these 'Aragami' exist? Those people need to get in touch with reality and actually focus on the Grimm."

"Even though Lindow showed us his arm last night," Blake questioned, causing the Heiress to stop her thoughts as she continued. "There was no faking that."

"It… it could have been well done make up work…?"

"With how real those feathers left behind… doubt it."

"Well…"

"Let's face it, Weiss," Ruby cuts in. "Their tales are true, the Aragami are real, and they have, and I'm quoting Lindow here, 'Seen hell and came back after kicking its ass.'" Both Weiss and Blake stared at her with wide eyes, making her stare at them confused. "What?"

"Ruby… you just cursed," the faunas muttered in shock. "You never cursed."

"Oh…" Paling, the reaper face plants on the table while groaning. "Please, don't tell Yang."

"Tell me what," she jumped when the mentioned blonde sat down beside Blake, holding her own tray of food while looking at her sister. "Is my little sister keeping secrets from me?"

"N-Nothing Yang. I—"

"Ruby cursed out, Yang," Weiss interrupted, causing the young girl's frame to be deathly pale. "She shouldn't be encouraging that sort of behaviour."

"What," the blonde muttered before glaring at her sister. "Is that true?"

"I didn't mean to," she pleaded. "All I did was quoting what Lindow said, and they look at me thinking I did something terrible."

"Well, you have never cursed before, as far as I can tell," Blake pointed out.

' "Yang, shouldn't you be reprimanding her for what she said," Weiss asked out, crossing her arms.

"You know, I should," the brawler pointed out as her glare was on Ruby before calming down. "But, like us, she's still a growing girl. She's now at that point in her life where she can curse if she wants to… provided she doesn't go overboard."

"But—"

"But nothing, Weiss. Let's leave it alone, unless you want to go off on another rant like last night about the Aragami."

"Ugh…" Groaning, she shook her head before resting it on her hand as she mutters. "How can you three believe these tales? An Aragami doesn't exist, nor have we—"

Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted when a pie suddenly slammed into her face, knocking her down to the ground and shocking the others of RWBY. Looking over to where it came from, they noticed the culprit to be none other than Elena, who only nervously laughed while the God Eaters either shook their heads or laughed. Grumbling while getting up, the Heiress glared at the Blood Captain before wiping the pie off her face, moving her hand towards her remaining salad as she growled.

"Never mind," she started. "There is an Aragami here… and I aim to kill it."

"Uh-Oh…" was all that Ruby could mutter before the cafeteria erupted into chaos. Outside of the building, unaware of the chaos happening, both Ozpin and Glynda were taking a stroll, looking over the records of the students in attendance. However, it was merely a distraction as their minds continue to process the God Eater's words.

"I still can't believe that Summer would lie in that report years ago," Glynda muttered out, going over the student roster. "It said that there were no survivors of those… 'Experiments,' aside from the security forces she spared. How could she not tell us the truth?"

"Perhaps it was for the safety of young Elena, Glynda," Ozpin theorized. "Back then, there have been many radical factions within Atlas trying to harness the power of the Silver Eyes."

"But still, she could've at least informed us of the child's safety. We could have helped."

"Think about it from their perspective: If the child had stayed and live among us, her survival would have made its way to those 'factions,' prompting them to find and kill her."

"Ozpin—"

"Please understand, Glynda, that Summer and Raven did what was the most logical option at the time." Moving forward, he gazed towards the sky as he continued. "By placing her in a place where Atlas couldn't reach her, they ensured her safety."

"Even if it meant her growing up in a world where beasts more dangerous than Grimm roamed the lands," she questioned the headmaster.

"Yes… and young Elena became a capable fighter, one of these God Eaters."

"That's what worries me," Glynda pointed out, moving passed him as she turned to face him. "She grew up in an environment away from her blood relations, surrounded by monsters that could easily wipe out a Grimm horde alongside what I could imagine as the worst extinction rate of humanity."

"But she has people who accepted her into their lives." Glancing over to the God Arcs, Ozpin gripped his cane as he continued. "Take the Blood Unit for example. They all share the same sort of fate in the beginning: the lack of maternal and/or paternal love, being orphans for the majority of their lives. While Elena had Leah, she was a sister to her more than a mother, as Yang was to Ruby when they lost Summer. Despite that, the Blood Unit grew to be the most dependent upon one another."

"Ozpin—"

"No matter what you say, we can't sway Elena over, especially if Raven has warned her about me." As they stopped in front of the cafeteria doors, he gave one more look towards her as his eyes became solemn. "The only thing we can do is bear the burdens of our failures… and guide the next generation as best we can."

With that being said, he moved his hand to open the cafeteria door, only for the entranceway to be blown away while Elena flew out before landing on the ground. Confused, the two teachers looked at the visiting God Eater, only to go wide eyed as her arm blades were unleashed. From a closer look, the Headmaster noticed several loaves of bread embedded in the Aragami appendage, and before he could say a word, she smirked before jumping back into the cafeteria.

Looking inside the building, both Ozpin and Glynda were greeted with the sight of a carnage as Elena swung her bread coated arm blades as Ruby, who only dodged each strike as she gained distance away from the God Eater. Not wanting to let her get away, the young woman rushed over towards her, jumping over a turkey armed Yang as she closed in on her target. Realizing that she was close, Ruby spotted a few deserted lunch trays before launching them in the air with her feet, followed by grabbing them before tossing them towards Elena.

Seeing that her sister was in trouble, Yang growled as she made her way over to Ruby, only to be stopped when Nana charged at her holding a makeshift hammer consisting a flagpole and a watermelon. Smirking, Yang unleashed a punch with her right, only for the God Eater to block it with the bar before pushing the blonde back. Not wanting to give up, the Huntress-in-Training threw punch after punch at the Boost Hammer wielder, with the latter matching the strikes with her improvised weapon.

Growling, Yang unknowingly tapped into her semblance to give her a boost in strength in order to take out Nana, giving her punches more power within them. However, due to the God Eater facing monster with a similar ability like the Caligula Xeno, smirked as she jumped back at the right moment, making the blonde stumble for a brief moment. That moment allowed the hammer user to close the distance before striking her in the center, launching her outside of the building past the teachers.

Trying to comprehend what is happening, the headmistress witnessed the Huntress-in-Training get back up on her feet before rushing at Nana. Giggling, the God Eater jumped back as the blonde unleashed another punch, keeping her distance as Yang chased her throughout the Cafeteria, passing by a swordfish armed Weiss before taking cover by one of the pillars. Glancing over her left, she smirked as Yang got closer before adjusting to the other side, jumping around the support as the blonde passed by before bashing her into the beam.

"No fair…" was all that Yang could mutter, feeling herself stuck as Nana giggled.

"God Eater: 1, Huntress: 0," the God Eater said out loud before feeling something wrap around her ankle, looking down to see sausage links before paling. "Uh oh."

"Never celebrate too early," Blake's voice echoed before the food whip launched Nana up into the air before sending her into the wall while the faunas appeared by Yang. "It only dooms you to failure."

"Speaking from experience," someone questioned her from behind, causing her to stiffen before jumping up to avoid a strike from Ayane holding an enlarged chocolate blade as she spoke. "Because we don't know the meaning of failure, only pushing forward to victory."

"What in the world is happening," Glynda muttered as she watched the fight happen, shaking as she has to clean the mess. "Why are they…?"

"Just let it happen," she turned to face Gilbert and Lindow, who remained at their table with their drinks as the former spoke. "Let them get it out of their system."

"You're going to let this happen? Let them tear apart the cafeteria?"

"Give it time… the winner will come up eventually," Lindow commented before seeing Ayane flung out of the building before chucking her makeshift weapon, taking out Blake in the process. "Though it looks like it could end sooner with how things are going."

True to Lindow's word, the engaged fighters of the food fight were now down to Ruby and Weiss of team RWBY against Elena and Ciel of Fenrir's Blood Special Forces. While the young team leader continued to evade the strikes of the Blood Captain's arm blades, the heiress was locked in a stalemate against the tactician as they met their blows. Growling, the snow themed girl twisted her opponent's swordfish away for the slightest before taking hold of a bottle of ketchup, unleashing its contents of the Blood member.

Gasping, Ciel blocked the condiment with her free arm, preventing it from getting it in her eyes. That lapse of judgment allowed Weiss to lock her swordfish with the Short Blade wielder's, twisting it in a way that could cause disarmament. However, the tactician caught on to what Weiss was about to do before turning it against her, freeing her weapon before lunging it towards the heiress as the latter barely blocked it.

"A clever strategy, Weiss," Ciel commended. "Blinding your opponent and striking when they're at their most vulnerable. Only one flaw with it."

"And what would that be," Weiss retorted, wincing as Ciel applied pressure on her swordfish.

"We use that tactic on a daily basis against the Aragami. It only works if your opponent doesn't catch on."

With that being said, Ciel pulled back her weapon before thrusting at her, her swordfish impacting Weiss' as the latter kept blocking them. However, Ciel used that to her advantage as she secretly prepped a stun trap meant to hold Aragami for a time before setting it behind her. After delivering another thrust, the God Eater jumped back a fair distance, motioning for Weiss to come after her.

Scowling, the heiress sped forward towards the tactician with the intent to take her out of the food fight, only to fall for Ciel's trap as she felt a shock throughout her body. Jumping towards her, Ciel easily disarmed Weiss of the swordfish before knocking her down to the ground, pointing the blade with a steel expression. Scoffing, the snow themed girl was forced to yield to the God Eater, looking down with a dissatisfied look on her face.

Seeing this while avoiding her sister, Ruby narrowed her eyes before rushing towards Ciel, jumping on one of the abandoned lunch trays and surfing on the tables. Hearing the commotion, the God Eater turned before blue eyes widened, moving her swordfish to block her attack. Unfortunately, Ruby jumped up into the air at the last minute, sailing over the tactician before kicking the tray, seeing it impact her stomach and knocking her out of the fight.

"Well, I must admit, the two teams appear to be evenly matched," Ozpin commented off to the side. "Each of the members are going after their opposites."

"Tell me about it," Gilbert muttered out, taking one last swig out of his drink. "Though I'm betting Elena will win it."

"Those children…" they shudder as they glanced over to Glynda, whose form is shivering as a dark aura enveloped her as she glared at the remaining fighters.

"Uh oh… this can't be good," Lindow could only get out as Ruby and Elena stared each other down, ready to end the food fight. Both girls appeared to be out of breath as their bodies showed signs of exhaustion, neither willing to back out now. Chuckling, the Branwen smirked as her red eyes became normal with the young reaper following along, letting it be a calm before the end.

"Looks like it comes down to this, Ruby," Elena started, wiping off the sweat that formed on her. "Just you and me now…"

"Yeah," she agreed, licking her lips. "Though, you look like you could use a little rest."

"Are you kidding me… you seem like you're about to keel over."

"Well I'm not going down… not until you're defeated."

"That's not going to happen." Lightly coughing, the God Eater raised her Aragami infected limb up as Ruby got to a crouch. "It was bound to be like this. Hope you're ready."

Not needing to say anything else back, Ruby breathed in and out before steeling herself, ready to unleash her semblance to send debris at Elena while the other got ready. Within seconds, both girls suddenly sped towards one another as Ruby used her powers, becoming a speeding red mass as the Oracle Cells powered Elena's arm. However, as they got to an inch apart, they were suddenly stopped as a violet aura engulfed them, surprising them until they were forced to the ground, wincing out as smoke erupted from impact.

Both Lindow and Gilbert, who weren't in the food fight, winced out as they witnessed Glynda use her semblance to subdue the two sisters, the blonde teacher giving off a menacing vibe that could scare the most seasoned God Eater into Submission. Using the semblance, she removed Yang out of the support before beginning to repair the entire cafeteria, making it resemble what it was before the chaos started. With that being done, she sighed before glaring at the two males.

"Next time, I expect you two to keep your friends from causing trouble," she reprimanded them. "Even though you're visitors, you must abide by the rules."

"Jeez, that's easier said than done," Lindow replied as he scratched his head. "Sometimes I wonder if you're always this uptight."

"Glynda here represents calm and order, and as the Headmistress/Combat Instructor, it is her duty to maintain that order," Ozpin pointed out. "Though, it wouldn't hurt for her to relax once in a while."

"Once in a while? I swear, that woman needs to either calm the hell down or get laid."

The next thing he knew, Lindow felt the same aura that restricted Elena and Ruby before suddenly getting flung out of the building, wincing as the blonde instructor left the cafeteria.

* * *

Scouting out the Emerald forest, a pair of shady individuals comprising of Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black were searching for their supposed target: A monster that's been killing Grimm and decimating nests left and right. While they were originally going to find a traitor of the White Fang in Vale, they were intercepted by their boss Cinder, where she relayed what they must do. All they know is that the monster resembled a white maned wolf with unusual red capes protruding from its back.

While they were curious as to why they must find and kill the beast, they were only told that with the monster there, they won't have the Grimm's numbers to attack Vale. It didn't matter to Mercury in the slightest, as he believes this monster would provide a challenge for him than a Huntsman, being trained as an assassin and all. Emerald however had doubts as this was a beast unknown to them, but she promised Cinder that they would kill the monster.

"Hey Em," Mercury grabbed her attention, causing her to groan as he started out his thoughts. "What do you think about this thing Cinder talked about? Why is she concerned about this thing to begin with?"

"Because it's been reducing the number of Grimm we'll need if we're destroying Beacon," she answered. "Grimm are drawn to negativity, and that negativity makes them stronger. But somehow, this monster has shown no signs of it, and it's caused some concern for her boss."

"Ok, but what do you think the deal is with that thing? You think that everyone else will notice it?"

"If Cinder got word of it, then you can bet that Beacon or Atlas has received word of it as well. Our job is to track it down and kill it before our plans come into fruition."

"Then we better get a move on," he pointed out, being in a hurry. "The quicker we deal with this thing, the sooner we can kill the rat leaving the White Fang."

"Don't be hasty," Emerald scolded, placing her hand on her hip. "We don't know where it is exactly. We have to be cautious."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're scared." Mockingly, he began to imitate a chicken around her, causing her to scoff at his antics as he laughed. "This is seriously going to be a cake walk. So take it easy as we find the damn beast."

Grumbling in agreement, the thief and assassin duo moved through the forest in search of the monster causing problems for Cinder's boss. Spotting large prints on the ground, Mercury stopped to examine it before noticing similar prints to the other one, making him smirk as they found the trail of their mysterious beast. Motioning Emerald to follow, they strolled through the path left behind by their target, with the assassin looking forward to killing it.

Noting the lack of Grimm in the area, Emerald gulped as she moved closer to Mercury while her hands moved to her kusarigama. Seeing her, the assassin could tell that she was worried as the beast was unlike the Grimm, and from what he's been told, it's been able to wipe out legions of Grimm. Scoffing, he has the monster to thank for the lack of White Fang support as it wiped out a large unit of extremist faunas.

Looking ahead, he came to a stop as he saw the monster in question, Emerald following afterwards as their eyes locked onto the beast; the Psion Aragami Marduk. The monster had just finished demolishing another Grimm nest as the nearby Deathstalker dispersed in black smoke, leaving no trace of it behind. Just as they were about to sneak up on it, its ear suddenly twitched, causing the Aragami to growl before turning towards the two humans.

"Well, looks like it wants to play with us," Mercury muttered out in a cocky attitude, walking towards the monster as it stood there. "Guess I should go oblige it."

"Mercury, we don't know what it's capable of," Emerald warned him, only for him to wave her off.

"Relax… I got this in the bag."

Without any warning, Mercury suddenly began to kick out in the air, unleashing a volley of Dust rounds at the Aragami. Each of the projectiles he fired impacted the Aragami's form, but it only seems to annoy the Marduk as they haven't done any damage to it. Not letting up, Mercury unloaded every piercing round he had onto the monster as Emerald watched in shock over the beast not bothered in the slightest.

Seeing it with his own eyes, he swapped out his ammo before jumping over towards the beast, launching out a kick towards its face. However, the Marduk growled before jumping away as it was about to connect, leaving the assassin to hit nothing but air. Stunned, he didn't anticipate the beast to hit him back with its tail, sending him back to Emerald before landing on its paws while he crashed on the surface, unamused by his attacks.

Getting back up, the young man spat out on the ground before going back in for the assault, delivering a string of kicks into its faces. Noticing the gauntlets in the monster's front paws change, Emerald gasped as the Marduk roared before igniting the area around it, catching the assassin in the blast. Jumping out of the blast, the Marduk roared as its stone gauntlets remained before slamming into the ground, causing the surrounding area to burn up upon contact.

Backing away, the thief was afraid of how the monster was unaffected by Mercury's attacks, but as it gazed at her, her fear soared as it approached her. However, an explosive Dust round impacted its face, making it slightly stagger before turning to the source. To her relief, Mercury had survived the blast the Marduk released earlier, though his pant legs were scorched to reveal his prosthesis.

"Bastard," he muttered out in joy. "I'm not done with you yet."

The Aragami roared out in anger as he got on his hands before lifting his body up, turning around he unleashed another wave of explosive rounds at the monster. Each round detonated as they impacted the Marduk's frame, enveloping it in a cloud of smoke as the assassin continued the attack, only stopping as the sound of his weapons clicking came to his ears. Getting back onto his feet, the man smirked as the smoke remained before turning to face the stunned Emerald.

"See, easy," he taunted, walking over to her as he boasted. "Wasn't much of a challenge, but I got it."

"You think it's over," she asks, still in shock.

"Yeah. It got me good for one moment, but it signed its death warrant."

"Well, it's a relief that its dead." She then grimaced as she glanced over to him. "Though I think it should have gotten rid of you."

"You know you love me," he mocks before turning to leave. "Now come on, we have a rat to kill, and I need to change my—"

Before he could finish his sentence, a distinctive roar echoed near them, causing the both of them turned back to the smokescreen. To their shock, a glowing yellow eye emerged as the Marduk appears unscathed, growling at the humans before unleashing one of its howls. Backing away, the two watched as the red vortex swirled around the Aragami before dispersing, allowing the monster to stroll towards them.

"No way," Mercury cursed out. "I unloaded everything I had on the thing. I thought I killed it."

"Is it immune to Dust," she asked her partner, terrified more than ever. "I mean, how can it shrug off all those rounds? Is it even killable?"

"Dammit." Growling, the assassin switched up his ammo before launching another kick and firing the gun, only to receive the sound of clicking. "What? My weapon…"

"MERCURY," she shouted as the Marduk charged at the male of the duo, using its ignited gauntlet to smack him down to the ground. Gasping, the thief only watched as the beast hooked its claw on one of his legs before dragging him back in the air, setting another blast around itself and engulfing him in the flames. The assassin coughed the smoke as the beast jumped up into the air before slamming into the ground, sending chunks of scorched earth around and hitting him with the debris.

Growling, Emerald brought out her kusarigamas before shifting them into their gun forms, pulling the triggers only to receive the same clicking sound. Stunned, she witnessed the beast remained focus on Mercury as the young man struggled to get up on his feet, only for the Marduk to send out a chunk of molten rock at him. The blast slammed into his body, taking out his aura as the searing heat hit his skin, causing him to scream out as he crashed onto the ground.

Desperate, Emerald changed her weapons back before swinging one of them towards its face, only for it to bounce off harmlessly as the Marduk crept closer to the downed human. Crying, she kept lashing her weapon at the monster in the hopes of getting its attention away and allowing him to recover, but it fell on deaf ears as the blades couldn't pierce through its flesh. Screaming out, she lashed her kusarigama one last time, though the Marduk quickly turned and chomped on the weapon, making it obsolete as the shards flew passed it.

Trying to get on his feet, Mercury felt the unusual breath from the beast before it forced him down with its face, causing him to cough out blood. Growling in satisfaction, the monster watched him turn to face it, causing it to lick its lips before raising one of its paws. He gave one last look to Emerald before smirked as the Marduk slammed the paw on his body, leaving behind a bloody paste and the two broken prosthesis behind.

Hearing a scream, the monster turned to face a downright terrified Emerald, and before it could stalk towards her, she immediately ran away from the scene. The Aragami only licked its lips as it chased her down into the thick forest, remaining far behind as the thief spotted it chasing her. Freaking out, she tried to use her semblance, but the Marduk remained steadfast in chasing her, forcing her to abandon the idea and focus on surviving.

After what felt like running for hours, she stopped by a tree before heavily placing her back on the surface, catching her breath as the Marduk's howl echoed in the horizon. Fishing out her scroll, she thought about delivering a message towards Cinder about the mission, believing that she'll have a plan for it. Gulping, she set it up to record, hitting the button before slightly calming down.

"Cinder," she started before taking a brief look around, calming down as she returned her sight to the scroll. "By the time you get this message, the mission was a failure. Mercury and I found the monster, but it was unlike anything we have ever seen before. It… it toyed with Mercury, taking all the Dust rounds and not showing any injury. And our weapons… it disabled our weapons' ranged attacks with a howl."

Hearing a twig snap, her body jumped as she looked around before going back to the message. "Right now, it's looking for me, and Mercury… oh god, Mercury is dead… killed by the monster we found. If you receive this message, find a way to kill this thing… because I don't think I can fight it alone. I'm sorry, but I'm heading back to Vale to clear my head. Forgive me, Cinder."

With that being said, she was about to end the recording when the sudden feeling of slobber landed on her back, making her tense up before looking upwards. Gasping, her eyes widened as the Marduk stared down at her with its maw wide open while saliva dripped out. Seeing its face that close, all she could do was scream out before it chomped down on her body, leaving the body parts to scatter as the recording caught the event before ending.

With the two hunters dead, the Aragami howled out once more as the red vortex enveloped it once again, its Bias Field shorting out the scroll.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Life threw a few wrenches at me that I needed to take a break for some time.**

 **Now, this is where I will point out a few things: This will not have any events to RWBY Vol. 2 due to the many changes: Cinder not having the Maiden powers, and Emerald and Mercury going after Marduk instead of killing Tukson. Being a losing battle from the start, I wanted to showcase that Dust has no effect on an Aragami. Not only that, but I had to throw in a food fight between RWBY and the God Eaters, just for the sake of getting something lighthearted before going into the Marduk situation.**

 **Also, I would like to inform you that, back in August, when I went to Otakuthon, I got to meet Patrick Seitz, the voice of Gamagoori of Kill la Kill, Gilbert McLane in GE2, Agil in SAO, Endeavor in My Hero Academia. I also got to meet Kyle McCarley, the voice of 9S of Nier: Automata and Zeke Pennywort of GE3, Erica Lindbeck, who voiced Magilou in Berseria and Yuzuriha in BBTAG, and Derek Stephen Prince, who did Veemon in Digimon. I got three autographs from Patrick, Kyle and Erica, and when I told them about this fic and what I've been doing, they said 'Go for it.' I know they won't stumble on this fic because I know they're busy.**

 **I also went and got two big (in my opinion) purchases there: A Weiss Schnee figure for $60 and a Macross: Delta model kit for $90.**

 **Review Replies:**

 **Ptl:** _ **Good points. Though at the last question, I was talking about mages vs God Eaters, not mages vs Aragami.  
And how do you think Dust and Oracle Cells would react together in various situations: Aragami, Semblances, weapons, etc? Both have tons of uses.**_

 **Oh. Oops.**

 **Also, I don't have an answer to that at the moment. If it had been brought over to either Licca or Sakaki, they'll more than likely find a use for it.**

 **Alexwu704:** _ **Nice chapter**_

 _ **Elena arrive to Beacon for a nice vacation**_

 _ **So far, Weiss is probably asking Yang about the God Eater, which probably going to be a long talk for a while**_

 _ **Elena talking Ozpin about the mission, her life, the God Eater and the Aragami, However she doesn't trust him because he talks to Ironwood about the secret project and I have a feeling Elena and Ironwood meeting each other would end badly**_

 _ **Good luck at Otokun**_

 **Otakuthon.**

 **As you can tell, Weiss is in heavy denial for good reason. She has never seen an Aragami, so why would she believe a tale as true as the God Eaters.**

 **Expect a punch in the face Ironwood.**

 **Stratos263:** _ **Well huntsman and huntress I wouldn't called them superhuman not the same level of average superhuman more like pseudo superhuman I think is the better word to describe them really.**_

 **They just have abilities unique to them only.**

 **Nexusknight2: (1)** _ **Chapter 25 review: I will like to say that I listened to the two themes for Summer and they work great for Her. For Raven's recon mission hope it doesn't end up like what happened to the hunters in NCH production's HR 49 in a nutshell... Maybe for Cinder's group *Insert Evolto laughter*: watch?vinsBByJaprw Timestamp at 3:15**_

 _ **In this Chapter? Elena and her team that she brought to Remnant finally meet Ozpin Beacon. Summer got through Her aragami state to tell Raven to run before Marduk Rose left the area means she is still in some control. I wish You have fun at Otakuthon**_

 **Thank you, and I did have fun, meeting the four Voice Actors mentioned earlier and getting autographs. Though, I did tell Erica Lindbeck that although Magilou was best magician, Velvet Crowe (Cristina Vee's character) was best girl.**

 **Also, I can't watch the video for this reason: Every time I copy and past the 'watch*****' it just sends me to the Youtube home page.**

 **(2)** _ **Okay so I found out thanks to a cutscene in Code Vein that involves 3 Dyaus Pita attacking revenants leaving the red mist barrier that the latter game (Code Vein) takes place in the God Eater universe. Turns out the Revenants of Code Vein are created as kinda proto God Eaters to combat the Aragami before they evolved: watch?vkcagADbz4Os timestamp is 12:22 to 13:08**_

 **I saw that cutscene. I was more surprised than anything when I saw that Deusphage in Code Vein. Though, we're going to need more info from the creators when they answer the question 'is Code Vein set in the God Eater world?'**

 **Nyantalanta:** _ **...Goddammit Marduk Rose... You just gave me Nina vibes there... Please don't tell me there's some twisted Shou Tucker expy out there messing with extremely dangerous substances –**_

 **No, nothing of the sort. Though, now I feel bad for exposing you to that part in my fic. I just do the planning, writing and occasional gaming for reference. Didn't mean to bring up bad memories of that 'worst dad' in Full Metal Alchemist.**

 **Spartan13047:** _ **I can't wait for more. Although I haven't played the games, I've watched the anime, so I know a couple characters. But every time Gilbert comes up I can't help but think of Gilbert Fire Emblem: Three Houses**_

 **I have the anime on Blu-Ray. I'll be honest, I'm not that familiar with Fire Emblem aside from Marth and Ike in Smash Bros (Only played brawl, so don't kill me)**

 **Amerdism:** _ **Awesome story, here's hoping to see more soon, when's the next chapter going up? Also if it's not too much trouble, I can't find a description of Ayane Sakura and have only a basic description of Elena's new Aragami Lomb, for example what does the blade look like, how big is it and how far does the infection go up her arm, I assume she's using a normal arm let to stop continued infection as I've heard nothing to suggest otherwise.**_

 _ **I'm surprised Ozpin is being so calm, or rather that he isn't interfering so much, I honestly expected him to try to convince the god eaters or at least Elena to stay on remnant to help with the grim, since a single god eater is probably better than any huntsman so they should be able to mow down grim with little difficulty as they're used to more powerful opponents. Like the raven family relationship thing as well, and I'm surprised Elena or Leah or really any member of Fenrir isn't looking to get a semplance and aura and be taught to unlock it, every advantage counts against the Aragami and they could bring semblance and aura back to earth for other humans and god eaters to use.**_

 _ **I'm also hoping Cardin starts something with Elena, that will be entertaining.**_

 **Sorry it took me so long to get the chapter out. Life got in the way. Basically, the character Ayane Sakura was my custom character for God Eater: Resurrection, so understandable that you couldn't find her. Though, I will admit that when I came up with the character, I was unaware that there was a Seiyuu with the same name.**

 **Well… there's no need for God Eaters to have Semblances or Aura. The God Eaters of the Far East Branch fought against the Aragami just fine without them. Sure, they do struggle, but they can take a hit and keep on going (unless they run out of endurance). Not to mention, Lindow made a point about how Soma would take it, going on and on about unknown variables like Aura and Semblances.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. What do you think? Leave a Favorite, Follow and Review.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, signing out.**


End file.
